


Guided Tour

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Broken Pieces [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, New York City, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Now containing loads of fluff, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, Slow Romance, Violence, can be triggering, chapters will now contain warnings, dramatic comdey, sorry for the late tag warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 103,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Schools are out for the summer, summer teachers get paid less. All you want is to return to your design job in the city for summer work.However, you are too kind for your own good and attract the attention of foreigners.Seto Kaiba can finally break ground in building his American factories for Kaiba products and Kaiba Land.He will be in the city for 2 years but for now, thanks to Mokuba, has finally admitted he needs help getting around the boroughs.Who knew one elevator ride would change your world and summer plans.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader, Seto Kaiba/Reader
Series: Broken Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888402
Comments: 159
Kudos: 188





	1. Daily Commute

**Author's Note:**

> I took years off from writing fanfiction so I could complete a degree that is now happily over. I have always loved Yu-Gi-Oh and Seto Kaiba is my favorite character. I enjoy stories where the reader feels like the main character, it can get a reader really invested. So here is me dipping my toes back in the waters of fanfiction. Please enjoy. 
> 
> I refuse to post until I had 10 chapters pre-written, so you can always expect at least 2 chapters a week. This week to celebrate the new story will have 3 chapters. The first 2 will be posted now and one on Thursday.

It was another day for you as you sat on the hard seats of the Metropolitan Transportation Authority, better known as the MTA in the five boroughs of New York. It was a hot day in June, the buses less crowded due to schools no longer being in session, so finally there were seats available under the most air-conditioned spot of the bus that you happily acquired. Today was your first week at a full-time job position you usually took for the summer. While it wasn’t ideal, school was out and you hated teaching summer-school as you felt summer is where children should have fun in a well-deserved break. As an educator, you, after countless hours of having to figure out how to prep children for a state test you did not agree with, also deserved a break. Unfortunately, New York did not pay its teachers for the two-month break, luckily you had other ways of making money. Art being one of them.

As you got to Nostrand Ave, you prepared yourself to leave the bus. Luckily your commute wouldn’t be so long. One bus, one train, and an eight-minute walk through the city and you would be at your cozy cubical in Downtown Manhattan. As you walked down the stairs of the blazingly hot subway – you hated that only a few train stations had central air – you swiped your metro card and pushed your way through the stall, bag first. As you reached the platform the over head speaker went off.

_“Due to Construction on the 2 line, all 2 trains will be on the 5-line express path to the Bronx. Transfer at Franklin-“_

You stopped listening as you groaned. Never mind the short train ride to Chambers Street, and that eight-minute walk. Worse off, no train naps. You would have to ride the 3 train, and that one did not, for some god damned reason, have an updated train. This meant you would have to pay attention to every stop once you were out of Brooklyn. Not that napping on the train was safe anyway, but it always happened.

Mumbling nonsense and swears to yourself, you hurried to the other side of the train station. You would be damned sure that this commute did not go longer as you decide to hop on the 5-train that would be pulling out in a minute. There was no point in sitting, so you took your place by a pole near one of the doors. You had lived in Brooklyn your whole life, road the subway and train systems since you were a child, and learnt the two train routes through the borough of Brooklyn and Manhattan damn near perfectly. Hell, you could even get to New Jersey in an hour if you really needed with just using the MTA. Unless rail-work screwed you over.

The rest of the commute went uneventful. You even managed to make it to work early enough to stop at the café on the first floor and grab a latte. As you walked towards the elevator you scanned your badge and your eyes scanned over the place. One thing you enjoyed most about working in the city in the summer was the men, the men in suits. Sometimes you hated the fact that you were single, but being able to look. Oh, did it have some god damn pleasures being able to look.

As you boarded the elevator you saw two taller men begin rushing towards you. Probably to catch the elevator you were in. You decided to be nice, the latte helped perk up your mood, and pressed the doors-open button until the two made it safely inside. It took you a second to realize what language they were speaking.

 _Japanese, ah now I wanna watch anime._ You thought to yourself blissfully. “What floor?” You didn’t look up from the buttons.

“Thank you! fifteenth floor please.” One of the men excitedly spoke, while the other let out an irritated sign.

“You’re welcome.” You pressed the floor's button and stood there silently drinking your latte. _This taste so good today. Wonder if they got a new person._

“Do you work for the Lon-Tech company?”

It took a second to register that question was directed at you. Blinking you turned your head to see the slightly shorter of the two men smiling down at you. He had a pleasant tan, bright gray eyes and messy black hair in a low pony. He was kind of cute.

“No. Lon-Tech doesn’t own the fourteenth floor. Floor twelfth and fourteenth belong to the Forward Animation and Design Studio. We specialize in web and graphic design for companies like Lon-Tech as well as for charities. Lon-Tech is floors fifteen through eighteenth.” You politely answered. It was clear they were not from around here, his accent said it all even though his English was spot on. Manhattan had a way of being cold towards tourist, luckily for them, you were not from Manhattan.

“Oh.” The man then went on to say something in Japanese to the other man. The tone made it sound like he was confused. _Floor seven, God this thing takes forever._

“Excuse me.” You turned again and the same man was speaking once more. However, this time the other man was looking down at you. _Oh man… he is attractive._

“Yes.” You nearly squeaked as you took a sip of your latte. You were trying so hard to focus on the man talking, but those blue eyes of his companion kept drawing you back forcing you to look between the two.

“Are Lon-Tech’s executive offices on floor fifteen or eighteen?” The tanned man asked.

“15 is the guest and interview waiting area for Lon-Tech. They also have their mail room in the back.” You scanned them over. Black suits, blue ties and a metal brief case held by one. You were rather shocked they didn’t ask to go to the 18th floor now that you looked at them. You took another sip of latte.

“Hit the 18th floor.” The silent one spoke and it damn near made you drop your coffee from being startled. His voice was deep and raspy.

 _Oh, I will be thinking about you later when I get bored._ You could feel the stupid grin begin to form on your face as you turned to push the button.

The two men started to, what you think was bickering, speak to each other in rapid Japanese. You mumbled a “Have a nice day” once you got to your floor and left.


	2. Best Coffee in Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note of warning. Some names are real places found in Manhattan. Other places are made up. I grew up in the city and therefore nearly all things described are real.

The morning went by quickly. You hugged your old boss, Mrs. Washington, who was glad to have you back for another summer. You met up with one of your old teams and were introduced to new faces and interns on your floor. This was your third summer with these people. While you did hang out from time to time, it was nice working with them again. As lunch rolled around you began taking coffee orders in the staff room for your team.

“Did you hear what happened to Mr. Anderson from upstairs?!” Jacob looked excited. Oh, this was to be some good gossip.

“What? What?” Marie was excited, she was very excitable.

“Well, he invited two share holders from the company’s overseas partnership.” Jacob grabbed a chair and started making wild hand motions as he spoke. “He was trying to do a power play of ‘this is New York, with New York executives and rules, yada, yada’ you know the kind” he mocked.

“Well! Somehow, they figured it out, stormed into floor eightteen, Jeanette was filling in for Ronald.” That’s how he knew, Jeanette was Jacob’s girlfriend who worked for Lon-Teach. Richard was Mr. Anderson’s personal secretary.

“And they **_RIPPED_ **him a new one! About respect and how he was really a small fish in the global market and how he should have greeted personally and how his company an’t shit!” Jacob was making explosive hand motions.

“It was some shit to witness I was told.” He ended. The staff office was fully entertained.

Mr. Anderson from Lon-Tech has been on his high horse since last year. Last summer they got a Japanese company to notice them and since then, he thought he ran the building and could make everyone do as he pleased. The staff in the room were very pleased by this development.

You got the last of the orders as Jacob began to read text-messages to the crowd from Jeanette. This was turning out to be a good and fun day for you. Back downstairs and in the café, you got in line and went over the list you had written down in your phone’s memos. You had decided to treat your old team to coffee as you missed them. When you moved forward and looked up, you noticed the two men from the elevator in line, probably discussing the menu.

 _I wonder if they were the ones Jacob was talking about. As far as I know they were the only ones visiting Lon-Tech._ You couldn’t help but overhear them use the English names on the items on the menu. The urge to be a good New Yorker overcame you.

“Hello again.” You stated cheerfully. The two men from before turned to look at you. The dark-haired man grinned while the other didn’t look phased by your presence.

“If I could make a recommendation?” You asked.

“Of course! You have been a help earlier, what could go wrong.” The raven-haired fellow really is enthusiastic.

“I heard one of you mention the expresso. Honestly, it’s the weakness expresso on the planet. If you have time, there is a much better café a block from here called San Ricco’s. They make much better and richer coffee while here everything is overly…sweet.”

The taller man mumbled something in Japanese and the younger one just nodded. “Can you show us? If you have time.” The young man stated.

You glanced at the time on your phone. You had 50 minutes of your hour lunch break left. “Yeah sure. Follow me.” You turned your heel and began walking.

During your little walk you began pointed out some nearby food shops that had better lunch deals than others. “However, most of this is fast food. If you are looking for a good restaurant for business, you would want to check closer to the community college a half a mile down. I recommend walking over taxis.” Your hands started to make motions and you felt the Brooklyn accent slip out a few times. You were getting comfortable. 

The energic man, who had taken to walking next to you as the other hung behind you both, nodded. “Why not taxis?”

“How long did it take you to get here this morning?”

“We came straight from the airport.”

You nodded. “See, dat” _Rats._ “That, makes sense. However, if you are staying in Manhattan while Taxis are cleaner, you will be stuck in traffic for near triple the amount of time if you are traveling while everyone is awake. The city is nothing like the movies. It is near impossible to go anywhere in a car.” You also explained how taxis will also drive slower to get more money as well.

Your momentary companion looked over his shoulder and spoke to the man in their native tongue. You assumed he was translating. At the café you recommended their best dark roast and the best flavored coffee. Once they had their orders and so did you, you led them back to the business building.

 _10 minutes to spare. I can eat at my desk_. You thought as you looked at your phone.

“Thank you!” Your companion was back to chatting with you after discussing whatever it was with their friend, partner, colleague?

“Hmm?” You blinked.

“My brother is enjoying his coffee and we are both grateful for your help again.” His smile was charming and it made you smile in return.

“You are very welcomed.” You hummed out as the group of you entered the elevator. You pressed the buttons and once on your floor and wished them a nice evening.

_So, they are brothers._

Once at the glass doors of your company you realized something.

“Aww, I never got their names.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 954.


	3. Taking the Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will clarify some things with everyone. First, this does take place after DSOD, which I understand is branched off the manga rather than the anime. However there will be anime influences as well from both the Japanese and English. 
> 
> Second - I try to leave the reader's appearance very vague. Yet, as a cisgender female I will be writing from a female perceptive. 
> 
> Third - You might notice there are hints to inherited nationality. The character will do a number of things which will either make the illusion of or suggest multi-cultural experiences in their up bringing. As someone who comes from a very diverse family and one of my parental units is a common minority, I wanted the reader to feel like they could be ANYONE from the city. Also your character will have issues. 
> 
> Fourth - As a duelist who builds very specific decks, I refuse to write a character, more so an American character as it is cannon that the game started in the US, that isn't a duelist. I stopped professionally dueling after XYZ summons and I enjoy synchro summons. Guess what will be making an appearance. This will not follow the GX nor 5D's cannon nor be friendly towards them. 
> 
> Lastly - Yes, there are some real world influences. In the original Manga Takahashi-Sensei used a number of cultural real world influences and even does some name drops. I plan to do the same. 
> 
> I was always told by relatives who are published writers or work in publishing. Write about the things you know. I been obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh since I was 11, I feel confident in writing this for you all. 
> 
> However all feedback is welcomed. Don't be afraid of ripping me a new one if you don't like something. 
> 
> Love  
> Sea Stain

The rest of the day was remarkably slow. It was painfully slow as it turned out to be meetings. These were far worse than the meetings after school to discuss student statistics and learning curves. Once the day was over you and your colleagues crowded the elevator and discussed the on going gossip of the day. 

Jacob was expressive again. “Get this shit! They kicked Mr. Anderson out of his office!” 

Even you gaped at that. “No.” You egged him on. 

“Yeah! They kicked the guy out of his own office and took it over! Rumor mills say that they even bought majority of stock so they are now the led stockholders. This means they could replace Mr. Anderson if they wanted!” 

Carter started laughing. “To be fair. That is what he gets! Once he assumed, I worked for him and demanded I get him a coffee when he saw me in the lobby. I call it Justice.” 

Marie nodded. “Agreed. He was awful and worse when he came for presentations.” 

Jacob hushed. “Wait! Wait there is even more.” 

The whole elevator circled him and Jeanette. Jeanette spoke excitedly. “His wife came in the office to meet them. She made a pass at one of them. In. Front. Of. HIM!” 

The whole elevator broke out in OOOOO! That when it opened to let people in from floor ninth, the workers on there looked really confused. 

You could have sworn you heard one of the old men say ‘Fucking Millennials’. 

Carter snickered and said. “Boomer.” Under his breath. 

Mr. Anderson was also known for his affairs – confirmed by his last secretary before Richard. In fact that was how Richard became a thing, wife had enough.

Once at the ground floor you saw two familiar suits. 

_Three times in one day. I believe there is an old saying about meeting someone multiple times in a day. What was it?_

It took you a moment to realize your fellow workers were calling your name. “Huh, yes?” 

“Happy hour?” Thomas asked. Jacob, Marie, Carter, and Lin from your team looked at you excitedly. 

“Probably on Friday. Right now.” You glanced at the two men in suits who seemed to be struggling with something that look like google maps on their phone and were reading aloud street names with frustration. “I have to help someone.” 

The group looked displeased but they knew your rule. You didn’t drink on the week days since you had to travel the train on your own, yet they would always ask. They said their goodbyes and waved. Once they had exited you went over to the two men. 

“Issues with directions?” You questioned. 

The dark-haired man grinned widely. “Our American Guide has returned!” He near shouted. This caused the man next to him to glare and say something stern in Japanese only to be waved off. 

“So, I convinced my brother to listen about the train thing. However, he still refuses to accept hiring a guide for traveling around the city.” You looked at the taller man as the shorter one kept talking. His glare was now fixed on you. 

_Great_. _What did I do to earn that look? Ungrateful._ You were glad the shorter man was speaking. 

“So, would you help us get to our hotel? Please.” 

Your face did a thing. You knew it did a thing because now the energic one looked nervous. Escorting men, you did not know, around the city to a hotel wasn’t a very smart thing. You seen _Taken_! You watched _Law-n-Order SVU_. You knew how this shit went down!

“Look, that really depends on where it is… because… no offense.” _How to put this politely_. You made motions to them and then you. 

Gray eyes widen. “I get it!” The energic one began. “You have a valid point. Here, let me give you an address.” 

You looked it over and back at the man. “May I give it to a friend just in case…” 

The taller one looked about ready to protest but the shorter one agreed quickly. You texted your friend the address and a quick description of each of them then you put your phone away. You knew where they were going and it was an area you only visited in the city during the holidays as the lights were beautiful. 

“Follow me…By the way. Names?” You make a hand motion and introduced yourself. 

The shorter man began to think, as if trying to figure out which way to speak. “Name is Kaiba, Mokuba. Kaiba is the sur-name. This is my brother.” Mokuba was interrupted. “Kaiba.” The other brother spoke. Mokuba laughed nervously. “You can call me Mokuba, him. Kaiba.” 

You nodded. “Kaiba, Mokuba, nice to meet you. Follow me.” You turned and led them through the streets of Manhattan.

 _Why are the names so damn familiar?_

During your walk to the train you explained how the station you were going to was new and gestured to the nearby 9/11 memorial. They both looked somewhat sympathetic but said nothing. You then began explaining the how to tell which train to take based on if the address said Street or Avenue and cross streets, as well as local hotspot restaurants. Once downstairs you also explained and showed them how to get a Metro card. 

“You can literally go anywhere in the five boroughs with three-dollars. It is not as comfortable but it is the fastest and safest way to travel in the city… unless you count the people. People are stupid.” You further explained. 

Once it was time to swipe their metro card you were most amused. Neither of them could get the Metro card to work. They were either to slow or too fast. As the man named Kaiba looked about ready to scream at the thing you held out your hand. 

“Please. Allow me.” 

Kaiba glared at you and then your hand before slamming over the card. You demonstrated how to use the swiper and allowed them to walk through. When you got to the platform you showed them the projectors where train arrivals could be seen and showed them the map on the wall. The map confused them a bit. Kaiba took a moment to look around, losing interest in the map. He startled you and Mokuba when he jumped back. 

You could only assume Mokuba was asking what was wrong in Japanese. You observed Kaiba’s face of sheer disgust as he pointed and rapidly spoke in Japanese. His long finger was pointing at the tracks. You followed the length of his arm and looked at what twisted his face. 

“Awww.” You started. You wanted to tease a bit. “It’s Micky!” You were much too cheery. 

“Micky?” Kaiba hissed. 

“Yeah.” You answered. “You know. Micky Mouse. Disney Land.” You grinned as his face continued to twist in further disgust. 

“That. Is. A. **_Rat._** ” He growled. 

You laughed light-heartedly. “Don’t worry. They never leave the tracks. If you’re lucky you might see the rare New York pizza rat! He has been featured on many late-night shows.” 

Kaiba’s eyes widen with, horror? Nauseousness? Whatever that expression was made Mokuba near topple over with laughter. Mokuba’s laughter was contagious but you swallowed it down and put your arm over your mouth to ‘cough’. 

Mokuba wheezed something in Japanese to his brother as he put a hand on his shoulder. Kaiba shrugged off his brothers’ hand and glared at him before glaring at you. 

You raised an eyebrow, shrugging with hands in the air and gave a nervous smile. “Tis a joke?” You would never see this man again after this, so why shouldn’t you have a bit of fun.

Kaiba was very not amused. You didn’t care. 

Once the train arrived it was packed hard. The three of you stood rather close together and you directed them how to stand firm as the train had a habit of stopping recklessly at times. 

Once waiting to arrive at their stop you decided to look over Mr. Blue-Eyes. He was tall, really tall. Maybe six-three or six-four. His shoulders were bard and his jaw line! He could be no older than mid-thirties maybe. Looking down, you made a mental note that his legs were slightly longer than his torso. You liked legs, shoulders, okay he was a man. You just liked men and man was he enough for you to look at, but highly aware you had no shot in hell. Then, it started again; your face started to do a thing which would give away everything you were thinking. 

_Control the face. Control the face! But dammit, he is attractive. Stiff, but attractive. Don’t show the thrust._ As your eyes made their way back up you made direct eye contact with blue ones. You were caught and you felt your face turn pink. It was very clear what you were doing, his stone expression gave nothing away. For once, you felt like you were the one in trouble, like one of your students. You wanted to look away, you really did. But those icy sapphire blues…they were addicting. _Why does he look so familiar?_ He looked about ready to say something when.

“Yo! Yo! Yo! Welcome! Welcome to New York! For those already from here, thank you for your patience!” Everyone turned to see a group of young people with a large music player. You looked excited and began to explain. 

“These are street performers. They sometimes do stunts on the train – super illegal must mean there are no cops on the train – in order to promote themselves or raise money. It’s really fun to watch… should check to see if I have a few dollars.” 

Mokuba said something excitedly in Japanese as some people made space for the group to perform. As the group started performing you looked up and had to blink several times. One of them looked oddly familiar and when they saw you, they looked shocked and then grinned. 

“Yo! Is that who I think it is?!” Oh, how could you forget that voice. You remember that voice. _Markus._

His friends asked what he meant and the boy rushed over to you.

“Don’t worry about it. I know that lady anywhere!” You watched as your former student rushed over, leaving his friends to perform. You were thankful the group dancing had almost everyone’s attention. “The best art teacher in Brooklyn.” He grinned when he got over to you. “How can I forget the teacher who drilled into me how to draw a perfect circle.” Seeing former students was a usual occurrence to you. Even teachers took the subway and buses. It was nice at times meeting them and checking up, students were often excited too when they reconnected with their educators. 

You smiled and shook your head as you both hugged. “And convinced the performing arts teacher to let you join his classes while you drew them.” You happily joke. “You grew like a foot.” 

His smile got wider. “I now dream of them damn things. Thanks for helping.” 

“How’s classes? What semester are you on? Are you studying? Keeping out of the street?” You questioned. 

“Psshhh, worse than my mom. Good, yes, 4rd semester, and yes. Got a job off Broadway! We open next month. _In the Heights,_ an extra dancer, but it's a start.” 

You smiled brightly at your former high school student. He was one of few success stories you and fellow colleagues had to brag about. One of the reasons you would always keep teaching. “Good, try not to get kicked off the train, you know the cops hate this.” 

He grinned again and tipped his hat. “Count on it! See ya teach, next chart awaits.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. Take this.” You handed him thirty. “Split it evenly.” 

He nodded, looking happy. “Best as always. Peace teach!” 

With a smile on your face you sighed and shook your head. 

“You’re a teacher?” Rather than it being the energic brother, it was the taller one who questioned. 

“Yes.” You looked up at Kaiba. “School is out. My summer job is in graphic design. He was a student I had two-years ago, oh wow it's been two years... Good kid, even better talent.” You said proudly. 

“Hmph.” Was his response as he looked at his phone. 

Mokuba was excited about everything. He wanted to know more about off Broadway and how that was different from Broadway. You happily explained to him all the ins and outs you were familiar with. You confessed it wasn’t much, but you could get more information from a fellow educator.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Kaiba witnessed his, what you believed, first rambling homeless person. You would have laughed when he moved closer to you and Mokuba, but decided against it. Walking through the subway Mokuba seemed to be interested in all the talent, such as the Jazz band in the subway crossing, and street art. Once in Midtown Manhattan you whistled when you saw the hotel in person. 

“Welcome to the New York Marriott.” You announced. 

Mokuba thanked you, Kaiba, well he just walked inside.

“Don’t mind him.” Mokuba explained. “A thirteen-hour red-eye and meetings doesn’t help anyone.” You wondered how Mokuba had so much energy after explaining that. “Thank you again.” He finished

You gave him a smile. “You’re welcome. If you find yourself in the building again and need help, I am always found on the twelfth floor.” You offered.

Mokuba nodded and headed inside. 

You waved goodbye and made your way back to the train station. 

The train ride home was quiet. You listened to your music most of the way. Once reaching you destined borough you decided to take a cab the rest of the way home as it was already late. Before getting in you picked up a large eighteen-slice pie from the pizzeria at the junction.

Once home you punched in the code for your door and walked up the staircase which led to your medium apartment that you shared. You did not have a conventual living room. There were three large easels were centered in the room holding a large painting. two other easels were near a tarped wall. There were two drafting tables, chairs and a tarp on the floor. 

You were greeted by a cat rubbing, weaving, and purring around your legs. Pepper was a gray cat you had since you graduated college. She a loving cat, but became very annoying when it came to human food. Your roommate and best friend walked into the room with a plate of salad in her hands.

“Welcome home.” She greeted once she swallowed the leafy greens. “How was being a good seminarian?”

“Hi Joyance.” You greeted. “Rewarding.” You grinned. “They were attractive.” You flaunted. Your best friend pouted at you as she munched harder on her salad.

“You’re gonna tell me about them. Right?” Joyance nodded towards the pizza. “And share?”

You laughed and you both when to the small kitchen which you both usually had your meals in standing up. The only real large room was the living room that was converted into a studio with a TV for background noise. You told her about the two men from Japan, but blanked hard on the name of the older brother. Maybe it was because he wasn’t as friendly. Once pizza was consumed and you hid the rest from your cheese hungry cat, you both made your way to the studio.

“So, the gala.” Joyance started. “One of the artists had a break down and is now refusing to show their work.” You knew where she was going with this.

“Joyance…” You warned.

“They asked if I could recommend an artist.” Joyance continued.

“No.”

“I showed them images and while it isn’t as large as my display, its still going to be a room featuring your art.” She pressed.

“You know how I feel about displaying my personal work.” You spoke through your teeth. “It’s too personal for the public. I am very uncomfortable with it.”

You could hear Joyance roll her eyes. “Yeah it was perfectly fine for you to take my art to your bosses and graphic design friends. **Forcing** me to come out of my shell.”

You said nothing.

Joyance sighed your name. “Give the world a chance.” She muttered.

“The world isn’t ready.” You stared longingly at your painting. You weren’t ready for the world.

Joyance just sighed again.

The rest of the night was in awkward silence as both of you worked on your paintings. Once ready for bed you took a glance at your manga collection and it dawned on you.

_Oh yeah. I remember now. People who meet 3 times in one day are bond by the string of faith._

You laughed at myself. “I can’t believe I remember that…I can’t believe I am mentally quoting a manga.” You sighed with a small smile. Made up quotes about destiny meant nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Word Count: 2834.


	4. Public Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this should have been out earlier today, however... I revamped the whole chapter. I don't want this story rushed and I wanted to develop the characters in it further as well as a few relationships. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> quick fyi: Lot's of dialog.

The next morning was like any other for you. You took you shower, listened and sung to music as you got dressed. Joyance and you had a quick conversation about who’s turn was it for dishes and who would be cooking dinner. Your cat mewed at you until you filled her food bowl. A usual morning at home. Before long, you were on your way to the bus. This time, due to being aware of the train delays, you went about another way to work, which turned out to be quicker.

When you got to your building in downtown, you checked your phone. With it being eight-fifteen in the morning, you had forty-five minutes to kill. You stood there in front of the building, rather debating on if you wanted to go inside and get started early or if you wanted to go to the nearby deli. You generally didn’t eat much when you first wake up as eating right away always unsettled your stomach. When school was in session you would take your breakfast to work with you as it was a quicker commute, but traveling to the city. Well, you didn’t like carrying food on the train. This led to the ungodly amount of protein bars stuffed in your bag.

As you debated on this critical life choice you heard your name being called from behind you. Looking over your shoulder, you saw the familiar raven-haired man from yesterday waving at you. You completely turned to face him, you still felt that you were missing something since they introduced themselves yesterday, but had decided to push it aside as you believed their interaction with you was only for a day.

You were wrong.

“Good Morning Mokuba.” You smiled.

“Good Morning.” Mokuba replied. You looked around and didn’t see his brother.

“You’re here alone today?” _He is the nicer brother anyway. Although I do like the other’s expressions more._

“No, we just have a little bet going on.” A grin spreads across his face as he explained.

“Oh? What kind of bet?” You were curious.

“Who would get here first.” Mokuba sighed with slight annoyance but kept his grin. “After seeing how the city maintained the train system was, he refused to believe a car would be slower. So, he would drive down here and I would take the train. If I win, we will be taking trains around the city.” 

You nodded. “I take it you won?”

Mokuba pulled out his phone. “Let me check.”

You looked him over as he tapped at his phone. He did look nice in his navy suit.

“Well, according to the tracker on his phone. I won. He is still…near the hotel.” Mokuba let out a long sigh. “He is going to be late. Pissed, and late.”

“Don’t worry about that.” You reasoned. “Are you hungry? I was about to head to a nice Deli about two blocks down.” You thumbed to the opposite direction San Ricco’s was in. “If we’re lucky we can also stop at San Ricco’s.” Mokuba seemed pretty chill, so you saw no harm in asking.

He looked as if he was debating it but then shrugged. “Sure.”

So off you led him again. “Tracker?” You were also curious about that.

He let out a nervous chuckle. “My brother is a sore loser. Also, I can be…sneaky. The tracker was to ensure a fair bet.”

“So,” you drew out the word. “He would say he won, and you have a habit of cheating in the past.” You grinned as your, companion, acquaintance, person of interest? Whatever he was, he just pouted.

“I preferred to how I stated the facts.” He mumbled.

You laughed a little. “That is called sugar-coating my dear friend.”

Mokuba raised an eyebrow at you and rather than grin, he smirked. “Friend?”

“I’m buying you breakfast. I don’t buy breakfast for strangers. Best friend no, acquaintance, eh, you’re pretty chill. Figured you could climb my social ranking system a little faster than others.” You explained with a huge grin forming as you spoke.

Mokuba let out a chuckle. “I believe my brother might be right about something today.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Americans are weirdly friendly.”

Now you started laughing. “Oh, that’s funny!”

Mokuba looked confused. “How is that a joke?”

“Mokuba, Mokuba, Mokuba.” You began. “While, your brother is partly right. Most Americans are super friendly once you leave the city. However, what you both don’t know is that they are only nice if you have some features they approve of. But, I rather not go into systematic oppression, educational disparities and other depressing topics on only our second meeting.”

You continued. “Yet, in New York City, just remember these three facts. One, about ninety-percent of us don’t care about social standing, we are everyday people with everyday lives. Two, we stick together, or at least try to, when the world starts to collapse, finally number three, we hate all tourist.”

Mokuba just blinked down at you. “You say that so casually. I take it you experienced some of this.”

“I am an educator. My students face it every day and I feel for them. It is my duty to stand on a soap box and protest for their sakes.”

Mokuba let out a ‘hm’ as if ready to leave the conversation as that. “So.” He started.

“So.” You repeated.

“Do you hate my brother and I?” He asked.

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow as you opened the deli door for him. “Why would I?”

“Tourist.” Mokuba stated.

You shook your head. “You are not a tourist.” You corrected him.

“But I am visiting your country, have little information on how to get around, and I like sight-seeing.” Mokuba looked confused.

“I, personally, classify a tourist by how they look and approach me.” You led him to the counter.

“Which is?” He pressed.

You sighed. “When someone is looking at me like an exotic animal from a zoo just because I live here or is overly impressed by my non-reaction to mundane City occurrences.” You had a very matter-of-fact tone.

Mokuba nodded. “That makes sense. What should I order?”

“Leave it to me.” You picked out 3 sandwiches you declared the tastiest. “Your bother is a tourist.”

“What?” Mokuba looked at you with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

“Your brother fits in with what I call a tourist. Do you not remember the rat?” You swiped your card and paid for the meal.

Mokuba snorted. “Who could forget. He also bitched about it once we were in the penthouse.”

 _Penthouse, nice. Who the fuck are these people?_ “My point.”

“So, you hate my brother?”

“Nope. His expressions saved him from that. I find him completely amusing.” You placed two of the sandwiches in a bag and handed them to Mokuba.

“I believe you are one of three people on the planet who find my brother amusing.” Gray eyes scanned the bag. “Why are there two sandwiches?”

“One is for your brother.” You looked at you watch. “We can make it to coffee if we hurry.”

“You count my brother as a friend then.”

“I wouldn’t say that. He is still an acquaintance. Only reason I got him a sandwich was due to his relation with you.” You corrected as you ushered him to follow you.

“I see. I shall tell him he should be honored to be my brother. Seeing as you graced him with food.” There was a playfulness to his voice.

“Don’t be a jerk to him.” You grinned.

“Ah, he is my brother. That can not be helped.” Mokuba joked.

_Yeah. I think I could be friends with this one._

Your morning was going great.

**

Whatever thoughts you had about the morning being great left the moment you stepped onto your office floor. Everyone was running around; teams were arguing with each other. You looked at your phone, 9:02am. _What could have possibly gone wrong in the two minutes since opening?_

As you walked over to your desk Marie came running up to you. “Conference room, now!” Even she was worked up.

You just dropped your things and went to the small team conference room. Your whole team was there, Jacob, Marie, Carter, and Lin. As well as a few IT guys, and even the company owner showed. Looking over at Mrs. Washington you saw she was nervous.

 _Fuck, even Susan is worried. I guess I have to really pay attention_. You inwardly groaned as you sat next to Carter.

Leaning to the side he whispered. “Hey, did you get registered players list for the tournament next week.” Carter is the team’s multi-media and advertisement leader. He also was the one who got you the job here.

You whispered back as everyone began to settle. “No, but mind telling me what the hell happened?” You glanced up at him, his expression showed he was just as lost as you were.

Once things started to quiet down, everyone was handed a note pad and pen, assuming people wanted notes. You, never used yours for notes. You wrote something down and lightly nudged Carter. His dark brown eyes glanced at you before looking at your note pad.

_‘How many signed up and have they registered their decks?’_

Carter looked a head as the owner gave a small speech about how proud he was before writing down something on his pad.

You quickly glanced over as he moved the pad to where you could see. _‘Looks like we might hit the thirty-two cap. twenty-four our of thirty decks.’_

Those were some pretty good numbers. Before you could write a response, your bosses let loose a bombshell.

“We lost Lon-Tech as a client.”

This was bad news bears. Losing Lon-Tech meant cut backs and layoffs. You were a seasonal worker, which meant you would be the first to go. You gave Carter a panicked look. Carter just gulped.

“Now before we all get worked up. The company which took it over is willing to give us a trial period to see what we can produce. We have to…” The owner took out a napkin and wiped his brow. “Impress Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation.”

You felt the weight of a thousand bricks hit you. Kaiba Corporation. As in Kaiba Corp. KC, which meant the person people you met, the people you bought breakfast for. _I’m a fucking idiot!_

You were about to write something to Carter but he beat you to it. _‘Did my dude just say Seto Kaiba? Like, back in the day, top duelist Kaiba?’_

You responded with a ‘yup’. _‘Hey Carter, want to hear how incredibility fucking stupid your homegirl is?’_

Carter took a quick glance at you and hesitantly wrote down a ‘sure?’.

_‘Not only did this idiot meet Seto Kaiba and his brother yesterday, but she showed them good coffee, led them through the city and bought them breakfast this morning.’_

You watched Carter’s face twist. People would just assume it was about the meeting.

_‘You did what? You did all that and didn’t die from shyness or hero worship? You didn’t tell me you met them?!’_

_‘Oh, it gets better!’_

Carter shifted uncomfortably.

_‘I fucking forgot who he was the whole time I was with him. I had no idea who I was with.’_

You watched as Carter bit back what you assumed would be him yelling at you. You and Carter went way back, almost fifteen back. A time when you and him were just starting high school and dreamed of being pro-duelist like Yugi Motou or Seto Kaiba. You both had joined the American competitive scene, but were too poor to go outside the state to enter nationals let alone global, besides, other obligations kept you both home. In your college years both of you stopped playing so religiously. Now, the both of you were judges for borough both of you lived.

Susan, Mrs. Washington, seemed to pick up on Carter’s expression.

“Mr. Reach, do you have anything to add.”

You kept your nose down. You felt like you were in high school with him all over again. You would talk in class but he would get in trouble.

“No, I am just very excited to work with the gaming company.”

Mrs. Washington nodded, approving the response and went back to saying whatever it was she was talking about.

 _‘You are god damn ridiculous at times.’_ He sloppily wrote.

 _‘I can’t help how ADHD appears. Sometimes I just forget things.’_ You defended yourself.

_‘Bitch, you still have that poster of him I gave you in high school! It’s either he looks nothing like he did when he dueled or you are beyond any known levels of oblivious.’_

You glared at his note pad. _‘Asshole.’_

_‘Forgetful midget.’_

_‘I am not!’_

_‘Shorter than me.’_

And that was how you both spent the rest of the meeting. Completely not paying attention to anything of what was said.

**

“You know, I didn’t think I had to worry about you anymore. Yet now, I am not so sure.” Carter stated as he got on the elevator with you.

“Carter…shut up before I stab you.” You groaned.

“Promises, promises.” He handed you a thick folder. “Remember you are in charge of deciding who duels who this month in the opening rounds.”

You groaned even louder. “Wanna add anything else to my plate?”

“I need proto-type sketches by tomorrow. They are pushing us hard.” He replied. You whimpered. He laughed.

When you both got to the first floor you walked over to the reception desk and began shoving the folder in your bag.

“Don’t forget, you need to have the opening duels sorted by Friday.” Carter reminded you as he walked towards the exit. “Call me if you need me!”

You rolled your eyes and continued to try to stuff the folder. You looked up and let out an irritated sigh. You already had so much crap in your bag that the folder wouldn’t fit.

“Rough day?”

Your eyebrow twitched. Looking over you saw Mokuba and Kaiba (who’s nose was in his phone) exit the second elevator.

 _Shit._ “Yeah, and now this won’t fit in my bag.” You gestured to the folder as you searched the bag for rubber bands.

Mokuba walked over. “Work?” Looking at the folder he raised an eyebrow. “Registered Duelist?” 

You looked up just in time to see the title of the folder sparked the attention of the Blue-Eyed wonder as his head jerked upward.

“Duel Monsters?” He looked at you and you had to quickly look away to prevent the horrible blush and expression from forming on your face. Instead you turned your attention to the folder.

“Yeah, it’s the final tournament before the Five-Borough Brawl.” You stated as you found four rubber bands.

“Five-Borough Brawl?” You glanced up to see Kaiba had asked the question and had an eyebrow raised.

You felt like such a teenager as you were a tad bit excited that he had taken interest. “It’s what the city calls the tournament which determines the best duelist in the boroughs before moving to the state tournament and then nationals.” You began wrapping the bands around the folder.

“I no longer duel. Now I am a judge for the tournaments. Right now, we are formulating which duelist will duel who in the opening round. We try to balance it in order to ensure the tournament isn’t one-sided. Afterwards, it’s a free-for-all on who fights who as it depends on the victors.” Once the papers in the folder looked unable to escape you held the folder in your arms.

“Oh, wow.” Mokuba mused. “Will you be using Kaiba Corp.’s dueling network to monitor duelist?”

Your eyes darted between the two. You were confused. “Of course not.”

That earned you a frown and a glare from Kaiba. “You have something against the network?” His tone was edgy.

That startled you a bit, but you were still confused. “You need a duel disk to use the network or a battle stage.”

“Your point. If they are real duelist, they would have duel disk, or a real tournament would provide a platform.”

_My, isn’t he grumpy and touchy about his duel disk and networks._

“Duel disk are illegal in the city.” You really shouldn’t have to had informed them of this.

Mokuba looked shocked, Kaiba, well he was dumbstruck for maybe a second before looking vastly angrier.

“What?” Kaiba hissed. You felt like you just poked a sleeping bear, or in this case, dragon.

“Back in the early two-thousands, when they first released. Kids were using to them… well, scare the hell out of people, which landed a lot of old folk in the hospitals, put traffic to a standstill and was seen as promoting gambling. Then there was that whole mess with holograms attacking people, which made the city put a band on public use.” You felt weird explaining this. “Of all people, you should know this Kaiba.”

Mokuba and Kaiba started talking rapidly in Japanese, as if trying to figure out if what you said was true. You watched a Kaiba looked through his phone, probably fact checking you, as he continued to talk to Mokuba.

 _It really is him. He hasn’t changed much from when I was a kid. See he kept the mullet._ You felt a small smile come to your face as you studied him. A familiar feeling of nostalgia washed over you. Remembering watching battle city as it was broadcasted live, cheering for him while Carter cheered for Yugi. _That was such a long time ago_. You hadn’t noticed but your expression had softened.

You snapped to when you heard Mokuba saying your name. “Hm?”

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. “I take it you knew who we were the whole time?”

“Huh? Oh no, I had forgotten who you were completely until my conference meeting this morning. I can be rather forgetful.” You waved off.

“You were a duelist, and you forgot who _I_ am?” Kaiba sounded just as annoyed as he did before.

“I was young teenager back then. A lot has happened between then and now.” You felt like you had to defend yourself. “If I had remembered who you were, I wouldn’t have gotten you an egg, cheese, and sausage on a bagel.”

That didn’t release you from Kaiba’s glare.

“Good enough for me.” Mokuba shrugged. “Do you care to walk with us to the train? We have some questions.”

 _Oh yeah. Mokuba won the bet._ “Sure!” You chippered a little too excitedly.

As the three of you walked, Mokuba began his questioning. “So how do you track the duelist?”

“Two judges to a table, we call in a third if we don’t agree.”

“You mean a dueling platform.” Kaiba tried to correct from behind both of you.

“No, a table.” You re-corrected. “There isn’t a big enough arcade to house a full tournament. Dueling platforms are kept to three to five in each. We duel the old fashion way.”

“This is ridiculous.” Kaiba grumbled. You shrugged.

Mokuba interjected. “We are still receiving sales from New York. While the sales are much…lower than expected, we couldn’t figure out completely why until now. If it’s illegal, why are there still international sales going from Japan to the State? If you had to reasonable guess.”

You stopped by a hotdog vendor. “Three dogs please, and three yoo-hoos, glass.” You asked the old man with his cart before answering Mokuba.

“Same reason why I still have a duel disk. Duelist in the city still want them. We order it to a friend who lives outside the city and they ship it to us. Your boxes are really flashy, no offense. People then reship them in planer boxes. Want anything on the hot dog?” You asked the brothers.

Kaiba scowled. “I am not eating food from the street.”

“Just mustard.” Mokuba was not phased by cart food. His brother just stared at him in disgust.

“When in Rome, do as Romans do.” You stated as you paid for the dogs and drinks. “New York City street dogs and a cold yoo-hoo.” You made a kissing noise. “Right up there with Brooklyn bagels and pizza.” You handed Mokuba his dog.

The cart vendor laughed and agreed with you.

“I already had to try one disgusting meal for the day. I don’t plan to do it again.” Kaiba quipped.

You looked at him confused and Mokuba began saying something very sternly in Japanese. Once again you thought you heard the phase ‘idiot’ followed by ‘women’ come out of Kaiba’s mouth. You decided you needed to watch more subtitled anime after this.

After a few back and forth comments, Kaiba took the hotdog. “If I get sick, I am suing you.” He was looking directly at you, not the vendor.

“Heh, okay.”

Mokuba rolled his eyes and took a bite from his dog. “Hey! It’s good!”

Once food was required the three of you were off again. Mokuba began his questions.

“The conference?”

“I work for the company you both are giving a trial run to. I am a graphic designer.” You informed them.

“Do you like your job?”

“Eh, it pays the bills. Honestly my first degree was in graphic design. Had an internship, turned out I hated it more than anything. Teaching is my calling but right now, school is out.” You sighed.

The younger Kaiba brother let out a noise in response.

“So, you wouldn’t be opposed to getting a new one?” The raven-haired fellow asked.

 _Odd question. Maybe trying to figure out how much effort I will put in to their company ads._ “No, I wouldn’t. But just because I am unsatisfied, doesn’t mean I won’t put in effort.”

Once down in the station you stopped.

“I have to travel in the opposite direction. Here is where we part.” You waved your goodbye and as they left, you noticed Kaiba throw away two empty wrappers and yoo-hoo bottles.

You grinned as you made your way to the train. _Looks like I was right, no one can resist a city dog._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No can resist a city dog, this is a known fact. Haha. You might have a question - Why ban duel disk. 
> 
> Honestly, this city is weird, but lets be real. If something stopped traffic or old people saw a dragon outside their window duel to it, New York City would end it right there. More so after the whole 'waken the dragons' story-line. NYC would have been like 'NNNOOOPEE! Over!' 
> 
> Let's see how the brothers handle this. 
> 
> Word count: 3662


	5. The Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. As someone who loved the rush of gaming, it was easy to take it a few steps further into a darker desire. Remember when I said your character has issues? You're about to meet the first. 
> 
> P.S. I read the chapter over 5 times, praying there are as little mistakes as possible and things make sense. It is also a long one.
> 
> Warning: abusive relationship implied in the chapter.

It was unmistakably quiet when you got home. Even your cat didn’t greet you at the door. You found this odd and carefully placed your bag on the floor as to not make a sound. Quietly you walked pass the small kitchen and into the studio room. The studio of devoid of all life and you began to worry. Silently you crept towards the bedrooms and to your relief you found Joyance snoring on her bed with Pepper right on top of her. Shaking your head, you decide not to disturb them and went to the bedroom with your large folder.

Slapping the folder on the desk you booted your desktop and changed into comfortable shorts and a T-Shirt which read ‘This monster is more effective if placed in face-down position’ and on the back was the written effect of Man-Eater bug. A shirt you loved just because of what it implied. You had another shirt, magenta that read ‘Boobs’ with the continuous symbol on it and ‘trap’. You had many Duel-Monsters themed shirts you wore to bed, as wearing them outside… you were afraid a student would see it and think you a pervert.

Once the computer was ready you sat in your old computer chair and started up an excel spread-sheet. As you began shifting through the duelist rankings, deck power level and other fun numbers your phone went off. Checking you saw the number come up as ‘unknown’. You frowned, there was only one person who you knew that always came up as unknown. Unlocking your phone, you went to your text messages.

_“New tournament, unrestricted card list. three and a half enter fee, fifty payouts. Interested?”_

You were right, it was him. But that part of your life ended eight years ago.

 _“You know I am a Teacher, right? I left that life behind me.”_ Was your reply.

It took ten-minutes for a response. _“Shame. If you change your mind you know where to meet me, nine tomorrow night, I’ll even pick up a mask if you really need, to avoid recognition.”_

You sighed and ran your hand through your hair. _“You really don’t know the meaning of ‘no’ do you?”_

_“You never said no.”_

You rolled your eyes at your phone and pushed it aside. You had more work to get done. You put in headphones and listened to symphonic mental to get your mind off the person behind the text messages. You were able to get the duelist you had sorted based off rank and as well as begin sketches for work. That was when your phone went off again.

 _“This might help in your decision making.”_ The message was followed by a picture. It was beautiful, slick, thin, with hues of blue, and looked to be made of glass with thin chrome lining.

“Fuck me.”

**

You had somehow managed to get a number of sketches the night before. Besides sketches, you also spent most of last night looking for anything about a new duel disk to be released.

There was nothing.

Meaning this was not set to release, let alone announced. You wondered how the hell your former contact got a hold of it, you were sure Kaiba wouldn’t let it get out of Japan. But your contact had a way of just _acquiring_ things. Well, calling him a contact was a bit of an understatement.

This had even thrown off your morning routine, as you spent the time after your shower rebuilding and scanning over your deck. It was a Midrange Deck that borderline Combo, as you refused to have any part of your deck be seen to have a weak spot. You knew what you were doing was wrong. You knew you shouldn’t go tonight. You already felt old feelings resurface.

_But if a someone else gets that duel disk, they can fuck up everything for Kaiba._

At least, that’s what you tried to reason it purely as. Sure, getting on Kaiba’s good side was a huge perk, a childhood dream, but you really didn’t want to explain what you had to do to get the duel disk. Then there was the other thing, the one you wanted to push down and pretend didn’t exist.

You had an excitement for dueling in a tournament where the playing field was not in your favor. You hadn’t been part of the Meta for so long, you were sure to be at a disadvantage.

Grabbing your duffle bag, which you rarely took out, you then grabbed the box from under your bed. Opening the box, you slowly took out your duel disk. It looked the same as when you first got it, as it was your pride and joy. You pressed a few buttons to ensure it would work before turning it off and packing it in your bag, along with your deck and extra clothes. You knew this would be a long night.

**

You were tense from the moment you walked into the building. You prayed you wouldn’t run into the Kaiba brothers as your anxiety wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure. Nor did you want Carter see the bag. Luckily, you arrived at work with no issue. You were pretty sure you were going to be in the clear from the Kaiba brothers until right before lunch when Susan came to your work station. 

“Hey.” You greeted. “We already started the 3D rendering for the posters. I am about to take lunch.” You informed your boss.

“Well it looked like you’ll be taking lunch early.” She informed you.

You raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant.

“You have someone waiting outside for you. I suggest not keeping them waiting.”

 _No_. _It couldn’t be, why would it?_ You grabbed your wallet and badge before leaving your workstation.

Sure enough, outside waiting was both Kaiba brothers. Your eyebrows flew up. As well as your anxiety.

“Hi?”

Mokuba stopped talking to his brother and grinned at you. “Glad we caught you before lunch!” He looked very pleased with himself.

“Heh, what do I owe the honor?” _Why are you both looking for me?!_ You were sure you had the most awkward smile ever.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, scoffed and went to his phone. Mokuba shot him a look before answering.

“Well, you have been rather helpful, and generous, so we thought we should thank you by taking you to lunch.”

 _Sounds innocent enough._ “You really don’t have to.”

“But we want too!” Mokuba pushed.

“ _We_ ’, you sure?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Kaiba.

Mokuba just waved at his brother. “Seto is complicated when showing appreciation, he wouldn’t have agreed otherwise.”

You watched as Kaiba slowly looked away from his phone and gave his brother a weak glare before mumbling something in Japanese.

 _That was kind of cute._ You sighed. _This couldn’t hurt._ “Alright.” _Just don’t talk about dueling, at all._

“Great! Where would you like to go?” 

You just smiled.

**

“There is no way in hell.” Kaiba was not amused. “You said it was a French Bistro. This place is a hole in the wall!” 

_Wow, someone is bitchy about their food._ “It is a French Bistro, and a hole in the wall. It’s nice, local and quiet.” 

“It looks like it couldn’t even make a decent coffee.” Kaiba grumbled. 

“Give it a shot Seto.” The younger Kaiba put an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “You might like it.” 

Kaiba, once again, started talking in his native tongue and you heard the same term from yesterday. You had enough with being called names. 

_Fuck it_. “Please stop calling me an idiot. You’re really starting to piss me off with that.” You mildly glared at the older Kaiba. You were not stupid; your grades and hard work had proven that fact. 

Both Mokuba and Kaiba looked taken aback as you stood there, arms crossed. 

“You know Japanese?” Mokuba asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Enough to know when I am being insulted.” You quipped. 

Mokuba turned to Kaiba, he looked amused by the situation. You just shook your head. “I’ll get us a table. Enter when you figure out what you are gonna do.” You informed them as you walked in. 

You walked in and asked the host for a table for three. In fact, since the brothers were still outside you _may_ have given Carter a the warning that Kaiba Corp. might be a bit of a pain in the ass via text message. He seemed to be thankful for the warning. You ordered drinks for the table, mostly water and wine (for mister high and mighty) as you waited. You sat at your table for about five-minutes before both brothers walked in and took a seat. Kaiba had a scowl on his face as the menu was passed to him. 

“You know if you keep it up, your face will get stuck like that.” You jest. 

Kaiba just gave you a ‘shut the hell up’ look. 

“So, are you confident your company will be able to handle the project?” Mokuba wanted to cut the tension. 

“Nope.” You paused as you realized you said that before your brain had time to process. Both Kaiba brothers stared at you. You sighed, you messed up.

“Not long term. We are good for very specific needs. Application art, graphics and cinematics.” You started. “Our art is cute, catchy, and fits with getting people to download our clients' games. Most of our past clients move on after they become hugely popular since we are still a small company. Hell, I am a seasonal worker, without me the team is at four people, and we only have four teams. Your company alone has three teams working on it.” 

Mokuba blinked at you. “That's really honest.” He turned his attention to his brother. “What do you think?” 

“It tells me we are wasting time and resources.” Kaiba let out an annoyed huff. 

“It’s not a waste.” You defended. This had weirdly turned into a business meeting. “We are good at what we do. You will have a product you will like, but once you finish, whatever it is you are doing here, then move on. Honestly you are saving money with us.” 

“Hmph.” 

You think that meant he was somewhat satisfied. The waiter came around and everyone put in their order, you trusted the place but clearly Kaiba didn’t as he ordered a salad. 

“So, you were a duelist.” Mokuba started. Your stomach knotted. You nodded. 

“Why did you stop?” He questioned. 

“I dislike the new meta, also cards I once played with became restricted. I decided it was time to move on, also college was more important anyway.” You wanted this conversation to end, no matter how slightly Kaiba seemed to be interested in what you had to say. 

“What kind of deck was it? Did you have a specific monster class you liked?” 

You spun the fork between your fingers. “I ran a plant themed deck, there was a time I ran a machine-dragon deck. However, I found it was not as good as it could be, and it never will be.” 

Kaiba scoffed and smirked. “Why? Too much for you to handle?” 

You raised an eyebrow and you locked onto his sapphire eyes. “The deck I worked on would use dragon-based monsters as equipment monsters. Every dragon set I used proved to be weak. With some math, intense strategy building I came to the conclusion that it would work best with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and its fusions. Unfortunately, there are only three dragons in the world and they are far beyond from my reach.” You took a sip of your water. 

Kaiba let out a throaty chuckle. “I highly doubt that. My dragons don’t need other support beyond what they have.” 

Debating strategy with your childhood hero. You couldn’t help but smile. “That's the fun part. The cards aren’t to support the dragon, the dragons support the real monsters. In theory you could get a monster with sixty-five hundred attack points in three turns. Longest wait was seven player turns when I ran the playtest.” _This is fun!_ You had forgotten what you were so worried about.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “What card set are you referring to?” He was interested! You felt proud of yourself. 

From the corner of your eye, you saw Mokuba had a huge grin on his face. You were pretty sure it was because Kaiba had lightened the hell up and was not having a huge attitude problem. 

“Cybers, cyber darks to be specific. Although, I will admit they can force a player to wait into the late game.” You admitted. 

Both of Kaiba’s eyebrows had slightly raised. “Now that is a rare set. Not as rare of my dragons of course.” 

_Yeah, yeah rub it in._ You stopped yourself from rolling your eyes. 

“But they were for a tournament prize to the top five duelists I2 held. Five years ago. How did you get your hands on them?” 

Your body tensed. Of course, he would know that, why did you even continue this conversation. _Damn, that's what I get for running my mouth._ “A girl can get lucky.” You nervously laughed. Kaiba didn’t look impressed by the answer. 

“Have you both been to the Met? It's a lovely museum.” You clapped your hands together, trying to look as enthused as possible. 

Soon food arrived and the conversation died down. You were pretty sure Kaiba had a keen eye on you, and for all the wrong reasons. 

**

By the time lunch was over, Mokuba had convinced you to give them a tour of the Met museum on Friday. Kaiba didn’t seem to like the idea of a museum trip, but when Mokuba said he would go without him, leaving Kaiba to find his own way back to the hotel, the older Kaiba ended up agreeing. 

The rest of the day carried on with business as usual. You and Carter talked excitedly about how the duel disk ban would most likely get lifted and how much easier tournaments would be. When everyone went to leave you decided to hang back. After waiting an hour, doing work, you made your way to the restroom with your bag. You changed out of your work clothes and into a black outfit that did nothing for your curves or body shape. It was meant to make you as plain as possible. The only thing that stood out about the outfit was a necklace with a charm. The charm was that of a silver dragon clutching a rose. The rose was made from rubies. Part of you wanted not to wear it, you hadn’t worn it in years. But it would put _him_ in a good mood.

 _You can do this. You can win. You haven’t lost yet._ You glared at yourself in the mirror. You were not proud of what you were about to do. Putting in your headphones you tuned into the most depressing and angry album you could in order to get yourself into an unfeeling mood. After letting the first song finish, you swung your bag over your shoulders and marched out of the building. 

You kept your gaze ahead of you.

You needed to kill the compassion you had for a few hours. What you were about to do was ruin someone’s life. Maybe even multiple lives. There were no second-place prizes where you were heading, just punishment and ruin. You had to disconnect from it all. You were doing this for a good cause, getting back something that was clearly stolen. 

So you told yourself. 

But there was no hiding the expression that spread across your face. You were going to duel again. You were going to duel with serious stakes on the line. It **_excited_** you. 

As your excitement build with the idea of dueling again your face began to twist. You nearly slammed the door open as you exited the building, not noticing anything around you. Nor did you see the startled expression of Kaiba as you stormed out of the building. 

**

It did not take you long to get to Chinatown. You knew this path, it was the same one you walked countless times as a teenager and young adult, only now you were eght-years older. As you entered the underground mall you hurried yourself downstairs and into one of the small shops that sold cards. The man behind the counter looked up. The man was older, fifteen years your senior. His once black hair was now salt and peppered, but he had hardly any wrinkles on his face. He towered over many, standing roughly at six-five, and was broadly built. While he was covered from head-to-toe you could see his muscle tone and an Irezumi tattoo was poking out of his collar onto his neck. Yet, the most intimidating thing about him were his yellow eyes which seem to hold no life. That was until he saw you and a disturbingly wide grin spread across his face.

“My, have you grown into a fine specimen of a woman.” You tensed at his words. 

“Let’s get this over with Kami.” You spat. “I am doing this for the final time.” You kept eye-contact, no matter how much he scared you, you had to hide that fear. 

He chuckled and finished cleaning the display case. “You said that eight years ago. Yet, here you are.” He walked up to you and placed his hand under your chin which his thumb slowly stroked. “I’ve missed you kitten.” Kami whispered softly. 

You gulped; you could feel your brow begin to sweat. “I am just here for the tournament.” Your voice barely above a whisper. You felt your heart begin to pound harder as he leaned forward, his breath tickling your lips. “Please, don’t.” You whimpered. 

Kami paused, his gaze baring into your own. You could feel him, stripping away at your layers and getting a raw look at your soul. You were quickly starting to regret coming. As his hand left your chin, he slid his fingers slowly down your neck before gently brushing your ear. 

“You know I won’t do anything you didn’t approve of.” While his voice was soft there was no warmth. Kami pulled away from you and began closing the doors behind you. 

You exhaled a breath you didn’t realize you had held. 

“Do you have the money?” Kami was back to business. 

“In cash.” You went into your bag and pulled out the small stack as Kami closed the blinds. 

“Follow me.” 

You followed Kami as he walked to the back and down a hidden flight of stairs. 

“You came earlier than expected.” His words were cold. Kami hated it when people arrived early, unless it was worth his wild. 

“Thought I could do some shopping.” You stated as he led you into the basement. 

Now you had him back in ‘good’ spirits again. “My, you are taking this seriously.” 

You smiled weakly. “You showed me the duel disk. It’s beautiful. Of course, I would take this seriously.” 

Kami chuckled as he led you to a spare room. “I expected nothing less.” He flipped on the lights and held his hand out to you.

You placed the money in his hand and walked over to the display cases. They were filled with rare, limited print cards. You were sure some of these cards came from bloody backgrounds. 

“How did you like the graduation gift I sent? Not every day a person graduates, with a Master’s no less.” Kami leaned against the door frame. 

“I enjoyed them; they will make a great deck.” You scanned over all the cards, tapping the glass on the one you wanted. “Like to know how you got my address.”

He ignored the question. “Will make a great deck? Here I thought I would see it tonight.” He walked over and opened the display case. “This card is five-thousand alone.” 

You rolled your eyes. “The prize for the winning duelist is fifty, right? Just take it from that when I win.” 

Kami’s grin reappeared. “Confident?” 

“Always.” 

“Kitten,” He leaned forward so your faces were close again. “You really haven’t changed; I was right to call you.” 

You glared at him. “How much did you bet on me?” 

He reached over and slowly stroked your cheek. “Enough that if you lose, I’ll own you indefinitely.” 

You tried your hardest not to shudder. “I take it due to the duel disk you’ll have to lay low for a while.” 

“I need money to do that. So I called in the best I knew. Don’t disappoint.” He placed both the card and a cat masked in your hand. 

“Yes, _Lord_ Kami.” 

**

You were the first duel to take place. There were forty-four duelists, each most likely backed by some other under lord. You had the cat mask on to cover your face, and you were glad for that once you saw the attending parties. You watched as both Italian and Russian mafia members took their seats next to the Yukuza. There were many business men, some you recognized from gaming conventions. Everyone was fighting for this thing, probably to blackmail Kaiba or steal his work. Kami was making small talk, but you knew he was watching you. Once everyone was seated you went to the small platform. 

Your opponent was a timid looking young man, maybe no older than twenty-one.

He had no business being here.

Duel disk became active, life points set, decks ready. 

“DUEL!”

And it started. With each card you played you felt your heart race. Your opponent was too concerned with looking over his shoulder each time one of his cards got destroyed. It started slowly, the feeling. Then it all changed when you saw it. There was fear in his eyes. Your blood suddenly rushed. You were reminded of the feeling of control and power. **_You loved it._ **As their life points started to decrease you watched as panic took them over. You missed it, you missed all of it. The blood rush, the thrill, the danger. You were more than happy to be back in the underground ring in this moment. When you won you had to take a moment to breath. You stumbled your way into the waiting room and held the wall. 

You weren’t weak from fear or pain. You were weak from pleasure. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, and it only would increased. With each duel you felt blinded with delight. The mild panic of coming close to losing, sometimes you even let yourself slip on purpose just to feel it. You wanted more, but none of your challengers seem to push you as far as you wanted. Your whole body began to ache for a struggle. Each draw of the card only made you smile with venomous delight. Then there was your last duel. 

You were down to three-hundred life points; your opponent was at twenty-one hundred. You looked at Kami, his eyes dark, a frown on his face. The look was a warning, and it sent chills down your spine. He thought you were going to lose. It made you laugh, you lose? With a single card not only would you be able to take control of the duel, but you would also take control of Kami’s emotions. He was a switch you could turn on and off just by how you dueled. **_It turned you on._** You looked back at your opponent, who seemed confident in their victory. You were little him win just so you could toy with Kami. They had no cards on the field besides their monsters. You had two plants; one was a tuner. Their stars equaled seven. It was now your turn. You couldn’t help but laugh. It was too easy; this was too easy. It had always been too easy.

“I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon and wipe out the field!” You won. **You had won**. 

Your opponent watched in horror as you normal summoned _Lone-fire blossom_ and then special summoned _Tyannial, Princess of Camellias_. You weren’t sure if you heard them correctly, but they might have been begging for you to stop. They lost the main prize; they probably would also lose their life. **_You didn’t care._ **It had been so much easier than you thought to fall back into this mentality unstable role. You destroyed your opponent. You still had it, the power to control not just your destiny but someone else’s with just a single card. You stumbled off the stage and into a hallway.

As you leaned against the wall, near hysterical with laughter, Kami appeared. Before you knew it, he had pushed you upright against the wall and his hands on your face. He kissed you, and you didn’t fight it. You kissed him back, hungry and edger. You were burning and he remembered how to tame your flames. He pressed himself against you as his tongue forced its way in and clashed with yours in a fiery battle. He would win, Kami always won. Hot hands pulled at the hem of your shirt and then you felt his body warmth against your own. You pulled away from him and kissed his jaw down to his neck. All you felt was the high of power and the rage of passion. His grunts encouraged you to continue. You were more than happy to. That was until he spoke. 

“Come home with me Kitten.” His words snapped you back to reality.

You pushed him off. Closing your eyes, trying to calm down. You shook your head. _I am losing it._

“Kitten, you can’t fool me.” He cooed. “I saw you out there. You missed this; you missed the power. You missed _me_.” He reached forward, letting his fingers brush against your necklace.

Slowly you opened your eyes to meet his gaze. “I’m not a little girl anymore… I know what you are now.” 

Kami laughed. “No, you aren’t. Now I can properly have you and you can fit into the role by my side easily.” 

“No Kami. Just, give me the duel disk, take your cash. Just give me five-thousand to cover what I spent.” 

Kami stepped back frowning, clearly frustrated by your refusal. He studied you for a moment, then his grin returned. “You are like a recovering addict who was given a free hit, Kitten. You have remembered it’s taste. You’ll be back.” 

“You're wrong!” You spat. “I am not that weak anymore!” 

Kami licked his lips in response. “No? Your reaction was the same.” You looked down, ashamed that he was right. But you had said no before it got too far. One of Kami’s Yakuza lackeys came up to him, handing him both the duel disk and money. 

“That better be the real thing Kami.” You stated as he handed you the duel disk. 

Kami chuckled. “When have I ever deceived you? I prefer to be honest with the women I want.” 

You paused; you were almost afraid to ask. “I saw who was out there. How do I know I won’t become a target by their goons?” You needed to know.

Kami’s expression looked near murderous. “They have already been warned. They know if one hair of yours is out of place, I will personally visit them.”

You shuddered. “And how do I know you’ll leave me in peace? What is to stop you from taking this back to later sell?”

You watched as he smiled, the same dangerous shine still in his eyes. “Kitten, you know better than I do. I take what willingly walks into my den. Taking you by force would only make it complicated when we start a family.” You stared at him in fear. Now remembering every reason why, you avoided him and why you _couldn’t_ date. Because he was possessive, and still believed he possessed you.

“As for the duel disk. Well, I was never after the profit it would bring me. After all, I just made enough to close shop for a while. The duel disk, was to bring you back kitten.”

“You can’t buy me Kami. I don’t plan to hold onto this long.” You stuffed everything into your bag.

Kami raised his eyebrows at you before chuckling. “Heh, no. You never had a price. You were always a prize. One worth winning.” 

You shivered as you put the bag over your shoulder. “Goodbye Kami.” 

“No Kitten, it’s only goodnight as you will return.” You hurried out of the place, not before hearing him say something which scared you to your core ‘I’ll still be watching’. 

Part of you really hoped you could overcome yourself, and he would be wrong. You did this to help someone else. You didn’t do this for Kami’s reasons. You would prove your willpower was stronger than your younger self. You stared up at the dawn once you were outside.

But a deeper, darker part of you knew him to be right. **_You did this for yourself._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate innocent, pure, sweet main characters. Everyone has skeletons in their closet. I prefer writing characters that have basements full. However, this story took a turn I wasn't expecting as I wrote and reworked it. This was one of my favorite turn of events. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Word Count: 4849


	6. Batting 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one just had a lot of...stuff. It also builds the OC character more. I enjoyed writing most of this, however I will admit it is not my best work. Sorry for that. I also highly enjoyed using classic literacy works in it.

You did not account for the ‘tournament’ to take all night. By the time you were back on the city streets it was near six in the morning. You found the nearest twenty-four hour restaurant, you didn’t take the mask off until you were at the door, and made your way to the bathroom. You changed back into your work clothes from the day before and then found a seat in a booth. You were tired, hungry, coming down from a rush of emotions, and unsure of what your next step was.

You ordered a coffee and a light breakfast as you mulled over your options. You could go home and deal with the duel disk once in Brooklyn. However, walking around with five-thousand in cash, not including what was in your deck, and two duel disks didn’t sound very smart. You could just go to work, suffer greatly while being there, and hope to run into the Kaiba brothers.

 _Oh yeah, just show up to Kaiba and be like, ‘here, you lost this! Don’t ask questions, K thanks!’ would go over so well._ You grumbled over your thoughts. You would have to do this the painfully long way.

After about three cups of coffee and a warm meal you set out. You needed to get everything done before ten if you wanted to get the duel disk to him by tomorrow. Once you got a taxi you put your plan into motion. First, you offered the driver three-hundred in cash if he just took you to each place you needed to be and wait for you. He happily agreed. The first step was to get back into Brooklyn. During the car ride you called in sick, something you rarely did. Luckily it was always easier to leave Manhattan in the morning. Once out of the city and back where you felt, somewhat, safe, you had the driver pull into a CVS.

If years with Kami taught you anything, it was never to use your own credit card if you didn’t want to get caught. So, you bought a pre-paid credit card. From there you went home, but had the taxi wait. Luckily you didn’t pay him yet so he had no choice but to stick around for the money. When Joyance saw you walk in, she was confused. She must have assumed you came home late and was still asleep. You told her you would explain later and if you could used some of her post supplies. She agreed but demanded you tell her next time if you weren’t coming home.

Here was where it got tricky. You changed out of your outfit and into you ‘Sunday best’ attire. You even had white gloves to match. Taking the duel disk out, you carefully rubbed it down and cleaned off anything. You were an educator; your prints were in the system. If Kaiba searched for who had his device you were sure to get a red flag. Once cleaned, you wrapped that sucker like there was no tomorrow in bubble wrap and smothered it in packing peanuts when it was in the box.

Before long, you were back in the taxi with a box and tape. Arriving at a computer café, you used the prefilled visa to get a computer with printing capabilities. You wanted to let Kaiba know you were on the same side as him. You were gunning for the whole ‘enemy of my enemy is my friend’ without using that direct quote. You smiled when you thought of who to use.

_‘And into my garden stole,_

_When the night had veiled the pole;_

_In the morning glad I see_

_My foe outstretched beneath the tree.’_

_~ The Poison Tree_

It was an excerpt of a poem by William Blake. Now was the real fun. When creating the posting information for one-day express shipping, you made sure the building address, floor and suite number were correct. However, the return address? Walt Whitman. Address? 40 Hudson River Greenway, the address for the Hudson River Park. You were sure to use the Visa for everything, printed out the pages, put the poem in the box before tapping it, and then tapping the postage stamp. Your next stop, the post office. To your delight, the post office clerk had no idea any of the posting references and looked half dead. Lastly was the bank, which did earn you some looks, but went without a hitch. You could finally go home, and you did. Once safely in your room you allowed the past day events to sink in. While dueling you loved every moment of that tournament, but now. All you felt was guilt, shame and depression. No matter how hard you tried to convince yourself it was for Kaiba, Kaiba was just an excuse for you to do what you had been dying to do for years. Dueling had been all you had throughout childhood. It was also how you supported yourself as a teenager. The control, the power, the fear of your life turning to shit if you even lost once. You liked the gamble.

You swallowed hard. Then there was Kami. _Kami_ , that wasn’t even his real name. You never learnt his name either. Everyone who you met that knew him called him Kami. He had began grooming you from the moment he found you. At least that was what therapy told you. Yet, you were never sure if it was truly grooming. Kami did so much for you, helped you gain freedom from your family, gave you a warm place to sleep, treated you kindly outside of the dueling rings, and he even encouraged college. The man even paid for your first degree. It was alright to miss him, just a little, wasn’t it?

 _No._ You shook your head and ran your hand down your face.

 _No, I have to remember, for every gift he gave the worse he got._ You hobbled over to your bed; your joints were starting to ache. You were so tired, both physically and emotionally. It didn’t take long for you to cry yourself to sleep.

**

Three in the afternoon. That was what your phone said as it rang, waking you up. It was Susan. You grumbled before answering. You felt sick as you had been disturbed mid-rem cycle.

“Hello Susan.” Your voice was raspy, you needed water.

_“You sound like shit.”_

_Thanks boss._ “Feel like it to, how can I help?”

She sighed. _“Look, please don’t take this personally.”_

You felt a pit in your stomach _._ “One-time sick day and I get fired?”

_“We lost the Kaiba account.”_

_Well, I fucked up._ “Cool, so I am unemployed?”

_“Until we can get a new client.”_

“Wonderful.” Your words dripped with sarcasm. _Kind of glad I took some of the money from last night._

_“There is something else I want to ask.”_

“Yeah?”

_“Your lunch with the Kaiba brothers had nothing to do with this, right?”_

“Nope.” _How many lies can I tell myself and others before I get caught?_ “Was rather friendly.”

 _“Did you tell them you were seasonal?”_ Now that was a weird question.

“Yeah, why?”

_“When we received the news, your contact information was requested. I think they are looking to hire you.”_

“That would be weird.” _Why the hell would they give me a job?_ “What makes you think that?”

 _“They asked what your employment status would be if we lost the account. I wished I had said you would stay and maybe they would have.”_ She sounded regretful.

“Sorry Susan.”

_“It’s alright. It was a long-shot if we got to keep them anyway. May I send your contact information upstairs?”_

“Sure. Thanks Susan. Good luck.”

_“Same to you.”_

When the line went dead you rolled back over.

_The innocent never sleep._

You went right back to sleep.

**

When next you woken it was because of your stomach. You assumed it had been hours since you ate and taking a look at your phone, it was well after five. Sighing you slowly got up, grabbed a new set of ‘bum’ clothing. After a nice warm shower, you were fully ready for food. When you reentered the studio to make way to the kitchen Joyance made an odd comment.

“I know why you didn’t come home.”

You froze. “What?”

Joyance just smiled. “I left it in the kitchen for you.”

You raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times. You made your way to the kitchen and sure enough, sitting on the counter was a bouquet of flowers. It was an assorted arrangement which made you scoff. _Nothing more romantic then giving a girl dead flowers._ You made your way over to them, but saw the real gift wasn’t the flowers, nor the crystal vase, which was beautifully crafted and sparkled. No, it was the long velvet box that accompanied the flowers. Inside was a pear-shaped ruby and diamond pendant with a matching gold necklace. It was beautiful. You searched the flowers and sure enough there was a card.

‘ _For an amazing night and a new beginning. ~K’_

You were uncomfortable. Of course, he knew where you lived. _It would be impossible to ever escape this man._ You rubbed your temple and sighed. At least you wouldn’t have to explain this to Joyance, she could just draw up her own conclusions. Closing the box, you went back to more important things. Food. Once you made yourself a sandwich you joined Joyance in the studio, who was grinning at you from ear to ear.

“So~, who is he?”

You sighed. “An old flame.” That was not a lie.

“Old flame? The guy you were dating in your first two years of undergrad?”

You nodded at her as you ate.

“You hardly talked about him. You got back together.”

You quickly swallowed your food. “That’s what he wants. I want no part of it.”

Raising an eyebrow. “Yet, you slept with him.”

“Familiar dick syndrome.” *

“Right.” Joyance did not believe you. “Well, if anything happens, I get to meet him, right?”

“Sure.” You would say anything to end the conversation, you wanted to eat in peace.

After eating you spent the next few hours hunting down dragons in Skyrim. You debated on playing smash brothers, but decided you did not want to lose your mind in online play. Killing dragons had really helped the processing. You relapsed; you would need to distance yourself hard from Kami. You screwed over a company by running your mouth, you did feel guilty for that. You even texted Carter to see what else happened, luckily you were the only one let go and there was no more overtime. Otherwise, the damage wasn’t as bad. Carter managed to snag a start-up company. Enough to keep people employed, but not enough to get you back. That at least put your stomach, somewhat, out of its tight knot.

_I fucked up. It makes sense that I be the one to pay for my mouth._

It was around eight-thirtyu when your phone went off, mid-dragon fight. Pausing you looked to see who would call and it was a number you did not recognized. You felt your stomach knot up again. You were pretty damn sure it was Kami.

“Hello?” You answered cautiously. You heard your name being repeated to you, the voice sounding somewhat familiar. “Speaking. Who is calling?” It sounded like you were on speaker. In fact, you were, and you heard a familiar voice call you an idiot. You frowned.

“Kaiba, I can hear you in the back. Stop calling me names.” You grumped. Kaiba made a noise in the back and the person on the direct line with you snickered. Joyance rolled her chair over to you and gave you a look. You shook your head at her, knowing what she was thinking. She ginned.

“It’s Mokuba Kaiba. I heard you are without employment.”

“I heard you aren’t going to work with my former employer.”

Mokuba laughed half-heartedly. “Yeah, Seto did not want to have to switch companies later on, sorry.”

“All good. What do I owe the honor of the direct call from the Kaiba brothers?”

“We have a proposal for you.”

Seems as though Susan was correct. The rest of the phone-call was Mokuba Kaiba offering you a job as a ‘travel agent’ for the summer. You honestly thought of it as a tour guide. Yet, they both wanted to know how much you knew about traveling the state, your knowledge of restaurants, the whole nine-yards. You explained how you went to universities throughout the state for multiple degrees and you did in fact have a driver’s license and a car that never left the parking space it lived. Kaiba asked for the year, probably thinking it was a crap car. You ~~rubbed in his face~~ told him it was a leased 2020 Ford Explorer in blue. He just made a noise as you were sure he couldn’t insult you. There would be day trips and a few over nights. However, what excited you was the work scheduled.

As of next week, the meetings and social events would double for the brothers, so you needed to be ready and at work by seven in the morning. This meant you would be staying with them in the penthouse. You almost jumped on that alone, as you were sure you’d never see a penthouse in person beyond that point. You agreed. You were also asked to show up that night. Which made you groan. It would take at least a few hours to get there as you needed to get things ready. But they assured the front desk would be informed and someone would meet you inside.

The whole conversation took an hour within itself. Afterwards you had Joyance following you around the apartment as you explained your new employment status. She was disappointed that ‘K’ wasn’t the man on the phone. You both discussed how cat care would go, how you would send her money for the bills and other household things. Packing your suitcase, you filled it with every piece of professional attire you had acquired from your years teaching, along with all other necessities. Your second case consisted of your art supplies, the _switch_ , and last you had your computer bag for the iPad and surface you owned along with a few books. You had also decided it would be wise to change into something more professional before leaving.

Joyance ended up walking with you to the car, for safety reasons. The car was parked nearly three blocks away. Once in, you dropped her off and began driving to your ‘summer home’. Part of you was worried, as Kaiba would be receiving his package tomorrow. You just had to play stupid if it came up in conversation. Sure, you brought your deck and duel disk as you hoped for a chance to duel Kaiba. Okay, maybe you brought one of your binders of cards, but it was just to go over card theory. Hopefully.

But as you drove, you felt grateful for this job for another reason. Kami wouldn’t be able to reach you without being noticed. Also, the stupid long hours and seven day a week job meant you **had** to say no to Kami if he tried to rope you in again. Kaiba was the perfect shield. You also enjoyed Mokuba’s company so that also helped.

 _Getting paid to take them to a Museum where I can listen to myself talk. It’s perfect._ You hummed as you drove.

Maybe, yesterday wasn’t so bad. Sure, you fucked up and relapsed a bit, but now, you were going to be safe. First step to a successful recovery, have a safe space. After all, Kaiba was powerful in terms of wealth, but he wasn’t dangerous.

How could a nerd be dangerous?

**

You pulled up to the hotel, a valet came up to you, asked if you were the person who would be saying with the Kaiba’s. You went through the motions of getting your car and bags taken care of. It was a little pass midnight now, and you were stuck with the lobbyist. She went over how to use the keycard in the elevator, what do to if it gets lost and where such things as the pool and gym could be found. It was a lot and your brain wanted you to sleep again.

You were escorted to the penthouse where you were instructed to just go forward and use your key on the door. There was only one door on the floor to your surprise. _They have a whole floor to themselves_. _You can hardly find a city* apartment which allows for a person to own a whole floor._ You did as instruct and swapped your card, granting you access to the suite. The lights were on and the place looked like a normal, yet very modern, apartment. You honestly expected more of a regal, classical look, yet it being more modern allowed you to relax, a little.

“In the kitchen.”

You jumped at the rasped voice of Kaiba. Looking around, you found tiled flooring and headed to that direction. Kaiba was sitting at an island, his computer open and an iPad to his right with an apple pencil in his hand. He was wearing a deep-cool gray suit. Which you highly appreciated. On his left was a mug and an empty French-press. You pointed at the press.

“Mind if I refill it?” You could really use a coffee if you had to be coherent.

“Do you even know how?” He quipped.

“Surprisingly, I am not as much of an idiot as you think.”

“That has yet to be seen.”

 _Mother fucker, just wait till tomorrow._ You glared at him, he was putting you in a sour mood. “May I?”

He glanced at you and then to the cabinet. “Only if you make it strong.”

“Done.” You walked over and began preparing the coffee. To your surprise, and slight distress, you had to grind the beans yourself. You chose to blend a Brazil and Columbian coffee.

“What are you doing?” Looks like Kaiba saw what you did.

“Giving it flavor.”

“I want it strong.” He sounded annoyed.

“And it will be, with flavor.” You argued.

“Tsh.” His typing became harder.

You rolled your eyes. _Please God, do not punish me by making me his employee. Let it be Mokuba._ You prayed as you finished brewing the coffee. You held three degrees and were an art student who worked with oils and inks. Staying up all night and strong coffee was your thing. Making a very heavily bitter dark coffee that was over sweeten with sugar and creamers was how you managed staying awake.

Once the coffee was pressed you refilled his mug and got your own. “Do you have sugar or creamers.”

“Same cabinet and yes.” His typing stopped and you assumed he took a sip. “Where did you learn to use a press?”

“Ireland.” _How many sugars was that? Crap, I lost count. Eh, I’ll start at six._ Half of your drink was creamer and sugar.

“Why don’t you have some coffee with your sugar.” Kaiba sounded disgusted.

“I don’t know how long we need to talk, so right now, awake and hyper is the goal.” You took a stool across from him and sat down.

You watched as phthalo-eyes scanned you over, and you were too tired to care. “Your attire will do as long as it’s similar to this.” He commented.

“It is.”

He went back to his computer. “Your record shows you had no accidents or pull-overs. I assume you brought your car for out of city travel.”

You raised your eyebrow. “Yes? You have my record?”

He ignored that question. “You were stopped as a teenager by officers for Marijuana possession.”

 _The hell?!_ “I got that sponged from my record. How did you-“

“Emancipated at 16. picked up for suspected shoplifting at 14. No charges-“

“Okay, what the hell? How do you know all this?” You were both creeped out and annoyed. “Why is this important?!”

Kaiba’s gaze turned back to you with a cold glare. Eyebrows narrowed. “First, never again interrupt me or speak to me like that again. Second, I run a global business, so this makes everything my employees do and have done my business.”

You were extremely tense. You had your record cleaned, yet he was able to dig up everything. You felt violated. Your past mistakes did not, should not, affect your employment status.

“Here is a curious one. Brought in for suspected gang related involvement. Care to explain.”

 _Fucking asshole._ “Stupid teenager who picked an even stupider boyfriend. If you look, I was only questioned and then they excluded me from the investigation.” You had an attitude at this point and you didn’t care. You just angrily sipped your over sweeten coffee.

“Hmph.” He went back to your file and kept reading it aloud, only to paused to drink his coffee.

Then he stopped and looked at the screen curiously. _Would have been cute if he wasn’t being such a prick._ “CPS case, restricted access.” He looked at you. “CPS is?”

You felt your whole face tense and your breathing shallowed. “Child Protective Services. Leave my childhood alone **_Kaiba_**.” You wanted to punch him.

He glared harder at you for saying his name rather nastily. But he did move on. “Says you are on the board for _Protective Services for Troubled Youths_ , you aid a soup kitchen and run an after-school program during the school year.” He folded his arms a looked at you.

“While your most recent record is honorable, do you still continue any of these illegal activities?”

“Of course, how do you think I relate so well to my students.” There was heavy sarcasm in your words.

“Watch it.” He hissed.

“Sorry, I just feel, you know, violated that you have access to my whole life. Without consent or legal permission.”

“I told you, your past mistakes are my business.”

You let out an irritated sigh. “No, I don’t take part in any of those activities any longer.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So, you did shoplift.”

“Not according to my record.”

You could have sworn you saw one of the corners of his lips tug upward.

“You have a colorful past. That could be a problem.”

“I don’t see how. The state thinks I am perfectly fine to teach. If anyone likes background checks, it’s the state of New York.” You reasoned. You did not drive out here just to be rejected from a job that was literally offered to you less than five hours ago.

“I will be keeping an eye on you.”

“That is fine.” _Let me go to bed so I can play Pokémon!_ You looked down at your coffee, it might have been kicking in.

He went back to his typing. “Part of this arrangement is that Kaiba Corp. will be paying for meals and travel expenses. Do you have any diet restrictions or allergies?”

“No allergies but my doctor recommends sixty to eighty grams of protein a day.”

Kaiba paused and looked at you. “Why?”

You looked at him, unashamed. “I have ADHD, for focusing reasons, protein high diets keep me on track.”

“Well aren’t you a hot mess.”

 _Go to fucking hell. Why did I even like you as a teenager?!_ “New York also takes discrimination seriously. American Disabilities Act makes it illegal to refuse hire based on a person’s medical record.” You blurted out like a text book.

He just frowned. “If there was any reason to refuse hire, I would have plenty else to state as my reason.”

“I have a clean record.”

“Sponged.”

“Same difference.”

“Arguing with your future employer does not get a person a job.”

“Arguing would be us clashing opinions, I am just stating facts.”

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kick you out now.”

You nodded to his mug. “You like the coffee and part of you is amused or I would have already been gone. Another?”

“You assume too much.” He pushed his mug over to you and you filled his mug.

He drank the coffee. “Lastly, would you stop doing that _thing_.”

“What thing?”

“It’s clear you have an accent, but you hide it. You sound ridiculous.”

You sighed. “People, not from the borough, usually associate Brooklyn accents with stupidity.”

“People do the same with foreign accents. Yet I don’t care to hide mine.”

“Dude, you speak prefect English. You can hardly hear any accent.”

“ ** _Do not ever call me dude, again._** ”

That hit a nerve. “Alright, alright. Sorry. Force of habit.”

“That is another issue you have to address. Your casual attitude towards my brother and myself. It is unacceptable and unprofessional. We are your employers, not your friends.”

“Yes sir.” _Jerk, like I am going to be paying attention at one in the morning on how I speak._

“You will refer to me as Mr. Kaiba and my brother as Mr. Mokuba.”

“Okay.”

“You’ll have paper work in the morning with Isono. Be awake and in the living space by ten in the morning.”

You nodded.

“Your bedroom is in the left hall once you enter the living space. It’s on the right, the valet already placed your things there.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Dismissed.”

You promptly got up and went to your room. Tomorrow was to be your first day and after tonight, you weren’t sure if you should be excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Day one will be out Monday! Please note, I do short one-shots on weekends. They don't really tie into the story, but they are just cute ideas I wanted to share.
> 
> Familiar Dick Syndrome: The act of returning to a past flame or friend for sexual favors.  
> City: Most people who live outside of Manhattan refers to Manhattan as the city. 
> 
> Word count: 4237


	7. Day One, Part 1 - Car Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part one of day one. Working for the Kaiba brothers would be rather interesting, but also rather stressful. I enjoyed this chapter much more then the previous, even though it is shorter. Please, Enjoy!

You would have been unimpressed with the penthouse; you really would have. You _would_ have been unimpressed if it weren’t for the fact that each bedroom had a private bathroom. That alone made you swoon. Every place you ever lived or whenever you travelled you had shared only one bathroom. Here, you had your own. When you were finally dismissed you decided to unpack as you were ~~on a sugar and caffeine high~~ wide awake. That was when you had discovered you had your own bathroom. You damn near cried as you saw the size of the large marble tub. As you sunk into the warm water, letting the water jets hit your skin, you thought that you could just die here in the bliss. Then an idea stuck you. You needed rubber duckies. The once childhood dream of having rubber duckie filled tub would be yours.

 _How tired am I that I am day dreaming of rubber ducks?_ You sunk deeper in the tub. Maybe you were finally losing your mind.

Then there was the bed. The moment you were on it you were engulfed by the mattress and blankets. You were really starting to question if you wanted to remain a teacher your whole life as this, this type of bed, was enough to almost make you fall in love with the idea of selling your soul for money. Almost. You were awakened hours later by the sound of your phone alarm. It was eight-thirty in the morning. You only got about five hours of sleep, which could be enough, but you really wanted more. Sighing loudly, you crawled out of the bed and slid to the ground. You turned the music app on your phone and selected shuffle. The song to pop up was _Cherry Pie_ by Warrant. Singing along you pulled out your outfit for the day. The goal was to start the day with the best attitude you could muster, so the employment of song and dance was ordered.

Bouncing around the room, you gathered your blue-lace bra and matching panties. It was to be a pool-blue kind of day. When _Pound the Alarm_ came on you decided to stick with Nicki Minaj for the rest of your morning prep. She could make you feel empowered and excited. The top choice was fluorescent blue button-up and for pants, independence blue slacks. You had also decided you were to wear a full-face make up, but choosing neutral tones. Lastly was the taming of the hair, and with that it was five-to-ten. Life had been complicated the last two days, today was a day to take back control and get on track starting with meeting Isono. Slipping on flats that matched the color of your pants and grabbing your bag, you made your way to the living area. There, you were greeted by an older looking gentleman who spoke with a heavy accent. He explained to you that he was ‘Mr. Kaiba’s’ personal assistant. Isono went over the needed paperwork as well as safety measure for the brothers. Such as, how Kaiba was not to sit behind the driver or next to them, how to handle media and he even showed you how to correctly bow. Isono also went over the paperwork, heavily stressing the importance of the disclosure agreement, as well as a large life insurance policy in case of any _misfortunate accidents_ took place while attending to the Kaiba brothers. That one rubbed you the wrong way.

When all was said and done it was near noon. Isono looked at his watch. “We have to pick up Mr. Kaiba in an hour and a half. He requested you drive him to his next meeting.”

You sighed. “He really refuses to use the train.”

Isono cleared his throat awkwardly. “Miss, if there is any advice I can give you, it is that I stress you do not challenge Mr. Kaiba on everything. In the world we are in, power plays are important. This is one of those.”

You really wanted to roll your eyes. “Alright, I get it.” _We need to leave early._ “Just let me eat something.”

“Ah, your meal is awaiting you in the kitchen.”

You tilted your head and raised an eyebrow. Walking into the kitchen your eyebrows shot up. “He…um... hey. Am I expected to eat this _all_ now?”

“I was informed of your need for a high protein diet.”

Groaning you rolled your head. “Throughout the day, not all at once.” Your eyebrows knotted together as you went and made yourself a much smaller plate.

Once you finished your first meal of the day, Isono followed you to grab the car. Isono took the passenger as you started the engine.

“Mr. Isono-“

“Just Isono.” He corrected.

“Right. Do you mind if I play songs from my playlist?” You asked politely while putting on your sunglasses. “It’s gonna be a little bit of a drive due to the traffic.”

Isono shrugged and you grinned. _Might as well play something he wouldn’t really understand in case the song popping up is offensive._ So, you selected your Spanish playlist, first song was _Lo Que Paso Paso_ by Daddy Yankee. It only took you about thirty seconds of driving before you were singing along fluently to the song _very_ softly. Unknow to you, as you were so engrossed with the music, Isono seemed to relax in your company, as his head bobbed with the beat. Nearly ten-minutes into the playlist you were pretty much dancing was you were driving. It must have been some sight for those who saw the ford. A man, who with his suit, sunglasses and build with a young woman who also sported sunglasses reacting to the Spanish music in the car. Either cops or gangsters would be the easy assumption if people guessed your jobs. When you both approached the office building you finally noticed Isono tapping his finger and nodding to the beat.

 _Ha, no one can resist the feel-good music of Spanish pride._ It was turning out to be a good day and you planned to keep it up.

When you parked in front of the building you turned down the music. “Not bad right?” You asked him.

“It is interesting. What is this called?”

“Reggaeton.” You tried not to grin.

Isono slowly nodded. “Do you have any classical?”

You shook your head. While classical was nice, you never remembered the name to anything and such, you only heard it during events.

“May I give you another word of advice before Mr. Kaiba arrives?” Isono asked as he unbuckled himself to get ready to greet Kaiba. You nodded. “Mr. Kaiba prefers classical. I would suggest making a new playlist for when he’s in the car. Or you will be driving in silence.”

Now that sounded like a nightmare. Driving in silence did not work well for you. You bit your lower inner lip. _Maybe I can find something he likes._ You started searching through your playlist as Isono greeted both Kaiba brothers and opened the door to the passengers for them. The choices came down to two, classic rock or your _Tool_ playlist.

“Soho Grand Hotel.” Kaiba spoke as he entered. You waited for Isono to get in before driving. That was an easy place to find. Mokuba called out your name.

“Yes sir?” You replied.

“Yuck, don’t call me sir. Can you turn on the radio?” The younger Kaiba asked.

“Yes I can-“ You began to answer just to be cut off.

“No.”

Mokuba sucked his teeth. “Seto, I hate car rides in silence.”

“I am not listening to American modern crap music.” Quipped the elder brother.

Mokuba groaned. “What _will_ you listen to?”

Kaiba ‘hmph’ and you looked through your rear mirror, watching him go back to his iPad. “Classic.”

You grinned. You were taking a huge gamble. “Yes Mr. Kaiba. Sir.” You pressed the playlist.

 _“Carry on my Wayward son~~ For there’ll be peace when you are done! Lay your weary head to rest~. Don’t you cry no more!”_ You had selected classic rock.

“The fuck is this?!” Kaiba hissed.

You gulped. “Classic sir. Classic rock.”

“That is not what I meant when I said classic! Chang-“

“Seto wait! Do you not hear that guitar solo? Leave it! Let’s check it out.” Mokuba protested. “I, as your second boss, want it on. Don’t touch it.” He ordered you.

You watched as Kaiba glared at his brother. The older Kaiba looked like he wanted to flip his lid.

“Seto, red isn’t your color. You can pick when we drive back. Turn it up please.” Mokuba crossed his arms and leaned into his seat.

You wanted to laugh but you sucked in your lips to stop yourself as you turned up the music. Glancing at the mirror, you could see Kaiba was ready to kill. You felt ~~very~~ a little proud for making Mokuba pick something fun. When cold eyes snapped at you, you turned your gaze to the road. You made it a point to use your wheel controls to ensure songs you thought Mokuba would like would play. It seemed Mokuba liked Bon Jovi the best. When you pulled in front of the hotel you timidly asked if there were any artist Kaiba enjoyed.

Kaiba’s response was to come up to your driver’s window when he got out. You rolled down your window and gave him an awkward smile.

“I know what you did. You will have something appropriate for the return drive. As for the stunt you just pulled. You can wait in the garage and starve.” With that he stormed into the hotel with the other two men. Leaning back into the car seat you groaned before going to the garage.

When parked you took out your phone and looked at Spify to see if they had a classical music playlist. To your surprise they did, in fact they had them all. So, you composed a selection of songs and artist. The whole thing took you, maybe ten minutes and then you were bored. Getting out of the car you stretched your legs and looked around. You were the only one on the level from what you could tell and you were bored. So, you went to your ninety’s playlist. As your car played the music you leaned against the driver’s door and began dancing against it. You were very much inspired and moved by music today and you enjoyed it. There was also no one around, so you sung along loudly. You were so taken by the music you had closed your eyes. Upon reopening them sometime later you nearly jumped out of your skin. In front of you stood a rather blushing waiter looking fellow. You felt you face heat up as he approached, handed you a small container and left.

To say you were mortified would be an understatement. You hated, **_hated_ **singing in front of others. Dancing wasn’t much of an issue, if you knew people where there to begin with. You slowly slipped back into the car and turned down the radio. Opening the small container, you saw a slice of cheesecake and writing on the lid.

_You should really try the cake_

_~Mokuba_

You smiled a little. At least you had one brother on your side for sure.

**

You had disposed of the box before you got the message from Isono to meet in the front of the hotel. When you got there Kaiba was of course on one of his devices. This time it was his phone. You kept the radio off and Isono told you to head back to the penthouse. As you were driving with nothing but Kaiba’s Japanese for audio you began to wonder what was to be next.

“WHAT?!” Kaiba’s sudden outburst made you slam on the brakes making everyone in the car larch forward.

You could swear Kaiba was cursing you out in Japanese and then yelling at the person on the phone. Mokuba whispered apologizes and told you to keep heading to hotel. You took a few deep breaths and began driving, slowly, back to the hotel in case Kaiba decided to scare the fuck out of you again.

Once they were dropped off in the front, you parked the car in the garage and made your way to the penthouse. When you got off the elevator you were stopped by two men you did not recognized. They demanded your ID and you showed them the card and the key for the room. They let you through and as you walked into the penthouse you could hear the elder Kaiba hadn’t stopped yelling. Making your way to the living area you saw Mokuba seated on the couch staring intently at the box, a very familiar box, while Kaiba paced. You slowly walked over and sure enough, your package had arrived. Leaning down you whispered to Mokuba.

“What happened?”

“You’ll find out. Give him a minute.” Mokuba sighed as he fumbled with the duel disk.

When Kaiba got off the phone he once again startled you as his phone smashed against the wall.

 _I mean, it would make sense that he is pissed. I would be too if someone stole from me._ You reasoned. _But fuck, is he scary._ You gulped.

Kaiba sat down and ran his hands through his hair. Isono went and picked up the phone before pulling a twin out of his inner coat pocket and switched out the sim cards. You silently wondered how many phones had died at the hands of Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba asked something in Japanese and Kaiba mumbled something in response. You began to fidget, curious as to what they are saying.

Apprehensively, you spoke politely and respectfully. “Mr. Kaiba, Sir. Can I get you something to help?”

His cold glare shot at you and a low growl came from him. You stiffen in response and look away and mumbled. “Like a coffee?”

“No.” For once you heard his thick Japanese accent in his English.

You nodded.

There was a long awkward silence. Mokuba said your name to grab your attention. He looked ready to explain.

“This is our newest duel disk.” The younger Kaiba began. “We allowed it to be smuggled out of Japan-“

“Why are you telling her this?” Kaiba snapped.

Your eyes were as big as plates. _Allowed it to be smuggled?_

“Because maybe she can help us narrow down the duelist. She is a competitive Judge.”

Kaiba huffed and you felt the hairs on your neck stand on end. You hoped Kaiba couldn’t smell fear. Mokuba went back to explaining.

“Someone had been leaking Kaiba Corp. information to an American company. We know who the traitor is, however we do not know who they are working for. Bastard refused to talk.” He sighed.

“We expected our competitor to have taken part in an underground dueling tournament to get the duel disk. Once they activated it, it’s location would appear on our system and we would have the thief. However, it would seem we had an unknown ally-“

“Who fucked up months worth of planning!” Kaiba spat. You could feel your back begin to sweat.

 _I was only trying to help._ “I see. How can I help?”

“Well, there was a duelist there. No one could tell their gender fully. Some say female by the voice, others say male by the way they carried themselves.”

You were so grateful that Kami gave you a mask. You never use to wear mask in the underground, but Kami had suggested giving you one this time.

“Even our contact doesn’t know who it was.” Mokuba sighed. “The duelist had a number of unique cards. One which was either dragon or plant.”

Your lips went into a flat line. You stared at Mokuba, not sure what to say at first. It was you. How could you explain that? “I can look at the duelist who are registered for the tournament. I’ll ask Carter if he knows of a card.” The card was in your bedroom. In the penthouse. Two-hundred feet away.

You could never duel Kaiba.

Mokuba nodded. “Thank you.” He let out a draw out sigh. “Looks like no museum today.” 

Your eyes drifted to Kaiba. He was still glaring at you. You felt your body turn cold. You wondered if he knew you were lying. You could hear your heart pound in your ears as you kept eye contact. Would looking away show your guilt? Or was this giving him full access to the truth. Maybe he found it.

“Didn’t you say that you ran a plant deck?” Kaiba’s words turned you to stone.

You thought you could wonder in the dragon’s den and offer treasure. Yet, you didn’t account for the dragon to be lusting after blood. You were sure you just offered your neck to the jaws of the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I have always seen of Kaiba, he doesn't do quiet anger well. I also picture him going through at least three mobile phones monthly. I enjoyed writing the end of this chapter. Part 2 of day one will be posted Wednesday! 
> 
> Word Count: 2821


	8. Day 1 Part 2 - The Dragon and the Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I rewrote this chapter about 7 times. Now remember when I posted that I had prewritten 10 chapters in the notes on chapter 1? Well I did... then I reread what I had written. Originally this would have been a super fluffy and cliche Kaiba fanfic. Don't get me wrong, I do love the cliche's but I wanted to do something more. I wanted to move from the normal path and add some real life to it. The hardest thing about writing this fanfic is Kaiba's personality. There are so many sides to this man and so many interpretations of his character depending on what media you look at. While the manga is the true cannon, the anime sub and dub give us other aspects to which we can look at him (however I will say this man does go from 0-100 in both the american dub and manga; dude wanted to kill someone for making his duel disk unusable. Like bitch, you literally make them, chill.) 
> 
> So due to many of those factors the story has taken a wild turn from what it once was. Hell the summary will probably change a little more than what I have changed it to already. This weekend I will be taking time to finish the new 10 chapters with this newer developing plot. 
> 
> Also peeps, this is my first fanfic since I was like 18-21ish, I forget when I stopped writing, so bare with me. I may not get Kaiba down pact in this fic but I will get there as I keep throwing you guys one-shots. Haha. 
> 
> (Previous notes!) I really enjoyed writing this one. I really like the blend of Manga Kaiba and Anime Kaiba. Also lets all admit, Mokuba is Seto's brother. While he would be softer and more open than the older Kaiba, Mokuba would still roar like a dragon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Warning: abusive relationship implied in the chapter.

You stared at him. Your heart pounded even harder and your ears started to ring. You had mentioned you had a plant-deck. His eyebrows slowly narrowed further; you were taking too long. Slowly you opened your mouth to say something. You didn’t really have a plan. Maybe lying would work, but you also doubted that. Then the door slamming open behind you causing you to jump ten-feet in the air. One of the men from outside came rushing in and stood next to you. He bowed and said something in Japanese which made Kaiba and Mokuba stand up. Kaiba nodded and the man went back out again. You wondered if you still have to answer that question. As you looked at the brothers, it was clear that they weren’t looking at you, but behind you.

“Kon’nichiwa, Kaiba-San.”

Every hair on your body rose. In a matter of milli-seconds you went from feeling nothing to feeling absolute dread. _That voice._ You felt the color begin to drain from your face. _I know that voice._ You slowly look over your shoulder.

“Kon’nichiwa, Yamazaki-San.”

Your eyes met those of yellow orbs, a familiar tattoo on his neck now accompanied by small red dots, and for the first time, you saw him in a suit.

_Kami?_

When Kami’s eyes fell upon your face you saw it, his firm expression almost soften. _Almost_. Kami cleared his throat and smirked.

“Kaiba, you didn’t tell me you had such a lovely guest staying with you.” Kami walked up to you as you turned completely to face him. He reached down and took your hand as he introduced himself. “I am Yamazaki, Kado. Who do I have the pleasure?” You tensed as he planted a kiss on the back of your hand.

You didn’t know what to do.

“Yamazaki, you will refrain from getting familiar with my employees.” Kaiba warned.

The man you knew as Kami looked over at Kaiba with an almost smile. There was the twinkle of delight in his eye. “Employee? My Kaiba. Where do you find such treasures?” 

Mokuba huffed. “Employees are people Yamazaki, not objects.”

Kami chuckled. “Still thinking like a child Mokuba- _kun_.”

You heard Kaiba growl behind you and retort something in Japanese.

Kami relied gleefully as he moved closer to you. He hadn’t let go of your hand and now his other was on your waist making you become more tense. Kaiba got a bit louder and Kami seemed displeased. Kami then let you go and backed away while responding. Then you heard a familiar phrase. _Kaiba, please keep this idiot out of your mouth._

The CEO then addressed you directly. “Go get the Sake from the kitchen and bring me a coffee.” 

You gave a respectful bow which Isono taught you to do and left the room. You weren’t sure if Kami coming was a curse or a blessing. The timing was great though, you didn’t believe you could get away with lying to Kaiba. Kaiba seemed to be on to you just because of a stupid comment you once said two days ago. You wondered what he would do if he found out that the ally, he hated so much, was you. But there was another, more pressing question you had. 

_Why does Kaiba know Kami?_

Kami is Yakuza, Kaiba is a nerd and businessman, how did they even meet? Why would Kaiba even associate with a man like Kami? It made no sense to you. As you placed the drinks on a tray you overheard Kami talking a little bit too loudly. 

“My neck? Eh, you can say I came across a feral kitten.” He laughed and you blushed horribly out of embarrassment and shame. You were glad you were in the kitchen for that line of questioning. 

When you rejoined the men, you placed the small tray on the table and Kaiba instructed you to serve Kami. Or should you be calling him Kado? To know his name was one thing, to call him something besides Kami was another.

“What do you know about the duelist Yamazaki?” 

You walked over to Kami and handed him his sake while standing in front of him. There was a pleading in your eyes as you looked at him. Begging to be spared. 

“Ah, Kaiba you worry too much. I called in the duelist.” Kami winked at you. You rushed away from him. Kaiba was not only unamused, but also looked ready to flip out again. 

“What?” Kaiba started grinding his jaw. “After we worked hard to set that bastard up? Why would you interfere?” He spoke through his teeth. 

Kami frowned. “Kaiba-san, I thought you would have more faith in me than that. After all we have been through this past decade.” He sipped his sake. 

“Then explain.” Kaiba’s knuckles turned white as he balled his fist.

“Well, while the invitation went out to several businesses that like to think of themselves as your rival, word of the duel disk leaked behind my back. Before I could even stop it, there were a few more crime lords who had signed up and paid their fee.” Kami took another sip of his sake. “The companies brought in weak duelist. Meanwhile, duelist backed by crime lords have access to cards and decks that are more than illegal. Your duel disk would have been lost to the wind for some time and would have given you no information on who is paying your employees to leak information. So, I summoned the best duelist I had ever seen. They were…” Kami inhaled deeply and smiled as if he was drunk. “Majestic.”

“They were an insurance policy so that way another under lord wouldn’t get Kaiba Corp. tech.” Mokuba blurted.

“Or waste resources tracking down an unrelated criminal group…” Kaiba sighed out some of his frustration.

Using the hand holding his sake, Kami pointed his index finger at Kaiba. “Bingo. However, I never expected them to go out of their way to deliver the duel disk back to you. I thought for sure they would have activated it and you would amusingly raid some poor soul.” He took another drink of his rice-wine and gestured for you to fill his cup.

This angered you. Kami was planning to set you up? You filled his cup with knotted eyebrows. 

“You would set up your own lackey?” Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “Knowing full-well how my men are trained. You could have put their life at risk.”

You turned to Kaiba; mouth slightly ajar. _Life at risk how?!_ But quickly you faced forward again. _What kind of bullet did I dodge?_

Kami smirked. “I know. But I would have been there when you raided.” He shook his head as he exhaled. “Ah, I was so close to having the best prize. However, as always, they play the shogi board well without ever knowing.” 

You tried your hardest to stop your hands from trembling as you walked away from Kami. You realized what he meant. If Kaiba came after you, Kami would have flown in to save the day. He would have pay off whatever debt Kaiba would assume you owed him. Then, you would have belonged to Kami. You gripped the bottle tightly and inhaled deeply and slowly, praying that no one noticed your composure. Your autonomy was almost taken from you and you didn’t even realize when it was happening. 

Mokuba sneered at him. It was obvious he did not approve of such behavior.

Kaiba slowly sat down and gave Kami an unamusing expression. “To try and use our partnership to further your own gain. All while trapping someone else. I expected better of you Yamazaki.”

“Kaiba, if you were there you would understand. They really are a beautiful ruby among the roses.” 

Extremely uncomfortable was an understatement to what you were feeling. _I am not an object._ You glared at the floor. _Stop talking about me like I am a trophy._

“So, it is a woman.” You didn’t need to see Kaiba to feel him looking at you from the corner of his eye. 

“Of course. You think I would work so hard for a male pawn? Men can be bought Kaiba, we both know this. But women, ah they make you put in effort for their affections. She has been avoiding me for years. Excellent wife material for not so…savory men like ourselves. She wouldn’t look it if you saw her. She has an air of purity. However, her passion runs dark and she prefers wines so red, that it appears black.” Kami cooed. “You know I had her once, Kaiba. I thought I finally clipped her thorns. But like the rose, she managed to stab my hand and disappeared with the winter. This time I won’t let her get away.” He finished his wine once more.

Exposed. Frighten. Raw. Any of those words were just a fraction of what you were feeling. But yet you stood there like a statue. You could not be made or you would be in more trouble than you ever had been. You had to keep your cards close to your chest. You had to keep every part of your body and emotions in check. _God, if there was ever a need for a poker-face, please say I have one now._

Kaiba scoffed. “You sound like a poet. It’s disgusting.” He downed his coffee. 

“It’s romance, old friend.” 

“It sounds like possession.” Mokuba quipped. He sounded upset. “We won’t help you force someone into servitude.” 

You looked over at the young Kaiba. He was glaring at Kami. For a moment he looked much like his older brother. 

“Why, haven’t you grown a set, Kiddo.” Kami did not sound amused. 

“Mokuba, enough.” Kaiba leaned back in his chair. “Yamazaki, who is the duelist?” 

Kami sighed. “No can do Kaiba-san. Some things I don’t like to share. She is very much one of them.” 

Kaiba was silent. He must have changed his seating position as you heard the fabric move against his clothing. His fingers began tapping on his mug. _Can’t this all end?_

Kaiba spoke something in Japanese with a very even and monotone voice. Kami laughed and replied in English.

“Kaiba, if my kitten was here this conversation would be over. Do you think I would allow for her to stay here with another man? No, I’ve been keeping her on a very short leash once she stepped back in this city. Besides, I doubt you would keep someone like her on your payroll. She isn’t worth your time or wallet.”

Kami’s words struck hard. You had done so much to change what you once were. You built a system so you could return to the city without falling into his traps. Yet you had been stupid enough to go running when Kami called for the first time. Stupid enough to believe he would have moved on. _He’s right. Kaiba would probably fire me within seconds._ You were also pretty sure Kami relied in English so that you knew he didn’t rat you out. Which meant you would owe him.

Mokuba wasn’t thrilled by his answer. “I can see why she ran from you. You are an emotionally abusive and possessive prick.”

You looked at Mokuba in fascination. Never in your life have you **ever** heard someone speak that way to Kami and if they did, they would probably be missing a few limbs. You turned your eyes to Kami. A familiar grim expression was on his face. You were sure if Kaiba wasn’t here, he would be attending the younger Kaiba’s funeral.

“Kaiba…control your brother or I may have to end this conversation along with our alliance. I have sent men home in body bags for less.”

You really wanted to see Kaiba’s expression but turning your head would be to obvious. _Just how ugly is it going to get?_

The sound of your name made you squeak in surprise. You turned to Kaiba, with a light dusting on your cheeks as you were sure everyone heard you.

“You are dismissed for the day. Return to your room.”

You blinked at him, nodded and bowed. As you passed Kaiba to retreat, which you were happy for, the rasp voice of your employer whispered as you walked by.

“Lock your door.”

You kept walking with your head down. _Shit is about to go down._

The moment you were in your room you indeed locked the door and looked around. You weren’t sure just how nasty things would get out there but you were sure as hell going to prevent yourself of getting hit in the cross fire. Your eyes landed on the short and thick dresser. Thankfully your door opened inward. As you went to push the dresser in front of the door the voices from the living area began to echo their way down to your room. You had no idea what was being said but, _I sure don’t want to find the fuck out_. You gave the dresser hard push but it barely moved. Then you heard Kami shouting. With widen eyes you threw yourself to the floor and began pushing the dresser with your legs. The dresser moved and you slid yourself with it as you pushed it against the door.

Twisting your body around so you were on all fours, you picked yourself up and dashed to the windows. _No. This one doesn’t have one either. Dammit! Why does this place not have a fire escape?!_ You weren’t sure what was going on, but a mad Kami was never a good thing. So, you did the next best thing. You armed yourself with your box cutter which you usually used to sharpen pencils and broke off the dull section of blade. At least you had some kind of weapon. 

The ‘conversation’ happening outside seemed to last for a while before there was a slamming of a door. You ducked down behind the dresser staring at your door like a deer in headlights. It was really quiet now. _What’s happening? Is everyone okay? Did Kami leave?_ Those and a million other questions ran through your head.

You were so engrossed in your own worried thoughts that when there was a knock on your door you let out a loud yelp. Again, you heard a rasp voice call you an idiot while another told him to hush.

“Sensei, it’s us.” Mokuba.

 _Sensei? That’s new but at least it’s better than idiot._ “Umm one moment. I need to move…the dresser from the door.”

Again, you heard yourself being referred to as an idiot as you pushed the dresser. Once it cleared the door you reached up to unlock the doorknob, pulling yourself up in the process. Opening the door for them you stepped aside. Mokuba looked flustered and Kaiba resumed back to looking indifferent.

“Take it the meeting went well?” You gave them an awkward smile.

Mokuba huffed. “Don’t worry about that. Look, a lot is going on today. Is the museum opened tomorrow?”

You nodded. Mokuba looked over his shoulder. “Tomorrow work for you?”

“After ten in the morning would be fine.”

Mokuba nodded at his brother and informed you that the afternoon was yours. You thanked them and as they left, but you did notice phthalo eyes lingered on you before leaving. _I’m being judged_. Softly you closed your door and went to your sketch book. You were well into a drawing and thoughts when your phone suddenly went off. Digging into your pocket you saw the text was from an unknown which made you grimace.

_“Why haven’t you left?”_

You gulped, hands shaking you replied. _“I am not leaving.”_

Your phone went off instantly.

_“Don’t fuel my anger Kitten. You don’t belong there. Besides, it’s either you leave or he finds out.”_

Your stomach balled into a knot and you whimpered. _“I wouldn’t be leaving to go to you.”_

 _“As long as you aren’t with **him,**_ _I could care less.”_

_“He is my boss for the summer, nothing more.”_

You didn’t get a reply back right away. Part of you wondered if he was telling Kaiba everything.

_“Fine. But I will retrieve you myself if you do not leave in August. I am watching Kitten, remember that.”_

That last message made your heart sink. _It was a mistake to come back home._ Sighing you began thinking about all your options. Kaiba was to be a shield from Kami, that fell through. Yet, there was something about being in a den of dragons which felt safer than being tossed into the jungle where the tiger laid waiting. _But if Kaiba finds out I have been lying..._

You had some serious thinking to do before the night ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this ties in some plots. The next chapter will conclude day one and then there will be some time skips. It would be painful to do every day for 2 months haha. I hope you guys enjoyed the story development. If anyone is interested in knowing what the original plot for the story was, feel free to ask, I will answer. Also there will be a one-shot coming out Friday as well due to camping this weekend. I will be away from internet. So if I don't reply to comments right away, just know I will on Sunday! 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 2786


	9. Where Loyalties Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I usually keep from using languages I don't know. Japanese is said language. However, Sensei and the phrase Kaiba uses for the reader will make an appearance. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter. It took a lot to figure out a casual Kaiba and how most conversations would go. Did a lot of Yugioh watching this week. So yeah. Enjoy!

You spent the rest of the afternoon in your room working in your sketchbook. You did some finish pieces; you even did some doodles with Kami getting hit in the head with a very large brick. Your actions might have made Kaiba and Kami enemies, along with Kami’s possessiveness, but you couldn’t be sure how everything went down. Kami did not want you with Kaiba, but knew enough to back down when you told him you were sticking with the Kaiba brothers, for now. Kami had eyes everywhere in the city, you were pretty sure if you were ever alone, he would take the chance to confront you and drag you away. If Kaiba found out you had been lying he could possibly drop you on your ass outside the door.

Around nine you still didn’t know what to do. You needed to make a list. Grabbing a pad and pencil you made your way to the bathroom. You clogged the tub, turned on the water and bumped a good amount of your body wash into the raging water. Stripping down you got in and turned off the water once the bubbles were at your neck and the water to your breast. Taking the pad from the side of the tub you sat there like a snowman and made a list of pros and cons.

Not Telling Kaiba: Cons - _Death upon realizing you were lying. Giving you to Kami out of spite. Thinking you are a disgrace of a duelist. Getting ripped a new one for lying and not being honest to begin with. Getting fired before a two-week paycheck. Him going to the board of education and putting your relation to a criminal organization in their ear. Living in fear. Kami has blackmail._

Pros: _Maybe keeping a job._

You grumbled at the cons. Life would really suck if you got caught lying. What real point were you trying to make in keeping this from Kaiba. You sure as hell knew that maybe today was not the best day to tell him. _How can my life turn to shit in less than a week?_ You started on the other side of the list. 

Telling Kaiba: Pros - _Keeps you away from Kami. Maybe hiring you to be a duelist for the company cause I’m good? Dealing with Kami becomes his business. No longer fearing Kami (maybe). Maybe he’ll have a little more respect for me. I gain some self-respect. I will be standing up to Kami. I prove Kami wrong._

Cons: _I lose a job._

Every Pro revolved around Kami being removed like a tumor or showing you had moved pass him. You let out a large groan and slammed the water. Sucking on your teeth you realize you just ruined your only notepad. Tossing it somewhere in the bathroom you slid into the tub further so your eyes and nose were just poking out from the bubbles. How could you tell him without directly saying anything? There were so many gambles to take. You usually liked gambling with your life at stake, but this, you had no control over how people reacted. This wasn’t a game but people. People never reacted the way you would expect them to. _That's the problem with people._ Inhaling deeply, you held your breath and went under the water. _There has to be a way to deal with Kaiba. Maybe I can tell Kaiba in a week once the dust settles._

Resurfacing you decided to change the bath into a shower. Once the bubbles were dealt with, you changed into a neon-pink sports bra, a gray tank-top with a skull which revealed part of your bra, black shorts and black and gray striped thigh-high socks. You were hungry and you planned to go and find food. You could eat the leftovers but pizza sounded better and there was a 24hr pizzeria nearby. By nearby you meant Brooklyn. Putting your hair into a sloppy updo you left your room with wallet and keys in hand. The living area was dark, which you were happy about not running into anyone, and you hastily made your way to the front door. 

“Where are you doing?” The voice in the dark made you jump. 

_I wish people would stop scaring me!_ You turned to see-...a dot of light? A familiar smell hit your nostrils. 

“You smoke?” Letting your eyes adjust you saw Kaiba’s form sitting in the kitchen, in the dark smoking what you could make out to be a cigarette. “Didn’t take you for a smoker.” You slowly walked closer. 

“Hmph.” You watched as the dot grew brighter as he took a drag. “Don’t tell my brother.” The demand in his voice was still there, but it seemed less harsh. “Where are you going?” 

“A drive.” You informed him. 

You heard him snicker. “Just because of some shouting that happened today? I didn’t take you for a runner.” 

You glared at him even though you were sure he didn’t see it. “I want pizza. Good pizza. If the light was on, you would see I have none of my belongs with me.” 

Kaiba took a longer drag and exhaled slowly, but said nothing. You stood there and played with your feet for a bit, wondering if he would say something else. _Maybe I can gage his mood._

“I know a really good place to get pizza. It’s in Brooklyn and it is open all night. Smoking here will make the scent linger. If you want…” You swallowed the nervous pit of spit that was forming in your mouth. “You can come with and smoke in the car. As long as the window is down no one would know.” 

You waited in awkward silence as Kaiba took another long inhale of his cigarette. When he finished exhaling, he put out the stick and you heard a stool move. “Let’s go. We need to talk anyway.” 

“Alright, but since you dismissed me, can we keep it to a casual conversation while still acknowledging I am still under disclosure” 

You heard him stop moving. _Did I request the impossible?_ “Fine.” Before you knew it, you had your sneakers on and you were both heading to your car. As you were walking you noticed Kaiba looking at you, well, more like what you were wearing. 

“What?” You were starting to feel self-conscious. 

“You’re really alright with being dressed like that in public.” There was a slight tone of disgust in his voice. 

“Yes, this is common gym or jogging attire.” You informed him. 

“You aren’t doing either of those things at the moment.” 

“They are also comfortable in the humidity.” When you got to the car you held open the door to the back seat. “For you.” 

He scoffed and walked over to the passenger door. You looked at him with high eyebrows as you closed the door and hopped into the driver’s seat. “I was told you aren’t allowed to sit there.” 

Kaiba almost snarled at you. 

“Hey, I am just telling you what Isono told me.” 

“Well he isn’t here.” Kaiba snapped as he put on the seat belt and began lighting another cigarette. 

After the car was started and you were on the streets you asked the question again. “So, a smoker?” 

You glanced to the side to see Kaiba rolling his eyes. “When I am stressed out.” 

You chuckled darkly as you went for your radio. _Would it be rude to play the song of that title?_

“Don’t. I can’t handle anything loud right now.” 

You looked at him and then shrugged, leaving the radio as you backed out of the parking spot and out of the garage. Once you were FDR Drive you relaxed into your seat. From here it was a straight drive for a bit and the traffic wasn’t bad at all for the time of night. “So, why do you hate music so much?”

“I don’t.”

You glanced over at him with high eyebrows. “Okay, I will rephrase. Why do you hate music with lyrics?”

Kaiba scoffed. “You assume too much.”

You rolled your eyes. “Please, enlighten me then.”

“I don’t have to explain myself.” Kaiba’s attitude was returning.

You sighed. “Okay, okay. Just trying to figure you out.”

“Why?”

 _Crap, did I say that aloud?_ “Because you are a person, I am a person. We have these things called opinions and ideas. Usually when two people are sharing company, they would exchange these opinions and ideas.” You smiled and looked at Kaiba.

Kaiba was clearly not smiling. You cringed.

“Never mind.” _No music, no humor. Maybe I should just start filing for unemployment now._

You drove for the first 20 minutes in silence. Every so often you would get a whiff of the cigarette Kaiba smoked. At times when you smelt it, your grip on the steering-wheel would tighten, but you would bring yourself back to baseline as quick as it happened. _He really should give up smoking for good-good._ You shook your head and narrowed your eyes at the road as you approached the Holland Tunnel.

“Did today shake you that much?”

You blinked a few times and stole a glance at Kaiba. You almost forgot he was able to speak. “Huh?”

“Today, Yamazaki. You didn’t look well.”

You frowned and glared at the road. “I would prefer talking about this when I am not driving, if that is alright?”

“Hmph. I don’t see why it makes a difference.” You could hear Kaiba’s inhale. “I need to know if you can handle a small bump in the road or you will be useless to- What are you doing?”

Your foot started to weight heavy on the peddle. You really didn’t want to conversation while driving. You nearly flew out the tunnel.

“Slow down…” Kaiba’s demand went unheard.

“Mr. Kaiba…please wait till I park…” You were trying to calm your nerves. Slowly you released your weight on the peddle.

“Are you really that incapable of having a conversation while driving?”

“Stressful conversations are not ideal when driving…” You were speaking through your teeth now.

“So, you are incapable of keeping your emotions in check as well.”

Your knuckles began to turn white. _Fine, FINE!_ You found a shoulder and pulled over, parking your car on the side of the freeway. Kaiba demanded to know what you were doing and you undid your seatbelt, turning to face him.

“If you want to talk, I am doing what I need to do so I don’t ram us into a cement wall. I was hoping we could talk over food, but no. Let’s just do it your way Mr. Kaiba…”

“I am not sitting here on the side of the road where we can get hit.” He hissed while flicking his bud out the window.

“Then we have 2 options you can pick from. Either we talk here where we kind possibly get hit. Or we can get to our destination and talk there. I am not driving and having one of the most stressful conversations of my life.”

You were both locked in eye contact. His gaze was hard and unrevealing of any emotion. His eyes, however, did. They were cold, dark, once usually deep phthalo now a Prussian shade of blue. You were pretty sure Kaiba was not a man who was **given** options but a person who gave them. Him being forced into a position where he didn’t have the power to pick what he wanted, probably did not sit well with the man. But this was your car, and you were sick with feeling like a dog who always rolled over to show their belly.

“Get out.”

You blinked at him and gave him the classical New Yorker up-down ‘who-the-fuck-you-think-you-are’ look. “This is my car.”

Kaiba growled as he leered at you. “I know that.” His jaw got tight. “I’ll drive since you can’t seem to manage that while talking.” His teeth started to grind.

 _Of course, he would come up with a third option for himself._ “You’re impossible.” You got out the car and the both of you switched positions. Now you were the passenger.

You snickered as he tried to get into the driver’s eat at first. He was much to tall for where the seat was originally placed for your height. You earned a nasty glare for that. Setting up the GPS as he got the seat corrected to give him directions, you cursed him out in your head. Once you both were back on the road you just watched him. He looked pissed. Taking on hand off the wheel he started to fumble with his inner coat pocket.

“Ah, this is leased. Both hands please.”

He shot you another glare and continued to dig until he found what he was looking for.

“No, nope! I do not want ashes on my dashboard.” You snatched them out his hand.

“Give…them…back…”

“Not while you’re driving my car!”

“You are pushing your luck!! Give them back!”

“Or what?!”

Once again, if looks could kill, you would be dead and buried. “You really don’t want me to answer that.” His tone was back to being unreadable.

You held your ground, shaking your head. He turned back to the road and you thought it was over. Until his hand came darting out at you. You barely dodged and noticed what he was reaching for.

“You were trying to grab my neck?! Choking me is your answer?!”

Both arguing, nether of you noticed how fast the car was going. It wasn’t until there were sirens behind the both of you did Kaiba realize he had been speeding. About twenty miles above the speed limit. The look on Kaiba’s face was as if he was deciding between pulling over or making a chase out of it.

“You better not! Just pull over and don’t say anything!” You _commanded_ him.

Just to be a jerk, he pulled over, while also succeeding in giving you whiplash. “El pendejo!*” You yelled at him.

“What?”

“You don’t know Spanish?”

“What did you call me…”

“Look it up. I have to talk to a cop now.”

As if on que a cop came to the driver’s window and began speaking to Kaiba. However, you interjected and begged to explain because of Kaiba’s sour mood while being as polite as you could. The cop let you speak and you told him the sob story of how your ‘boyfriend’ is trying to quit smoking, today was really awful and you were trying to prevent him from relapsing into an old habit. Shockingly, the cop bought it and began explaining how he was a former smoker then going on about the challenges. Hell, he even came to your window and took the pack from you and gave both of you a warning before leaving. This left a grin on your face.

“Ticket avoided!”

“….”

“What?”

“First, never call me your boyfriend **ever again** no matter the situation. Second, you owe me a new pack, and third it wouldn’t matter if I got a ticket. I don’t have an American driver’s license.”

You stared at him in horror. “You don’t have a license?! We could have been jailed for that!” But your protest went unheard and Kaiba just smirked as you begged him to pull over so you could drive. You could have sworn you lost ten years off your life from fear.

By the time you both made it to the pizzeria Kaiba seemed to be in high satisfied from his revenge of giving you a near panic attack. He also declared that he would be driving back and refused to leave the car to retrieve food. Instead he just told you his order and sent you off. If you ever wanted to stab someone, it would be right now.

 _This, this is not how I pictured a car ride going! Can anything go my goddamn way today?!_ Internal screaming did nothing for your nerves as you returned with the orders. You knocked on Kaiba’s window and asked if he could open the trunk. He did and you took a seat in the tuck, telling him if he wanted food he should come back there. Of course, he protested and you reminded him that this was to be casual conversation and that you didn’t want food on your floor. After 5 minutes of stubbornness, he came.

“Explain to me why I am keeping you employed after today…” Kaiba stood as he took his box. “Where is the knife and fork?”

You gawked at him. “No….no… No way. No one eats pizza like that. Just, pick it up.”

He looked disgusted by the idea but ate. “Again, why do I keep you employed…” He muttered angerly.

He probably didn’t expect you to answer, but you were already at Satan’s door. _Might as well ring the bell_.

You turned your stared to the food in your hands. “Because, I got you back the duel disk…” You weren’t sure how loud you were or if he even heard you at first. Then the weight of the tuck shifted, he was sitting on the other side. You were pretty sure he heard you.

“i thought as much from how you both reacted towards each other. My question is why didn’t you share this information when I first asked you.” Kaiba’s tone was unreadable.

You shifted awkwardly and kept your gaze down. “I…am not proud of my dueling past. I had no idea you knew what was happening, he never said anything to me about there being a plan. I wouldn’t have interfered if I knew. There is also the displeasure of stating that I am part of a gambling ring. It isn’t how I wanted any conversation to start nor end with.”

There was still silence again. You wondered how long before the guillotine would come down on your neck.

“What did you hope to gain by returning the duel disk?”

A weak smile crept on your face. “Nothing. I just wanted to help you.”

“I doubt that.” A harsh tone had taken him over. “Everyone wants something. There are no free favors.”

You tilted your head a bit. “Think of it as a thank you then.”

“A what?”

“Thank you.”

“What the hell are you thanking me for? You aren’t making sense.”

Pausing, you wondered if you really wanted to. _What do I have to lose?_ You let out a small chuckle. “Your first championship. It was held in New York. I was 13, didn’t really have much at the time. Just ten bucks and a city to wonder. Your duel was on the tv screen in the city and you summoned that dragon.” Your smile grew a little bigger. “It’s dorky, but a 13-year-old nerd who really loved dragons seeing one come to life was amazing. Even if it was a small picture on an early version of your dueling platforms.” You sighed. “I got my first deck because of your performance. I was able to pay for school because of dueling and get out of my hell. While I did make mistakes, I don’t regret where dueling got me. So, thanks, for showing a 13-year-old girl a pretty dragon.” Mustering up the courage you had left for the day, you looked at him. He was facing forward and he didn’t appear to be in the same world as you.

 _Man, this really is awkward. Note to self, never explain teenage hero worship to anyone again, ever._ Turning back to your food, you bitterly started eating your pizza again. _Today sucks._

“You’re an idiot.”

You scoffed. “Thanks for saying it in English this time.” You muttered.

“You would have figured out a way if you really wanted out. So, don’t thank me.” He sounded more stern than harsh this time around.

You shrugged. “Maybe, but I didn’t figure it out another way. So, deal with the thanks.” You looked at him and he looked uncomfortable. _Oh great, he thinks I’m a creep._

“If it makes you feel better, I hated you for years when I found out the dragon was only one of 4 and you had 3.” You wiggled your finger at him. “So, maybe you are right. I shouldn’t thank you, but your dragon.” _Please come back to baseline without thinking I’m a fangirl. Besides, you know Kami so that killed whatever adult daydream I had._

He scoffed at you and resumed eating. You shook your head and opened the third box. You placed both halves of the chicken-roll on plates and slid one towards Kaiba.

“That is?”

“Have I stirred you wrong with food before? Just try it, it’s chicken.”

He took the food. After a moment came the question you really were waiting for.

“How did you meet Yamazaki?”

You let out a sarcastic laugh. “Remember that dumb teenage boyfriend I mention?”

“Through him?”

“Yamazaki was him.” You heard Kaiba nearly choke on his food. You opened up a bottle of water and passed it to him.

“He would have been twice your age at the time!”

You nodded. “He likes younger women.”

“That’s disgusting. You were a child.” Now he was back to angry.

“Who had horrible self-image issues, family life and a mountain of other problems. He picked someone who wouldn’t fight him but want to win affection. I was a dumb teenager who fell for all his tricks.”

“And now?”

“I want nothing to do with him. Yet, he has issues being told no. He hates not being the center of my world anymore. He thinks you’re a threat.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it, he knows you’re my boss. He said he would back off until my employment was done.” You shrugged. “Can we not talk about this anymore? I am spent.”

Kaiba let out an irritated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He said nothing else but went back to the driver’s seat. You were left with cleanup but didn’t complain. Once the trunk was brushed of crumbs, you closed the back and took your seat in the passengers. The ride to the hotel was quiet. Once back at the hotel, Kaiba gave back the keys and you quietly followed him to the elevator where he looked at his watch.

“It’s one in the morning. You still have to report in the early morning.”

You blinked in surprise and slowly looked up at him. “You’re keeping me employed?”

He huffed. “I shouldn’t have to make this clear but I will. You are on your last leg with me. You’re also lucky that I prefer having a loyal staff. You were right, only reason why you are employed is because you returned the duel disk…and answered me honestly. No matter how embarrassing it was for you to your stupid hero worshipping as a child.” There was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Really?! You just had to end it with that?” Your face was red.

The elevator opened to your floor. “This casual conversation is over. You will return to being professional with your tone and appearance. I better not see you wearing something like that again in my presence. Change in your car next time.”

You gawked at him mouth ajar. “El pendejo…”

He glared at you. “Meaning, now.”

“Means prince.” You smiled. “Goodnight Mr. Kaiba.”

“Bakageta josei. *”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lets be real. Keeping secrets from Kaiba never ends well. In the manga Mokuba got ripped a new one, Kaiba kills a few people, many others lose their job. It just doesn't work well, and he is super smart which everyone knows. So I made it so the reader knew it would be better to explain now and pray for understanding rather than someone rat her out she gets thrown to the tiger. 
> 
> El pendejo = Asshole  
> Bakageta josei = Idiotic women
> 
> I am pretty sure Kaiba will figure it out quickly. Enjoy the extra one-shots this weekend!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word count: 3883


	10. A Normal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is about time we start this slow burn process! We are 1/3 of what I plan to be a 30 chapters. So lets start some flames. 
> 
> Also I apologize, a little bit...okay not really. I may or may not be an educator so... this chapter has a few lessons in it on history and art. Enjoy it! It helps with the fluff! Hahaha. Don't hurt me...

You would have never imagined in a million years that you would really be having breakfast at the table of some of the wealthiest people in the world. Yet, there you were, sitting casually at a table with the Kaiba brothers and Isono. The discussion at the table was about the day events and you were given the task on how to quickly get the brothers from one area to another. While it was the weekend, that didn’t mean travelling in the city would be any better. Weekends meant the city was to be more crowded with tourist, young people, vacationers, and merchants. It was also to be ninety-two degrees in the city with the humidity at around seventy, making the heat index around one-twelve. You rubbed your temples as you ate your egg. Trains also ran differently on the weekends, not counting that some stations still did not have central air. In this heat schools wouldn’t let students outside and shops would put out water-bowls for dogs who were on their walks.

It was a car day.

You sighed. “Today I’ll be taking you both around in the car.”

“Sensei? Wouldn’t the train be faster?” Mokuba asked with a partially full mouth.

“Yes, and no. Some of the train routes we would take would be faster. Such as for your lunch meeting with the representatives from Microsoft, however it would also be more dangerous.”

This caused Isono to stiffen and he began asking about if he should up the security. You shook your head.

“Not from people. The temperature is much to high today. Outside will feel over a hundred, but in some of the subway stations… try about one-thirty if we are lucky. The city is trying to get central air in all of their stations, but they can only work on a few stations at a time. Some of the stations we would be waiting on, with the weekend subway schedule, could have us waiting between ten to fifteen minutes. Mr. Kaiba, I have yet to see you wear anything that wasn’t a turtle neck or high collar. I do not feel comfortable in taking you to the subway.”

This was something you were curious about. Kaiba, if he wasn’t wearing a turtle neck under his suit jacket, wore rather high collars with a tight tie. Today he was sporting a white suit with a dark gray turtle neck. While it wasn’t a sweater it was near skin tight. You were sure he would over-heat or sweat to death in the subway. Mokuba was more reasonably dressed in a light-colored cotton undershirt, a button-up that looked like it breathes well, loose tie and a matching suit to Kaiba’s. If you were only taking Mokuba, you wouldn’t think twice about using the subway. Yet, now wasn’t the time to question Kaiba’s odd summer attire. You would just state the facts and accept Kaiba’s mild glare with little consideration on if he was actually mad.

“Very well, we’ll take the car. How much sooner do we have to leave?” At least Kaiba wasn’t fighting you on your reasoning.

Once plans were all set and done the lot of you were off to begin the day around eight-thirty. The first stop was a tour of a local architect company and meeting their engineers. Kaiba and Mokuba came to a magical agreement about the radio. Kaiba would get to pick what was being played until two in the afternoon and Mokuba got to pick from two-till eight. Each had six hours of controlling the radio and it was amusing to watch Kaiba remind his brother of their agreement and Mokuba groan when classical was turned on.

The tour was mildly interesting. You enjoyed seeing the company’s projects. The company even showed Kaiba the prototype of the skyscraper they had recommended he build in the city. The building was displayed using virtual software which Kaiba Corp. had developed for commercial use. While it wasn’t as pretty as anything a duel disk could produce, you doubted if Kaiba would ever give that up, it was still impressive. If Kaiba enjoyed the display you wouldn’t know it. He kept his thoughts hidden and his voice monotone. Shockingly, any energetic enthusiasm Mokuba had was kept at a flat business level. Seeing them work together to pick and poke at the design and negotiate was rather interesting as you stood about twenty-feet away with Isono. 

The second stop of the day was a lunch at Time Square. Microsoft seemed to really want to do business as they reserved two tables out on a shaded terrace which overlooked the square twenty stores up. The place had an air of elegance and was ecstatically pleasing with it’s white, silver and black décor. One table was for assistants and the other for the business heads. The setup had you sitting with Isono and three assistants from the other tech company.

It was the most awkward lunch ever.

The three tried talking to Isono who only gave them short answers that really didn’t give any information. When they tried to get you to talk you just mentioned you had no idea of anything going on and were an American tour guide. Then they tried small talk. That didn’t work well as you were pretty sure they were only trying to get any information that would help convince Kaiba Corp. to join them.

The next stop was a little harder to get to. It was a small get together for a local charity being held in the North Meadow of Central Park. Luckily the day was starting to cool down at this point. Getting stuck in a bit a traffic you decide to do your job the best you knew how. You gave them the history of the park. How it affected the surrounding communities and how a section of it earned its name, _The Great Lawn_ , the depression. You also babbled on about the lengths the government and city went through to make federal jobs for the people and the massive employment of artist. You were lucky enough to be done around the time traffic cleared. Yet, once you finished, Mokuba started cracking up in the back.

“What?” You looked through the mirror confused.

“It’s just, at times you really do sound like a teacher.” He chuckled.

You pouted and continued to drive in silence.

The charity was not what you expected. It was a large event, there was nothing small about it, for the foster and child services organizations. Sure, there were the usual camera’s and other promotional media but Kaiba just ignored them. Instead he went right to work in greeting the workers of the charity. You watched in surprised when Kaiba got encircled by a bunch of children and looked genuinely happy. Isono pulled out a large case from your trunk, he put in before leaving the penthouse, and handed it to Kaiba. Kaiba managed to get the kids in a line and opened the case to reveal a **lot** of duel monsters’ cards. He handed out desks to the kids and then went a step further by sitting with them and showing them how the game was played. Mokuba even helped in instruction. The whole event brought a smile to your face. It was hard to believe, when seeing Kaiba like this for the first time, that the man was associated with someone like Kami. Near the end of the event Kaiba donated a sizable fund and even asked the organization to send him the bill for clothing and food for the next few months. The whole thing was heartwarming as it appeared as though the brothers really cared.

Then your phone went off.

Taking a glance, you saw you had a few moments before the brothers would return to the car. You took your phone out of your pocket and your once happy smile turned into a frown.

 _“I hear you look like a love sick puppy.”_ Your eyebrows pushed together as you started to looking around concern. _Is someone following me?_

_“I thought you said he was just a boss.”_

You grimaced at the second message. You quickly responded back. “He is, the event is with little kids and its cute to see a kid smile. Gonna lose your mind because of little kids? Get over yourself and leave me the hell alone you crazy ass. Don’t think I forgot what I heard and that you tried to set me up!”

It wasn’t until you were about to start the car did your phone go off. You didn’t even bother reading it and just decided to block all unknown numbers.

“You okay?” Mokuba had noticed your expression through the mirror.

“Fine. Just, thinking of traffic on the way to the Met.” You gave him the best smile you could come up with. “On the way there I’ll give you a brief history. As of this year the Met has been in operation for one-hundred and fifty years! I hope we have time to show both of you the Cloisters.”

“Cloisters?”

Now that put you on a rant. You went on about the long history of the Met and how it acquired many of its artifacts, the history behind the Cloisters and the beauty of the buildings. Mokuba was invested in the conversation, Isono appeared to be listening and Kaiba…Kaiba was on his iPad and seemed to be writing or doing something else. Once you figured out parking at the Met, you directed them inside and began explaining how the New York City Community found joy in just hanging out in front of the building. It was at the entrance did you notice Isono was missing.

“Where did Isono go?” You looked around. “Did we lose him in the crowd?”

“No.” The mighty CEO didn’t look up as he fiddled with his iPad. “He will meet up with us after the tour.” Kaiba then put his device in his travel case.

You nodded and led them inside. “Okay, let me handle the ‘tickets’.” You even added finger quotes.

Both brothers looked confused.

You walked up to the teller, handed her your state ID and gave her a dollar for the 3 pins. You handed them off to your companions. Mokuba was super confused.

“How did you get away with only giving them a dollar when the price is twenty-five?”

You pointed upward at the sign and then pointed to the very small printed ‘suggested price’ that appeared at the bottom. You went on to explain that as a city tax payer, you already paid for your ticket so the dollar was a donation.

“Once in college I gave them a penny.” You laughed. “I usually give them a quarter but I forgot to get some.”

“That sounds rude.” Was the younger Kaiba’s response.

You shrugged. “So, shall we start with Ancient Egypt-“

“NO.”

You blinked as both brothers said that at the same time. You looked between them and slowly nodded. “Okay… we’ll skip a few thousand years and go to Ancient Greece.” You never thought you would see the day when someone didn’t like Egyptian art.

You led your employers around each part of the museum, giving them a history lesson as well as a few scandals. You explained how there was a fight for some art pieces, how others were forced to be returned to their home countries, and rumors of shady deals when it came to some exhibitions. But it was when you got to the medieval and renaissance artwork did you really start running your mouth. You went on and on and on about the old masters, how male models were used for almost all creations and the religious, cultural and political meaning art stood for at the time. You were pretty sure you were babbling to yourself at one point as Mokuba looked confused and Kaiba was deadpanned.

Then you got to your favorite painting in the museum.

“This is the painting ‘In the Meadow’ by Auguste Renoir. Made in France in the late nineteenth century. The goal of Renoir was to express the joy of childhood and youth. Capturing the girls in a moment of carefree delights while facing away from the viewer made the painting more intimate for the viewer. This series was a large hit for the time.” You were back to smiling like a fool as you felt completely in your element.

Mokuba slowly turned to his brother. “I don’t know what’s worse.” That statement got you confused. He continued talking. “Like seriously. This is a hard tie of which I can tolerate more, your ranting on dueling strategies or her with artworks.”

Both you and Kaiba glared at the raven-haired man. Sucking your teeth, you crossed your arms. “Well, with that the tour is now over. Please enjoy exploring the rest of this place on your own. I’ll be in Rome when you are ready.” 

Mokuba seemed pleased about self-exploring the museum and Kaiba looked bored. It didn’t surprise you that he followed you. He didn’t seem to enjoy the tour all too much and you figured this was more of a Mokuba trip. You found an empty seat and offered it to him. Raising an eyebrow, he took the seat and grabbed his iPad. Giving a quick look around you decided that the population of the museum was low enough that you sat down on the floor ten feet from a statue and dug out your sketchbook.

“You’re sitting on the floor…”

You looked over your shoulder to see Kaiba giving you the most judgmental look ever.

“Yeah, I wanna work on foreshortening.” You explained like he knew what that meant.

He just stared at you. You might as well be speaking Spanish.

“Come, I’ll show you.”

He narrowed his eyebrows. “I am not sitting on the floor.”

You sighed and stood. “It will only take a moment. Come. You have to see it to understand.”

His glare got a little harsher while he decided if he really wanted to know. Now you were losing patience and began tapping your foot. Rolling his eyes, he got up and came over to you. You began explaining as you held out your arm and pencil.

“It’s all about measurements. People don’t usually realize that if you’re good at math, odds are you will be good at art. You begin with measuring how many heads the whole form is.” You showed him how to use the pencil and thumb to take the measure and then sat down patting the spot next to you. He glared down and took a kneeling stance, but ensured his knee nor leg ever touched the floor. You wondered how strong he was that he could hold such a stance. Shaking your head and got a little closer to him, you continued.

“See how from the angle it looks as if it’s getting smaller and further way, towards the horizon? Well here is the fun part. The measurements and size don’t change! If you change the measurements the whole sketch will be wrong, so you have to keep the measurements while creating the illusion of depth!” You held out the pencil for him so he could see the measure.

He let out a small ‘hmmm’ of understanding. You giggled happily. “Art is amazing! You can do anything with it! Art uses math and all forms of science, like chemistry-“

“Chemistry?”

“Yeah!” You turned your head to face him to find, you were really close. Your face went into a mild look of panic when you realized your noses almost touched and you swiftly backed off. Scratching the back of your head you turned your focus back to the statue.

“Many artists prefer to mix their own pigments. That way we get the color and texture we want.” You looked at Kaiba who seemed unphased by the once closeness.

“We?”

Your face made a light dusting of pink. “My roommate and I make paintings. I prefer to mix my own watercolor and printmaking mediums. She also likes mixing her own oils and inks. It is a long messy process. The hardest colors to make are white, red and blue. Because of the process we get together once a year at a studio with other artist so the work is shared. Art is hardly ever done alone.”

Kaiba stood and dusted himself off even though there was nothing on him. “Thanks for the art lesson.” You were pretty sure that was sarcasm. He went back to the seat he was once in and his iPad reappeared. “Maybe Mokuba was on to something when calling you Sensei.” Again, you were pretty sure that was sarcasm. You let out a nervous laugh and sat cross legged returning to your sketchbook.

It took near a half-hour for Mokuba to return to you both. He was confused when he saw you on the floor, but when you went to explain he put up his hands defensively asking not to be ranted at. You were unamused. Once back at the car you found Isono waiting there. The last stop of the day was a late business dinner. The dinner was much like lunch but this time it was inside and located in a fancy hotel. Luckily, it was only you and Isono at the spare table this time. As you both sat there you decide to finally check your phone. This time you had received text messages from an unknow number rather than a simple ‘unknown’.

_“Kitten you are pissing me off.”_

You snickered and made a face at your phone. “I am at work. Deal. With. It.” You would have to change your number again. You didn’t understand how he kept getting it.

Dinner was fine. Isono was a quiet guy unless directly speaking to Kaiba. Then sometimes he got expressive. But otherwise dinner was a quiet affair. Once back in the car you notice the time was nearing nine. You had been out for over twelve hours, but the day felt like it flew by.

“Sensei!” Mokuba’s enthusiasm had returned. “Do you know of any good night clubs?!”

“No…” The stern sound of rejection.

“What? You don’t have to come.”

“Mokuba…”

“Oh leave me be Seto. Some of us are still young enough where we can party and report for work in the morning.”

 _OOooo, judging by that look, Kaiba did not appreciate that!_ You wanted to laugh.

“So, do you know any?”

You giggled a bit. “Sorry Mokuba, but I honestly can’t help you there. I was never one for clubs.”

You heard a groan of disapproval and one chuckle of delight. You shook your head.

“Well, what do you usually do on a Saturday in the city?”

“Would you want a lie or honesty?”

“Surprise me!” Mokuba sounded hopeful.

“Stay up till about three in the morning making art and watching Sherlock.”

“Okay, so what’s the truth.”

“That was the truth.”

“Oh come on! There has to be something fun!”

You made a turn onto the road leading to the hotel garage. “Well, some weekends I invite friends over and we do fondue, wine, and dungeons and dragons.”

“Tell me you’re lying.”

“Sorry Mr. Mokuba, I am boring by your standards. What I can do is make a list and recommend that you do bring security with you.”

Mokuba groaned lowly with despair and you apologized once again. Once inside the penthouse the younger Kaiba took you up on your offer and you comprised a list of popular bars and clubs. He left shortly after with one of the spare body guards. Now the last thing to do was to check in with Mr. CEO and figure out if you were done for the night. He was in his usual place in the kitchen. Before you could ask anything, he slid this coffee cup across the table towards you.

“Same as before, but make it darker.”

 _Whelp, guess I’m still at work._ You did what he asked quietly. As you placed his coffee filled mug next to his right hand, he motioned for you to sit across from him. You listened and Isono came into the room holding a device. Isono placed the object in front of you and you tilted your head while blinking at the object. It was a cell-phone.

“Get rid of the other one. I know he has been contacting you.”

You looked up at Kaiba, a bit taken back by his declaration. He kept typing on his computer. “I don’t want you involved with him or the underground. If you wish to remain employed you will comply and use the phone.”

You picked up the phone and studied it. “Kind of looks like an apple phone…but it’s not.”

“We already have a partnership with apple. I prefer their products; they prefer my resources. This is one of our first products we have worked together on.”

Your eyebrows went up as he explained. “That’s cool.”

Kaiba huffed. “Do not give your number to anyone who was once affiliated with Yamazaki.”

 _But that means Carter and he’s one of my besties._ “Even if they don’t talk to him anymore.”

Kaiba gave you a look. “Yes. I expect you to listen as that will be the only phone you are allowed to use under my employment.”

Remembering what he told you just last night you nodded. You really didn’t want to piss him off more than you already had. “Yes sir.” He went back to his screen. Isono bowed and informed Kaiba he would be completing the other task which required him to leave. Kaiba waved him off and Isono left. Before long, your fingers tapped the side of a mug that was slid over to you again. You were on coffee duty. You got him another cup and grounded more beans. You then retrieved your bag and sketchbook. If you were to sit here for coffees you might has well be as equally productive.

The first thing you did was change over your contacts who weren’t once in Kami’s pocket. _Hmm, I wonder._ “Mr. Kaiba, I am curious. Do you know what Yamazaki has people call him?”

You watched as a chestnut eyebrow quirked upward but his gaze never left his screen. “No.”

 _Is that his curious face?_ “Kami.”

Kaiba near snorted. “His ego is so fragile that he has people refer to him as a God? How juvenile.”

Your eyebrows shot up at the insult. “You really know how to throw shade.”

“Throw what?”

Your pressed your lips in a thin line. Maybe it was time to give Kaiba a new lesson as you worked in your sketchbook. “How would you like to learn some American slag which you will more than likely come across?”

That was your next two hours. Teaching the man who had said to know everything learn common slag terms. The conversation then went to duel monsters and the upcoming tournament. It was decided you would have next Saturday off to attend as a judge.

Overall, it was a pretty good day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get more heavy from this point on. I will warn, the next chapter goes from zero-to-one-hundred really quick. But I hope all of you would love it just the same. 
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 3856


	11. Whirlwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to have a MUCH different ending. About 2000 words different. But, I thought it would be much to soon. So I am saving the ending for a different chapter or maybe a one shot. However, I did want to leave the chapter on a more high-spirits note. I don't wish the overwhelm the reader with too much tragedy nor too much comedy. I believe a good story makes the reader feel an array of emotions. 
> 
> Since I planned for the series being only 30 chapters, you'll find out my reasoning later, some of these chapters like this one could be split into two, but I prefer it this way for now. 
> 
> Without futher to do, please enjoy! I'll see you at the end.

You really expected the week to turn out as smoothly as Saturday did. You really hoped Kaiba was a reasonable employer. But when he had you navigating the trains and subways at near midnight on Sunday, you should have begun to know better. To say you were busy was an understatement. There were times when the brothers were in meetings that you and Isono raced to airports to pick up business associates who arrived for meetings. You had also a new job set by Tuesday. You were now the entertainment planner. This had you researching and communicating with secretaries of potential investors trying to figure out what people mutually liked. A common theme were ‘gentlemen’ clubs. Mokuba was very excite for that kind of meeting but Kaiba shot it down faster than a missile.

You turned to the next best thing. Broadway. One of the meetings were two weeks out. You had to scrape, pled and trade for the tickets. Thankfully Kaiba had deep pockets and was willing to spend. You got the group in ‘G’ row center for _Hamilton_ and similar seating for _Book of Mormon_. You nearly pulled your hair out getting the tickets, but that was the least of your issues. You had to set up an indoor charity event which was to be hosted by Kaiba Corp. an assignment given to you on Wednesday. You have six days to figure it out.

“Why am I doing this? Don’t you have a PR team?”

Kaiba just smirked. “In Japan and California. You are starting my New York branch.”

You slumped forward and gave him the saddest look you ever had. “Can I get an assistant?”

Kaiba looked unimpressed. “You are a school teacher. You should know all about the state you teach in. To which you have been demonstrating as much. If you can’t handle it, I will hire someone who can.”

“Understood Sir.” This man was determined to run you into the ground and you believed he silently enjoyed it.

On Thursday you were taking calls in your car, which you had to buy a headset for, to talk to caters and agents. You also had to pick up Chinese investors who were visiting. Kaiba rented a limo and driver for that. Which you would have been grateful until he spun on the fact that you were to give a tour of the **whole damn city** that very same day **with** the ability to answer any questions.

You really wanted to strangle the man.

By Friday you had organized four future meetings, two charity events, given three tours to out of country investors, taken the brothers shopping and organized two tours for August to check out land in upstate for factories. Once ten at night hit you nearly jumped for joy as Kaiba had promised you off from then to Sunday at seven in the morning. You happily drove them back to the hotel and near skipped to your room to gather things for home. As you went to leave you waved and said your goodbyes.

“Where are you going?”

You stopped and looked at Kaiba. _He’s joking, right?_ “You gave me from ten tonight till Sunday at seven off.” You were sure your face was doing a thing.

He just stared at you expressionless. So, you continued talking. “I am judging a tournament tomorrow in Brooklyn.” _Don’t tell me he forgot._

Mokuba just whistled awkwardly. It wasn’t helping the situation. You pointed at the door. “I am gonna go now?” You inched forward.

“Do I have your address?” You slowly nodded at Kaiba. “You will call me when you get home.”

You gave him a puzzled look but nodded anyway. _Okay dad._ Once in the hallway you nearly flew to the elevator then to the garage. Once in your car you threw your bag on the passenger seat and turned on your engine. You finally had your car to yourself. It felt amazing to not have to share for a whole night and day. You turned on your radio, allowing all three-thousand songs go on shuffle. The first one up was _Careless Whisper_ by _Eorge Michael_ and you sang. You were free from the week’s hellish to do list.

You were turning up tonight.

You took your sweet time getting home as you knew your roommate was willing to spend the night having fun in the safety of the apartment. At one-point _Trace nine Tetris remix_ came on and you near bounced out of your seat. You wondered if this was how the American’s felt after liberating themselves from England. When you finally got home you near skidded into a parking spot. While in the car you called Kaiba and informed him you were home as you walked through the door. His response was to huff and hang up. _So damn dramatic!_

You ran up the stairs and nearly jumped on Joyance when you saw her. She gave you a big squeeze and began asking about your job and what was going on along with why you got another new number. You told her about your crazy boss and how he was a slave driver. Then she showed you the most beautiful thing in the whole. A whole bottle of Buffalo Trace. You knew what was coming next. Joyance turned on _The Great_ and the game was on. For every historical inaccuracy and each time the eyebrows on either of you raised up in shock it was a shot.

You were grateful the tournament started at two in the afternoon.

You both ended up going to bed around three, drunk from the shots. You woke up around eleven the next day and went straight into getting ready. You first took two pain pills and had a large cup of coffee though. Tournaments always got your hard educator look. Your hair was always neatly pulled back. Your make-up was at a bare minimum, a complete pants suit, short heels, your badge and thin framed glasses. The goal was to look as serious as possible. Joyance called it your ‘super-teacher-of-unpleasantness’ look, as she commented you were a bitch when dressed as such. This look was for only tournaments and parent-teacher conferences.

You left near one and arrived with fifteen minutes to spare. The group of duelists were mixed in ages, genders and races. You heard your name being called and soon you found Carter. You walked over and took the seat next to him.

“This is our table I take it.”

Carter nodded. “Hey, how come your number is disconnected? I tried calling you all week.”

 _Thanks, Kaiba._ “I am having phone issues.” You grumbled as you crossed your legs. “In the form of an annoying ex.”

Carter grimaced. “Are you back to using messenger again?”

You nodded. “Hey, guess what.”

“What?”

“I work for Kaiba now.” You grinned at his shocked expression.

“Bitch, what?!”

“You heard me.” You giggled.

“You must be flying high.”

You snorted. “No, he is super strict, super professional and a slave driver.”

“Not enjoying your time.”

“Eh, more like I need a coffee break but he doesn’t give one.” The duelist started sorting themselves to their tables.

“He knows he has to legally give you a break. Right?”

You shook your head. “Not with the salary he offers. He overpays well. I am not about to complain.” _More than I already have._

Carter rolled his eyes but said no more as the duelist sat at your table.

The duels went on for some time. By the time finals were about to start it was near six. It soon came down to a young teenage girl and an older male. You and Carter were to stand watch over the duel. Secretly, you hoped the girl won. To your delight and surprised she did. You smiled as, no matter what, she was going to be a duelist in the city finals. She was very excited when both you and Carter ruled her the winner. She received her small trophy and a few limited game packs from an I2 representative before going off on her way. You spent the next half-hour talking with a few fellow judges about the new Meta and the construction of Kaiba Land coming to the east coast. Carter tried to fish you for information and you, to his dismay, shot him down. Waving goodbye, you made your way to your car.

You were not thrilled about what was waiting for you. 

“What are you doing here?!” Panic was an understatement.

Kami was leaning on your driver’s side door. His amber eyes stared down at you with dissatisfaction. He was clad in all black which made his skin look paler than usual. You shuddered as he looked you over, probably sizing up what to do with you.

“Is that really how you are going to greet me?” His tone was flat.

You didn’t allow yourself to shrink back. “We aren’t together anymore. There is no reason for you to be here.”

He pushed himself off your door and made his way toward you. “Your number is no longer in service.”

You gulped but never took your eyes off him. You needed to wait for an opening so you could dash into your car, you backed up.

“I really don’t like when you ignore me for a whole week, kitten. Not when you threw yourself at me just days before.”

“I can do whatever I want! I don’t belong to you! Kami…no, it’s Yamazaki, right? Or should I call you Kado? After all you are a man.”

That did it, he had a hold of you before you could even blink. He didn’t slam you to the car or shove you to the ground. No, Kami slammed you against his sturdy frame. You tried to wiggle free but his arms wrapped tightly around you. You began to whimper as you tried to pinch and claw him. Your feet trying to stomp his. He merely chuckled at your attempts.

“Kitten, how bold you have gotten. You really are becoming a little lynx.” One of his hands slid down you’re back leaving a tickling sensation on your skin. You had to swallow the reactive noise you almost made.

“But yet, you still purr at the slightest touch.” You felt his nose in your hair. He deeply inhaled. “Good, you still smell like you.”

Again, you tried to trash against him and he just laughed. Yet, as you continued, he tensed. “Do you really hate me so much?”

You looked up him with as much hate you could muster in your expression. Tears were starting to sting your eyes. “Let me go!”

Kami frowned as he studied your face. Gently, he took his hand as used the back of it to wipe the tears that had fallen. “Have you forgotten all I have done for you? What would have happened if I didn’t come for you at that time?”

The tears started coming down quicker. Your expression changed from anger into fear. You didn’t forget. You never forgot what he did for you. _But since then you’ve turned into a monster. No, you revealed you were a monster._ “Please let me go…”

He cupped your face in his hands and you instinctively grabbed his wrist. Kami pressed his forehead against yours before kissing it. “Was what I wanted in return so wrong? After everything I’ve done, is it still not clear that I love you?”

He was doing it again and you knew it. “I paid you back ten over… You forget what you had me do.”

His nose brushed against yours. “But it was never what I wanted.”

You tried pulling his hands away. “Kami let me go. I have to get to work.”

“I am a patient man kitten. But I won’t be with Kaiba around.” He kissed a tear away from your cheek.

“There is nothing between us! I haven’t been with anyone else because of you!” You tried jerking his hands away again.

“You think it’s romance of what I am concern about?” He chuckled while keeping his face close to yours. “Kitten, don’t flatter yourself. Why would he want you when even the world didn’t? Most men wouldn’t want you since they could have anyone else. Only I see your beauty.”

You froze as your eyes grew large with grief. No one had wanted you then, no one cared until him. _But that is what it felt like. I can’t believe him. I just can’t._

“You are merely a pawn. A tool to get to me. I won’t let him use you to get what he wants from me, kitten.” Kami left a tender kiss on your lips. “Remember, the only one your special to is me. But maybe you need to see that first.” He let you go and backed away from you. “Then you’ll be back.” His smile was cold and unnerving.

Turning around he began walking off. “Until the end of August kitten.”

You hurried to your car and get in. Hastily you brought the engine to life. Hot tears ran down your face as you glared at him from your windshield.

 _I can do it._ You put the car in drive as you watched him walk. _I can do it and get this over with! He would be gone, gone!_ Your knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. Your jaw was tightly clenched. _It would be so easy._

Your foot slammed on the gas pedal. _I would be free._

You watched in mild delight as Kami flinched backwards as you sped pass him and down the following two blocks before pulled over in parking. Shaking you let out a throaty scream of anger, pain, frustration and sorrow. What followed next was you beating the hell out of your steering wheel. You didn’t give a damn how many times your horn went off. You needed to let it out, you needed some type of release. Once you felt your arms go weak you collapsed onto the wheel and cried.

_I don’t want to be like him though. I won’t let him make me into a monster._

You turned on your Bluetooth and called Joyance. She agreed to taking a cab and drive you both back to the apartment. When she arrived, she nearly jumped out of the moving car and you dashed out to hug her tightly. She allowed you to sob on her shoulder as she stroked your hair. Slowly she coaxed you into the passenger’s door and made sure you were safely inside before getting into the driver’s seat. During the ride you told her about the dynamic between you and Kami, how he was back and it was getting just as bad as before. Her expression was grim. When she pulled up to the apartment, she didn’t let you out right away.

“I am proud of you.”

You looked at her in confusion.

“You didn’t go with him. You didn’t believe him. And most importantly you took the better option. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

You felt tears come to your eyes once again. She smiled at you. “I am very proud to be your friend. We’ll make it through this. I know you don’t want to run from the place you call home.” Joyance took your hands in hers. “So, let me fight with you.”

You lunged forward and hugged her. Your best friend once again proving she is your biggest rock. _I am not alone anymore_.

After a long tight hug, you finally let her go. She continued talking. “You need to talk to your boss. Make it clear you don’t want to be used and you won’t betray either of them. Keep yourself natural to avoid angering either of them unless you really must. At that point I say go with your boss.” She then grinned. “I looked him up, he’s attractive so why not?” She giggled and you slapped her arm.

“I am done with you.” But she managed to make you smile.

You spent the next hour at home getting your nervous under control. After a good fresh-up you decided to head back to the hotel early. Afterall there was a large marble tub with jets that had your name on it. There couldn’t be a better way to relax than a nice long bubble bath. Besides, you had to talk to Kaiba anyway and inform him that Kami had been tracking you down and showed up at the tournament. You wanted to make it clear that you were not seeking this man out. You got back to the hotel after dealing with the usual city traffic and careless people who wanted to get hit by a car since they would just run out into the street. Opening the penthouse door, you were surprised to see both Kaiba brothers in the living area, watching television, more specifically _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventures_. It was in Japanese, no subtitles but you remembered what episode it was, you’ve seen the show before.

You stood back and watched for a moment and Mokuba was really into it, laughing and responding to his brother in their native tongue. Kaiba sat there with his head down, appearing to be on a device but still active in the conversation. _Probably Mokuba talked him into brotherly bonding time._ You cleared your throat to make the brothers aware you were back. Mokuba leaned his head back so he was looking at you upside down.

“SENSEI!--------” Just stared at him as he continued in Japanese. He grinned and you awkwardly nodded with an equally awkward smile.

“Sure, whatever you say.”

Mokuba quirked an eyebrow and Kaiba mumbled something. Mokuba blushed and apologized. “I said you really look like a strict teacher in that get up.”

“Gee, thanks.” You started heading towards your room. You paused near the couch. “Mr. Kaiba, can we speak after you’re done catching up on Jojo?”

Kaiba glared and opened his mouth to say something, but Mokuba beat him.

“You watch Jojo?”

You nodded.

“Sweet! Wanna join?”

You waved your hand your hand. “I don’t wish to intrude. I wish to head to my room for now.”

Kaiba simply nodded.

Mokuba looked ready to protest but Kaiba just turned up the volume, giving you an escape. Once back in your room, you made best friends with the tub again. You really did enjoy the bathroom the most out of everything the job provided. After the bath you decided to reapply your make-up and fix your hair so it looked presentable. If Kaiba wanted professionalism twenty-four-seven, you were going to comply. You had your music playing, you wanted something relaxing, so you played your Loreena McKennitt playlist, you really enjoyed how she turned classic poetry into song.

You sung along with as you did a full face of make-up, and once done you put on the robe you brought from home. While the hotel robe was nice and fluffy, it was much to warm for you. Your personal robe was, light, silky and shimmered an array of pinks in different lighting. You tied the knot loosely as you saw not point in wearing the robe tightly when you would be changing again soon. Besides, you really needed to feel yourself for a bit and what best way was there to do that other than looking a large mirror and calling yourself sexy. You arranged the collar so it was a long ‘v’ down to your belly button, while also exposing the valley between your breast. Joyance helped you feel better about yourself, but now it was time for you to make yourself feel better.

You did some really cheesy poses for yourself in the mirror, kissy face, butt pose, run away stance, and everything else until you were giggling mess. Then you got a great idea. You took the hot-pink lace panties you brought in with you and slipped them on. Releasing the knot of the robe, you positioned the silk so it covered your breast starting right before the nipple. Looking yourself up and down in the mirror you blew yourself a kiss. _You got this girl._

Spinning yourself to face the bathroom door, grin on your face, you held your head up. _I didn’t kill someone today and I know, I am worth my standards._ You swaggered yourself out into your room. Swinging your hips in a confident cat walk as you hyper-focused on the closet. _Now to pick someone that screams, ‘I am my own QUEEN’!!_ Dropping your robe from your shoulders you threw open your closet door and looked right into the side door mirror with a smirk.

Only to see Seto Kaiba staring at you in shock from within mirror as he sat in the chair near the table.

The ear drum piercing scream that left your throat could not be put to words. To call you mortified would be an understatement. But the misery didn’t end there. Oh no. Your scream attracted the attention of both Isono and Mokuba who came crashing into your room, and they to, got a view of your assets. Diving into the mess of hangers and clothes you screamed murder for them to leave as they started scrambling to get out. Mokuba had to go and nearly drag his shell-shocked brother out of the chair he was in and push him out the room.

You would not be telling Kaiba about Kami today. No, that could wait. You would use the rest of the evening to figure out the most important questions that was going through your mind. How would you ever be able to face any of those men ever again without turning two-hundred and fifty-six shades of red, and if you should just quit now and save yourself from a very embarrassing first interaction in the morning. One thing you did figure out.

Next time you tell Kaiba you want to speak to him when he is available, lock the bedroom door so he either has to announce when he’s entering a room or has to wait. Otherwise, the man takes over everyone’s territory without much as a second thought.

_That man needs to learn manners and boundaries._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for I promise, there won't be much of Kami for a while after this point. When writing the Reader interaction with Kami, I knew I couldn't just leave it as her falling into self-misery. This character knows she can rely on the strength of her friends and her inner strength when it really counts. While she does make some clear mistakes, she recongizes them and tries to work pass them. 
> 
> Recovery and trauma are very strange things. There are no real cures, but the ability to cope and not let it hold you down. No one ever forgets, while it can be easy to fall back into patterns, the goal is to break the pattern once you see it or avoid it when heading to it's direction. I hope this chapter conveyed even a small part of that. 
> 
> Have a great day.  
> ~ Sea Satin
> 
> P.S. Kaiba needs to learn to stay out of people's rooms... what a mess. 
> 
> Word count:3709


	12. Mr. Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been out earlier today but omg! I am working on a short for you guys for next week that I near forgot to edit and review this chapter! AHHH! A lot kind of just happened today. However, the burn in this was my favorite part to write. I am glad I am not writing down everything that happens, although if you guys want a more in detailed look on what the reader's day is like, like more then previous chapter, I am more than happy to go into it. I have major events planned which is why some days are pin-pointed. At this point in time in the story, the Reader has interacted with the Kaiba's going on 3 weeks into their 4th. We hit mid-july story wise soon!

To say Sunday morning was awkward would be a gross underestimation of what the tension was like at breakfast. Kaiba was behind a laptop, Mokuba was hiding behind a newspaper, Isono kept to his sun glasses, and you kept your head down most of the time. The conversations where kept short to what was needed to be done and how travel would look like. Mokuba at one point tried to bring up yesterday to apologize, but the glare you and Kaiba gave him had him go silent. The day went pretty uneventful beyond the usual craziness Kaiba had you doing last week. Then Monday came. As you reported for work, bright and early you were given a new directive. A very interesting new directive.

“You want me to do what?”

Kaiba gave you a very irritated glance as he typed on his computer. “I want you to teach me Spanish.”

Your eyebrow quirked upward in confusion. “Sorry, Mr. Kaiba, it’s just… I would have thought you to get a tutor or use a computer program.”

“Formal is easy enough to learn, I don’t need that from you.”

To prevent your face was making a rather rude expression, you forced a smile and let your eyebrows fly skyward. “So, what is it you need me for?”

“Such as there is with American English, there is social and slang terms and meanings in Spanish as well. I did not expect to attract Hispanic investors, nor was the language offered to me during my studies.”

 _Wow…Thanks for not thinking Spanish is important for business._ “Ahuh…What languages do you know? Out of curiosity.”

“Besides the obvious two, Mandrain, Arabic, Korean, Russian, German, French, Italian and Swedish. Why?”

Your gawked at him with your left eye twitching. “How does your brain not explode?”

“What?” Kaiba was clearly giving you the ‘Are-you-an-idiot’ look.

“Erm, never mind. I can teach you informal Spanish. If you don’t mind a request of my own.”

Kaiba’s eyebrow went up. You were allowed to continue.

“Help me practice my German?”

“Hmph.”

 _Not sure if that was a yes or a no._ You stood there awkwardly.

“What did you call me the other day.”

You smiled. _Of course. Probably the first thing he wants to look up._ “El Principe.”

After receiving a slight glare, he dismissed you. You felt a little blessed that he didn’t know the language.

During the week you and Kaiba would converse between the two languages. He would respond at times in Spanish and you would in German. The CEO turned out to be a very quick learner and was able to pick up the informalities quickly. You were positive by the end of the month he would be completely fluent in the language. Before you knew it, the weekend was fast approaching. However, rather than staying in the city and dealing with the constant hassle of the city-folk, Wednesday night you were told to pack for a two-day trip to upstate. Luckily, Isono took care of all travel lodging for security reasons, all you had to do was drive to the locations. Kaiba would be presenting his case to lift the ban for Duel Disk along with looking at a potential location for a factory.

When asked what time would be a good time to travel your answer had the younger Kaiba in an uproar. You explained that since it was still work day that traffic would be terrible for making a nine in the morning appointment. To the man’s dismay, the CEO agreed to a five in the morning departure time. You were pretty sure Mokuba would just sleep in the car due to not wanting to be awoken from his sleep. Yet, to your greater surprise, when it was time to report to the car, only the Kaiba brothers were there. Isono was to stay behind. What didn’t turn out to be a surprise was Mokuba making a nest for himself in the backseat as he went right back to sleep leaving you and Kaiba in the front.

As you started the car you decided to be brave and make a request of your boss.

“May I pick the playlist?”

He eyed you skeptically before pulling his laptop out. “If I have to listen to the same line over and over, I will turn off your radio.”

You nodded. “No Rihanna. Got it.” _I can live with this arrangement._ You turned on your Tool playlist and decided to start with _Forty-Six and Two_. The guitar just gave you good vibes even if the lyrics were not so uplifting at times. As you drove your way out of the city you realized something odd. About five songs had passed and there was a missing element from the sounds in the car. It was there when you started driving, but the tapping of computer keys were absent. Glancing over at your passenger, you saw Kaiba staring intently at the radio. As the song end, you used your steering wheel controls to pause the playlist.

“Do you want me to change it?”

“…They are called Tool?”

“Yeah?”

“They are…”

“Different?”

“Odd.”

You nodded. “Fair assessment. Want me to continue the playlist?”

“Why do you skip some songs?”

“I doubt you want to hear swearing.” _Also, unprofessional._

“I don’t care, play it.”

 _Okay, maybe I attracted him to Tool._ You smiled at yourself and just allowed the playlist to go on its own. At some point within the half-hour the taping of keys returned. They were sometimes quickening or slowed. You wondered if Kaiba knew he was matching the rhythm of the songs. Around seven Mokuba woke up and took over the radio. Kaiba did not enjoy the switch over when modern Pop was requested. By eight-thirty, you had dropped off the brothers at Albany City Hall and were now making your way to check in at the hotel.

The hotel wasn’t anything like the one you were staying at in the city. They were standard hotel rooms, well, high-class rooms, but it was a room not a mini-apartment. What you didn’t enjoy was the fact that you had to carry their belongings to their room.

_I really miss the city. Such better service._

You grumbled as you placed their things on their respective beds. You were partly amused by the fact that the brothers would be sharing one bedroom. You also did them the kind favor of checking for bed bugs, even if the hotel was nice looking, it was always wise to check. Once rooms were checked, locked up and key-cards accounted for, you went back to wait for the brothers by town hall. It had been some time since you had been upstate. You went away to college upstate, so you knew some of the routes and areas. At the hall, you parked and waited. You didn’t notice when it happened, but while waiting you nodded off at your steering wheel only to be startled by a loud knock.

You jolted out of the car to see a very unamused Kaiba and a chuckling Mokuba. You hurriedly opened the doors for the set.

“See Seto” Mokuba started. “Everyone is just as tried as you are. Let’s go back to the hotel and nap. The property viewing is at five.”

“And it is three. I rather eat than sleep.”

You looked between the brothers. _Food, food does sound good._ “Mr. Kaiba, I know of a very good restaurant that specializes in tea and lunch. It’s only ten minutes away and twenty from the land viewing.”

Kaiba let out a ‘hmph’ before getting in the car. You have translated that to mean fine or he agrees. Mokuba whined in the backseat about wanting to sleep but Kaiba ‘kindly’ reminded his brother about how old he was. You passed the brothers their key cards and headed to the neighboring ‘city’, honestly to you, they were glorified towns. Due to the timing of day, getting seated was quick. You were sure you were going to have to sit alone, but you ended up just sitting on the opposite side of the table. You sat there awkwardly as the brothers went over documents, much to Mokuba’s dismay, and spoke in their native tongue.

 _I should have brought my sketchbook…oh a napkin!_ You pulled out a pen from your bag and began drawing on the napkin using the two huddled brothers as your subjects. If you were with friends, you would have given yourself a pen tattoo but you doubted that Kaiba would see that anywhere near professional. By the time food came and went you had a pretty decent napkin sketch. Pocketing the item, you led the brother’s off to their next location.

As you were driving, you began to get a feeling of familiarity. You could have sworn you knew the place, but you couldn’t pin-point where. It wasn’t until you got to the gates of the land did you start giggling. Getting out the car you went to the gates, moving the lock and swinging the gate. When you got back into the car, you drove a few feet into and past the gate before parking and repeating the process. A large grin made its way to your lips.

“What are you doing? We are to call and wait for the realtor and the owner.” Kaiba’s angry tone did not bother you. “We are going to get lost if we go further.”

“No, we won’t.” You began humming to yourself as you drove down the road.

“Yes, we will.” Now he was angry.

“Luke Morworth.” You glanced at Kaiba. Mokuba leaned forward so his head was between the seats.

“How do you know who we are considering buying from.”

The grin on your face grew wider. “I went to school in the area. Became friends with a good number of locals, Albany is a small area after all. Luke is a fellow artist and this is his farm. He has a ton of maple-trees. We use to get together during the season and help him sap and cook the maple. Little sad to know he’s selling the farm. Took forever for him to buy the land.”

Mokuba stared. “Do, do you just know everyone from everywhere?” 

You laughed. “No, sadly I don’t. Luke’s land is pretty good. Has a number of natural wells and a good distance from local communities. Although…he did have a crazy neighbor who loved riding horses and hunting pigs they let loose in the surrounding forest.”

“They did what now?” Mokuba sounded nervous and you just laughed as you pulled up to the farm house.

Sure enough, Luke, a short, board man with sun-kissed yellow hair and blue-eyes was speaking to a realtor. You waved at him but stood near the car and he waved back with a grin. You both knew if you went over there would be hugs and non-stop talking. So, you just stood back by the car as Luke gave the business men a tour of the land. You could have sworn you heard him laugh. Smiling you wondered if Mokuba asked about the pigs. It took about an hour, and when they made it back to the car, Kaiba shook hands with the man, both parties looking pleased. While the Kaiba’s headed back to the car, Luke stood behind them and raised up his left hand showing a large ring. You were all smiles.

 _Ah, he’s getting married. Luke and Adam better send me an invite._ You opened the doors for your bosses and went off on your way.

“Mr. Kaiba, is there anything else we should be doing?”

“No, I have another meeting at town hall tomorrow and then we will be heading back.”

You nodded as Mokuba added more information.

“We have to demonstrate the safety proto-calls and Seto will be presenting how much revenue the city will bring once he can start tournaments throughout the state.”

You nodded as listened. “Are we leaving from after the meeting or would you like me to make lunch reservations?”

“Leave.” “Lunch.”

“Mokuba, we don’t know how long we will be. Reservations will be pointless. Have a large breakfast.”

“Fine.” However, Mokuba leaned to the side to whisper to you. “Please pick me up sacks while you wait.”

Once at the hotel, your little group went your own ways. Your room was next to the Kaiba’s, so loud music was a no. Knowing you need something to do, you had brought a small case of duel monsters’ cards. While you had your main deck, your second pass-time had always been deck building. Making sure your door was locked, you took a shower, this time getting dressed in the bathroom, and ordered food to be delivered to the room. Hanging out in your pajamas, a blue shirt with Ultimate Dragon on it in the pose of the _Game of Thrones_ dragon Targaryen flag, which had writing on the back that said ‘ _For Lighting and Destruction’_ and white shorts. Sitting on the spare bed you laid out your cards and tried to figure out how you were going to build they cyber deck with the cards you already had.

About twenty minutes later, there was knocking. Getting up, you jogged to the door and opened it eagerly for food. But there is was no one there. Closing the door, you heard the knocking again. So again, you opened it. No one. As you stood there with the door open, the knocking came again. Blinking, you looked around in confusion as you closed the main door. After a moment, you realized the knocking was coming from, what you though was a closet. Unlocking the door, you opened it to find Kaiba on the other side.

“Oh.” You looked at the door as you opened it wider. “It’s one of those doors.” You looked at Kaiba, who for once, wasn’t dressed in his suit, but was in a turtle neck-like white pajama set. _He sleeps…in a turtle neck._

He walked inside and you blinked at him in confusion before looking in his room. Mokuba was snoring, loudly. Closing the door, you walked over while pointing at it. “I take it, you can’t work with him snoring.”

Kaiba huffed and rather than taking the table to work at, he sat on the bed and opened his laptop.

“Umm, wouldn’t you want to work at the table?” _What is happening?_

He looked at you as if you were bothering him just as much as his brother was before turning back to the computer. You were about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. Kaiba looked up again, more annoyed than before. You quietly went and got your food before sitting at the table.

“So, again, Mr. Kaiba. I don’t mind but… you look ready for bed and ah.” You motioned to your outfit, highly grateful to yourself that you had put on a bra for when you answered the door.

The glare was upon you now. “I am aware. However, I can not sleep with him if you haven’t heard.”

 _Oh no…no, no, no._ “Want me to go ask for another room?”

“I tried.” He snapped. “But due to the New York assembly, there isn’t a room left.” He was nearly growling. You were highly uncomfortable.

“Mr. Kaiba…”

“What…is…it.”

“Not to be rude but, you are aware that I am a _female_ employee…” Then you mumbled very softly. “That you saw naked and this is uncomfortable.”

You had really hoped he didn’t hear the second part, but the death glare you received told you different. Swifting awkward from foot to foot, you watched as he began typing something. Before long he showed you his screen.

“Which hotel would you prefer?”

Your eyebrows came to a frown as you stared at the screen. Each hotel was either out of the way or disgusting. “None…”

“Well then, I think we best get past what transpired last week and work with what we have.”

 _This is a losing battle._ You sat at the table and began eating your food. _Maybe I could call a friend._ Taking out your phone you texted a few numbers, even Luke, to see who could house you for the night due to ‘unforeseen hotel issues’. After your dinner you still hadn’t received a response so you went back to the bed with your cards and began sorting and strategizing. After about an hour of angrily sighing at your cards, you knew your deck wouldn’t be as strong as you wished. As you began trying something else you heard the laptop slam shut. Looking over, you saw that once again, you were receiving the glare of death from phthalo eyes.

“What did I do?”

“You are sighing and talking to yourself. What are you doing?”

 _I was?_ “Building the deck I told you about. Or at least trying to build one I am happy with.”

Scanning you over, Kaiba moved his laptop to the side before making his way towards you. You became extremely stiff and tense when he pulled up a chair to sit near the bed. He examined each card you had laid out and seemed to be in thought.

“This is the deck you said would work well with Blue-Eyes?”

“Yes.”

Getting up, he retreated to his room, only to return moments later, but this time with his deck. Before you knew what was happening, Kaiba was picking apart your cards and combing them with his. It was if you didn’t exist and after a while, Kaiba looked completely in his element. You weren’t sure if he noticed, but his face seemed a little bit less tense, and his shoulders had dropped a bit. It was very small changes. After thirty minutes of watching him, he turned to you.

“Do you have your deck?”

Slowly you nodded. Not long afterwards you both were dueling. It wasn’t the typical duel, but a duel to analyze the deck. You both, mostly Kaiba, discussed the flaws, the probably of drawing combos and number crunched the odds of winning. It took you a while, but you finally allowed yourself to loosen up near the end of it and took some enjoyment from the activity. Once all was said and done, Kaiba started to sort the cards from his. You waved your hand.

“Keep them. Honestly you have the best supports for them. Besides, you used machines before in your deck.”

Again, you could tell he was studying and judging you. “I don’t take charity.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes. “It’s not charity. I can’t bring them to potential, you can. Take them.” You packed up the rest, leaving him to stare at the cards in his hands. To your delight, your phone went off. Happily you checked your messages only to find a response of either ‘on vacation’ or no response at all. Luke sent a _‘Celebrating with future husband, you don’t want to be here.’_ Weakly you smiled to yourself and packed your bag.

“Where are you going?” His questions never really sounded like questions.

“I contacted a few friends. One got back to me, going to sleep there. It’s not far.” You looked at Kaiba to see his stone-face expression had returned. You left your keycard on the table. “Goodnight.” You left, not receiving any response.

Going to the parking lot, you opened the trunk and plopped yourself inside before closing it back up. You lowered the back seats and pulled out a spare blanket you kept in the car. Using your bag as pillow you sighed to yourself.

 _This fucking blows._ Groaning you made yourself as comfortable as humanly possible and set an alarm for the morning. You were tired. Having to wake up at three in the morning previous after being up till eleven, your body just wanted to eat and sleep. While the duel and deck building were nice, it wasn’t what you had planned and now it was near ten. While you were uncomfortable, you did manage to fall asleep.

**

 _Huh, what a weird dream… Feels like, I’m floating. Wow, this cloud is comfortable. Wait, is the cloud talking?_ You shifted closer, into the firm cloud which smelt like a wonderful natural musk and something you couldn’t identify. _Huh, I thought clouds were comfortably soft, not firm. Why are you calling me an idiot? You’re the cloud that decided to talk._ Your body felt like it weighted a million pounds as you tried to move. Such an awkward state it was, being much to tired to move, but your brain being able to respond to everything, as if trying to wake you up.

 _Don’t talk like that Mr. Cloud. I can’t understand when you do. You sound pretty, but I want to understand._ Moving your hand felt like running a marathon as you pulled onto the figure. Opening one eye, you only saw white. _I don’t care if that’s the point. You’re being mean, like my boss._ You wondered if the cloud got firmer. _You okay Mr. Cloud? How is he mean? He saw me naked Mr. Cloud…he never said sorry for not knocking. But besides that, I guess he is not really mean. But you know what he is? He’s super pretty._ The cloud flexed again. _Men can be pretty. He is also really nice. He is keeping god away from me. Or does that make him Satan? Mr. Cloud what do you think?_

The cloud mumbled something and you could have sworn you heard a beep. _Mr. Cloud, You’re really comfortable. You should visit Mr. Boss. He looks like he needs cuddles sometimes._ Again, the cloud called you an idiot. _Mr. Cloud you really sound like him. Mr. Boss that is. Oh, it’s cold in here Mr. Cloud…My clothes aren’t silly. The best dragon on earth is on my shirt. Mr. Boss wouldn’t like you much Mr. Cloud for saying that._

You felt yourself being placed on a soft surface. But the cloud wanted to leave. _Don’t go Mr. Cloud. I like how you smell and feel. Haha, sleep talking? My family was filled with sleep talkers. They say sleep talkers never remember their conversations._ You kept your heavy grip on the cloud. _Why I say was? Mr. Cloud, they are gone. Not dead, just gone. I want one though, with lots of kids. That’s why I am a teacher Mr. Cloud. My class always knows they are a family and should look out for each other…I’m not an idiot._

You were sure you were being pushed down and something warm was being placed on you. _Mr. Cloud… please don’t go… Fine if you have to come here._ It was very hard to see, you were sure if you were doing it right. _Please Mr. Cloud. I don’t like dreams that don’t end happily… Of course, this is a dream. Clouds don’t talk in person._ Another voice came from the darkness. _Oh Mr. Cloud, you have a friend. I am so happy for you. I guess then you really do have to leave. Please come closer… Your friend thinks you should._ It hurt to do it, but you managed. You gave Mr. Cloud a kiss on, what you assumed was the cheek. _Heh, clouds have faces? Good night Mr. Cloud. Please come back someday._

**

The next morning you woke up naturally. There were no alarms, just sun rays that glided through curtains. Confusion came swiftly afterwards. Sitting up, you began to register you were in your hotel room.

“Didn’t I leave to sleep in my car?” You looked around until you found your phone on the night table. Pressing the side button, you saw the lock screen said it was well after nine in the morning and you had a text message.

“What the fuck?” You opened the message to see it was from your boss. You scanned it over nearly ten times, trying to figure out what you were reading. ADHD, confusion, and barely awake did not mix well for comprehension.

_‘Mokuba woke up last night shortly after you left; You should be extremely grateful towards him. The staff notified us of you in your car. Mokuba’s persistence is why you still have a job and why you were brought back to your room. I have the car. Be ready by eleven to drive back.’_

Sitting up you looked around the room. You had no memory of being woken up. Zero memory of him coming to get you, and you were highly curious on how he even got into your car to even get you out. You looked back at your phone to continue reading. The last line really confused you.

_‘You’re more idiotic when you’re asleep.’_

Maybe you were missing something, but the first order of business was ordering breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very fun fact about sleep talkers. They never remember a word they say. Having experiences a few friends who sleep talk, the range in personality is great. Super sweet person could be super sassy, while the intelligent act like fools during their sleep talkative nights. Also this isn't a one time thing, oh no. Sleep talking will make an appearance multiple times. Also, there is also that weird stage of sleep where one fights to be awake but the body denies it. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed the fluff. Drama will make a return, just not with our "lovable" god. Stay tone for next week and in the one-shot for this week there is an announcement!
> 
> ~ Sea Satin  
> Word Count: 4143


	13. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, super less Kaiba fluff than last time. However, I am glad where this chapter went and other developments are happening. I hope you enjoy!

Sure enough, by eleven, you were packed up and waiting outside. You couldn’t re-enter the brother’s room so you assumed they already had their things. Right on time, you watched as your beautiful blue car pull up. You walked over to the back and threw your things inside and headed towards the driver’s seat. To your surprise, Kaiba worked his way to the back seat and your passenger was Mokuba. _They probably didn’t want to switch._ You climbed in to realize you couldn’t reach the controls and had to readjust everything. As you fixed the mirror on Mokuba’s side you caught him grinning at you.

“Can I help you with something Mr. Mokuba?”

His grin got wider. “How did you sleep?”

You blushed a little. “Honestly like a rock. I don’t remember you and Mr. Kaiba coming to get me or walking to the room.” You began to pull out of the parking lot. Mokuba chuckled.

“Nothing? Have any weird dreams?”

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “No. Just slept like the dead.”

Mokuba proceeded to laugh and you became uncomfortable. “Did I do something weird?”

Mokuba quickly shook his head. “No, no. You just fumbled around like a drunk person is all.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry for that. Also sorry for the hotel calling.”

“The w-“

“Just drop it.” Came the stern voice from the back. “What is done is done.”

You nodded and became focused on the road.

Unfortunately, Kaiba was on phone-calls throughout the car ride. At one point you had to connect his phone to the overall Bluetooth so him and Mokuba could talk as Kaiba typed away. Sometimes the conversations were in English, other times it was in another language. You reached the hotel around two in the afternoon, Kaiba was still on his call as he got out. Once they were inside and the valet had taken the bags, you drove off to the garage. Once you got out, you inspected your car closely. Being a leased vehicle, you were responsible to any scraps and damages. Sure enough, there were a few rock scraps. You took the time to buff them out before returning to the penthouse.

 _I will have to request taking the car to the wash. That’ll help any other scrapes._ Once you were inside the ‘apartment’ Mokuba brought his fingers to his lips and motioned for you to go in the kitchen. You complied and he followed.

“Is everything alright?” You whispered.

“We got the vote. The property is beginning the process of transferring and Seto is talking to our investors at home along with a few American investors. You stay here until the meeting is over and I’ll get you later.”

You nodded and that was the day. Saturday was spent inside, providing coffee at times, and listening to meeting, after meeting. Which carried into Sunday. By seven in the morning, you were asked to put together an area for the Kaiba’s to host a meeting. You chose a wall by a large piece of artwork and moved the dining table to make a ‘desk’. You thought you would be sitting around again, but oh no. Kaiba had assignments for you. Isono handed you a stack of things to do, and it had you going places. You were calling hotels, booking conference halls, and arrange dinners all while trying to not make conflicts with Kaiba’s already busy schedule. This week was _Hamilton,_ and a charity event was on Thursday as well as meetings spread throughout it all.

 _If this is what I am doing, I wonder what Isono usually does._ Sometimes you honestly felt like you were around as an assistant to Isono than a PR rep.

You didn’t finish managing Kaiba’s schedule until around six in the evening. From there, you checked in with Isono who aided in suggesting what meetings should be moved around. During that time, Mokuba appeared to give you two more events. The brothers had been invited to the Met Gala fashion event, an invitation they were not turning down as they wanted to get as much popularity in the US as possible as well as another charity dinner. So of course, that meant the schedule had to be changed yet again. When the final draft of the schedule looked just around ready to be finalized, Kaiba finally decided to join and, to your dismay, give you yet another event to juggle into his never-ending schedule of things. You were sure you would start sprouting grays from having to deal with these two days alone and would have gone completely gray when summer ended.

As you and Isono tried to fit the new event in, the name of it caught your eye. You smiled, knowing just what the event was, but you weren’t going to let your bosses in on it yet. You would be in charge of getting them there and back, which would be easy as you were to attend the event yourself. They had received an invitation from a business partner to attend a private gallery on it’s opening night. The artist which was to be displayed was Joyance. You were just glad you didn’t have to miss her event.

By Monday you were continuing nearly the same routine as the week before. Nearly. When you tried to test Kaiba on his Spanish, he waved you off. When you tried talking to him in German, Mokuba would respond. During the showing of _Hamilton_ , to your greatly disappointment that you were told to wait with the car…you missed the whole show. Then you began to notice the odd pattern. Every time Kaiba needed something, it was Isono who gave you the directive. If you asked Kaiba a direct question, Mokuba would answer. You were really beginning to wonder if you royally fucked up so bad that the elder Kaiba truly wanted nothing to do with you. It wasn’t as if you expected to become his friend, nor was he ever easy to talk to, but when he did decide to speak to you, it was never negative experience. _Okay, maybe I just wanted to talk about duel monsters and pick his brain…an associate at best._ Also, the man listened to your lectures and little facts and useless information about the city. Now, you were being ignored.

 _Did I really mess up that much?_ The whole thing made your stomach knot.

You were stuck with the car for the rest of the week, and if you didn’t take the car you were waiting at cafés or other nearby establishments for the brothers. You weren’t even making late night coffee anymore. The moment each of you entered the penthouse you were dismissed to your room. When Friday night came around, you figured you would be stuck in this new lope and decided to settle into the new normal. However, when you bowed to say goodnight, Mokuba interjected.

“Sensei, know of any place worth seeing? I have tomorrow off.”

“Hmm, well, there is Coney Island in Brooklyn, a few beaches in Long Island that are really nice and more museums.”

Mokuba’s face scrunched up. “No museums, please.” Seemed the young man really didn’t like your lectures.

“Coney Island is filled with carnival games and has really good food. Also, the aquarium is there. Oh! There is also the zoo and the botanical gardens.”

You watched as the raven-haired man weighted his options. “I like carnivals and I like food…Alright, tomorrow we’ll go. Around noon.”

You bowed. “As you wish Mr. Mokuba, sir.” And so, you were once again dismissed.

**

The ride to the borough was quiet except for the radio. You only had Mokuba and one member of the security detail with you. When you got to the very overcrowded part of the shore, you ~~aggressively took the parking space from someone else~~ somehow found parking. You were sure the security guard was giving you funny looks from behind his oversized sunglasses. Getting out, you went and opened the door for your younger boss. Once he was with his guard you went to go back in the car.

“What are you doing?”

Hesitating for a moment, you then smiled weakly. “Staying with the car, like I have been doing.” _All week._

Mokuba frowned. “You don’t have to do that with me. I thought you would want to enjoy your time here as well.”

Again, hesitation took you before you spoke. “Are you sure?”

Mokuba rolled his eyes. “Come on, just don’t lecture me on the construction on the place.”

You snickered. “I could you know.”

“Wouldn’t doubt it.”

Feeling a bit more comfortable and confident, you started walking with Mokuba down the boardwalk. You pointed out some famous food stops, such as Nathans Hotdogs, a few local landmarks and of course the grand Cyclone rollercoaster.

“You know, to be considered a New Yorker, you have to ride the cyclone.”

Mokuba looked at the ride nervously. “It’s made of wood, and it looks old as shit.”

You grinned. “I didn’t think the Kaiba brothers knew fear.”

“I am not afraid.”

“I don’t see you inline.”

“I have nothing to prove…”

“I mean, if you didn’t, you wouldn’t need to say that.”

That earned you a glare and Mokuba got in line. Once he was in his seat and strapped in, that’s when you let him have it.

“By the way, it’s over ninety years old and was hit by a hurricane! Also, we New Yorkers avoid the thing!” You shouted as the carts started to move.

“WHAT?!”

You laughed as he shrieked. When he finally got off the ride he was pouting at your laughter. You apologized and he seemed to accept it, then asked to walk along the beach to the hotdog restaurant. As you both walked, he asked about the unkept state of the beach and why the water didn’t look like the ocean. You explained about New York’s horrible water pollution and how there are great efforts to clean its waters, as well as assuring it was safe to swim in and that the state had much cleaner beaches. At some point during the walk, as you both were nearing the restaurant, Mokuba asked for your cellphone and instructed you to give your car keys to his security. You thought the request was odd, but listened. As you both kept walking on the sand, you going over what the hotdog contest was, you didn’t notice how close to the water you had gotten until it was much to late. Mokuba had successfully steered you towards the ocean without your knowledge and shoved you into an oncoming high wave that had a late birth. You shot up from the water gasping to see Mokuba bent over laughing, proclaiming he got his revenge. You would have dragged him in with you if another wave didn’t knock you forward. It took a few minutes to get out of the water.

“I am soaking wet now!”

“Well, I think we are even.” He grinned. You sucked your teeth.

“Fine…Why are you laughing still?”

Mokuba’s grin widen. “Didn’t know you had black tears.”

You glared harder at the younger man as you looked for a place to buy towel to wipe off your face. Your makeup was successfully ruined. You really couldn’t be mad; you did pull the first prank. Also, it was rather nice to not be so formal. When the Kaiba brothers were in business mode it was hard to be yourself. Professionalism always came first. As you both sat in the sun eating your hotdogs, Mokuba pointed and asked about the apartments across the way.

“Public housing.” You sighed. “Unfortunately, they weren’t the best kept, and those that are have been used for people who appear to not be minorities.”

“What do you mean?”

“Minorities are usually given the buildings that are falling apart while non-monitories are given the nicer homes. However, due to the hurricane that passed through near ten years ago, all the buildings are being repaired, because they too.”

The air between the two of you got heavy. Mokuba shifted awkwardly. “You seem to know a lot about this.”

You turned to him, knowing he had a question. “I lived it.”

Again, it was quiet. Mokuba broke the silence a second time. “So, it’s true you knew Yamazaki?”

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I was mixed up with his crazy.”

“Crazy is putting it mildly.”

You eyed him. “How do you know him?”

Mokuba flashed you a grin. “Everyone has a bit of crazy.” You were sure that was the only answer you were ever going to get.

The rest of the afternoon was spent helping Mokuba win prizes which he would pass off to ladies he thought were cute. Sometimes, he would give it to a kid, but it was clear where the man’s priorities lied. Afterwards, you took a quick stop at the aquarium. The stop was quicker than you thought it would be. You assumed it was due to you beginning to lecture on the types of sea life. As the lot of you headed back to Manhattan, Mokuba insisted on sitting in the front much to his guard’s displeasure. But, the younger Kaiba would have his way. As you rode through weekend traffic you decided to ask the question which had been bothering you all day.

“Did my behavior last week really embarrass Mr. Kaiba that much?”

Mokuba leaned back in his seat. “I am surprised you didn’t ask sooner.”

“Didn’t think you would answer me.”

“Look, my brother doesn’t handle awkward well. Honestly, you are better off not thinking about it. He’ll come around when he’s ready.”

That didn’t sit right with you. If you did something wrong, you wanted to know how to fix the situation.

“If you think so Mr. Mokuba.”

“Please, for the love of God, don’t call me that when Seto isn’t around. Just Mokuba.”

You nodded. _Mokuba really is the most casual and social out of the two._

**

You were dismissed for the rest of the day when you got back. You took right to your room. _If I did something wrong, I want to know dammit._ But you didn’t know. Sleeping in a car shouldn’t have been that damaging to his reputation. Sighing, you sat down at the small table and took out your watercolors. You needed to do something. _How do I make this somewhat right?_ As you began sketching and the gears in your brain started to kick in. Pausing, you looked at the materials around you.

 _I mean, the guy is a sucker for them_. You bit your lower lip. You weren’t sure if this would be extremely nice, or extremely bold. Looking at the clock, it wasn’t all too late and you were sure, if you made a small one, you could be done in a few hours. Taking out your six-by-eight watercolor paper block, you began drawing. You had to google a few of the images, as some of the cards you hadn’t seen in person.

In total, the drawing took a good hour and a half, the watercolor was a different story. You didn’t expect the watercolor to take nearly three hours. It was nearly two in the morning when you finished. You decided to take a shower to allow the painting to dry. When it wasn’t at a state you found acceptable, you decided to gather another item. Taking out a flash-drive, you put you Tool albums on it. Taking a deep breath, you got dressed into ‘acceptable’ pajamas, by then the painting be rightfully dry, and crept out of your room. Sure enough, all was dark. Now came the second part of your plan. To drop off the apology.

You weren’t sure which room was his, you only had access to three of the rooms. _Sure as hell not going to knock on the doors or go inside._ Your plan seemed to be foiled, so you went to the kitchen to grab a snack and you saw it. Kaiba had his computer out, open and on. Looking around you found no trace of the older Kaiba. _Maybe he went to the bathroom._ Grinning you placed the items next to his computer. As you tried to tip-toe to the bedroom, you heard a door open and close. You drove behind the couch. Listening your crawled to the other side of the couch as the person, who you were sure was Kaiba, walked towards the kitchen. Thankfully, he didn’t turn on the light and you were able to stealth your way back to your room. Crawling into your bed, you felt successful.

**

 _“Kami! Heh! Kami that isn’t funny! Please, it tickles!”_ You recognized this. This memory. _“Kami! You’re lucky I love you!”_

You were sitting on his lap, both of you at the beach. You were eighteen. He planted butterfly kisses along your neck as he tickled your sides. Both of you decided to start dating that summer. It was a dream come true for you then. He went from being the stranger who saved a young girl from her hell, to being the man of your dreams.

You stole a kiss from his lips when you got the chance. _“Kitten, how could you be so bold.”_ It all felt like you were reliving this memory. You could feel his warm skin, his breath that tickled your lips. Those damn amber eyes that looked at you like you were the only thing in the world worth having. You shot up off his lap and wiggled a finger at him.

 _“You need to cool off Mister.”_ You giggled as he reached for you. _“No, no. You have to work for it.”_ You ran off to the water, he chased. Getting about knee deep, nature would work against you as a wave knocked you backwards, into the man hunting you. _That’s right…he was always on the hunt._

He held you tightly against him, you had welcomed the embrace at the time. He pulled you passed the breaking waves so you both could float together.

_“Will you miss me when I am gone?”_

He nuzzled his nose into your hair. _“Will you miss me when you leave?”_

_“Always. That’s why I’ll come back.”_

_“You swear it?”_ He always sounded like he never believed you.

 _“I swear.”_ You spun yourself around, closing your eyes, you kissed him. _“I love you, my Kami.”_

You opened your eyes to his cold, dead stare. _“Kami? What’s wrong?”_

_“You lied…”_

To your horror the ocean water around you started to turn red as Kami vanished. You tried to swim your way to shore, but you weren’t moving. You looked to the shore for help, but only he was there. Staring to you. He slowly lifted and held open his arms. That’s when they appeared, one-by-one. Everyone he saved you from. Everyone you had hurt for him. Some looked better than others, but each of them the same. Each person whom ever cross your paths, you both shared the blame, the guilt, the sin.

_“After all I have done. You ended up being the liar.”_

You weren’t sure if what you felt were tears or the water. _“Kami, please. Help me!”_

_“Kitten, do you know why I call you kitten? I explained it once.”_

_“I’m sorry!”_

_“Fishermen, when looking to hunt the ocean’s most deadly predator, the Great White, knew the best way to lore them.”_

_“PLEASE!”_

_“They would take cats, kittens, all matter of felines, and cut open their stomach just enough to not kill them.”_

_“I’M SO SORRY!”_

_“That way, the cat would try to swim to safety, making the blood flow faster, making them bleed faster. It was the best way to attract the sharks.”_

_“DON’T DO THIS!”_

_“Tell me kitten. Can you swim to shore before the sharks get you? This time, without my help.”_

A shooting pain coursed through your body as you were dragged under, the surface clouded by the swarm of sharks circling above you. Then, they drove towards the cat in the water.

**

You jolted upright in bed. Your throat was hoarse, eyes wide and stinging. Looking around in the dark, you wondered if you were still underwater. Shaking hands felt around, ensuring you were in your bed. Slowly you brought your breathing back into control.

“Fucking, dream!”

You hadn’t had that dream for a year. But you knew what triggered it. Every time you went to the beach, you would dream of him. If you were lucky, you would have this dream only for tonight. _If_ you were lucky. Odds were, you would have this dream for the next few weeks. Once you were sure you had stopped yourself from having a panic attack, you looked at your phone.

 _Great, slept for an hour and a half._ You grumbled to yourself as you got out of bed and made your way to the kitchen, your throat hurt and you wanted water. After downing about three glasses you made your way to your room and noticed something on your door. It was your sticky note which you had left on the things you’d given to Kaiba. Only, the word ‘sorry’ was crossed out and underneath was written the word ‘idiot’. You smiled a little, hoping this meant he would talk to you come morning.

You didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba would so be that CEO/Boss that was on a first name bases with his employees and have a basketball hoop in the work area which would 'help brainstorming and team communication' type of guy. Figured it was about time to develop more of a stable relationship there. As well as give you guys some more drama lama. 
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 3571


	14. Getting Under The Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff returns. I love fluff, even in slow burns, I love fluff. I also enjoy tormenting characters. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Sunday looked as if it were to be normal. Well, as normal as it can get for you after not sleeping for most of the night. But it was nothing four cups of coffee couldn’t help. Kaiba was back to speaking to you directly, asking about how the schedule looked and if everyone else confirmed their time slots. All was set in stone and he seemed pleased. There was also one, tiny little detail you tried not to think about when it came to lack of sleep as you conversed with the group. Without sleeping properly, taking ADHD meds was a complete no go. Many people mistakenly thought that all ADHD meds made people hyper, have burst of energy, and gave them a high. This is completely untrue if you have what the med is prescribed for. You knew if you took your meds, your brain would slow down and you would have issues staying awake. You just prayed Kaiba kept you inside today like he did last weekend.

You had no such luck.

The brothers wanted to get a new suit for the art show which was coming up in a week. Shopping meant driving. Driving with lack of sleep and no meds. _Please don’t let me crash._ You were already having issues, as you felt yourself talking way more then you use to in the morning. Mokuba welcomed the conversation, Kaiba stuck to his newspaper. As the day continued your mouth kept running unless Kaiba took a call. Mokuba joked that you were in a really good mood today, you just agreed and hoped no one would notice the new found energy you had. You then introduced the brother’s to Hell’s Kitchen.

“What?” Kaiba was not amused. “Just because you don’t like the place, does not give you permission to swear during work hours.”

You blinked. “Mr. Kaiba… it’s really called Hell’s Kitchen. It received that name when the area was considered a slum, I believe a former governor called it such and so the city kept the name. It’s on all maps.”

“Oh shit! Seto she’s right!” You glanced through the mirror to see Mokuba pointing to his phone.

“Tsh, this city really doesn’t have much class.”

“Depends where you look Mr. Kaiba.” You smiled and kept going until you reached Columbus Circle Shopping Center. You showed them stores that would be in their interest and as you were looking and pointing out some of the very high-end fashion stores you paused and stared. You watched as a shiny gem stone twinkled in the sun beam. You must of stayed silent for a bit as Mokuba had to snap his fingers in your face to break you trance.

“Sensei? You okay?”

You shook your head. “Yes, sorry, got heavily distracted.” You pointed to the store next to the jewelry shop. “This one, this one looks good.” You led them inside.

Sometimes you wondered if the Kaiba brothers just screamed ‘ _I have money_ ’ because within seconds they were being serviced. Upon his request, Kaiba received a private area for special guest, had a set of people answering to his whims and a private changing room away from the usual common rebel. You and Isono sat in two overly plush chairs as you watched the brothers try on different suit jackets and shirts. Every so often a worker would bring the brother’s something you didn’t approve of yet the price tags were heavy.

_He looks really pasty in that. Eh?! Did they just offer Mokuba green?! Ew no!_

Every now and then Kaiba would turn to you when he put on a jacket you really didn’t like. Then they did it. They gave Kaiba a jacket that was in ‘summer season’ and you winced. Kaiba turned to you very irritated.

“If you have an opinion, please, share it.” Kaiba was near hissing at you. You blinked at him in clueless confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Mokuba started to chuckle. “She doesn’t even realize what she’s been doing.”

You looked at the other brother. “Doing what….”

Isono cleared his throat. “You have made a noise of disapproval for every suit….” Isono tried to quietly explain.

“If I did it’s because they look awful on him!” Your mouth spoke those words before your brain could stop it.

Mokuba was now holding in laughter, Kaiba was verging on pissed. Your lips thinned to a flat line. _In trouble once more thanks to the power of attention issues._

“I will be right back.” Getting up, you walked out while grabbing one of the rejected jackets before anyone could say a word to you. It wasn’t your fault that they were handing the man colors that just did nothing for his complexion. They were clearly out for making a few thousand from what you saw on those price tags. Once you were in the shop’s summer fashion you went to work. You found a few things, honestly the man needed lighter clothing in the New York City heat, so you were avoiding all the dark grays and blacks. You found a few nice Prussian blue summer jackets, but then you found the one.

“Umm, this shirt?” You pulled one of the ladies who came out from the back. “This his size?”

“Your boss? Yes.”

 _Okay good._ “Question two, will he die in this or is this really made for summer.”

She raised an eyebrow from your choice of words. “The material is a reflective color and fabric and the stitching helps with breathing.”

“Perfect. I’ll take that and this.”

“That really isn’t the best style we have.”

“Just because it’s what, ten-thousand cheaper, doesn’t mean it’s not his style.” You walked back to the private room and took a peek at the price tag. _Holy shit! This is fifteen-thousand?!_ You were glad these clothes weren’t for you.

“Mr. Kaiba,” You walked up to see him in…lilac. “Please…take that off and try on these. The shirt and the jacket…” You were horrified by the color against his skin.

Kaiba outright glared and growled at you. “Why should I listen to _you_?”

“Because out of everyone in this room, I think I am the only one who understands color theory. Please, just go try this on.” You held out the clothes whilst giving him a pitiful expression.

“Oh, please Seto. Humor her, hell, humor me!”

Sneering at you, Kaiba snatched the clothing and went into one of the rooms. You went back to your seat and waited awkwardly. Isono shook his head at you while Mokuba gave you a thumbs up. When Kaiba finally stepped out you were beaming. You had found him a summer turtle neck shirt that shimmered a deep police strobe, which reflected on his eyes making those Phthalo orbs really stand out. The white suit coat that had a very delicate tread pattern that reminded you of dragon scales. It was snow white and the tread shimmered a soft silver. The inside of the coat was lined with the same color as the shirt. Mokuba looked his brother up and down and nodded.

“Has my seal of approval.”

Mokuba’s comment gave you hope that Kaiba might approve. You watched as the elder Kaiba studied himself in the mirror and assessed the shape and design of the attire.

“It will have to be taken in.” He looked at the management who, at some point, entered.

“We can do that here Mr. Kaiba. We also have the same shirt in a number of colors.”

Phthalo orbs made their way back to you.

 _Oh now he wants my opinion without the attitude._ You grinned. “Any blue, cannot get darker than Navy unless it’s a suit coat. Stay away from green, yellow, orange, **any** pastels, he is pale, don’t make it worse. Look for deep reds and purples, grays between scales three through seven on the cool tone, no off-whites, could get away with a dusty yellow, rich browns darker than his hair are fine, and that’s all.”

Management clapped their hands and the workers were off once more. Kaiba reentered the changing room. Mokuba nearly jogged to your side.

“So, checking out my brother as of late?” He kept his voice down.

“What? No. Why would I?”

Mokuba batted his eye-lashes. “Keep him away from green, yellow and ANY pastels!” He even tried to sound like you.

You glared at him. “If I was off duty I would jab you. No, I did not say it like that, and second I could also help you. You should be in the one they place in yellow and every other light color. Lilac is your thing. Not your brothers.”

Mokuba laughed. “So, checking us both out.”

You snickered. “Sorry Mr. Mokuba, I like older men.”

“So just my brother. Understood.”

“I swear to god, I will-“ Both of you hushed up when Kaiba opened the changing room’s door. You and Mokuba looked away as if you weren’t speaking to each other. Kaiba just stared at you both, dead-panned.

“You both realize I am not deaf.”

You turned red and Mokuba laughed nervously. Isono just shook his head.

After a few hours of shopping and watching the brothers get measured, Mokuba declared it was time for lunch. Last week they had went to a restaurant with a business partner, which you sat in a café, they had enjoyed and wanted to revisit. Well, eating lunch with the Kaiba’s is an experience. Kaiba requested a large table, not so everyone could have room, so he could have half of the space for his computer, binder, folder and paper stack. The man was determined to make an office where ever he went. His iPad entered the madness a few minutes later and before long Isono was recruited to aid with paper work and Mokuba got stuck sorting files. You sat there awkwardly, wondering what you should do besides order and eat. When you asked if you could be of assistance, you were waved off by Mokuba and ignored by Kaiba. After a bit of nothing, you caved and asked for Mokuba’s pen, he lent it to you and you found a napkin. You would rather draw than fidget while you waited.

As you sat there you looked around the room and found a very wrinkly, aged old man. He was perfect! Flattening the napkin, you began to sketch the old man. _So many lines of expression, and he sits so still._ You were probably about fifteen minutes into your drawing when Kaiba broke your concentration for a second.

“What are you doing?”

“Huh? Oh drawing.” You went right back to the image.

“…On a napkin.”

“Yup.”

“You realize they wash those things here.”

“If they get them back.” Again, you were on autopilot.

“You don’t just take napkins from this kind of place.” Kaiba was annoyed and you didn’t pick up on it.

“Why not? Its just cloth.” You studied the man across the way closer. _Awww, he has dimples! Such a cute old man!_

“It’s embroidered silk, you don’t draw on silk…” Oh he was very annoyed and it just flew over your head.

“That explains why it’s so tough to draw on. It’s almost done!”

“…”

Unexpectedly the man you were drawing stood up without completing his meal. You let out a small whine until you realized, he was walking in your direction. You blinked and began to turn pink. Looking at the brothers, Mokuba was hiding in his files and Kaiba was giving you his signature death glare.

“Excuse me, young lady. My lunch companions have brought to my attention that you have been taking an interest in me.” You turned very red as he continued to talk. You didn’t even notice he was having lunch with people. “With such fine young men to accompany you, I am most flattered and curious as to why I caught your eye.”

You stole another glance at Kaiba. _Fuck, I am so dead._ Nervously you held up the napkin. “You are a very interesting subject to draw. You have a lot of smile and laugh lines, making you have the most expression in the place…”

The older man took the napkin and studied it before chuckling. “Now this is talent. You flatter me with your words and your art. Please, in exchange for the napkin allow me to pay for the table’s meal.”

Everyone looked at the man in surprise. Kaiba cleared his throat. “While that is kind, I assure you that won’t be necessary.”

“Oh, but I think it is. This flattery and kindness is worth more than any of my hotels in the city.”

Autopilot and curiosity kicked in. “What hotel?” 

The old man’s answer made you grin as Kaiba introduced himself to his land lord.

**

Back at the penthouse Mokuba hung back with you to as you went to park. He wanted to tease you about the day’s events. It would seem you had toed the line pretty hard today, but each time resulted in a positive for the Kaiba’s. Even went you used the wrong forks in front of the new lunch guess you acquired, everyone found you endearing while, Mokuba was sure, Kaiba had mild panic attacks from your ‘commoner status’.

You sighed in defeat. “Mokuba, he is gonna fire me. I don’t even know how I lasted a month!” You pressed your head on the elevator wall.

Mokuba laughed and patted your shoulder. “Maybe he just likes the rush you give him. I mean, all day you bounced his mood like a yo-yo. I found it fun.”

You whimpered. “I am sure he wants to strangle me.”

Mokuba nodded. “Probably, at some points I thought he did. He even might have some pent-up frustration right now.”

“Not making me feel job-secure there, _Mr._ Mokuba.”

“Heh, don’t worry. I am highly entertained whenever you both interact. I won’t let you leave. Afterall, I could just hire you myself and make your job be bugging my brother.”

“I would be dead by the end of the week…”

“Sure he wanted you dead a few times today.”

“Not. Helpin- Wait. Wait. Your brother plays games, right?”

“Do…is that a serious question?”

“I know a way your brother can kill me.”

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. “Alright, liking the new energy. Please, explain how you will convince my brother to stop working in order to, what I assume is, play a game.”

“Offer to let him destroy my ego and feel the despair of defeat.” You reasoned.

“So, duel monsters?”

“No.” _He does not need to see me get crazy._ “Next best thing. He’ll even get to hit me, kind of.”

You bounced out of the elevator. Excited to put your plan into motion. Sure enough, when you entered you were told you were dismissed along with Isono. You bowed and grinned before dashing off to your room. Digging around the bed you found your Switch. Checking to see if the battery was good, you then got the remotes ready and wondered back into the living area. _Of course, he’s not here. The man lives next to the coffee pot._ Being very much correct, you found Kaiba in the kitchen with his coffee. The moment you took one step into his area he spoke.

“I dismissed you.”

“I know.”

He turned to you, looking annoyed as he did earlier. “I would suggest leaving.”

“I, Mr. Kaiba, have an offer to make you.”

Kaiba scoffed. “What could you offer me?”

You heard shuffling from behind you. You were sure it was Mokuba listening in. “I am giving you the option, to not only hit me, but to crush my ego and make me face defeat.”

Kaiba deadpanned. “You…are going to let me hit you? You realize you sound insane.”

“I realize, Mr. Kaiba, that I am offering you a chance to get back at me for nearly driving you insane.” You placed your switch on the table and slid over the blue remote. “I think I am the best at Smash Brothers. Care to prove me wrong?”

You noticed it, just for a second. Kaiba’s lip twitched upward. “Hmph.”

_The sweet noise of approval._

So, when you promised to let Kaiba crush your ego, you didn’t expect him to really crush it. The first thing he did was to demand ten lives. You listened and you let him pick the stage. You then watched in confusion as he killed himself seven times. You thought he was losing his mind. That was an error. Not only did he kick your ass, he did so without losing a single one of his own lives. This went on for a good hour until you figured out that Cloud’s combos were the only way you were going to knock him down to one life. But he still won. No matter what the settings were, who you picked, the man washed the floor with you each and every time.

You laid your head on the table and faked cried. “No one should be this good at a game.” You tapped the table. “Uncle, uncle, uncle.”

Kaiba snickered. “Giving up so soon?”

“You have been kicking my ever-loving ass for an hour. I can’t win, even with a handicap.”

Kaiba then snorted. “You thought you would be able to? That’s the best joke I heard all day. What’s next? Think you could beat me at duel monsters?”

You turned your head and glared at him. “Don’t tempt me.”

One of his perfectly shaped eyebrows quirked upward. “So, you do believe you can beat me? That’s even funnier.”

“Kaiba, so help me I will get my deck and give you a beat down.”

Now both of his eyebrows were raised and he looked amused. “And here I thought I destroyed what little ego you had. I guess I have to correct that.”

You pouted and pouted hard. “Go get your deck.”

“Also ordering me what to do. I thought the goal wasn’t to piss me off.” Even though he said this, he still looked amused.

You sat up and leaned closer to him. “What? Scared to duel me because I sometimes break the rules? I’ll even give you a handicap and take out my banned cards.”

A smug smirk graced his lips as he settled on hand under his chin to lean towards you. “That bad of a duelist that you have to resort to cheating? Not much of a challenge.”

“Coming from the guy who once summoned three dragons in one turn. Or activated pot of greed, on an opponent’s turn?”

“Rules were different back then.”

“Am I hearing excuses from the great Seto Kaiba?”

Phthalo eyes turned into dark sapphire, his expression changed. It was a new expression; you hadn’t seen that one before.

“I don’t make excuses; I only deal with facts.” _Wow, such a low and husky voice he can have._

“Then prove me wrong.” _When…when did we start whispering?_ Your brain started to play catchup to the situation, the closeness, the soft voices, the **_flirting_**. Your eyes grew wide and the blood rushed to your face once you connected all the dots. Kaiba’s brain must have also caught on to what was happening as he looked at your face. Nonchalantly he pushed himself back to his original position. Clearing his throat, he woke his computer out of sleep mode.

“I am far to busy to duel. While the previous game did help, I need to put my attention back to what matters.” Kaiba wasn’t wearing any expression, just his usual deadpan. “You are dismissed. Goodnight.”

“Yes…sir.” Turning you started walking to your room. “Goodnight.”

Once in your room you sat slowly onto your bed. _Maybe we both read too much into that exchange._ You could feel your face burning at remembering just how close he had gotten. You were pretty sure your head was going to pop when you realized you could had taken a sniff of his scent. _He smells like a spice. A rather warm spice and musk._ You shook your head. You were pretty sure you would need a cold shower.

After bathing, to which now you always got dressed in the bathroom, you felt normal again. Sighing you flopped on the bed, ready to be accepted by the sheets and comforter. You had turned the AC up so it would get colder, making blanket snuggles far more enjoyable. As you were about to wrap yourself into a burrito, there was a knock at your door. You groaned in disapproval and got up.

“Coming, coming.” Opening the door, you did not expect to be looking up into blue eyes. “Mr. Kaiba, how can I help you?”

“…You forgot this.” Everything about the man seemed, flat. His expression gave nothing away, his voice monotone. It was like looking at a shell. Looking down you saw your switch.

“Oh, thank you.” In your haste to take the system you accidently ended up brushing your fingers against his. You could feel yourself turn pink again as you stared at the floor. When you noticed he didn’t move, you glanced upward at his face. Kaiba was still very much a statue.

“Dinner will be brought up soon…”

You blinked at him then checked the time on your switch. Bursting out in laughter you realized just how early it was. “And here we said goodnight and it’s barely pass seven!” But Kaiba still hand not said nor expressed anything.

“Mr. Kaiba?” It was becoming both creepy and worrisome.

“Since you look ready for bed, I will send the food to your room.” He turned and left.

 _That was fucking awkward!!!!_ You closed your door. “Fuck, I don’t think there will ever be a normal with Kaiba.”

You were pretty sure the dynamic changed once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, personal theory on Kaiba and relationships. I believe the man knows how to flirt, how to get the girl and is probably an 'I'm not getting naked' + not going to call a girl back type a guy. However, once feelings are involved, Kaiba is as clueless as a fish out of water. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Friday's chapter will be important so catch you then!
> 
> ~Sea Satin


	15. Hell on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I got myself into a real pickle last week. I hurt my back something fierce and sitting was the most painful thing. While I am not 100%, I am much better than I was on Thursday. While I do write chapters ahead of time, I don't edit until the day of as it gives me fresh eyes after not looking at it for a few days. I only want to produce the best I can for you all and being miserable while writing won't do that. 
> 
> So think week will see a string of updates, including the one-shot, however the mini-series is on hold until I get this one caught up.
> 
> Thanks for hanging around everyone.

When you arrived at the breakfast table the next morning, Kaiba wasn’t at the table. Rather, he had sat himself back on the island in the kitchen. This strikes you as odd, since it was every morning you have him a briefing on how the day’s travel would look like at the table. Walking into the kitchen you went to sit across from the CEO, only to have him somewhat glare at you. It was as if you somehow offended him or invaded his space. Slowly, carefully and respectfully you explain that you were just there to go over the routine for the day. Kaiba grunted and allowed you to carry out your job. However, the moment you were done he made you leave him. You had known the dynamic would change, maybe a little more space between the two of you, but you didn’t expect him to be so distant. Then again, you could have been over thinking it.

Then the day continued. You figured you were going to be ignored like you had been the previous week. It would be annoying but you would deal with it. But no, Seto Kaiba just had to go and change it up much to your misery. It first started with little comments, such as how your hair wasn’t well kept, or your shirt wasn’t tucked in right. At first. During lunch you were told your posture was wrong, you used your fork wrong, you ate to loudly and your napkin habits were embarrassing. The man was giving you hell and he only got worse. For one of the trips you had to take the car and did that become a side show. You were either going too fast or too slow, you turned too sharp, your singling too late and you were too heavy on the break.

_What the fuck is wrong with him today?! Do I have a ‘kick me’ sign on my back?!_

Kaiba’s rude activities carried throughout the afternoon and well into the evening. He had demanded you supply him with coffee and balance his September schedule. The bastard had you make a new batch three times with the French press before he settled on if you could make a decent cup. When you tried to balance his schedule, he told you that you needed to learn more from Isono. _Why the fuck are you even making me do this crap then?!_ Trying your hardest to keep your attitude in line, you agreed. After you handed over the schedule so Isono could fix it, the soon-to-be bane of your existence then required that you wipe down the kitchen as you, somehow, made a mess when making his coffee, and you were to remain as his personal coffee maker, without your sketchbook, until he dismissed you.

Which happened at one in the morning.

You prayed that the heavens would make the following day better. But the Gods loved their tricks and thus, he was an even bigger asshole Tuesday. When you emerged from your room, in the shiny blue blouse, a black pencil skirt and flats he berated your outfit. Your skirt was too short, your blouse grabbed to much attention and forced you to go change into something more professional. _I wore this legit two weeks ago!_ So, you changed your outfit and adjusted your make-up. Kaiba then demanded that you remove all traces of the product on your face. When you protested, he shoved the contract in your face. It would seem he had control over your appearance when you were employed by him. So, off went the make-up. At some point he also took issue with your hair and you were forced to pull it back.

You were mere moments from strangling both Kaiba brothers. Oh yes, you wanted to strangle both. For each time Kaiba criticized you, Mokuba would laugh as if this was some kind of funny joke. When you had a moment alone with Isono, you asked him if Kaiba was under a lot of pressure. _Maybe work is getting crazy now that the gears are in motion to move forward._ To your dismay, there was nothing but the usual stress. So, Tuesday carried on like Monday. You could do nothing right and he had a comment for everything.

By Wednesday Kaiba was starting to ware you out. This time, he knocked on your door in the morning. You let him in expecting there to be trouble, and there was, for you. He went straight to your closet and picked your outfit for you and told you to leave the make-up off. You wanted to tell him to shove it, but then he did the unexpected once more. Kaiba had you brief him, while you were still in your pajamas, much to your discomfort, and had you eat breakfast alone. You were only to appear when Isono got you. Today you would be picking up a foreign business partner.

You had greeted the business men in your normal, cheerful greeting. They were German, so you took the moment to greet them in their native language. They seemed impressed with your speech and complimented Kaiba on how he had good taste in staffing. You were very excited to receive some type of compliment that you smiled and beamed a little bit. Your happiness must have been poison to the CEO for when you looked at him, he was all kinds of red and glaring at you. You quickly snaked your way into the car and took off towards the meeting location. When everyone got out the front, Kaiba didn’t. He just sat in the back and demanded you to go park, you were pretty sure you were going to be yelled at for breathing wrong. Once parked you sat there, waiting for the tongue lashing.

“You will receive one warning about this.” Kaiba started.

_One warning about what? What did I do?_

“I will not tolerate flirting with my associates.”

Blinking, you turned your body so you were looking over the seat at him. _Is he for real?_ “Saying hello is flirting?”

Phthalo eyes turned dark. “The way you said it.”

“In German, to be polite.”

“You were smiling at him…” Kaiba’s jaw had tighten, you noticed he began grinding his teeth.

You stared at him in disbelief. “It’s called being nice. I am sorry that you can’t tell the difference Mr. Kaiba.” That last part might shouldn’t have been said, more so with the added attitude.

Kaiba preceded to glare at you as he grinded his teeth. “Starve.” Kaiba made his way to leave.

“Like I can’t go to a shop…” You mumbled.

Kaiba paused. “…” He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he stormed away.

Rolling your eyes, you waited till he was out of sight before calling your roommate. _Might as well talk to someone._

_“Remembered I exist.”_

You sighed. “Spare me the saltiness. I work till his majesty is done with me.”

 _“You sound…miserable.”_ Joyance wasn’t wrong.

“He’s been a prick all week so far! Like, it’s been hell! I am not allowed to wear anything I like nor make-up!”

_“Can…can he legally do that?”_

“I signed a contract. Stupidest thing I ever did. Not even the amount he pays me is worth this type of hell.”

You heard Joyance sigh on the other side of the call. _“Can you quit?”_

“I can, nothing in the contract prevents that.” You started tapping away at your phone to order something from uber eats.

 _“Well if he keeps it up, just come home.”_ It sounded as if Joyance plopped onto her bed. _“Will you be able to still make it this weekend to the show?”_

“Yup! They are going so I get to go. So, I hope you can drop off my dress and ticket!” You chippered.

_“…Are you sure you want to come with how things are going?”_

“That asshole isn’t keeping me from your show.” You assured her. “I’ll quit before I allow that to happen!”

 _“If you’re sure…”_ She didn’t sound excited.

“Hey girlie, what’s wrong?”

There was a momentary silence on the line. _“They gave the main viewing room to a different artist.”_

“What?! How could they?! Like, your art is beautiful! They promised it to you!” You were starting to become mad for her.

 _“They gave it to a new artist. An artist I introduced them to no less.”_ Joyance sounded bitter.

You frowned your eyebrows and leaned on the steering wheel. “Well it doesn’t matter to me. I am going to support you and I will be your hype girl!”

_“…Thanks…”_

“Joyance…” Her sad voice worried you.

_“I got to go. I need to rethink which paintings I am submitting. Bye girl.”_

“Bye…” You sighed as she hung up. Before long, your food came and you ate outside the car. Last thing you wanted was Mr. Asshole to get pissy over a dirty car.

Thankfully, the guest from out of the country kept Kaiba busy so he didn’t make a comment on your driving skills. At least, not until they were dropped off at a penthouse. Then Kaiba went back to his insults and micro-managing. This carried on until you were all at the hotel. You were given a quick dismissal and you didn’t question it, rushing right to your room. You hurriedly changed into something more comfortable and jumped on the bed with your switch. You were determined to get some of your aggression out in the form of landscaping in _Animal Crossing_. You were a good hour into your game when a knock came to your door. Groaning, you dragged yourself to the door expecting the elder Kaiba to be glowering down at you. To your pleasant surprise it was Mokuba.

“Hello. Come to snicker at my misery in person?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.” You let him in and got back on the bed. “How can I help you?”

Mokuba walked around the room as if taking note of some things you had laying around. “Nothing, just wondering if you would like to join us for dinner.”

You pouted. “So, Mr. Kaiba can mock my choice of clothing or tell me how horrible my manners are? No thank you.”

“Fair point.” Mokuba turned his attention back to you with a wicked grin. You leaned away from him.

“What?”

“Want to have dinner with me then?”

You stared at him before blinking. “Mokuba…what are you trying to do?”

“Piss my brother off.”

You dead panned. “And how would you manage doing that by having dinner with me?”

“Because he expects me to eat with him, and right now, anything you do pisses him off.”

 _Oh great, make me a target for more anger._ “Why make him mad and why drag me into this?” You rubbed your temples.

“Because I am bored and he’s my brother. Pissing him off every once in a while is in the job description.”

You were very unamused by this. “No.”

“Aww, come on. We can play _Smash Bros._ ”

“No.”

“We can order whatever we like.”

“No.”

“We can get all the sushi you American’s love and watch anime.”

“….”

“Well?”

“I get to pick the anime.”

Mokuba laughed. “Sure thing!”

Thus, your evening contained sushi Mokuba made fun of, and Kakegurui. Mokuba was a little surprise by your choice, but then you went on about the main female protagonist. Mokuba raised an eyebrow for a moment.

“Into girls, eh, Sensei?”

“There are some women I would go gay for, she, she would be one.”

Mokuba snickered. “You sound like a-“

“Weeaboo?”

“What. Is. That?”

You laughed and told Mokuba all about how the world became aware of the American weeb. It was an interesting conversation. The younger Kaiba didn’t end up leaving until around eleven. Spending time with him seemed to have helped you relax. Grabbing your robe, and locking your bedroom door, you went into the bathroom and took a shower. After a nice hot shower, you ~~checked to see if there were any unwanted guest~~ went right into your bed in your robe. Somewhere in the act of playing a video game as you dried off you had fallen asleep.

Thursday was by first the worse day. The moment you were awake you were subjected to his torment. It started as it usually did, but the moment you tried to talk to anyone at the table, you were told your opinion was unneeded. Then you got friendly with Mokuba as you asked him if he enjoyed the show last night. That was it, Kaiba had you hand over your car keys and told you that you were dismissed for the day, without pay. You looked at Mokuba, hoping for answers, but Mokuba seemed as surprised as you did. So, you sat there, alone, in the penthouse. It took an hour to get bored. Changing into more comfortable attire, you wrapped your hair in a bandana. You found the cleaning products the maids left under the sink and got to work. You started in the kitchen and worked your way deeper into the penthouse. You avoided bedrooms, the maids could handle does, but you took care of the floors and rugs in the shared spaces.

When the maid did come, you had to take a few moments to convince her you weren’t a maid. She seemed a bit huffy about you doing most of her job and complained about you using the cleaning products, but went on her marry way to clean the three other bedrooms. When that was over you began looking on your phone for a grocery store. You found a _Whole Foods_ nearby and took off to the second destination. You really couldn’t figure out why the elder Kaiba was so bent on making your life hell. Sure, there was some minor flirting on Sunday, but neither of you noticed until it became very clear. _Besides! He was flirting too!_ Sighing, you reasoned that Sunday’s events couldn’t have led to this. Maybe it was your strange behavior and all the mischief you caused which was making him into Satan. Whatever the reason, you were going to look for ways to make him less of an asshole.

Returning to the penthouse with groceries and a few newly bought pots, you began to work. If you remembered the schedule right, they would be home for dinner. The meal you would prepare would take up until then to prepare. Deciding Italian was the way to go, most people enjoyed it and it didn’t cause mishaps in the bathroom, you started with a homemade sauce and cooking the sausages. _This man will lighten the fuck up even if it kills me!_ You prayed he was like any normal guy, you had known, and food was a sure-fire way to get him out of his grump of a mood.

But as they did before, the Gods played a cruel joke on you. As the ziti was in the oven the brothers returned.

“What the hell is that smell.” Were literally the first words out of Kaiba’s mouth.

You wanted to put your head in the oven. Too bad it was electric. Coming out of the kitchen, you went to greet them only to be further ridiculed.

“Didn’t I tell you to always look professional? That sad excuse of an outfit doesn’t meet any of my guidelines.”

You gave him a closed eyed smile as you suppressed the urge to slap him. “Mr. Kaiba, if I remember correct, I was to ensure professional attire when I was working. As I was dismissed without pay, I shouldn’t be violating your strict standards. Also, that delightful smell is an Italian dish I am cooking. I made plenty to share.”

“Why would I want food poisoning from your failed attempt at cooking.”

 _Don’t ring his neck…don’t ring his neck._ You smiled wider. “It was an offering Mr. Kaiba, nothing more.” Reentering the kitchen, you took an oven mitt and muffled your scream into them. Shortly after, the food was done. Setting out the tray and putting the sauce into a serving bowl, you waited to see which fish would bite first.

Mokuba was your first volunteer. You gave him a small piece with a dab of sauce on the side, just to try. The younger man seemed to enjoy it as he asked for more. Your heart swelled a little when Mokuba sat with his brother and sung praises of your food, which encouraged Isono to try. He looked delighted but didn’t say much. After some convincing from his younger brother, Kaiba requested the smallest sample you ever heard of, but you complied.

 _Meet your match A-hole._ You happily gave him a small dessert-plate sized portion.

Kaiba poked at it with a fork before taking a taste. Placing his fork down he said nothing and went back to his iPad and laptop.

“Well?”

Pausing, he turned at you and smirked. Just when you were about to get excited, he opened his mouth. “Where do I start? It’s bland, dry, unimaginative, lacks any hint of spice, there isn’t enough salt, the meat is low-grade and the sauce is nothing more than a melted tomato. Good job, you made me lose my appetite.” The amount of sarcasm at the end of his sentence stabbed you like a thousand knives.

Slowly you nodded and took away his plate. Cleaning his dish, you stared at the tray of food. _You’re not the only one who lost their appetite…_ Without a second thought you dumped the whole try into the trash as Kaiba walked in with his coffee mug. You went straight to bed afterwards.

A loud banging woke you up in the middle at of the night. Checking your phone, you saw it was three in the morning. Crawling painfully out of bed, you made sure your pajamas were correctly adjusted. The pounding sounded like it was coming from your door. You let out a weak ‘stop it’ as you slowly to see who it was. Kaiba stared down at you with a hard look.

“Mr. Kaiba…it’s three in the morning.”

Kaiba effortlessly pushed pass you and sat on you bed. You groaned louder as you closed the door, much to tried and half-a-sleep to do much else. “Please, make it quick.”

“It will be.” He sounded so awake and assured.

“Okay? What?” _Go away!!!_

“It’s clear we find each other attractive, so let’s get this over with.” Kaiba started to arrange the pillows and you watched him. “I am sick and tired of thinking about our interaction last weekend.”

 _What, what? What?_ Your brain was not making any connections. “What are you talking about?”

Kaiba muttered something in his native language and glared at you. “You’re frustrating, I want you out of my system. You’ve been a tick in my skin since I met you. The quicker we do this, the faster we both realize it’s not all it cracked up to be and we can go back to normal. Cancelling out the attraction.”

You stared at him in continued confusion with your mouth slightly ajar and eyebrows pushed together. “Why would I be attracted to you?” You brain was working on half power. You felt sick from being woken up so suddenly and your body felt like a ton of Jell-O.

Kaiba halted his actions. “You flirted with me.”

“But your personality is shit. Like, legit, why would I be attracted to a guy who been a prick to me all week?”

Kaiba gawked at you, shocked at what was coming out of your mouth. You didn’t say it with venom, but as if it were fact. Which it was, he was an asshole all week.

“I mean, before this week, yeah sure, you were attractive, but a pretty face an’t shit with a crappy attitude.” As he continued to stare at you, you felt your eyelids get heavy. “I wanna go to bed…” You whined.

Without waiting you went back into your bed and burrito yourself with the blanket. “Stop riding my ass over every little thing and maybe you’ll rank up again…”

You heard him leave and you started to drift back into slumber. It was at that moment your brain decided to register all that happened and your eyes snapped open. Rolling out of bed you stared at the door. _Did he just offer what I think he did?!_ You hurried out of bed and ran out the door. Sure enough, the kitchen light was on and you dashed in to see Kaiba making himself coffee.

“Did you make a pass at me?!” You nearly shouted.

Kaiba gave you his classic glare, but kept making his coffee.

So many things were making sense about the week. The lack of allowing you to wear clothes you choose, the no make-up and basic hair. The fucking rudeness of it all!

“You asshole. You were sexually attracted to me and you decide to be an asshole. What is this? High-school?”

Now you received threatening glare. You shook your head at him. “So rather than treating me with respect, you opted to humiliate me at every turn to in order to justify reasons to not be attracted to someone.”

“Get out of my face and return to your room.”

You stared at this man as if he had three heads. _Who the ever-loving hell does he think he is?! My father?!_

You sucked your teeth and clicked your tongue. “Alright Kaiba, _fine._ I’ll go back to my room. Just f’ind ya’self another facking tour guide. I quit.” You spun yourself around and marched to your room. Pulling out your suitcase and duffle, you began to pack.

“You can’t just leave.” The CEO of all jerks came into your room. “We have a contract.”

You pulled out your copy. “Article seven clause eighteen! If any of the party memba’s experience harassment of eitha’ physical, emotional, or **sexual** , either party has the right to terminate the agreement. So, you can go shove it!” You went back to packing. You could hear Kaiba huffing in the back.

As you threw everything into your luggage, you mumbled curses in the two languages you knew. You didn’t care if he heard them, you were done with his bull. Once everything was packed, you deleted every contact you had off the phone he gave you before handing it back.

“Where are my car keys?”

Kaiba was completely tense as he glared down at you. _Probably not use to someone standing up to and calling him out on his bullshit._ “Keys, now.”

“On the hook in the front.”

You shoulder checked, or at least tried to considering how call he was, him as you walked out. Heavy foot-steps clearly behind you. As you grabbed your keys and readjusted your bag, you heard him call you by your last name. Turning you looked to see what he wanted. You watched as he went to his coat pocket and pulled out a check book. You figured it was to be your paycheck as he still owed you that for the week of working.

“How much to keep you silent about what happened here?”

“What?”

He growled loudly. “To keep your damn mouth shut about toni-“

You hand flew across his face before you could stop it. “I am not a whore you can buy! If I wanted to be treated this way Seto Kaiba, I would have stayed with Kami! Now thinking about it, I see why you two are such good friends.”

And with that you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> Continue? 
> 
> P.S - Microsoft word hates Brooklyn accents. 
> 
> Word Count: 3935


	16. The Art Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said before, I am trying to get back to speed. Today you guys will receive a number of updates. Also debating on posting Friday's chapter today as well. Only 14 more chapters before the ending! Which would be around the end of next month! I hope I continue to give you all a story you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: abusive relationship depicted in the chapter.

You arrived home around five in the morning. On the car ride back, you decided you were going to take the rest of August off as working for Kaiba for a little over a month had paid you more than you needed to last the rest of the summer and into the early parts of fall. Dragging your stuff up the stairs, you tried to silently enter your apartment, but the moment you opened the door, Pepper came running out to greet you. She purred happily as she tried to trip you by weaving between your legs as you walked. Deciding not to unpack and with still being in your pajamas, you went right to bed with a cat curried up next to your head. Part of you really missed being home.

You woke up around noon and greeted a not so surprised Joyance. She had woken up about an hour after your arrival and noticed your cat was missing. Checking your room, she found you there and you confirmed what she had assumed. You quit your job and was now home for the rest of the summer. However, rather than wanting to hang out and talk, Joyance distanced herself from you. You asked what was wrong and she just mentioned the pressure of the art show. Due to the new artist taking the main display room, Joyance was given a new smaller section. You tried to cheer her up by telling her that her art, no matter where it was, was sure to shine over all others. She did not believe you for a moment.

Soon, Joyance requested to be left to herself and you listened. Due to you quitting, you were able to accept the delivery of the dress you rented for the night. It was a rather pretty gown, which was much to expensive to be bought outright. So, you rented it and purchased the insurance in case of any mishaps. Taking it out of its protective casing you did a once over. You sorely regretted the color. When ever painting, you enjoyed the use of phthalo blue, so you had chosen a dress similar in color. Only now, it reminded you of Kaiba’s eyes. But you did look good in the color.

Deciding to try to cheer up your friend once more, you asked her if she wanted to get her hair done, your treat. She, thankfully, took you up on your offer. You were going to cheer this woman up even if it killed you. So, after hair, came nails and after nails, you got your make-up professionally done at _Sephora_. Treating her to lunch, you finally had her laughing and smiling again. It was at that moment did you realize you hadn’t had any free time to yourself since you started working for Kaiba. Sure, he dismissed you, but you haven’t treated yourself or your friends since it had started. It was good to be out and about the borough again without a care in the world. Your next stop was reactivating your phone with your old number. Luckily your carrier gave you a forty-five-day grace period in the likely hood you would come back to their services, so your number wasn’t taken.

The show would start at eight, so you both had enough time to change and model each other’s outfits. Joyance was in a black and red gown that came with matching red gloves that went a little pass the elbow. She wore some killer black heels and her light features really stood out. You put on the phthalo gown. It had a collar around the neck but had a transparent front with gems that glittered. It was backless, but the dress had good supports for your breast. You had picked a dress that fit your figure well and you had a few pieces of jewelry that worked well with it’s design.

“It makes your ass look big.”

You blinked at her and tried to look at your butt. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, but oh man, that butt.”

You pouted and she laughed. When you put on your flats she nearly died. You told her that the dress covered your feet, so there was no reason to kill yourself in heels. As the both of you finished getting ready and being fabulous. During the time in between you texted everyone that your old number was back on. Carter was thrilled and a few of your friends wondered who you were hiding from. You told them you worked for the CIA and had an undercover mission. Some of them were amused.

Driving in a gown was not pleasant. Joyance had to help you hold up your dress as you drove so not to step on it when you shifted between the pedals. Luckily, since Joyance was showing, there was a reserved parking space for her. As you both walked into the art gallery, you saw a familiar face, one you had not been expecting as you handed over your tickets for the night. He noticed you right away as if a moth attracted to a flame. As you rejected the night’s program, you braced yourself and warned Joyance of the incoming doom.

“Kitten, you look beautiful.”

You smiled as you muttered, hoping to not bring attention to the both of you. “Why is a snake like you here among the cultured swans?”

Kami took your hand and led you into the waiting area. Joyance was confused by followed a little way back.

“You say I am a snake yet you have the venom in your words.” Kami grabbed two wine glasses from the serving tray.

You openly thanked him for getting you a glass. “Still haven’t answered the damn question.” You hissed under your breath.

“Did you think I would miss this?”

“Oh great, you’re Kaiba’s partner that he is meeting with.”

Kami frowned and looked around. “You are with Kaiba? He is coming here?”

 _This is strange._ “You’re not here for Kaiba?”

“Kitten, I wouldn’t come here for anyone but you.”

“How did you even know I would be here.”

Kami tilted his head as he studied you. Amber eyes ran over you, with mild confusion. “Kitten, why are you here?”

You sighed. “I am here to support my friend. Joyance.” Joyance came up to you. “Joyance, Yamazaki, Yamazaki, this is Joyance, the artist I am supporting tonight.”

Joyance let out a small smile but kept to herself. Kami looked between the both of you. “Interesting. So, you have no idea Kitten?”

“What are you going on about? You’re annoying me.”

Kami’s signature smile came to his face. “I think I will keep my information to myself. Repayment for trying to run me over.” He winked at Joyance before going to greet someone who arrived.

You shivered. “Sorry about him. He can be...a lot.”

“Is that the ex you told me about.”

You nodded as you took a sip of wine. “Why would he think I was here for other reasons?”

Joyance grabbed a glass from another passing tray and sipped her drink.

Shortly after that exchange the Kaiba brothers arrived. They accepted the program that was offered to them and they both looked down bewildered. Phthalo eyes quickly scanned the room and found you, you glared at him before returning to an idol conversation you found yourself in about modern art. The guy was really passionate about the modern artist that was to be displayed the night, mentioning how he hadn’t seen something so raw in a long time. You were just about to ask the name of the artist, when the man exclaimed Kaiba’s name.

 _The world is being as asshole…first my ex-boyfriend and now, my ex-boss._ You watched as the man greeted Kaiba, making it sound as if Kaiba did him a favor by coming tonight. You excused yourself and went to find others to talk to. You weren’t much for these types of social interactions, but you where here for Joyance. You saw it fit to be her hype-girl and get people excited to see her paintings. As you talked to a younger French couple about her art, you made eye-contact with Mokuba, he waved and you waved in turn. There was no reason to be mad at Mokuba.

A half-hour into the event, the host, Kaiba’s business partner, announce that everyone could see the showcases and that dinner would be held in the hall where the spotlight artist works hung. Everyone slowly made their way through the gallery. Joyance was in the second room, and everyone seemed to really enjoy her paintings. While there wasn’t nearly as many as you thought there should be, you were excited to overhear some people wanted to see her other work and some were considering purchasing. Such news would be good for her to hear. As everyone made their way to the main hall of the gallery, Kami found his way to you again.

“Ready?” He sounded much to happy.

“For you to leave me alone. Yes.”

“Kitten, don’t bite so much.”

“Sorry, I don’t like talking to the person who’s been giving me nightmares all week.”

“Nightmares? I should be the guy of your dreams.”

“When hell freezes over.”

Kami chuckled as you entered the hall. Shaking your head, you looked to see what art could have possibly beaten your friend. The moment you saw it, your heart sunk down into your stomach. You looked around in a growing panic. They were everywhere. Each and every one where hanging on the walls, in perfect order, the largest in the middle. You began to back up, wanting to retreat. _No, no, no, no._ You looked at Joyance, she refused to look at you.

“What did you do?”

She smiled at no one. “I wanted to give you the same push you gave me. Maybe I should have waited.”

On each wall was one of your paintings. Paintings you never wanted to see the light of day. Each one was an extension of yourself. Abstract, raw, heavy applied thick oil paint, and dark. You knew the implications between each piece, each one featuring the same melted monster through each traumatic event it had to face in life. The paintings as a whole told a story, a story of a small fragile creature being ripped apart piece by painful piece. It was grossest, graphic, gory even. The figures around it were beast, predators, leaving the creature with only mouth, and so the small monster learnt how to devour everything around it, in a function similar to the painting _Saturn_ , until it was large, veil, before being blinded by light. Painting after painting, it tried to crawl away until a new monster ripped from it’s back, that creature crawled towards the light, welcomed it, embraced it, until it reached the final painting. Your self-portage. You, raw, naked, huddled into yourself, red eyed and tear stricken, covering what you could for modesty. This was not meant for anyone, but for your sanity to aid in processing the events of the past.

Some people began to turn to you, noticing the connection between yourself and the main painting. Kami looked at you amused, enjoying to see you losing all composure. To him you must have looked like the frighten teenager he found on the streets. As voices of praise came your way you shook your head and pushed through the incoming crowd. You saw someone holding a program and you took it from them, going through the pages until you saw it, your middle name with your whole name in small print next to it. You used your middle name in all your artwork. There was a blank spot where your image should have been, and your comments section was empty, but the host had written ‘that the paintings speak for themselves’.

 _How could she do this to me… She didn’t even tell me and we were together all day._ You threw the program on the floor and headed towards the exit. You dug through your hand purse for your keys, you couldn’t be there, no with everyone knowing. As you ran down the stairs, your flats caught the bottom of your gown on the last two steps, and you landed on all fours with a hard thud. You hand immediately start to sting and your knees begun to throb. You couldn’t go back in there, demand your art be taken down and cause a bigger scene than you already have. You hung your head, unsure what to do at this point. Going back inside wasn’t an option, nor was leaving. You couldn’t just leave Joyance, while you had every right to do so, you didn’t want to be petty.

Warm hands grasped your cheeks, gently pulling you to look up. There he was, staring down at you, eyes filled with concern. Such a familiar feeling, a feeling you felt weeks ago and rejected. He was the only one who should have known besides Carter and Joyance. You tried to say his name but only dry air came out. He began shushed you and rubbed your cheek with his thumb.

“I know Kitten.” His words sounded so soft. “Your story, our story, is being viewed by a world who doesn’t understand us. Your friend might have had good intentions, but even she doesn’t understand, does she?”

You shook your head. “Please, make it go away.” You began to shake. “Don’t let them look.”

A small smile formed on his lips. “That would be a heavy price tag. Afterall, they were already looking to buy, your friend did well on the suggested price. People might even start bidding against each other.”

You wanted to shrink into a ball. Kami moved closer. “But I can do it.” He began to whisper. “I can save you again if you really want.” You looked at him with pleading eyes.

“But it’s a heavy price tag, Kitten.” The direction he was heading, you knew what it meant. “I can’t keep saving you only to have you run from me again and again.”

Your lower lip began to tremble. You were prepared to make a deal with the devil.

“No more running Kitten, you will come home. To your real home.”

You weakly nodded, but that wasn’t enough for him. “Say it Kitten. To whom do you belong?” He began leaning close, his breath tickled your lips.

“According to our contract, she belongs to Kaiba Corp. Yamazaki.”

You watched as Kami’s mask of kindness melted from his face. His grip on your face got tighter as he glared over your head. You winced from the pain he was causing in your jaw. “Stay out of this Kaiba.”

“I told you Yamazaki, you have no control over my employees.”

“From what I heard; she is no longer such.”

_How does he know?_

“Her complaints haven’t been run through HR. Therefore, she can say she quit, but she is still under contract until an investigation results in her favor.”

Kami growled. “She’s already made up her mind and agreed-“

“Try to outbid me.”

Kami looked enraged. You heard Kaiba chuckle. “You think you’re the only one who saw her reaction, Yamazaki? You forget who you are dealing with. My only question is how involved are you in all of this?”

Kami’s gaze went back to you, cold and unmoving. He moved his lips to your ear and whispered. “Remember who will be here when he gets tired of saving you.” Getting up he straightened his suit coat. “You win this round, but the game is still on Kaiba. You know where to find me, Kitten.” A car pulled up and Kami entered, all while never taking his eyes off you until the car drove off.

_I almost did it again._

You slowly picked yourself up from the ground and looked at your hands. They were scratched and bleeding slightly. Looking down at your dress, you were slightly relieved that there was no blood near your knees.

“You’re an idiot.” You heard the clicking sound of a lighter. “Of all things, you fall into Yamazaki’s trap.”

“He didn’t know I wasn’t ware of this.”

“I stand corrected. You are a complete moron.”

You started picking pieces of cement out of your hands. “Why did you say that Kaiba? Also, HR? HR is in California.”

“Would you rather go with him?”

You remained quiet. His bluff paid off in your benefit. “How many people are buying them?”

Hearing Kaiba inhale, you smelt the familiar smell of a cigarette. “None, my associate recognized you once in the main room, he also saw your display. Dramatic aren’t you.”

“Go to hell.”

“And ungrateful.”

“…Sorry.”

Kaiba turned toward the direction of the parking lot. “Walk with me.”

You weren’t sure if you had much of a choice, so you followed.

“He confronted your little friend when he saw your reaction. She forged your name in the contract. She pissed off the wrong person in the city.”

You looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“He owns most private museums or is a lead board member. We were meeting to do a show on the evolution of the duel disk. Man has influence and your friend lost it.” Kaiba flicked the bud and lit another.

“That means she won’t be able to get another private show.” You murmur.

Kaiba hummed in response. You felt a slight sting of guilt. “He’ll be losing two displays then… making this a bust for him.”

Your former boss nodded as he led you pass your car and over to the limo. Isono popped out and his eyebrows frowned. “Mr. Kaiba, what would Mokuba say?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Nothing because you are not telling him.” The CEO nodded in your direction. “She needs first aid.”

Isono took the direction serious and pulled a first aid kit from the limo’s trunk. As Isono took care of your hands, you watched as Kaiba smoked a little way from you. The guy was a fascinating creature. One day he was a cold-hearted bastard, or a selfish childish prick, and then he could play the hero. Being in his company was like whiplash. _What are you?_

Once Isono bandaged your knees you were all set. Kaiba walked back over and held out his hand. You blinked. He rolled his eyes. “Keys, now.”

“Why?”

“Really going to argue that you can drive while upset? After you spent a night trying to prove different.”

“You just want to hide from Mokuba that you are smoking.”

“Because of you, keys. Now.”

You handed them over. A slight chuckling grabbed both of your attention, but Isono started coughing and went back into the limo when his laughter was noticed. As you got into your car, you began to protest as Kaiba went to light another cigarette, his glare shut you up. Kaiba put in an address in the GPS and took off.

“You enjoy driving, don’t you?”

He flicked his ash out the window. “Prefer flying.”

“You know how to fly?” You sounded more excited then you wanted.

Kaiba smirked at your enthusiasm. “Yes, I am certified to operate all air vehicles. However, the fighter jet is my favorite.”

You blinked at him. “You own and fly a fighter jet?”

Kaiba glanced at you as his smirk widen during his inhale. You were feeding into his ego and you wanted to kick yourself for it.

“You’re too much.” You faced back to the road. “…Kaiba, what was last night about? It seemed really out of character.”

Kaiba took a long inhale after that question. In fact, he finished the whole cigarette before he answered. “I don’t like urges I can’t control.”

“So, this is purely physical?”

Kaiba hastily lit another cigarette. This conversation was clearly stressing him out more than it did you. “I don’t invest in people.”

“But you do… you have business partners.”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

“Still didn’t answer the question.”

Kaiba shot you another glare. “As far as I am concern.”

You nodded. “You know it will never happen.”

Kaiba didn’t say anything as he came to a slow stop in front of a restaurant.

“What are we doing here?” You questioned.

“I was denied dinner and so were you. Let’s go.” After putting out his cigarette, Kaiba got out and threw the keys at one of the workers. You followed him inside and became extremely uncomfortable when you saw how high-end the place was. You looked at your bandaged hands and wondered if your make-up and hair had survived the whole ordeal.

“Stop it, you look fine.” Kaiba grumped to you as he told the host of his reservations. Both of you were led to a table in the back where you sat awkwardly.

“Now what’s wrong with you?” Kaiba asked after seeing your discomfort.

“This place is really hoighty toighty.” You explained.

Kaiba stared at you. “Did you even speak real words just now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Hohity, Haight, huggity toadie, stop laughing!”

But you couldn’t stop. You couldn’t believe how poorly he failed at those two words and how his accent came out to clash with the Brooklyn phrase. “Hoighty toighty, it means really fancy, in an insulting way.” You giggled at his glare. “Go on, try again.” You encouraged.

He snarled as he looked at the menu which prompted you to laugh harder.

“Dammit, it wasn’t funny!” Kaiba slammed his menu down.

Looking at him you busted with new laughter when you noticed it.

“Now why are you laughing?!” The older man hissed.

“Your ears! Oh gosh! I never noticed, but the tips! They are turning bright pink! You’re trying not to blush! BAHAHA!”

Kaiba’s ears were bright red and he was trying to kill you with his eyes. You muffled your giggles when the waiter came over. When the waiter asked if you both were ready to order, Kaiba proclaimed that you were to get nothing.

Giggling you asked for what the waiter recommended. The waiter seemed amused, and named a few things in French. You blinked at him and smiled. “Sounds good, I’ll have that.”

The waiter nodded and Kaiba was now smirking. He gave his order before handing off the menus.

“Do you even know what you ordered?” Kaiba asked.

“Nope.” You confess. “Have no idea what any of those words meant.”

Kaiba’s smirk got bigger. “Hope you like liver.”

Your face dropped and you looked for the waiter. Kaiba chuckled darkly at your distress to flag down the man. When the waiter came back over, you bullshitted as hard as you could, saying you misheard him and asked for whatever Kaiba was getting. The waiter was understanding and rushed to change the order. Once the crisis was dealt with, you went back to questioning Kaiba’s motives.

“Why did you help me tonight?”

Kaiba took a sip of his freshly poured wine. “My motives are my own.”

“Kaiba, that is what concerns me.”

Kaiba watched you for a moment before running a hand through his hair. He looked uncomfortable. This was a conversation he clearly didn’t want to have, but you wanted to figure this man out, so you intently stared at him, expecting an answer. He was then saved by the food being placed in front of both of you. Kaiba went right into eating and you began thinking about his motives. _He could just be covering his ass from last night. He could also be trying to figure out how to change my mind so he can get over his “urges”._

You slowly sipped your drink and ate. At first eating happened in silence, but you watched him waiting for him to take hold of the situation and start the conversation. But, he didn’t, maybe doing so was giving him control over everything. During the meal your phone went off. Checking it you saw it was a text from Joyance. You frowned as you read it.

_“Thanks for leaving. I took a taxi home. I’m leaving tonight to go stay with my parents for the next week. I venmo you the rent.”_

“If he’s texting you, it’s because you turned back on that phone.”

You rolled your eyes. “He did not text me. My roommate is leaving to visit her parents. I’ll have the apartment to myself for a while or maybe for the rest of the year.”

“If she was smart, she wouldn’t come back.” Kaiba added.

You shot him a look. “It was a mistake.”

“It was a trap.”

“She didn’t know anything about my relationship with Kami.” You defended.

“Doesn’t mean she wasn’t pretending or got involved.”

“She is my friend.”

“You need better friends.”

“Like who? You? Oh no, that’s right, you want something equally as unhealthy from me.”

“You really need to stop running your mouth.” The CEO warned icy.

“No, Kaiba. I don’t. If you can’t deal with someone calling out your bull, don’t invite them to dinner.” You justified.

Kaiba resumed grinding his jaw and continued eating his food. Sighing, you were really starting to feel like an ass, after all the guy did prevent you from giving yourself to the worse person on the planet. _But he’s still an asshole for the week before. I can’t resolve him of everything._

“I’m sorry…it’s just, this is all a lot.” You stuffed a full fork into your mouth and ate silently for a few minutes. “Just when I thought we were close to being, maybe, friends, you pulled yet another one-eighty on me.”

“…”

“You’re complicated.”

Kaiba huffed and the rest of the dinner went by in silence. When both of you went to the car, you were surprised Kaiba returned to the driver’s seat. You asked if he needed to be dropped off and he informed you that he was to go with you to ensure Yamazaki wouldn’t be waiting. You reasoned that it made sense, so you clicked ‘home’ on the GPS. Kaiba smoked the whole way there, and you commented here and there that he needed a better way to relieve stress. He grumbled each time you did so. Once at the house he followed you and checked around the building. He then insisted on checking the inside of the house, and you allowed it. It wouldn’t have been the first time Kami had broken into your house and Joyance’s car was gone, so you didn’t have to worry about bring someone inside. You waited by the door as Kaiba went through the rooms. When he was done, he took out his phone, probably to call for a ride. As he made his way towards the door, you stopped him.

“How long before your ride?”

He looked at you blankly. “Isono said it would be about an hour due to my brother’s behavior.”

You frowned. “You don’t have to wait outside for an hour.”

A thin, brunette eyebrow quirked up into the CEO’s hairline.

“You could wait here if you like.”

Blue eyes looked at the door before turning back to you. Putting away his phone, Kaiba took off his suit coat and hung it on a nearby hook.

“Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>Continue
> 
> Word Count:


	17. The Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have another major event. I am glad I was able to give you guys three chapters today. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

You stood there awkwardly as you tried to figure out what to do with Kaiba for an hour. You quietly announced that you were going to change into something comfortable. Kaiba mumbled something but you didn’t catch it. When you got into your room you saw Pepper poke her head out from under the bed. It was clear the guest in the house spooked her as he mewed up at you. You patted your bed so she knew she could jump up and gave her a few pets before trying to get out of your dress. While the dress was backless, there was still a zipper behind your neck and in the back where the backline started to curve. You reached around trying to get it and managed to get a grip on it, however it got stuck on the material. Groaning in frustration you knew this meant you needed help from the man outside your room. You didn’t want to cause anymore tension between the two of you, but you did not want to be stuck in the dress all night or risk breaking it. Poking your head out of your room you called Kaiba. You pulled his attention from whatever he was looking at, and you blushed at the thought of asking for his help.

“Don’t read into this, okay?” You started. “I’m stuck in my dress…can you help me out of it?”

The beginnings of a smirk were twitching on his lips and you just pouted and stepped out. You showed him your back and hoped he would just get it over with. You felt a slight tug and him mumble something in Japanese. Then came another, and another.

“You broke the zipper.”

Your face dropped. “Don’t say that! The zipper is the only thing the renter’s insurance doesn’t cover! If that break’s I owe the designer ten grand!”

“Smart of them not to include the zipper. It is usually the thing that breaks in these gowns.”

A whimper escaped your lips. “Please, try to fix it.”

Kaiba sighed and the both of you stood there for five minutes as he maneuvered his fingers in the cloth, trying to release the zipper until it finally gave way. You sighed in relief as he unzipped the rest of the gown. Before you could thank him, he unzipped the one behind your neck and you had to catch the top of the dress before it all came crashing down.

“Why did you do that one?” You huffed.

“Didn’t want you breaking that one.”

You grumbled as shimmied into your room and closed the door. Kaiba must have been amused as he chuckled at your struggle. Once the dress was back on its hanger and in its rental case, you put on a set of pajamas that you kept at home. Shorts and a tank top. You undid your hair and used a make-up remover wipe to clean off your face. Walking back to the main room, you saw Kaiba standing around the make-shift studio, observing the paintings.

“This place is so small; how did you not notice your paintings were missing?”

You threw away the wipe in the kitchen trash before answering. “We have a storage unit we put finish work in. I assumed they were there since they weren’t in the apartment. It helps keep the amount of canvases in the house under control.”

“Hmph.” Kaiba went and studied your friends' work. “She is a good artist. Shame she ruined it for herself.”

You stood next to him. “There is always California. If it’s really that impossible for her to make a name here.”

“…Your art was projected to bring in close to five million in profit for the old man. No, she will not be getting anywhere in this city.”

You stared at him in shock. “What?! How much were they listed for?”

Kaiba shrugged. “There was the minimum price your friend had set, but the owner of the gallery had the right to raise that price if it meant more profit.”

“…what did you think of them?” You knew you were asking for it, the man hated giving you compliments and never admitted to you that you offered him things he liked. Ever.

Kaiba turned and faced your smaller workstation that had a few of your finished watercolors and an oil painting in progress. “You hide, often.”

“What? No I mean-“

“Your watercolors depict a false sense of joy. Yet, your oil painting exposes your truth. There is emotion behind it. Makes the viewer feel the unpleasantness of the world.”

You stared at him, wondering what he was getting at.

“Your work is worth buying.” Then he pointed to your water color. “However, that one is worth burning as it coveys nothing.”

“…Did you like the watercolor I gave you?”

“It’s clear you like dragons.”

“I do.”

Awkward silence returned and you played with your feet.

“…wanna watch a movie while you wait?”

“There is nothing worth watching to get me to sit on one of these paint splattered seats.”

“I have a TV in my room.” It was a dangerous offer seeing as he expressed his needs just hours before. But anything would be better than the awkward silence and standing around. You timidly glanced up at him, his expression said nothing but the light strangely danced in his eyes that were now a more sapphire shade of blue.

“If you don’t mind a cat that is.”

“I don’t.”

“Do you like marvel?”

“They are tolerable.”

“Guardians of the Gal-“

“Not that one.”

“End Game?”

“No.”

“Thor?”

“Which one?”

“Third.”

“Fine.”

“Cool.”  _ Oh my fucking god this is awkward. Isono, please appear soon. _ You led him into your room and rearranged your pillows.

“So, this one is yours, with the massive number of pillows…”

“Can’t have too many pillows.”

“Yet, you do.”

“Shut up.”

He stiffly sat on the bed as you put the movie into the game system. Pepper had returned to her place under the bed and you wondered just how comfortable you should make your former boss. “Do you want anything? A drink, comfortable clothes?”

Kaiba glared at you. “I am not wearing women’s clothing.”

You rolled your eyes. “I have men’s clothing too.”

“I am not wearing anything Yamazaki wore.”

“No, their mine and their big on me.”

“…Why do you own men’s clothing?”

“Men’s sweatpants and hoodies are the most comfortable thing on the planet. Plus, they give guys packets. I have yet to see women’s sweat pants that weren’t skin tight and had packets.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Not once the AC is kicked on full blast, I like it cold.”

“I’ll be fine.”

You shrugged. “Drink?”

“What do you have?”

“For you? I offer Kentucky Barbourin straight from the distillery, dry wine, Gray Goose, water, juice, a smoothy or milk.”

“Barbourin. No ice.”

“Barbourin it is.” You turned on your air as you left the room. Once the drinks were acquired, you returned to see a slightly shivering Kaiba.

“You’re already cold?”

“It’s blasting at the bed.” He hissed.

“…..” You put down the drinks and went into your closet. You pulled out a pair of sweats and a puffy hoodie. “Just change.” You threw them on the bed and waited outside the room.

_ I wonder if we will even have time for any part of the movie since this is taking so long. Isono should be here soon. _ Which was good. Less time with Kaiba meant less time worrying what his next actions would be. You heard a muffled come in after a few minutes and for the first time, you would use the word cute to describe Kaiba.

He stood there, awkwardly, in baggy black sweatpants, and in the black hoodie. He still had a turtleneck on under it, but he had his hood up, clearly still cold. This concerned you a bit. “You need to eat more iron.”

“Domino doesn’t usually get this cold.” 

You nodded as you grabbed the remote and offered him his drink. You turned off the lights before grabbing your own drink. Crawling onto your bed, you arranged the pillows so you could lean against them and watch the movie. Kaiba started at you, you rolled your eyes.

“You can sit next to me.”

“Are you usually this casual?”

“Yes, with my friends. Be lucky I am still willing to consider you one. Your heroism tonight offered you one last free pass.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes and got onto the bed. You started the movie and you sipped your barbourin.

You had stopped keeping track of time at some point as you got sucked into the movie. Every so often the weight on the bed would shift and then there was a tug of the blanket. That one grabbed your attention. Turning you saw Kaiba had covered his legs. You smiled, trying not to laugh at his mild misery.  _ That’s what you get. Freeze! _ About midway into the movie you felt pressure against your side. Turning, you saw Kaiba had leaned against you. You blinked at him and snickered.

“You really don’t like the cold.”

“Your room is an ice box.” He hissed.

You laughed. “Man, how will you survive a New York winter?”

“Knock it off.”

You grinned. “Aww, can’t handle a little teasing? Big, bad, Seto Kaiba. Can dish out all the insults and mock anyone, but can’t handle his own medicine.” You continued to tease.

Kaiba glared down at you. “I am warning you.”

“Aww, gonna give me another tongue lashing? Sorry Kaiba, you’re in my house, my rules. I wonder, just how bright red are your ears.” You were enjoying this.

“You’re pushing it.” He growled.

“I’m pushing it? Yet you’re the one who is trying to snuggle me for warmth.”

Kaiba sucked his teeth and you finished your drink. “Not my fault you can’t handle a little bit of cold air.” You looked up at him, a smile plastered on your face.

You seemed to always forget who you were dealing with. Seto Kaiba would never do anything you’d expect. You expected him to insult you or call you an idiot. Or, to huff and leave the room. Maybe even smoke in your room to spite you. Yet, this man was above expectations. A hand had found itself behind your neck and surprisingly soft lips were against yours. Your eyes grew wide from the reaction, not expecting this at all. He didn’t push the kiss further but pulled away shortly after it happened. You must have looked like a fish out of water.

“I warned you…” Kaiba’s voice was whispery.

You swallowed the lump in your throat. Your mind is void of thought. The kiss was soft, not rough as you once figured it would be. “It was surprisingly sweet.” How your mouth always seems to betray you.

Kaiba watched you for another moment before leaning down once more for another kiss. There were huge conflicts going on, but after everything, his lips dared to be this soft and welcoming. You returned his kiss. Kaiba’s fingers wormed their way into your hair pulling you closer. One of your hands rose to his face and gently caressed his cheek. Kaiba pulled away slightly, sucking your lower lip before kissing you a third time. A hand made their way to your hip, pulling you out of the awkward position you were both in and having you straddle him. You allowed him this, much too distracted by the tongue running along your lower lip. You granted him entrance, letting out a soft moan as he explored your mouth. You became daring on your own tongue to greet him. 

This seemed to encourage the man as he leaned forward, sending you onto your back on your queen sized bed. Your hands found his hair and your legs wrapped around him. Again and again, your lips were showered in kisses with every so often your noses would brush against each other. Suddenly you felt something bumping your head and Kaiba must have felt it too. Kaiba lifted his head and you tilted yours back to see what caused the interruption. 

“Mew…” 

You giggled as Pepper stood on your forehead to headbutt Kiaba. He shooed her away. 

Returning his attention to you, you saw the lights in his eyes glitter from the TV light. Leaning up you kissed him softly and smiled. “Where is Isono?” Your cat had granted you a moment of clear thinking and it had been well past an hour. 

Kaiba smirked smuggly. “Is that important.” 

“Did you even text him to get you?” 

“I did, but I also cancelled.” 

You shook your head. “You are a sly fox.” 

“Hmm.” Kaiba leaned down and kissed your jawline. 

You smirked. “I’ll get the couch ready for you.” 

Kaiba froze. 

You giggled. “I meant what I said.” 

Leaning up Kaiba stared down at you, completely unamused. “I am not staying on that paint covered couch.”

“Think Isono can still get you?” 

“Stop being default. It’s clear-” 

“I would want a relationship.” Your smile had faded. “I never slept around, you are the second man I ever kissed. I don’t plan on changing my morals.” 

Kaiba sat up and ran his hand through his hair. Getting up he went to his dress pants and pulled out his stress reliever. You rolled your eyes. 

“Kaiba, you really couldn’t think that coming here, taking to my whims, would really change my mind.” You were annoyed. “Or was saving me from myself your way to trying to succeed?” 

Kaiba sat on the bed and played with his lighter. He sighed out your name before running a hand through his hair once more. “I don’t invest in people.” 

“I don’t want to be used.” 

There was a long silence. Pepper had returned and started meowing at Kaiba’s feet. He reached down and petted her, clearly deep in his thoughts. Turning off the movie, you both sat in the faded light of the screen. After what felt like forever, Kaiba finally removed himself from the cat. 

“I don’t like this.” He started. 

“Not getting what you want?” You questioned. 

“Letting emotions get involved.”

You sighed and rolled onto your side so you were facing away from him. You had enjoyed his kisses, you had even enjoyed his company in the past. There were things you both clearly had in common, such as gaming, willingness to learn, Kaiba had also enjoyed literature and so did you. You were sure there could be more, however there were habits he had that pissed you off. 

_ Like being a dick. _ You thought bitterly. 

“I’m not easy to get along with.” 

“No shit.” You retorted quickly. 

“You really won’t have it any other way still.” 

“Nope.” 

Kaiba made a noise of irritation. “Get your bags, we’re leaving.” 

“What?” You flipped over to look at him. 

“We’re going back to the penthouse.” 

“Why?” 

He glared down at you. “I am not sleeping here.” 

“Okay, I’ll be more specific. Why am I to come with you?” 

You received a growl. “So you will be nearby.” 

“So you can put in less effort into dating.” 

“Don’t call it that.” 

“What to call it then?” 

Yet another growl. “You’re asking a lot.” 

You sat up onto your elbows. “I am doing no such thing.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“No.” You got louder and moved closer. 

That was enough for him to kiss you, and this time it wasn’t soft at all, but greedy, hungry, and forceful. He pulled away, but stayed inches from your face. “You’ll regret asking for this much.” 

“No I won’t.” 

“Fine. First thing you’re doing and getting rid of the damn phone and coming back with me.” 

“Can’t.” You reasoned. 

“Its a fucking phone.” 

“It’s not the phone. I have a cat.” 

Pepper mewed. “I can’t leave my cat to starve.” Kaiba called you an idiot in his native language. You smiled. 

“Sorry Mr. Kaiba, if you want anything from me for now on, you will have to work for it.” 

“Fine.” Kaiba then moved himself to take over your bed. 

“HEY!” 

“If you can move me, I will leave.” There was a smug smirk. You glared and grabbed a pillow and blanket. 

That was how you ended up on the couch in your own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I am still in a lot of pain when sitting, but I will try to keep posting. I plan to release the one-shot that was set for last weekend as well later tonight. Again I am sorry, didn't expect to get hurt. 
> 
> As for this chapter - I said it before I will say it again. I can see Kaiba being smooth but put emotions into it, he has no idea nor wants to apporach it. The next 13 chapters will be a beautiful fire. Whether that fire be a beautiful bonfire or a forest fire, well. You will see soon. 
> 
> Thank you for putting up with me. 
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr where I make fanart and you can read my head cannons!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/glitterytidalwavedragon
> 
> Word Count: 2722


	18. How To Figure This Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I am on time! I just want to say I am doing much better! I've been busting moves, like cleaning the kitchen, and didn't need pain killers. It is a good day indeed. 
> 
> Also I started to do fanart again. Not to be all egotistical but I think I'm pretty good as I did go to school for art. I haven't done much Yu-Gi-Oh fanart, and I learnt an important thing about myself. I absolutely hate drawing Battle City duel disk. I am so grateful to DSOD. The design is so much better. 
> 
> Also I am a blueshipper, so you will see that on the page. As well as head cannons! Tumblr name will be below along with a question about other males.

Sleeping on a paint stained couch which still smelt like oils and paint thinner was not ideal. It probably wasn’t the healthiest either, but you were content in the idea of pickling yourself if it meant you could sleep. It was rather odd, with Kaiba in the house, you felt safe from all the demons of the night, you felt safe in the penthouse as well. You figured it to be that you were sure no one would dare break into the house where the CEO could be found. You were sure you were going to sleep in as well, but like clockwork, you were up at five in the morning. Even though you weren’t working for the man any longer you still adhered to his schedule. You grumbled as you rolled off the couch. Deciding to be nosy you poked your head into the open doorway of your room.

 _This man is ridiculous._ Is your thought as you saw the older man. He was wrapped tight in the blanket and sheets on his back, hoodie pulled up and pulled tight, and a cat between his legs. Kaiba slept so quietly that if you didn’t see his chest move, he would look dead. You would have moved closer to study his face but you were sure it would wake him. Tip-toeing away you went to the kitchen and started getting your French press ready for coffee. Pulling out your cast-iron skillet from the overhead rack you decided what your morning goal would be. You would make Kaiba take back his words about your cooking. Problem, the man was always finished with breakfast by the time you joined him, so you had no idea what he ate in the morning.

 _Whelp! This means I have to make everything!_ Off you went, bacon, a few breakfast sausage patties, two types of eggs, over easy and classic scrambled, twelve homemade buttermilk pancakes, six with blue-berries and six without, toast, and you managed to make two crepes. By six-thirty you were ready to wake the sleeping prince. As you walked into your bedroom you saw Kaiba was nowhere in sight. Blinking you went around the apartment. His suit coat was still on the hook and his shoes were where he left them. Wondering near the bathroom you heard the sound of the sink running. _Prince charming is awake!_ You grinned and went back to setting up the buffet and pulled out two small tables that were just big enough for a plate and drink.

Kaiba entered the kitchen minutes later, back in his suit. He looked around until his eyes landed on the prize, the French Press. “ _Mr._ Kaiba! Good morning!” You chippered, he winced. “Breakfast is ready and coffee is hot. What can I get you?”

Kaiba cleared his throat but as he spoke his voice still sounded raspy. “Coffee, no milk or sugar.”

“Okay. What else?” You began pouring him a mug.

“That’s all.”

You turned to him and handed over the mug. Motioning to the food you smiled. “I made you food.”

“You made enough food for a small army.”

“I didn’t know what you would like so I made what I could. What will it be?” You began tapping your foot.

“You have been in my company during breakfast for over a month and you hadn’t notice…”

“Notice what- oh, oh! Oh no. You don’t eat before I join you…” Your heart sank. “You just don’t eat…”

“Coffee.” He raised the mug slightly before bringing it to his lips.

“You’re eating…” You began making his plate.

“I don’t eat in the morning.” Kaiba corrected you.

“I don’t care. I slaved for you.” You grumbled.

“You’re mistake which I won’t be paying for.”

You turned to him and smiled. “How are you getting to work today?”

Kaiba slowly blinked down at you before his eyebrows worked their way into his usual glare. “…”

“Pick your poison.” _You will eat something dammit!_ _I am not wasting this!_

“One egg, a crepe, a single slice toast, and one slice of bacon.”

“Good, go sit in the living room and I will-“

“I am not sitting on those chairs…”

“Fine! The bedroom.” You huffed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and took his coffee to the room with him. You brought out the plates and had to reset up in the bedroom. You put the news on to see how the traffic and weather was like. Kaiba poked at his food with a frown, clearly not enjoying the idea of eating. _Come to think of it, I don’t think I ever seen the man finish a plate._

“Don’t care for food?” You tried to sound less grumpy.

He scowled at the food. “I usually don’t have time to eat. As it is, I overslept today.”

You blinked in confusion. “How does someone not have time for food? Wouldn’t your body protest? Mine never shuts up when I miss a meal.”

A smirk formed on Kaiba’s lips. “That explains a lot.”

“HEY!”

He chuckled, clearly amused by his own joke, at least you thought it was a joke. “I have gotten use to long periods without eating.”

You looked down at your plate, two pancakes, three eggs, sausage, bacon and the other crepe. “Yeah~, no~~, I love food and food works well for me. Guess I’ll have to cook less next time.”

“Excuse me, what? Next time?”

With a look of confusion, you studied Kaiba. “I assume I would cook for you again as long as things work out?”

An irritated sigh escaped his lips. “Right, _that_.”

You shook your head and stabbed at your food. “We don’t have to, geez last thing I want to do is punish you for being human.” You stuffed a large amount of food into your mouth that it was hard to chew.

“…Why do I find _this_ ” Kaiba hand pointed at your now stuffed cheeks that could easily be mistaken as a chipmunk. “Attractive?”

You pouted and you chewed on your food. Once swallowing you prepared your fork once more. “Because I am adorable as hell and you have weird taste.”

“I have to agree to the ladder.” Kaiba nibbled on a crepe. “As I said last night, if you really want it this way, it won’t be easy.”

“Neither am I and that’s why this is okay.” You happily ate the contents on your fork.

“You’ve been warned.” The rest of breakfast went by slowly. In the end, Kaiba ate his egg, half the crepe, toast and bacon. You were determined to make him eat more in the future.

Driving Kaiba to work was uneventful. Mostly. You had once again taken Kaiba’s cigarettes from his coat pocket before leaving. Kaiba started having a hissy fit. You threatened to tell Mokuba, he left you alone. You got him to the hotel before nine, to you that was a victory. As he went to get out the car you asked when you would see him again. You knew when he could, but you weren’t going to point out that you remembered what you had set up for him. The man next to you sighed, clearly annoyed that he had agreed to such an arrangement. The CEO finally settled around seven in the afternoon so he could drop off the phone he had given you when you started working for him. You asked about dinner and he scrunched his face.

“You’ll like my cooking one day…” You called after him.

He glared at you from over his shoulder before heading into the hotel. Sighing you took off for home. You were already reconsidering even trying to date the man. Kaiba did not want to get invested, yet he agreed. In fact, him agreeing was the only reason why you were entertaining this. Part of him must have feelings beyond what was going on in his crotch which made him say yes to dating. There was something about you he liked and honestly, there were things you liked about him. The man had fierce loyalty towards his workers, from what you’ve seen. You hoped this would carry into a romantic relationship. The man was also a walking library, he seemed to know something about almost everything and you enjoyed the rare moments where you would overhear some of his conversations and listen to him lecture someone.

 _Maybe I should admit I am doing this since I am smitten with the man._ You had grown out of your schoolgirl crush; the man was nothing like you daydreamed. It was rather nice having a crush on a guy you’ve gotten to know. But you would need help. The only person you ever had some kind of romantic relationship with was Kami and you doubted that there was anything positive to take from that exchange. There was only one person you could turn to.

“CARTER!!!! PLEASE LET ME IN!!!” You called outside his door. The man was being stubborn since you hadn’t responded to him on messenger and only when you turned on your old number.

“Oh, now I exist?” He was standing on the other side of the door clearly chewing on something.

“I said sorry!”

“A little too late!”

You glared at the door then grinned. “Oh Carter! How could you do this to our children?! Without the pay of the child support they are starving in the car! Maybe your neighbors can help! But how could you not think of-“You were pulled in. “THE CHILDREN!” You laughed. Carter glared at you as he slammed the door shut.

“You’re evil.” He stood there in his shorts eating a bowl of something.

“I got inside.”

Carter rolled his eyes and walked towards his Livingroom. You dove onto the couch and he sat at the end near your feet, allowing you to use his lap as a leg rest. On his TV was a paused anime show.

“So, what do I owe this visit.” Leaning forward, he put down his milked filled bowl. You took it. “You never come here unless there’s an issue.”

“Because of how dirty the place usually is. I take it you’re dating, as the place isn’t usually clean.” You began drinking the milk.

“My mom came for a visit…” Carter’s eye twitched. “That was mine.”

“Don’t see your name on it.” You placed down the empty bowl. “Thanks for the drink.”

“You know this is my house. Right?”

“But I’m your BFF. I am nearly blood-kin! A sister you never had.”

“If I did, she would be dead.” Carter leaned back on the couch shaking his head at you. “What’s wrong?”

“Relationships, how to?”

Carter laughed. “Really? You are asking me about dating?” His eyebrows were up. “You must not have any option if you came here for that.”

You pouted and kicked him lightly. “Just help me! I have a man who is confusing as fuck. You’re a guy. How do you men think?”

Rolling his eyes as he grinned, Carter was clearly amused. “Depends on the guy. What’s he like?”

You smiled sheepishly. “It’s Seto Kaiba. So yeah, that’s what he’s like.”

His grin was still there, as he blinked at you in disbelief. Reminded you of a meme. “Seto Kaiba?” You nodded. Carter grabbed the remote, turned his direction to the TV and put back on the show. “You don’t have a shot in hell, give up now.”

“CARTER!” You shot forward and threw arms around his neck. “Help me!!” You pled.

“Get off! You’re too loud!” He tried to shove you away, but you kept your death grip. “Woman!”

You both struggled with each other until you saw what was playing. “Are you watching… _MY LOVE STORY?!”_

Carter turned red, clearly having forgotten what was on the TV. “It’s called _Ore Monogatari_ and it’s a beautiful story!”

“See this is why you need to help me. You have a romantic soul!” You reasoned.

“You’ve clearly seen this anime. By your logic you should have one too!”

“I never had romance though!” You hugged him tighter. “Help!”

“No! It’s pointless!”

You both went back and forth, fighting with each other until both of you were entangled in wrestling like fashion. In the end, you won. Carter always had ticklish feet, you used it to your advantage. Sitting on opposite ends of the couch, you told Carter about Kaiba’s ridiculous behaviors. You also explained what had been going on with Kami, how stupid you were and how Kaiba seemed to save the day as of late. Carter rubbed his chin as he pulled a _Reese’s_ out of the bag he placed between the two of you at the start of the conversation.

“Well, it’s clear he’s never dated.”

“I call bull to that assumption. The man can kiss.” You turned pink.

“Girlie, here is a news flash. You don’t need to have dated to be good at kissing and sex. You can do all those things with no strings attached.” Carter ate his candy.

You made a face of disapproval. “How can anyone enjoy that?”

“Easily.” Carter held his nose up. “Some of us aren’t possessive and only want a good time.”

“I’m not possessive…” You glared and ate a piece of candy.

“No, but you adore affection and giving it. Warning, don’t think Kaiba is a PDA kind of guy from what you told me.”

You sighed. “Yeah, I agree with that. So how do I handle a man who’s never dated.”

“Slowly. Don’t gush all over him with sonnets of never-ending love.”

“But what if he wants that?”

“The man literally said you would regret dating him. Figure out what that means before you poke at him with romantic fluff.”

You groaned and leaned your head on the back cushion. “This doesn’t help!”

“No. It does. He agreed, right? He likes you, somehow.” You have Carter the finger with that one. “Some people don’t know how to relationship but want them. Kaiba wouldn’t have agreed if he didn’t want it in some type of way. Also means that whatever he liked he must have really pulled him in.”

“…Really?”

“Yes really. Also be careful you don’t make him get into a hero routine. Don’t want him getting a hero complex. Or stressing him out as you always get in trouble.”

“Fair, but it’s Kami.”

“And it looks like Kami can’t touch him. Picked the right guy to get attracted to on that front.”

You smiled a little. “So, wanna finish the anime?”

“Sure, but don’t try to mimic it. You and baking aren’t something I ever seen.”

“I can bake…”

“Okay, remember. He is rich, means good food all the time. To him, you can’t cook or bake. Now watch the show.”

You pouted at him but listened. You spent a good part of the afternoon with Crater. Both of you bitched about work, he told you about his mom and you told him about Joyance. Overall, it was a rather nice visit. At home you took a shower and put on some casual around the house clothes. Looking over your bank account you decided to do some furniture shopping. Kaiba did make a good point, you did need at least one chair that wasn’t tainted by paint or mediums. This led to a lot of conflicts as getting anything for the living area was sure to, at some point, end up with paint on it. So, you dropped the idea and made dinner.

Kaiba not eating bothered you. You tried to recount the times you saw him finish anything. After brainstorming you realized the man ate junk food. Pizza, street dogs, and the chicken roll. Those were street foods that many would consider junk food. There was also that weird meat thing he got at the French restaurant, but besides that Kaiba didn’t eat the rest of pretty much anything else. You stared down at the burgers you were making. Burgers could be considered junk food depending on how they were made. You were pretty sure Kaiba would consider a barbecue burger as junk food. Wanting to test your little theory you pulled out your small indoor grill.

When seven hit your doorbell rang. It was a little eerie that it rang right as the clock turned seven. Turning off the grill you went down to let him in. Sure enough, Kaiba was there, this time with Isono waiting by a black car. _Probably rented since he doesn’t have my car._

“Hey, how was work?” You looked up at Kaiba with a smile, and then you saw it. It was so subtle, but his nose twitched. You stepped aside so he could come in, Isono returned into the car once he saw Kaiba was safely inside.

“Mind numbing as usual. You should know this.”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s called small talk.”

“Tsh. Small talk is pointless.”

You sighed. _Can’t make this easy, can you?_ “Alright, fine. I thought you were just dropping off the phone.”

He glanced at you from over his shoulder. “You don’t want me over?”

“I do, but you hate my apartment.”

“Correction, I hate your furniture. The apartment is quiet enough and your WIFI isn’t horrible.” The tower of a man resumed climbing the steps.

“How did you get on my internet? I didn’t give you the password.”

“Do you have to ask?”

You let out a bigger sigh. “No, I don’t. I should know better.”

Letting himself in, Kaiba turned right to the kitchen. You followed trying to hide your curiosity and excitement to test your theory. “Coffee?” You asked.

“Yes…” He was looking at the freshly grilled burger. “You made dinner anyway?”

“Well yeah, I have to eat. Don’t worry, I only made it for myself.” You were bullshitting. There was a plate of freshly made burgers in the microwave hiding from view.

Kaiba just stared at the burger for a few seconds before turning to your French Press. You couldn’t stop the little grin from forming. _Got you._ Walking over to the microwave you pulled out the plate of burgers. “But I did make more for later in the week. I don’t mind sharing.”

Phthalo eyes stared holes in your head as his face turned deadpan. You smiled innocently. “You can have as many as you like! It’s barbecue.”

His face remained still but his eyes there clearly trying to figure out if you figured out the type of guilty pleasure he had or if it was pure dumb luck. “Umm, bun or no bun? Cheese or no cheese?” Finally, those brilliant eyes of his glared at you. “…Idiot.” You really could praise ADHD at times like this, as sometimes it caused you to pay close attention to the most mundane and idiotic things.

Smiling in response, you weren’t too bothered by the name. “So, cheese and a bun. Got it.”

You both spent most of the time eating, on your bed to your anguish, while talking about cellphones. He wanted to filter the numbers you put on the phone, you argued for Carter and Joyance. Carter was easier to convince but Kaiba was being a hard-ass about Joyance. The man was determined to make you believe one of the two must be trying to set you up, you told him he was paranoid. However, just as the conversation was about to turn even more heated, your phone went off. Grabbing it you opened the text message and ignored the words coming out of Kaiba’s mouth. You were sure he was glaring at you.

_“Family coming down tomorrow to get my stuff. I am sorry, after last night I can’t bring myself to face you. I need time away from the city and you. I’m sorry.”_

Your face fell. _Back down to one._ “You win. Joyance won’t be added to the contacts.” _Don’t cry in front of him already._ You deeply sighed.

“Finally. I don’t see why this was even a conversation. You agreed to giving up your old phone and contacts with Kami.” Kaiba was frustrated.

“Joyance isn’t connected to Kami in anyway. We met in college. Besides, it wasn’t me agreeing with you that made me change my mind.” You called to Pepper who ran right to you, probably hoping for meat but only getting pets. “She’s moving out. Her family is coming to get her things tomorrow.”

“Should I be upset that you won’t be dealing with her?”

You glared at him. “She was my best friend. Yes, sympathy would be nice.”

“She’s a moron with no morals. You could do better.” Kaiba was unmoving in his opinion.

“Wow. You must be fun at funerals.”

Kaiba shot you a look before starting his second burger.

You needed an outlet. “… Hey, wanna go and be crazy?”

“What?”

“I am angry, upset, hurt. You’re clearly not a shoulder to cry on. Do you want to go do something crazy?”

“Define crazy.”

“Smash a car to pieces?”

“Doesn’t sound legal.” Kaiba eyed you.

“Carter knows a guy who knows a guy who has a junk yard. Makes good money by letting Wall Street suits get their anger out by smashing cars.”

“I am not going to a junk yard.”

“Coney Island? We can see the fireworks and get hotdogs.”

“That place from what I am told is overly crowded.” Kaiba made a face with that one.

“Movie?”

“Only private viewings.”

You rolled your eyes. “Wanna just go to a bar and get really drunk?”

“Don’t tell me you’re an acholic.”

“No!” You groaned and collapsed on the bed. “Ugh Fine, what do you do when you’re frustrated? Don’t say smoking.”

“You’re a duelist.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m a duelist...”

“….Oh.” _Nope._ “Anything else?”

Kaiba snickered. “That afraid to duel me?”

You sprung upward like a bat out of hell. “No! That’s not it!”

There was fire, there had to be. The lights in Kaiba’s eyes flickered as such. “Then prove it. Or are you just a dog with no bite?”

You let out a small growl. “Do you even have your duel disk and deck?”

Kaiba smirked. “Remember who you’re talking to. Unless that’s just you trying to back down.”

You got in his face. “Meet me outside, _Mr. Kaiba._ ”

Maybe you were to annoyed by his words to notice, but Kaiba was clearly delighted by the turn of events. You went and grabbed your deck and duel disk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glitterytidalwavedragon <\- I did not pick that name, tumblr did and I was just like YES!
> 
> So question. 
> 
> What other main male YGO characters from DM to 5Ds do you peeps like? I am a sucker for Joey, so thinking of changing up the one-shots a little. Any ships you peeps like as well?
> 
> Whelp, let me know. Have a great weekend!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count:3728


	19. Duel Me Into Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah, sorry everyone, this one was very wordy. So the editing took a bit. I enjoyed writing it and it fills in some plot-holes and reasoning for the readers actions. Also the game between two main characters pick up. Feel a little bad for Kaiba. 
> 
> But! life must make it's turns. Only 11 chapters to go! Once we get to chapter 21 I will be making an announcement! So this Friday! I'm excited. 
> 
> Also please note, at the end of the chapter it switches to Kaiba's perspective from a 3rd POV. See how Kaiba's thinking is gonna go.
> 
> Also I am am late with the one shot, I know, enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Drug use, is mentioned in this chapter as well as an extremely, emotional and manipulative relationship implied/depicted.

_“Kami, why do you want my Duel Disk?”_ You were sixteen. You had finally gotten your hands on one. They were expensive seeing how there was no tournament giving them out. You had to win a large number of underground duels at the time. Kami paid you very little at the time for all your hard efforts. _“I haven’t even tried it out yet.”_ You whined as he took your duel disk.

 _“Kitten, I don’t need your duels being recorded or someone using the GPS in it to find where we conduct duels.”_ He scanned it over with a frown. _“I will return it after I have my tech guy look at it.”_

You frowned. _“What happens if there are updates?”_

A gentle hand rubbed the top of your head. Kami’s smile, it was as gentle as his touch back then. _“I will let you know Kitten. Don’t worry, your duel disk will always work perfectly._ ”

His reassurance had made you smile and blush. You could trust this man with your life. In fact, you had trusted him with it, he was your life. He saved your life not to long ago.

 _“Okay Kami.”_ Such an innocent crush. Such as innocent action, kissing his cheek.

Your first duel with the duel disk came and went. It was such a new experience that your teenage emotions and hormones made you flustered.

_“Alright there, kitten?”_

You fidgeted and looked at Kami longingly. You stole your first kiss from him. Kami didn’t fight it.

_“Kitten, I do believe this type of duel puts you in a unique mood. Next time, restrain yourself.”_

And you did, painfully so. For years.

**

You stared at your duel disk. You wondered how the duel would go. Part of you was worried, would you lose it like you always did? There were no stakes, no one’s life was on the line. It was a normal duel. When you and Kaiba mock dueled you were normal, so there shouldn’t be a difference here. 

Yet every time you dueled for the sake of winning, when the monsters were alive on the field. It always wakened the monster within you. You sighed. _It’s just a duel. There is no reason to be worried. You should have been more worried when you were sharing an hotel room._ You inhaled deeply and snapped on the duel disk. In an instant a shiver ran through your body. _It’s just a duel. A normal duel._ You went outside.

Isono stood between the both of you holding a coin. “What will you call?” He asked you.

“Tails.”

“Mr. Kaiba you have heads.”

Kaiba nodded at the man. Isono tossed the coin, caught it and relieved it on the back of his other hand. “Tails. You choose Miss.”

“I’ll take first turn.”

“Very well, duelist, take your places!”

Both of you walked so there was space between the both of you. Your heart was already starting to race. You were about to duel Seto Kaiba. _I am dueling Kaiba._ You had to fight the smile from coming to your face. _It’s just a duel, remember that._ You inhaled deeply. Determined not to get excited by a friendly duel. _The goal is to let out frustration, not gain sexual tension._ You turned and faced Kaiba, trying your hardest to relax and not give into the building rush of anticipation.

Life points were set to 8000, duel disk at the go.

“DUEL!” Both of you shouted.

“My move!” You drew your hand, **Frozen Rose, Spore, Rosaria, The Stately Fallen Angel, Aromage Laurel, Aromaseraphy Angelica, and Swords of Revealing Light.** _Not bad, not great, but it can work._

“I play one monster face down in defense and set one reverse card. Turn end!”

“Heh, I was expecting more. My turn. Draw!” Kaiba smirked at his hand. You had to admit, his duel disk was insane. It had no stand to play cards and it was all digital. A marvel of his technological genius.

 _But that head piece makes him look like he should be in a boy band._ You smiled. “Good hand.”

“Hmph. I summon **Alexandrite Dragon**! My dragon attacks your monster!”

You watched as Aromage Laurel was destroyed and sent to the grave. “Not bad.”

“I play one reverse card. Your move!”

Life points still at 8000, you felt confident as he didn’t pull a bullshit chain. _But the facedown…probably a trap. From the looks of his monster, its not crush card. Need to watch for that combo._

“My move! Draw!” **Lonefire Blossom.** You tried to hide your excitement. Things would get interesting real soon. “I place another monster face down defense! Your move!”

Kaiba frowned. “You’re boring me with your defense.”

“Good things come for those who wait Kaiba. I promise.” You looked at him as if he were a fine piece of meat. “I never disappoint.” It took you a moment to realize just how sultry your tone was. You shook your head. _Relax._

Kaiba frowned, his eyebrows narrowed at you, your tone had thrown him off. “My move. Draw!” He looked at his hand. “I will attack again with my Dragon!”

Spore went to the graveyard. “I end.”

“My move! Draw!” **Black Garden.** _It’s time to play._ “First! I discard **Aromaseraphy Angelica** , by doing so I gain life points equal from **Aromage Laurel** ’s attack raising my life points to 8,800.”

Kaiba was unimpressed, but he would be impressed soon. “Next I activate **Spore** ’s ability from my graveyard! By removing **Aromage Laurel** from play I can bring back my spore!”

“Should I be scared of a puffball?”

“You should be. It’s the start of your downward spiral.” Kaiba glared. You smirked. “Next I summon Lonefire Blossom! I activates its effect, by offering itself I can bring out a better stronger plant! I special summon **Tytannial Princess of Camellias** in attack!”

Your monster had 2,800 attack and had a nasty effect.

“I attack your dragon with my princess!”

“You activated my trap! Widespread Ruin! Say goodbye to your princess.”

Your eyes widen with delight. “Kaiba, I am surprise you didn’t know this card. If you did, you would have known that her affect allows me to offer my **spore** in order to negate and destroy your trap as it targets my monster!”

Kaiba wasn’t expecting that and watched his dragon get destroyed as you offered spore. His life points dropped to 7,200.

“Next I play a card you won’t like very much. I activate Black Garden! From here on out until this card is destroyed any normal or special summoned monster has its attack halved. Also, if you do either of those things, I get a token. Same for you if I were to summon or special.”

You expected Kaiba to scowl at you but he just smirked. “Finally. You were starting to bore me.” You glared.

“Your move!” You shouted.

“My move, I draw!” Sapphire eyes stared at you. A chill ran down your spine. That look of his was wonderful. _Come on... control it girl._ You watched him continue. “I play a monster face down. Your move.”

You were slightly disappointed. “My move, draw.” **Widespread Ruin.** _Really?_ “Princess attacks your face down!”

Kaiba laughed. “You know the flaw about your monster? It doesn’t work if there aren’t any plants on the field.”

You went wide eyed as **Cyber Jar** appeared. “You had that in your deck?!”

Kaiba smirked. “You’re not the only one who enjoys banded cards.”

You could have activated your Princess’s effect and used her, but that had the possibility to leave you open to direct attack. “Nice trick.” **Black Garden, Rose Paladin, Lone Fire Blossom, Witch of the Black Rose and Bird of Roses** , four monsters appeared on your field. Lonefire, Witch and Bird were in defense. Rose was in attack.

Kaiba had **White Stone of Legend in defense** and **Luster Dragon** in attack. He also gained three tokens as you gained one.

“It’s still my attack! **Rose Paladin** attacks your Stone!”

“Why thank you. Saved me the hassle of getting rid of it. Now I can bring a Blue-Eyes to my hand.”

Your heart skipped a beat. “Blue-Eyes?” You felt it, your blood was making your skin burn like fire. _He has Blue-Eyes in his hand now?!_

“Did I stutter?”

You started to giggle. “Kaiba…” Eyes wide with delight, you gripped your chest. “It’ll come out soon, won’t it?”

Kaiba took a step back, he looked tense.

“I can’t wait to rip you and your dragon from the sky! **Rose Paladin** ’s effect kicks in since it destroyed your monster, I can tribute it to bring a planet monster from my deck to the field in defense! I choose **Chirubme, Princess of Autum Leaves**. As long as she is on the field, you can only target her and her defense is 2,800!” You were feeling high from the position you had him in.

“You get another token. But I’m not done! I go to my second main phase! I activate **Frozen Rose**! I offer my rose token so at the end of my turn, I draw 2 cards and give up one. Lastly, I use Lonefire’s effect to offer **Bird of roses**!” You saw the concern look on Kaiba’s face. You burned it into your memory.

“Come forth, my third **Princess Talaya of the Cherry Blossom**! As long as she is on the field other plant monsters can not be destroyed by card effects and she gains 100 attack for each monster I control. Giving her 1,700 attack! I set a reverse card. With that I end but I get to draw due to Froze Rose’s effect!” You discarded your second **Black Garden**.

“Your move Kaiba.”

“I’d admit, that was impressive, but don’t think I haven’t found a solution to your pathetic garden!” Kaiba took his battle stance. He was taking you seriously now and it thrilled you to pieces. “Ore no tān! Dorō!” Kaiba’s accent was thick and forceful, bellowing from his throat. You could listen to him all day.

“First I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon**!” His accent was thick as he tried to remain in English. “I destroy your **Black Garden**!”

Kaiba smirked. “You wanted to bring down a dragon, let’s see if you can! Since you were kind enough to get me tokens, I might as well use them! I offer two tokens to summon my **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!”

The sky became alive with the light of the White Dragon taking the field. It roared so fiercely that you could have sworn your heart had stopped. At the sound of the dragon, kids, adults and teenagers had stopped to witness the duel.

“That is not all! I play **Monster Reborn** to bring back my white stone! Now I synchro summon!”

Your eyes became the size of plates. “ _You_ have synchro monsters?!” _I thought they were limited release._

“You would be a fool to think you are the only one… NOW COME FORTH **AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON!** ”

In amazement, you watched as Kaiba offered his stone and Blue-eyes to bring a new beast to the field, one which you had never seen.

“Now I activate Azure’s effect! I can bring back my Blue-Eyes to the field! Now here is the best part. This turn and my next, none of my dragons can be destroyed or targeted by effects of any kind. So now Blue-Eyes Horobi no Bāsuto Sutorīmu!”

You shielded your eyes as your Autumn princess went to waste. “You activated my monster’s effect! When she is destroyed, I can bring a new plant from my deck to the field! I special summon in defense **Lonefire blossom**!”

“Your plants can’t protect you! Azure will take down your second princess! You lose 800!”

You were down to 8,000 and Kaiba 7,200.

“I set a reverse Kādo. kimi no tān.” Kaiba was clearly feeling the thrill of the duel as well. His accent full.

Your smile was on full display. “Kaiba~, your accent is really attractive. You should speak like that more.” You cooed to him.

Kaiba glared. “Take your turn!”

“Heh, my move, Draw!” **Violet Witch**. You studied your options, but you knew what had to be done. “I activate **Rose Bell of Revelation!** I can bring one plant monster to my hand from my deck with 2,400 or more attack! I chose **Queen Angel of Roses**.”

You smirked as your backup plan was sitting well in your hand, ready to go if the worse took place. “Now since you started this party, it is only fair I continue. By offering one of my Lonefire’s and my Witch I can Synchro summon **Black Rose Dragon**!”

“Don’t forget my dragons aren’t affected by it’s effect until the end of my next turn! Meaning your flower will be pulled like the weed it is my next turn…”

“Heheheh, Kaiba I wish you would stop taking me for a fool.” You activated your spell card. “I play **Swords of Revealing Light**! Now none of your monsters can harm my rose.”

Kaiba glared harshly at you, clearly not enjoying what that meant.

“Your move!”

“Ore no tān! Dorō!” Kaiba growled something you didn’t understand. “I offer my other two tokens to summon a second Blue-Eyes!”

Another glorious beat entered the field. “Kimi no tān!”

“My move! Draw!” **_White-Rose Dragon._** _Wonderful, yet another flawless backup plan._ “Your monsters no longer have Azure’s protection! But I don’t trust that thing’s nasty effect if I go for your Blue-Eyes now. So, I will use my dragon’s effect on it!”

You removed a plant from play. “By removing one of my plant monsters from the grave, your Azure dragon’s attack becomes 0. Now Black Rose! Attack!

“Gahhh!” Kaiba’s life points dropped to 4,800.

You giggled as you grinned at him, the building pleasure was getting hard to ignored. “Kaiba, I think I’m the one who should be getting bored.” You shrugged playfully. “You are nearly at half your life points. Start making your moves count! I set a reverse card! Your move!”

Kaiba let out a deep growl, not thrilled by your trash talking. Your face became flushed with color. “Kaiba, you are starting to sound like a dragon yourself. Please, keep it up. I do like it.” It was getting harder and harder to control yourself.

Kaiba let out another rumbling sound. “Ore no tān!! Dorō!” For an instant you saw Kaiba’s expression change, it almost softens at the card he drew. A smirk returned to his face and he faced you, not with frustration but confidence. “Aokime no Otome, tsūjō shōkan!!”

Lovely would have been an understatement. Gracefully she fell onto the field in a pillar of light. She looked out of place among the monsters and dragons, the beautiful spellcaster he summoned. Everything about her was gentle, elegant, and warm. As if alive, she turned to Kaiba and smiled before facing you with the same confidence and determination he had. It was like they had an unspoken bond and your chest tighten.

 _Get a grip it’s just a card!_ But you wanted that look, the look he gave her. _I’ll just beat it out of him and take my prize!!_ You glared at the new addition to the field. “English name?” You could feel your hair beginning to stand on end.

“Heh, **Maiden with Eyes of Blue**!”

_The thing has zero attack and defense. What the hell is be playing at?!_

“I end my turn. Your move!” He called.

You drew your card without looking. You wanted her off the field as she just bothered you to your core. But first you had to take the time to remove his dragons. Not that you were worried. You had two face downs, and you loved stringing along your opponents.

“My dragon attacks your **Luster Dragon**!”

Kaiba’s life points dropped to 3,350. “Your move!”

“Ore no tān. Dorō.” He was so much calmer. It was starting to eat at you. You wanted him to be fiery in a way you understood. Loud, smack talking. But he only radiated confidence.

“Your move.”

 _She is dying this turn. To hell with the dragons!_ “My turn! Draw!” Swords were done, but you weren’t. “Black rose will attack your maiden!”

Kaiba smiled. He. Smiled. “You activated my Maiden’s ability! Not only does she cancel your attack and switch to attack, but she also allows me to bring out, my third Blue-Eyes!”

The crowd cheered as the third dragon entered the field. You were staring at the face of death. For the first time you thought you might lose. _No, if he attacks my traps will activate and give me the upper hand once more!_ “I switch to my second phase and play a monster face down defense. Your move!”

Kaiba started laughing. “Let’s see how long you can survive when facing three of my dragons!”

“Ore no tān!! Dorō!” Kaiba chuckled at his card before calling you by your name. “You know, you are interesting to watch duel. I can understand how this could be a problem do you.”

You snarled at him. “Dueling is never a problem!”

“Save it! I know that look, you’ve been waiting a long time, haven’t you?”

You looked at him in confusion. Your blood was boiling, you wanted to knock him off his throne. Now he was not just trying to beat you in a duel, but also get into your head. “What are you talking about?!”

“You’ve never had a rival. I’d admit, looking at you when you duel can be intimating for anyone without a backbone. But seeing your expression when you come lose to losing, you’ve been waiting for a duelist to put you in your place!”

You snapped. “How dare you suggest I am going to lose or wanted to lose?! Last, I check you had far less life points and my field are protected! I don’t lose Kaiba!”

“Hmph. We’ll see about that.” Kaiba got back into fighting form. “I summon **Sage with Eyes of Blue!** Using its ability, I can bring a new level 1 light turner to my hand. Next I play the magic card Polymerization!”

You sucked in your breath through your teeth. “Blue-Eyes Ultimate…”

“Better. I use **Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon** from my hand and my two blue-eyes on the field to fusion **Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon**!”

The dragon looked deformed in some way. It was more terrifying then the normal version of it.

“Since I used Alternative dragon in the fusion, I can destroy up to three cards on your field! Say goodbye to you Black Rose and two reverse cards!”

“Ahh!” Your defenses were lessening.

“Luckily when I use Alternative’s effect it can’t attack this turn. Next, I’ll synchro summon yet another monster! By offering my sage and my other blue-eyes to bring **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon** to the field!”

“But it gets better. Thanks to my Maiden I can activate **Dragon Revival Rhapsody** and bring back my Blue-Eyes and Azure Dragons!”

You stared as one of each form on Blue-Eyes eyed you as if you were a lamb being put to slaughter. _How did it switch so suddenly?_

“Spirit and Azure will attack your two defense monsters!”

“You activated **Violet Witch’s** effect! I can bring a plant to my hand with 1,500 defense or less!” **Glow-up Bulb**

“Doesn’t matter! Blue-Eyes! Attack!”

You were now at 5,000. Kaiba was closing the large gap.

“Your move!”

As you went to draw your card you noticed your hand, it was shaking. _I am going to lose. I will lose if I draw the wrong card._ You swallowed hard.

“How does it feel? To know your skills aren’t to par?” Kaiba chuckled. “A duelist like you could never beat me.”

You glared. “You won’t win! My move, DRAW!” **Blooming Of The Darkest Rose**. _Yes!_ “I play one monster face down and one reverse card! Your move!”

“Disappointing final move! My turn, Draw!” He looked satisfied. “My spirit dragon attacks your face down!” Your bulb went to the grave.

“It’s over. Now my monsters attack!”

“I activate my trap!”

“My dragons aren’t affected by your traps until next turn!”

“This isn’t for your dragons! **Blooming Of The Darkest Rose** allows me to summon to the field as many rose tokens as possible! There are two field spells in my graveyard which gives me two tokens!”

“You still will get hit with 4,500 to your life points!”

So, you did. Kaiba ended his turn, you were down to 500. You drew. Sweat was going down your brow. You looked at the card and almost cried in relief. _I can win._ But the pressure kept building. You were _losing_ for the first-time things weren’t in your control. Yet, the pleasure coursing through your veins seemed to have amplified. “I use my Bulb’s effect from the grave! By sending the top card from my deck to my grave I special summon it to the field!”

Kaiba was unimpressed once more. You would change that.

“Next I use **White Rose Dragon’s** ability and special summon it to the field since I have a plant tuner! Now I place my spell card to destroy your face down.” You were grateful for that when you saw it was force back.

“Now I summon Aromage Jasmine. Now I synchro summon once more! My second **Black Rose Dragon!** ”

Kaiba’s eyes grew large in disbelief. “A second one?!”

You smiled. “Yes, and she is more beautiful than the first. I rarely let people see her. You are lucky Kaiba.” Rather than her traditional colors, her petals were white and her skin gray. “My ghost rare, **Black Rose Dragon**. Beautiful, isn’t she? Sadly, she won’t be on the field long!”

 _I hate doing this to her._ “I activate her ability to clear the field of every card! Including her!” _But I have to win!_ You watched as each dragon was destroyed. Your field was now clear for victory. _I always win!_ Delight filled you once more. _Kaiba, I guest there is something I gain from this. Shattering that ego. Something you thought you can do to me. And claiming my prize which is you._ The heat in your body was to hard to ignore anymore. You caved into, allowing it to wash over you as it would all be over soon. The look of desire and madness glittered your eyes with light.

“I have to hand it to you. Not many people can clear my field like you did.” Kaiba’s tone was serious. “But you can never win.”

“I just cleared your field! How could you say that?!”

Kaiba held out his hand. There was a card activated on his field.

 _No…_ The color left your face. _HE HAD THAT IN HIS HAND?!_

“You activated my monster effect from my hand! Whenever a “Blue-Eyes” monster is destroyed I can bring to the field **Deep-Eyes White Dragon**! And their effect activates, for every dragon of a unique name in my grave you lose 600 life points.”

Your knees became like jelly. _He won?_ All the blood went rushing to your head.

“Last I checked, you only had 500. I don’t need to continue.”

Your life points hit zero and Isono declared Kaiba the winner. The crowd cheered.

 ** _To the victor go the spoils._** Those words echoed like a siren.

You were riding a high, but this one was new. You had lost, you should be devasted. Your high should have been lost to you. But you weren’t. Your blood ran with a new fire, a new heat, calling out to be touched, smoldered and put out. It was similar to when you dueled and Kami rewarded your efforts, but here… you wanted to reward the victor. Let him lay claim when others weren’t allowed. Just the thought made you want to moan in pleasure, you needed to get out.

Running into the house you almost fell going up the stairs. You needed to get away. Your body was mere seconds from revolting against you. Being anywhere near Kaiba would be dangerous as you were sure you would attack him. _Oh god, I want to touch him._ You needed to cool down. Tossing your duel disk to the side you raced to the kitchen sink. You pooled the cold water in your hands and splashed your face and started covering every exposed part of skin. But your skin still burned with longing. _It’s not enough. It’s never enough. I want more._ You whimpered. _Why can’t I cool down?! I want him…I want him!_

“I didn’t take you for a swore loser. Then again you never tasted defeat from what you said…what’s wrong with you?”

You were leaning against the sink, trying to control your breathing. _He won. He won. He won and I enjoyed losing to him! Make the aching stop!_

Kaiba called out your name. You couldn’t answer. He sneered.

“If you are going to be this way I’m leaving for good.”

“Kaiba.” You whimpered his name. “Don’t leave…”

You **felt** him come closer to you. Your nerves spiked into high alert. It was becoming harder to think. Then he placed a hand on your arm and you saw fireworks. Spinning yourself around, you caught Kaiba completely off-guard and you pulled him into a forceful, lustful kiss. You were burning, trembling, you craved him like an animal. Kaiba pushed you away and stared at you.

“You’re burning up.” Confusion was what he expressed.

Kaiba was right, you felt hot. You pulled away from him. “I can’t control it this time. Why can’t I control myself this time?” You hugged yourself as you spoke to noone. “Why is it so much worse?” You started to freak out for a moment.

“Kaiba I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Kaiba said your name, it was serious, with an underlining emotion you couldn’t recognized. You just knew you were growing more and more thirsty and confused. You slammed open the fridge and ripped out your water purifier. Cracking open the lid you began to chug the thing. Kaiba kept saying your name, but you still felt ablaze with desire, and the lights were becoming painful.

“Hey! Kaiba, want to dance? I would love to dance! You can touch me as you want while we dance!!” You began laughing, control and logical thought was slipping rapidly. Your complete mindset settling on the person in front of you and how to get them close.

Kaiba grabbed both your arms and a moan escaped your lips. “Kaiba~ don’t stop there.”

You brain refuse to register the startled look on Kaiba’s face. “What did you take before the duel?”

“Take? Take what? I don’t take things. Oh, I took you in my fantasies.” You started to pant. “It’s really hot. You’re really hot. I want more water. Can I get more water? Can we dance after?”

“What drug?” Kaiba hissed.

You laughed. “Silly, I don’t do drugs. Drugs are awful, I seen what they do. Horrible thing for children to witness. But I wanna do you.” You gasped. “We should go in the shower. Together!”

Kaiba dragged you in the direction you wanted most. But rather than stripping you down he tossed you, fully clothed, into the shower and sprung on the cold water. You nearly screamed and tried to escape but he kept you in there. Over and over again he demanded to know what you took and how much of it you took and you repeated that you didn’t take anything wanting to be let free. Kaiba was being harsh, rude, crude and degrading. Declaring you were ruining his reputation with such behavior. Then your phone, your old phone you had assumed, started going off over and over again. You begged to answer it but Kaiba forced you to stay in the shower demanding to know where it was. You told him it was where you left it when going over your contacts. You tried to leave but Kaiba kept you there and closed the shower door as he left the room.

You tried to open the sliding glass door but it felt too heavy. You began to cry, feeling trapped and hopeless. You sat there on the shower floor, hugging yourself in tears. You wanted Kaiba but he was denying you and he wasn’t returning. Trapping you in a wet hell. It felt like hours before Kaiba came back. He knelt down and placed a hand on your cheek. His words seemed to meld together but his tone was much softer, no longer yelling. You begged to be let free, he shut off the water. You both made your way out of the bathroom; you were directed towards your bedroom. Being told to change, you complied as Kaiba left. Again, you were left alone for an eternity before Kaiba came back forced you to go to bed. Once more you begged not to be left alone. You weren’t sure if you heard him, but you could just sense you wouldn’t be alone.

**

Kaiba watched as you fell out into a deep slumber. Kaiba knew a relationship with him would be complicated and probably would never last pass a month. However, he did not expect you to bring an even worse complexity. Isono was going through your apartment, your bedroom had been raided the moment he threw you into the shower. You were too high to notice he was texting his assistant. Kaiba would never date a drug addict nor would he be caught with someone who was stupid enough to overdose. But leaving would bring a completely different mess. Kaiba was fully prepared to leave you once you were out of the danger zone of your high.

Was ready to leave.

Then you fought him on answering your phone, he knew you were too gone to open the shower door, so he went to get it. He was determined to throw it at you in the shower, allowing it to break, until he saw it wasn’t from your old phone. No, it was from the phone he gave you. The number was unknown, but he figured out quickly who it was. Kami was texting you and they made no sense.

He had known you lost a duel. His questions where about what duel disk you used. Before becoming more and more manic as time went by. Asking if you were alone, if you were safe, if Kaiba was nearby, before turning into threats about if you even thought of having company he would show up and make you regret it. The guy then went off the deep end when he learnt that Kaiba was there with you. It was unsettling. There were also questions Kaiba had.

Firstly, Kami had your number. This meant Carter would be removed from your life along with your other friend who was moving out. One of them had to of given out your number, his bet was on Carter. Second, Kami had eyes on you at all times, being here was completely unsafe. Third, and most pressing was that Kami knew this would happen.

This was not what Kaiba signed up for when he entertained the thought of dating. Isono returned with a report that there was nothing to be found, not even in the friend’s room. Addicts always had their drug on hand. Yet, you kept declaring you never touched drugs, just momentarily sold them, which he noted to ask about later. Isono promised he tore the whole house upside down before placing everything back in order. Kaiba would never question Isono’s methods, but it made no sense. It had to be here if you took it before the duel.

Kaiba looked back down at your series of text messages. The first of Kami’s questions was about what duel disk you used. Could an addict be an addict and not know it? Kaiba looked at your sleeping form, you looked like hell. If you had a problem, surely it would have been noticed as you worked for him. Addicts who regularly used couldn’t go that long before a hit and remain focused as you did.

Kaiba asked for your duel disk. Isono brought it to him. Kaiba scanned over the device, nothing seemed out of place. Not at first. Then he saw it. There was a thin hatch on the inside of the arm band. It could have easily been mistaken for part of the design as it was perfectly cut to look as if it were a section which held the thing together. That was even if the person noticed it to begin with. The CEO then asked for the small tool kit Isono was always instructed to keep around. Pulling over one of those small tables you kept around, Kaiba placed the machine down. Carefully be placed his tool to line with the small edges of the probable compartment. The thing popped open with little effort.

Frowning his brows, he used a pair of tweezers to pull at the sharp edge that poked out at him. He carefully pulled it out and the small, thin box it was attached to. Wires connected the box to the machine and Kaiba began dissecting the whole thing. Within an hour he had found out what the cause for your sudden shift of behavior.

The box was connected to your life point meter. The higher the life points, the slower the substance would be released through the thin needle. The lower the life points, the quicker you were to be injected. Should your life points hit zero, you would receive everything in the small container. Kaiba rubbed his chin. You knew nothing about how duel disk worked beyond turning them on and dueling. Hell, he remembered how he watched you struggle with your new phone. This was beyond your capabilities. Kaiba would also have to send the contents of the small box to a lab to figure out what it was you were dosed with.

Looking at your phone, which still continued to go off, Kaiba glared darkly. Picking up the device, Kaiba responded to Kami telling him his little games were over. That once again the CEO outsmarted him and his tricks. Isono was instructed to find your cat and place your things, which you still left packed, in the limo. Until Kami was dealt with, you were not to stay here. Kaiba had almost lost this around against Kami. If he had walked out, you would have been left to the mercy of the other man, giving the snake just what he wanted. You abandoned without knowing why and him saving the day.

Kaiba didn’t like, more so hated the drama you were bringing him. However, Kaiba hated losing and being played like a fool more. Kaiba would not lose this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kami is the worse. Kaiba never backs down from a challenge, and things are coming to a head between the two male characters. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and like where the story is heading. So much to edit, so little time. 
> 
> See you guys Wednesday!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 5789


	20. Spark of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I enjoyed writing this. I can't believe there is only 10 more chapters left to go! I am very excited to see how all of you like how it turns out! So here you go! Mind the warning.
> 
> Warning: Tear jerking, description of 'Grooming' and foreshadowed human trafficking. (But there is fluff at the end!)

You awakened snuggled and warm in a cloud. The familiar scent of cat dander and the tickle of fur in its usual place near your nose told your senses you were home. As you reached up to pet the cat, you bumped your hand against a back board. Your bed did not have a back board. Opening your eyes, you were greeted by the dark. Reaching around, you looked for your phone, there was none. Just an excited pepper who rubbed against you. Sitting upward, your eyes began to adjust to your surroundings. The place was familiar but it wasn’t home. The long curtains, the over plush bed, a table to the side of the room near the windows, and a bathroom door you were could recognize anywhere. Pepper mewed in protest to not being petted. You absentmindedly stroked the fur of the cat as you tried to figure out how you got there. Your bags were also there along with a few extra things you never packed. Then there was the feeling of absolute misery.

 _I am in the penthouse and I feel awful._ This sometimes happened after duels. In fact, you weren’t even sure how the duel ended. _I made a fool of myself I am sure. Why am I here?_

You looked down at the cat, feelings of worthlessness filled you. “I’m sorry girl… I don’t know what happened.” The cat mewed and curled into a ball on the pillow.

Getting up, your legs felt like jelly. You were also thirsty. If you were really in the penthouse then you knew where the kitchen was. Quietly you left your room and entered the dark hallway. Creeping your way into the living area, the usual faint light that would tell you your former boss was awake was missing. Feeling your way to the kitchen, it took you a bit longer to get there. Once there, the clock told you it was well into the might, near four in the morning. You got yourself a drink, still confused on how you ended up here. As you made your way back to your room you looked down the other hallway.

 _Maybe, he could be awake._ You gulped and walked down the other path. You kept your gaze down, trying to spot any light coming from under the doors. A faint light illuminated under one of the doors and took a deep breath. Softly you knocked on the door, unsure if you wanted anyone to answer. You waited a moment and when no answer came you turned to leave with a sigh.

**_Click._ **

Your name was called. Looking over your shoulder you saw Kaiba, was awake, tired but awake. You turned back to the floor. “How did I get here?” You mumbled your words.

“What? Speak up.”

“How did I end up here?”

There was a sigh. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Biting your lower lip, you turned to face him. “I’m sorry, for whatever I did.” _He must think I’m a freak._ “I don’t know why dueling gets me like that… I didn’t mean to-“

A hand on your head hushed you. “It’s not your fault.”

You looked at the tired man in surprise. You began to shake your head in protest but stopped when he began rubbing the top of your head.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning. Go to bed. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

It was so odd. You could hardly make out his features because he was backlit, but you wondered if you had awakened him rather than him just being tired. Slowly you nodded and he patted your head making a blush dust across your cheeks. _I’m pretty sure I woke him._ You wished him a goodnight before making your way to your room. You heard his door close and you touched the top of your head. _If that’s how he is when half asleep… I can get use to it._

Going back to sleep was difficult to say the least. You felt awful, while the head pat did help, it didn’t stop the overwhelming sadness you felt. Since you didn’t want to lay in bed and feel trapped in your head, you began to unpack. All the things your originally brought with you had returned, but also other things were now there that you wouldn’t ever think about. Your jewelry box had made an appearance, all the wonderful switch accessories, a number of electric devices you used here and there and an excess of clothing you never packed. You turned red when you wondered who packed your remaining under garments. Not wanting to think about it, you visited the lover you hadn’t seen in days.

The glorious bathtub.

You took a bubble bath to try and cheer yourself up, it worked a little. Pepper never seen you take a bath before. The poor girl fell into the tub. Rather than helping her at first, you ended up laughing until you were in tears and then got the poor girl out. You never realized how thin she was, her puffy fur now flat against her. After a good soak, you finally felt well enough to go back to sleep, and sleep you did. Waking up, it was near noon and you wondered if the earlier feelings you had were just due from being tired. Putting on suitable clothing, you went into the living area. Familiar raven-hair could easily be spotted taking up the whole couch. Walking over you poked the younger man.

“Hey, where is your brother?”

Mokuba paused the TV. “Ah! I am offended! Not even a hello or how are you. Here I thought we were friends.” He placed his hand on his heart.

You shook your head at him. “Hahah, Hi, Mokuba. Seriously, where is Kaiba? He said we would talk this morning.”

“Ow, your lack effort in making me feel loved pains me.” You jabbed him and he laughed. “Bro went to the office. New leads on the mole’s benefactors. I am to be your company today.”

Your eyebrows frowned. “You still haven’t figured out the company behind it?”

Mokuba sighed. “No, but we have narrowed down the list to three. Well four, but I think Seto is just paranoid since Pegasus screwed him over before.”

“Pegasus?”

“I2.”

“Ah, figures Kaiba would know him…”

Mokuba nodded. “Yeah, so it’s just us today. Have anywhere you wanted to go?”

You looked down at Mokuba, wondering if there was anything you could do to cheer yourself up. Looking at your switch, since you had no idea where your phone was, you figured most of the day was still available even after a drive. You knew a place that would cheer you up that you knew Mokuba may also enjoy.

“Is my car here?”

Mokuba looked guilty. “Define here. In Manhattan, yes! But…”

You glared at Mokuba. “Kaiba stole my car, didn’t he?”

Mokuba grinned. You groaned. _Well that’s out of the question._ “So much for my idea. Do we have access to any type of car?”

“We have the limo.”

 _Fuck it. Pandas are better._ “Let’s go then.”

“Go where?” Mokuba sat up and looked at you with raised eyebrows.

“The zoo. We have pandas.”

Mokuba blinked and then laughed. “Really? The zoo?”

You pouted. “I want to cuddle a baby panada. You won’t stop me.”

“You have a cat, cuddle that.”

“Mother..., I want a panda!”

“Did you almost swear at me?” Mokuba laughed more. “I’m telling Seto.”

“You are not!”

“He’s gonna be mad. First being rude and now swearing at his baby brother. You’re gonna get it~”

Maybe you didn’t need pandas. Mokuba seemed to be taking your mind off things all on his own. Maybe, you still got him in the limo and off you both went to the zoo. Mokuba protested somewhat and complained during the wait in line. Yet, he followed. When you got to the pandas, after a long wait, you were shocked when Mokuba started to hog them all. He looked to be in his glory and you tried to take one only to have him pout. You asked for his phone and took a picture. Turned out the man was a mush for animals of all kinds. You wondered if he didn’t want to come because you would find this out. That was, until you saw him showing the panda photo to a pair of young ladies. In fact, he showed off the photo to as many ladies as possible. After the seventh time of him doing this, you shook your head at him when he turned.

“What?” He asked defensively.

“You, that’s what.” You explained.

“Hey! My brother has a girlfriend and I don’t! That is a flaw in the universe I have to correct.”

You cringed. “I’m not his girlfriend.” _Doubt we’ll be dating for long after yesterday…_

“…Did he sleep at your apartment?” You nodded. “Don’t you both go for drives together.” You slowly nodded to that. “Sounds like a relationship.”

“Sounds like half my friendships.”

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. “But you both kissed.”

You turned red. “He told you?!”

A wide grin appeared on his face. “No, you just did.”

You jabbed the younger Kaiba in the ribs. Mokuba yelped and dodged the second attempt.

“He is not my boyfriend! We’re just testing the waters, dating at best.” You reasoned.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. “For Seto, that’s close enough. So, I need to find myself a nice girl and move them into the penthouse.”

You, not only rolled your eyes, but your whole head. “You’re too much.”

“Yet, you took me to the zoo.”

After a few more hours wondering the zoo, Mokuba received a text that Kaiba had returned and wanted the both of you back at the penthouse. As you both walked towards the exit, you saw a stuffed animal that reminded you of the elder Kaiba. You asked Mokuba to wait and went to buy the brown stuffed animal. You giggled to yourself the whole way back to the Penthouse. In the elevator Mokuba asked why you were laughing at the adorable stuffed toy. You informed him that it reminded you of his brother. Mokuba nearly died in the elevator from laughter whilst saying he agreed.

Walking into the glorified apartment, the rapid sounds of clicking keyboard buttons could be heard from the nearby kitchen. The both of you entered the room and you placed the stuff animal on the counter and went to the French Press, an old habit of making coffee had kicked in.

“We don’t have time for coffee.” Kaiba directed as you started the water.

“Don’t have time?”

As he typed with one hand, Kaiba pulled out the duel disk you had won in the underground and placed it next to him. You tilted your head in confusion.

“Put that on and meet me in the living room. Isono is setting up room for us to duel.”

Your face dropped. “Kaiba… I can’t. You…” You glanced over at Mokuba. “You saw how I get with duels.”

Kaiba looked up at you as he continued typing. “Do you remember who won last night?”

You pressed your lips together and shook your head. Mokuba inched himself out of the kitchen.

“Therefore, we need to duel again. I don’t need you having a delusion that you beat me.” He went back to his screen.

“But I will.”

“You won’t. You will duel me or you can carry your things to the car by yourself.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“To prove a point.”

“What point?”

“You’ll see when we duel. I’ll meet you in five.”

Swallowing the large amount of nervous spit you carefully picked up the beautiful duel disk. _Why does he want to duel me again? Did he enjoy how I got? Is he really like…_

You frowned at Kaiba before heading to the living area. Isono passed you your deck. Taking a deep breath, you slipped on the duel disk. Kaiba joined as he said he would, a coin toss, Kaiba first, you both took your positions, life points set.

You were terrified of what would happen next.

Kaiba placed one monster in facedown defense, and one reverse card. You drew.

 **The World Tree, Aromage Jasmine, Aromaseraphy Angelica, Glow up Bulb, Rose Lover, Aromage Laurel and Sakuretsu Armor.** Nothing to attack with but you had ideas. You played your spell card and summoned **Rose Lover.** You attacked his face down. Not only did you lose 100 life points, but you activated his cyber jar.

“Do you always draw that card?”

Kaiba smirked. “Maybe it can help you by getting that pathetic monster off the field and find something worth attacking.”

You glared. “None of my cards are pathetic! Each serve a purpose!” You drew your five cards.

You revivaled to Kaiba your **Princess of Autumn Leaves, Blue-Rose Dragon, Spore, and** two **lonefire blossoms.** You put your blossoms in defense, kept spore and rose dragon in attack.

Kaiba received a trap **Ultimate Creature of Destruction, Chaos Form, Alexandrite Dragon** and two **Luster Dragons.** His monsters went on the field in attack. You silently cursed your luck.

You switched to your second main phase and removed **Rose Lover** from your grave to bring your princess to the field as a special summon defense position. You were determined to save your blossoms. You prayed he didn’t have a blue-eyes. You then used one of your blossom’s ability as offered your **Spore.** **Tytannial** came to the field. You set a reverse card before ending your turn.

Kaiba kept his eyes locked on. Studying your face. You grimaced wondering if your face was looking on the verge of madness.

“You’re finally making sense when you duel. How does it feel to have clarity in your moves?”

You looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Hmph. Haven’t notice yet. My turn. I draw.” He looked at the card in his hand and gave you a hard look. “Let’s see how you do under real pressure.”

Kaiba activated a spell. “I use **The Melody of Awakening Dragon** to bring two dragon monsters from my deck to my hand with 3,000 or more attack!”

You gasped. “Blue-eyes?!”

Kaiba’s smirk widen as he discard a card and two dragons came to his hand. “I offer my Blue-Eyes from my hand to activate my spell card **Chaos Form!** Come forth, **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon**!”

You stared in surprise at the dragon. It was beautiful, but you couldn’t admire it, not now. You glared at the thing with determination. “I will bring down your dragon Kaiba!”

“Heh. We’ll see, as my dragon can not be targeted or destroyed by card effects! Now my Max Dragon will destroy your princess of Autumn!”

Your monster got blown to pieces, but her effect activated. “Now I can bring a new plant to the field! I chose **Rose Girl**!”

Mokuba snickered. “Hey Seto, at least her deck tells you what kind of flowers she likes.”

“….” Both of you gave Mokuba a ‘shut-up’ look. The raven-haired man put up his hands in defense.

You shook your head and went back to the duel.

Kaiba sighed in annoyance. “My Alexandrite attacks your Blue-Rose!”

You smiled. “Thanks for that Kaiba! My Princess now returns to the field!”

The CEO laughed. “Like that thing is even defending your life-points. My Max dragon will get rid of it next turn. So, don’t get use to it.”

“We’ll see about that.” _I need one monster in my hand and I am sure I can take down that dragon._

“Your move.”

“I draw!” You called. You were down to 6,300 life points. Every move had to count. **Bird of Roses**. “I activate my Blossom’s effect and offer it to special summon my next monster! My **Princess of Cherry Blossoms**!” _No matter what, his Max Dragon as to attack my defense monster… it’s 1200, but it will be worth it._

“Your move.”

Kaiba called out your name once again before his turn. Phthalo eyes studied your face. “Do you still not notice the difference yet?”

Your eyebrows frowned together and you tried to assess what he meant. Looking around you saw the position you were in. You were losing, but you were having fun. **You were having fun.** You weren’t excited for all the wrong reasons. Realization hit you like a ton of bricks.

_Why is it so different?_

“This is how you were meant to duel…” Kaiba began walking towards you. But you were too busy being stuck in your head to notice. You didn’t even register that his duel disk became deactivated. You were just staring at your hand and your own monsters.

 _Why is it different? I thought hologram duels always got me hot and heavy._ It didn’t make sense. It wasn’t until Kaiba turned off your duel disk did you register how close the tall man had gotten.

“Come, I’ll explain.”

**

You sat on your bed, fist balled so tight your knuckles were turning white. You weren’t sure if you should cry from betrayal, sadness, anger, all of the above or not cry at all. The man you knew, once trusted, who took care of you, you knew he was a monster. You just never thought he would have been so horrible and vile.

“He was doing it since I was sixteen. No wonder giving up dueling was so hard.” _I wasn’t addicted to the duels._ Your arms began to shake by how tense you were. 

“Why is he so invested in you? No one goes through this for a relationship.”

You glared down at the floor. Kaiba said your name and you turned away from him. You weren’t sure how he would feel. If he knew, a man with so many connections it could make the great Sherlock months to tie to strings back to the CEO. You were sick of being used, abused and left to rot. Kaiba also cared about his reputation. If anyone found out, you would be dropped without second thought. Kaiba would be a man you barely got to make a memory of.

“Is it because of the money? I doubt you make him that much.”

_I just want a normal life._

You were pushed onto the bed facing upward. With eyes wide you watched as Kaiba pinned you down, hovering over you with a scowl on his face. “Dammit! Speak to me!”

You tried to turn your head but he caught your jaw in a firm grasp and had you look at him. “You’re being a fool! Yamazaki will get what he wants if the playing field isn’t even! Now you have to tell me! I won’t ask again!”

Tears slipped from the corners of your eyes. Reaching up, you touched his cheek, wanting to burn the memory of him into your mind for after he tosses you out. Kaiba flinched as your fingers grazed his skin. “I’m a bastard child he bought.”

“What?” Kaiba’s expression screamed confusion.

“My father, my real father.” You lowered your hand. “Is a respected public figure. My mom, had an affair with him. No one believed her because of her status, so she passed me off for another man’s child and married him.”

Kaiba watched you, as if trying to sniff out a lie. “The man who raised me was a banker, a successful banker. Until the banks tanked from the mortgage crisis. We lost everything, and went into debt. My mom confessed to my father that we weren’t his children and so he kicked us out. My mom wanted him to aid in blackmailing my real father. Guess he didn’t like the idea.”

You bit your inner lip. “We had nothing, mom, who had never worked had to sign-up for public housing, sold her belongings, and worked the streets if she couldn’t find employment.”

“The drug possession as a teenager.”

“I was selling, trying to help make ends meet. But it was never enough. My mom had a life style. So, I entered tournaments. That’s where I met Carter and Kami, we became close.”

“He was to old for you.”

“Not to a girl who was abandoned by her father.” More tears slipped. “Or couldn’t afford to each lunch at school because I had to bring it home to feed everyone else. Kami helped me then, gave me food to bring home. A phone if I ever got in trouble. I could tell him anything. All I had to do was tell him which duelist had the most expensive cards. It was a no brainer for me back then.”

Kaiba cringed. “He was grooming you.”

“I know that now.”

There was confliction in the now Prussian eyes you gazed up into. It was as if he didn’t want to ask the next question. “When did it change?”

“When my mom got sick of being poor. We were walking one night. Someone thought we were hookers. We told them no, but my mom saw a way out. It didn’t take her long to find an auction. I didn’t know what was going on, she dolled me up, got my legal guardian papers and suddenly I was being pulled into a van. Luckily, my mother isn’t a quiet woman. I called Kami right away, and rather than cause a gang war, he bought me.”

You shield your face as your lower lip shook from the sobs you were holding in. “He bought me so I wouldn’t be sold off doing God’s know what. All I had to do was duel for him. Duel and win the money he spent that night back. He said I could have the life I wanted, that he would support my choices once it was over. But he became possessive, abusive, he wouldn’t let go.”

You couldn’t hold anything back any longer. “I’m sorry Kaiba. I know your reputation is important. I know I bring nothing but trouble! I just wanted this, us to be normal because I like you a lot. I’m sorry.” You felt like such a fool. You should have known things would turn out this way. Happy endings were for romantics, love is for poets. You would never have the balcony scene some would dream about, doomed by a cycle of tragedy and abandonment.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” You expected those words, but you didn’t expect the hug. You froze in shock.

“I told you, I don’t like investing in people.” The grip on the back of your head tighten. “But you had to do this your way.” Kaiba sounded pissy, but there was an underlying tone.

“I also told you I would do things my way and warned you. You’re not leaving when we just started because of some tragic backstory.”

You shifted so you could stare at him with disbelief. The man looked ready to give hell. You were afraid to say anything but managed to mumble out ‘your reputation’.

Kaiba sneered. “I decide what damages my reputation, and from what it sounds, as long as I get rid of the rat, the rest is dead and buried.”

You slowly blinked at him through tears and nodded.

“Now. Since I got you talking. Who is we?”

“Huh?”

“You said ‘we weren’t his children’. Who is the other one and does Yamazaki know of them?”

You nodded.

“Well?” He sounded as if he was losing patience with your wide-eyed stare. “My twin brother… I haven’t seemed him since I was a teenager.”

“If that’s the last thing he can use against you then I’ve already won.”

“Won?”

“No one takes what belongs to Seto Kaiba.”

Your mouth became ajar. “You’re insane.”

“You were warned.” Those words, while they came off cold, the lights in his eyes glittered like they did the night you kissed.

“So, you did.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you Kaiba.” You watched as large ears turned pink from your sudden and continued gentleness.

You were glad you bought the elephant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the brief back story of the reader character. Also there is Kaiba being a lovable jerk. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count:4004


	21. The Princess, The Dragon and The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So announcement! This story will be part of a 3 part series! So far, that what I have mapped out. Each part of the series will focus on each issue. So, I hope you guys are ready for a long ride! Please enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: There is fluff!

The next week was something else. Kaiba was dead set on keeping you in the penthouse, the man even took your car for good measure. Isono had witness your friend moving out during the trip to the zoo. You had completely forgotten about it. You had a security guards during the week. The first was a lady. She went by Tiff, short for Tiffany, a strong woman who was in the arms forces, and pretty chill. Sometimes you tried to do workouts with her in order to bond, she was into those hardcore fast-moving ones, the ones with meltdown in the name. You nearly had a meltdown every time you attempted to do them. She laughed and you’d end up getting drinks for the both of you midway through. Tiffany wasn’t much into games, but sometimes she would play a fighting one. However, you were sure she secretly liked Pokémon. She would comment here and there about the cute ones.

Your other guard was a piece of work. They were really into their role. Kaiba was referred to as the dragon, you the princess and the penthouse the tower. Mokuba was called raven and Isono the great wall. What did this man call himself? Percival. To you, he took the job way to seriously. Didn’t speak unless needed to, and stood there watching you like a statue. As for Kaiba, he was extremely busy. The CEO was in the process of gaining his permits so he could start construction on the skyscraper showed to him by the architect company. Mokuba was your main source of company. Although things had gotten interesting when the three of you were together.

You had enjoyed planting kisses on Kaiba’s cheek. He was so busy during the week, that the moments you saw him before he would leave, you would take the change to give him a small affectionate peck on whatever cheek you could get to. Most of the time he wouldn’t expect it as he was heading out the door and the tips of his ears would turn red. Mokuba would instantly notice and Kaiba would yell at his younger brother to keep him from saying anything. After the third time of this happening, Kaiba started to say goodbye when you were alone before dashing off. Sometimes, when Kaiba was working in the living area, Mokuba would shout that you were behind him and about to land a kiss. The raven-haired man loved seeing his brother jump out of his seat.

You were sure Kaiba was plotting his revenge. But it struck you as odd, how such a small notion of affection got him so worked up. A kiss on the cheek was a normal greeting for you, you didn’t see the big fuss about it, but Kaiba’s ears would sometimes glow from it.

 _Maybe he’s a secret mush-baby and doesn’t want anyone to know._ Part of you were curious about his pass relationships. Surely the man must have had a few, he walked around with such confidence and determination that he was sure to attract plenty of buzzy bees to his radiant shine. But beyond small moments of affection you gave the CEO he didn’t seem to return much. Sometimes he would invite you to sit with him as he worked near his favorite coffee pot, or he would let you sit next him on the couch. Yet, there hadn’t been much since the hug you received from him a week ago. You both were now entering towards the end of the second week, and he had yet to suggest a date. Kaiba was busy, yes, but you wondered if he intended to date you normally, such as a restaurant or a trip to a spot where you both could enjoy yourselves in some form of fun.

August was starting to fly by, you wanted to secure the relationship before you had to go back to work. So, you turned to the one source you could rely on, the raven-haired vice president of the Kaiba Corporation. You convinced the young mad to ditch work on Friday and take a trip with you. Mokuba was a bit surprised, he thought you would be trying to convince his brother for a trip, but you didn’t want to do that just yet. It was clear Mokuba liked fun and exciting places, what Kaiba enjoyed was a mystery.

So together, the both of went to New Jersey, to Six Flags.

Mokuba was enthralled by the representation of American cartoons and comic characters. Besides the really random characters in time square, Mokuba didn’t think the American people cared for such things. He was wrong. The man enjoys rollercoasters to an unhealthy degree and dragged you on many. When you got to _Kingda Ka_ you began protesting. The ride was similar to getting an unwilling face lift. You enjoyed _El Toro_ most, but Mokuba preferred the _Superman_ best. As you walked with him to the next ride a large doll caught your eye at one of the festival games the park had. You walked right over, Mokuba followed with raised eyebrows.

“Gonna play a game?” The man looked interested.

“I want to win your brother a prize.” You declared.

Mokuba began to chuckle. “They only have stuffed animals here.”

You pointed to the top row, where there was a mix of Pokémon, random stuff and Duel Monsters. More specify the oversized a Blue-Eyes White Dragon doll that was half the size of you.

Mokuba started laughing. “You really think you can get him to accept a stuffed dragon?!”

You pouted and blushed. “Are you going to help me win that thing or not?”

“Okay, okay. Let’s look at facts. My brother, Seto Kaiba, does not do stuffed animals. He does have a thing for dragons, but unless it looks like an action figure, is a statue or trading card related he won’t accept that.” The raven-haired man tried to reason with you through his laughter.

The blush got redder across your face. “But it’s token of my affection.”

“Speaking of affection, why am I the one you bugged to get here? Dating dictates that Seto should be here trying to win that ridiculous thing for you.”

Rubbing the back of your head, your blush failed to leave. “Because it’s clear he hates crowds. Also, I was hoping to win you over so you would give up the goods on how to make him happy and what date he would accept.”

“Awww, look at you using your resources to your advantage. Makes my heart a flutter to know my brother picked a sweet girl for his first.” He leaned back and put a hand on his heart with a smile.

Your eyes went as wide as plates. “His what?” Mokuba froze like a statue, a panicked look in his eye, face strained, eyebrow twitching as he began to sweat.

“Heheh.”

“You’re helping me win the damn dragon as you explain. Or I will leave you here.” You pointed a finger at him.

“Heh, yes Sensei.”

Turns out, Kaiba didn’t date. Ever. The man had flings and the longest he kept a woman’s company was a week. Dating was new territory for him. Mokuba also explained that the older man probably assumed that just existing in the same space was enough to count for something. You groaned, this meant you would have to do most of the leg work. Part of you was a little excited about it, as you wouldn’t be put in uncomfortable situations. Also, it turned out you were somewhat wrong. Kaiba did hate crowds, such as these. Public speaking didn’t bother him, Kaiba enjoyed being flashy according to Mokuba. Kaiba had also taken a liking to going to universities in Japan to attend lectures of his favorite philosophers and other nerdy events.

Mokuba also confirmed a few food habits. Kaiba only enjoyed finely crafted food, while Mokuba saw nothing wrong with your home cooking, Kaiba would need a lot of time to get use to it, unless it resembled fast food of some kind. Kaiba’s guilty pleasure which he hated to admit to, was his enjoyment of street food and junk food of all kinds. But you were warned, baking could be problematic as the dessert had to look, smell and taste of professional quality. All this in the hour and a half it took to win the blasted dragon. You hated carnival rules of having to win prizes in tiers.

So there you both where for the rest of the afternoon, walking with a stuffed doll that was to big to ignore. From time to time Mokuba would shake his head at you and declare that Kaiba would never accept the thing. You told Mokuba you had a brilliant plan and he needed to have faith in you. You would use the information the younger Kaiba gave you and make a few stops on the way home. _Oh, that’s new._ Should the penthouse be considered home? You didn’t really know, maybe at least till Kaiba dealt with Kami. Surprisingly, Mokuba didn’t bug you into getting into more rollercoasters. His talent for carnival games had landed him into the request of ladies as he was asked to play a game for a prize. This led to the young man to start playing games on his own and hand off his prize to what he considered the prettiest single female of the group. Mokuba stated he was still working on ‘correcting the universe’, you would have called it something else.

During the ride back you told Mokuba he should look for something serious, and be more careful of his love life.

“What? I’m not Seto’s age who’s pass thirty or as old as you.”

You wanted to break check the jerk. “I am only 28!” You shouted in disbelief. “I am not old!”

“Eh, you’re closer to thirty than I am. Even if it’s two years, you’re old.” He grinned at your glare.

“You’re lucky I’m driving.”

The only response you received was him laughing at the annoyance on your face.

Once back in the city, you decided to make some stops, one was on the west-side of Manhattan. If the man liked expensive and professional cakes, he would get them. You asked Mokuba to wait in the car as you dashed into _Magnolia Bakery_. The man liked his coffee so you got a few slices of Tiramisu and purchased one of their _Humming Bird Cake_ , a dozen _Carrie Cupcakes_ and _Chocolate Chuck Cookies_. Getting back to the car, you saw Mokuba’s nose twitch as he looked at the back seat where you secured the goods.

“…Is it all for Seto?”

You laughed a little as you began to drive to your next destination. “You can have one of the doze cupcakes or cookies I got.”

“But, there’s two things of cake.” The pain in his voice clear.

You giggled. “If he agrees to share.”

“Geez, cake, a dragon, what’s next?”

You gave your traveling companion an sheepish smile as you pulled next to a pizzeria. Mokuba gave you a look that screamed ‘really’.

“What! I want him to know I’m serious.”

“Ahuh, if my brother was a chick, I would think you were trying to sleep with him.”

“I mean, goals.” You started cracking up at Mokuba’s horrified expression as you got out the car. You hoped that mental image scarred him a little after the hell he had been giving his brother about you.

The rest of the ride back was Mokuba giving you a disgusted expression as he mumbled to himself about ‘too much information’. As you parked in the usual parking spot, you told him to suck it up and carry the dragon. He complied grumpily. At the door of the penthouse you asked him to place the stuff dragon down as you wanted to surprise Kaiba with it while once the younger Kaiba had left. Once inside, Kaiba would not be found, nor could Isono. Mokuba texted his brother to find he would be back in an hour. You grinned and asked for further assistance.

“You, want me, to help you set up his bedroom.”

You smiled and nodded your head eagerly.

“Why don’t you just go in and do it?”

“Because I never been inside there before. What if he has things lying about that I can’t see or touch.”

Mokuba snickered. “Seto would never. The man enjoys his organization.”

“Please Mokuba.”

The man sighed. “Four cookies and two cupcakes.”

“Deal.”

You told the younger Kaiba how you wanted it arranged on the small table, one of the two boxes of pizza was for the elder Kaiba, the cake in a display case you got from the hotel kitchen next to it, and the tiramisu nearby with a little note you wrote about wanting to eat alone with him. Hell, you even got the dragon to hold the note in its claws. Mokuba had set everything up in time as his brother came home shortly after. Both of you glanced at each other as Kaiba came in whilst speaking loudly on his phone and went straight to his room. There was an abrupt stop in Kaiba’s sentence and Mokuba saluted you before going off to his room. You took a seat on the couch and waited with baited breath.

Five minutes passed, then ten. A whole half an hour went by before you heard your name being called. You were nervous at this point. You knocked on the door and was told to enter. You walked in shyly, closing the door behind you. Kaiba stood there, one arm crossed and holding the elbow of the other. His other arm was raised so his hand hovered over his mouth as he stared intently at the table in his room. He wore only his black turtle neck, dress pants and his shoes. You could truly make out the hints of tone muscle and how lean he was. Phthalo eyes glanced your way, his eyebrows were raised into his hairline. He used one finger to point at the scene in front of the two of you.

Looking down with a blush and nervous smile you twiddled your thumbs. “I wanted to do something nice for you. So, I got you food and a few desserts you might like.”

You looked up, his hand was completely covering his mouth now, but those blue ores seem to twinkle something new. He nodded towards the dragon, you turned bright red, unsure on how to read his reaction. He had opened your note, that much was clear.

“You like dragons, its Blue-Eyes, I saw it at a game stall and had to win it for you.” You were starting to feel like an idiot as his eyes got bigger and his shoulders jolted. _Is he, laughing at me?!_

Kaiba cleared his throat and spoke slowly. “I didn’t think I was a teenage girl.”

You could feel the heat in your face increase. “I was trying to be romantic and cute!” You defended.

Again, his shoulders jolted. His hand pressed closely against his mouth. Kaiba gave you a nod before turning and entering what you assumed was his bathroom. You crossed your arms and glared at the table. _I think it’s romantic._ The sound of laughter caught your ears from behind the closed bathroom door.

“Kaiba! You come laugh in my face!” You stomped a foot and froze. _Oh god, am I a sappy teenager still?_ You were slightly disappointed in yourself, a grown woman, who just stomped her foot. _Whatever, still romantic._

Kaiba returned shortly after, a smirk on his face. “Your ideas of romance is amusing.”

“Whatever.” You turned away.

“Let’s eat.”

Your ears perked at the words and you looked at him surprised. “Really?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes but his smirk stayed. “I am not eating a whole cake alone. Nor a whole pizza.”

“The tiramisu?”

“Those you can’t have.”

“Rude.”

“You can also have the stuffed dragon.”

“…no, it’s yours.”

“I am not keeping that rediclous thing in here.”

“I worked hard to win that! You’re keeping it.”

“No.”

You wanted to glare, but an evil idea crept into your brain. “Kaiba…” You walked up to him as he sat in his chair, dragon on the floor.

“I said no-“ He froze as you kissed the small space under his jaw and close to his ear.

“I just wanted to make you happy.”

You went to your seat and looked at him. The look of surprise took over your features as Kaiba’s ears weren’t the only thing that was red. A dust of pink had taken to his cheeks as he stared at you, mouth tight lined.

 _Did, did I fry his brain with that?_ “Kaiba?”

The man was breathing heavy. You sunk in your chair. _Did I make him mad?_

“Do that again, and you will have to deal with my response next time.” His bright eyes were dark.

You couldn’t stop the excitement from reaching your face. “I found your spot!”

He growled warningly. You shoved pizza in your mouth to keep yourself from giggling gleefully. _Not bad for a first date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! enjoy the burn!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 2869


	22. Our Games, Our Tricks, Our Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy fluff! I also did research for this chapter. Mind you not a crazy amount, but enough to confirm what I once heard back in my college days from my Japanese friends. You'll understand when you come across it! 
> 
> So enjoy!
> 
> P.S: Sorry for the late upload. Getting ready for schools to open here in NY. There is a lot to prepare.

A new form of flirting had begun between you and Kaiba. It all revolved around the damn Blue-Eyes doll. Kaiba seriously, did not want to be caught dead with the doll, so, somehow in the middle of the night, you woke up to it on your table in your room. After he went to work, you placed it back in his room. When everyone went to sleep or no one was around and Kaiba was home, it was back in your room once more.

Then you started getting creative. You tried to put the dragon in a ‘paint me like one of your French-girls pose’ on his bed. That resulted in you getting it back with one claw sticking up. Kaiba was giving you the finger. The second time, you dressed it in a skirt and blouse, it was returned to you being tied to your bedpost in a scandalous position with a note above the head saying ‘Kaiba’, it was not fun explaining to the maid who asked if she could take it down. Then you got really recreative and bought Velcro. You make eyeshadow, lipstick and blush cut-outs and put them on the dragon. You also dressed it in lace panties, which ripped to get the tail through, and a bra before placing it on his bed under the covers.

This prompted Kaiba to force you into a duel, should you lose, you were to never place it back in his room. Should he lose, he had to keep it.

Long story short, you lost. But you weren’t worried. You just had to give Mokuba permission to drive your car and he placed it back in Kaiba’s bedroom. Kaiba stormed into your room, accusing you of not living up to your end of the deal. You told him you weren’t the one who moved it.

“Using my brother still counts!” Kaiba was huffy.

You took a drink from the glass in front of you and licked your lips. “The deal was I wouldn’t put it in your room.”

Kaiba glared. “You’re cheating.”

Getting up, you walked over to him. “Am I though?”

Kaiba kept his glare fixed on you. “You are.”

“Hmmm” You did a scale motion with your hands. “no, I think this is cheating.” You kissed that special spot you found nearly a week ago and ran for it. Kaiba gave chase. You were glad Mokuba had taken Isono out as you ran into the living space and around the couch. Kaiba had his eyes fixed on you as he stood on the other side, waiting to see which direction you would move. You made it look as if you were going towards the kitchen prompting him to run the wrong way as you darted to his room. You tried to close the door but he caught it, and before you knew it, you were lifted into the air as you broke out into a fit of giggles.

Kaiba tossed you onto the bed and climbed onto you, his lips capturing yours. The kiss wasn’t hungry nor demanding. It was eager, soft and tasted like coffee. The whole experience was becoming rather refreshing. You didn’t dare tell Kaiba you found out about his lack of girlfriends, nor did you have any real room to talk as you had only one unhealthy relationship under your belt. In a way, both of you were starting anew, feelings things that should have emerged naturally during your younger years. It was refreshing to know the man you were kissing had little practice on how this should work, similar to you. It had left you excited to see what you both would discover.

Kaiba pulled away, the lights in his eyes danced. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. You leaned up and brushed your lips against his, smiling. He smirked as he gave you yet another soft kiss, and you pulled him down to you, fingers getting lost in his hair. Another thing that changed among the game you both played, kisses happened more often when both of you were alone and he wasn’t as busy. You had learnt more about him through those moments. The man enjoyed the light use of nails running down his back, or the tender head massage you caught yourself giving him during long moments of lip locking.

He discovered you were a bundle of nerves. The slightest touch against your bare skin made you squeak, moan or (if he got really lucky) make some type of lewd noise. It was an accident; your shirt had risen unbeknownst to both of you when he went to place a hand on your side. The noised that escaped you had sparked a new curiosity for Kaiba as he would try and see if the noise changed depending on where he touched. A second game both of you played. How could you make him blush and what noise could he get you to make? Both were very competitive.

Just as his lips left yours to trail down to your jaw, his cellphone went off. Kaiba growled before propping his head back up to glare at his bedroom desk. You kissed his cheek, making his turn slightly pink before glaring lightly at you.

“Go get that, you know you’re still on call.” You reassured him with a smile.

“But I am enjoying the conference meeting I am in now.” That foxy smirk played on his lips. You have him another kiss.

“Go to work so we can cuddle without interruptions later.”

An eyebrow went up as he rolled off you to go get his phone. “When did I agree for cuddling?”

“Hmm, just now since you can’t object cause you need to pick up.” You grinned as phthalo eyes rolled at you.

You scooted off the bed and went to back to your room. Jumping onto your bed you pulled your iPad out and looked through your school email. Sure enough, the plan dates or orientation were scheduled and you were given the same art-room as the year before. _This month is flying by._ Pepper jumped next to you and you gave her the loving she deserved. Kaiba would be off call around six today, so you began looking at restaurants. Kaiba really enjoyed French, but you didn’t want to always default to that, also you wanted him to try some local restaurants in Brooklyn. Also, taking him to a place where you could talk about the history of the area sounded like a great conversation starter. So, you chose the _Vinegar Hill House_ in Brooklyn. You would take him to a preferred restaurant next time. Taking out the new phone Kaiba gave you, he scanned through your whole friends list and got you a new number to ensure no Kami, you texted him about the reservations you made for the both of you and to dress casually. _Our first public date._ You blushed as you held the phone to your chest. Looking over at your elephant doll, you gave that a hug as well and giggled.

Some time passed before there was a knock at your door. By then you were working on your class-room purchase order. “Come in!”

Kaiba entered and leaned against the wall. “So, you don’t even ask and sign me up to take you out for dinner?”

You kept your eyes fixed on the teacher catalog. “You are incorrect.”

“You told me you made reservations for us.”

“That you are correct. What you are wrong about is that _you_ aren’t taking me out to dinner. _I_ am taking you out.”

There was silence. You looked up to see him staring intently at you. Your eyebrow rose. “What?”

“I don’t think anyone has ever told me I wasn’t paying.”

“Welcome to ‘Mer~ca, where the New York female uses her feminist ways and paycheck to spoil the male sex as she expects to be equally spoiled.” You have him some sassy head movements and finger waving action.

Kaiba’s expression was deadpan as he stared at you whilst blinking slowly. “Was all that necessary?”

“Yes, yes it was.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re an idiot.”

“Whatever you say…” _Dumbo._ An amused smiled fought its way onto your lips. Kaiba glared.

“What?”

“Nothing.” You stroked the ears of your elephant doll and tried to muffle a giggle.

“Bull, what’s with the laugh?”

“Don’t you have work?” You countered as innocently as you could.

Kaiba glared and pushed himself off the wall before leaving.

You hoped he got done on time, as you couldn’t wait.

**

All you could do was stare at the tall man when he walked out into the living area. _That is casual attire for the man?_ The man was wearing a light summer coat in sky blue by _Prada_ one of his expensive turtle-necks which might have been _Prada_ as well, _Chelsea_ boots and tight slacks that made you have to forcefully not stare at his, everything, while he adjusted his _Rolex_. He looked like a model. Then there was you. Jeans, a blouse, and flats with makeup and hair done. _One of these things were not like the other_. You felt uncomfortable, but determined to play it off smooth.

You did a whistle at the man prompting him to look up at you. “Aside from being sexy, remind me what do you do for a living?”

Kaiba’s eyebrow’s narrowed, as he gave you perplexed expression as if trying to figure out what came out of your mouth. Mokuba turned to look at you from the couch with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. You laughed nervously.

“PFFFFFFTTT!! BHAHAHAAH!” Mokuba nearly fell over. Kaiba gave you a silent ‘wow’ and went towards the door, you died a little from embarrassment before following him. To say the night had started off awkward was an understatement. You both silently took the elevator and walked to your car, upon entering Kaiba eyed you curiously.

“What?” You mumbled as you did your seat belt.

“I was wondering if I had to put up with your bad pick-up lines all night.”

Your face completely flushed. “I thought it was cute compared to the others!”

An eyebrow went up. “Others? Oh, please, regale me with your words of romance. I am curious what sonnets you had planned to woo my heart.”

“Kaiba, that was oddly poetic…” You started the car as you stared at him.

“One of us has to be since someone can’t think of normal compliments.” He quipped.

You felt his words stab your head. “Dammit! It was cute!”

“It was cringe worthy.”

“Whatever.” You started the car.

“But I am curious about what else you had planned.”

“No, you’ll hate them more.”

“Now I’m more curious.”

You groaned. “I am only giving you two. I am saving the rest!”

“So, this was to be an all-night thing.”

“Shut up!” You pouted. “I wish I were cross-eyes so I can see you twice.”

“…You…did you look these up? Because that is too idiotic even for you.”

You turned redder. “The other I am offering you is ‘Hey, my name’s Microsoft. Can I crash at your place tonight?’ but I am staying with you so that was not gonna work.”

“Huh, I would have appreciated the tech-pun if the situation was right.”

“Well now you gave me homework tonight.”

“So, you did look them up.”

“ANYWAY!”

Kaiba snickered, you died inside.

The outside of the restaurant did not score any points with the elder Kaiba. He was near disgusted that his socks were the most expensive thing in the place. You told him that it was all about enjoying good food and being someplace quiet and casual. The second complaint was that the tables were to close together when you both walked in. You told the host that you had a food allergy which got you got a little more space from the rest of the tables. Kaiba did appreciate that, but still was huffy. Next came the wine choices, you wanted to stab him as he picked apart the menu and groaned internally as he fussed over the dinner menu. The man was spoiled to the core about the kind of places he ate in. When the food did arrive, he complaint about how the meal looked, even if to you it was rather fancy looking and rather pretty.

“Kaiba, we haven’t had a normal conversation beyond your compliant over every little thing. Can’t you just enjoy being normal and focus on something more important?”

Kaiba glared at you with a frown. “What else is there to focus on?”

You really wanted to flip. “How about your date?”

Kaiba glared down at his food.

Your eyebrows arched as your eyes widen, a smile plastered on your face trying to hide your anger wasn’t helping. “Or you can ignore that I exist. That works too.” You stuffed your mouth with food and angerly chewed. The rest of dinner was quiet and quick. Kaiba hardly touched his food. Back in the car you drove to the nearest market and bakery. Kaiba protested and inquired as to why you were stopping and you told him to stay in the car. Coming back, you nearly threw the things in the back and took off into the deeper parts of Brooklyn. Once more Kaiba protested but you ignored him until you reached your destination.

“Why are we at your apartment?” Kaiba glared at the house.

“Just get out and come in.”

Kaiba followed you inside and you froze upon seeing the inside. It was nearly empty, without Joyance’s things, the place looked half full. Sighing, you turned and entered the kitchen. Pulling out pots and a cutting board you went to work.

“Again, why are we here and what are you doing.” The annoyed raspy voice came from behind you.

“I, Kaiba, am making you a pizza, and we are going to try this again, because I will be damned if our first date ends with you being a huffy brat.” You reframed from saying ‘bitch’.

“I am not being a brat.”

You turned to him. “Really? You haven’t said one nice thing about anything since we left the hotel!”

“…Do you not realize where you took me?”

You bit your inner lip and turned back around. “I thought you would like someplace where you didn’t have to worry about eyes being on you all the time or where no one cared about wealth and status.” You angerly chopped up the tomatoes, garlic and basil. “I just wanted you to focus on us…” You threw everything in a pot to cook down. “So, sue me.”

As you washed your hands so you could start playing with the raw dough, you could feel his eyes on you. You were clearly unhappy with how things went and your beating the hell out of the dough as you added herbs to it showcased that very fact.

“Why are you trying so hard?”

You glared at the dough. “Because I like you dammit! Like why else?”

“People don’t do this for someone they like.”

You looked over your shoulder and gave him a clear ‘what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about’ look.

“You said it before. That you liked me, mind you your head wasn’t in the best state. But this is a lot for dating and still being friends.”

Wiping your hands, you turned and faced him. “Kaiba, what are you talking about?”

Kaiba’s lips flatlined. “You said you liked me.” You nodded. “But first, you wanted to date. Which is it, because this is starting to get confusing.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Kaiba, I am unsure, but I think there is a communication error. What’s the difference for you between like and dating?”

Kaiba narrowed his eyebrows. “You like your friends and date someone when you love them.”

You stared at him in confusion. “What?”

His eyebrows narrowed further. “I have been wondering when you would say it, you never formally confessed, but I took your willingness to kiss me as enough of a confession. Yet you stand here and say you merely like me.”

You completely didn’t understand. “You can like someone as more than a friend.”

“…”

You both stared at each other. Your brain was trying to process what was happening. _Why is this so weird? Why am I confusing him, and why is he confusing me?_ You brain wracked itself trying to figure out the issue.

**_“I love you Daisuke!”_ **

**_“I love you Naruto!”_ **

**_“I love you, please go out with me!”_ **

**_“I love Takeo!”_ **

Your eyes lit up with anime-like realization. “Kaiba, is there no such thing as like in romance in Japan?”

Kaiba’s glare began to soften after a moment, when he to realized what you were getting at. So, as you cooked, Kaiba explained the difference between like and love and the three define forms of love in the Japanese language. To be romantic with another person was to love them, yet to have a deeper kind of love was another word all together. When he asked you, what made you ask the question you explained that you suddenly remembered a few anime confessions and their subtitles. Not one time can you recall did a character ever say like when confessing, even to someone they hardly knew. You were called an idiot again, but an understanding had been reached.

 _I can save the night._ You smiled to yourself as you watched the pizza cook. Texting Mokuba, you asked for his help. He was more than happy to help and responded quickly. Mokuba also asked to know Kaiba’s expression when it happened. You quietly practiced as you waited for the food. Kaiba was picking a movie and had gathered drinks in the bedroom and you sliced the food before bringing it out.

Before he could speak, you did the bow Isono taught you and shouted while holding out the pizza, face as read as the sauce you made and eyes closed. **“Kekkon o zentei ni o tsukiai sa sete kudasi!”**

After a long couple of moments, you opened one eye and looked at Kaiba. He looked shocked, and his ears had turned bright red. When he saw you had open both eyes to look at him, Kaiba quickly turned away and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t know… I mean, it makes sense. I never really thought about how I feel about marriage.”

Your eyes went wide, mouth swinging open you gawked at him. “EHHHHH?!!!” Slamming the pizza down, you startled the brunette who looked at you, still slightly shocked.

“I am never asking for that little asshole’s help again!!!!” You pointed at Kaiba. “YOUR BROTHER IS RUDE AND MEAN!”

It took a bit for Kaiba to get the information from you to understand the situation. You were frustrated to the point of tears as you ranted that you wanted to confess properly. Kaiba even looked mildly irritated.

“I will agree on this one count. My brother was an asshole for tricking you into using that confession.” The way Kaiba said that, made you pause and raise an eyebrow.

“I hear a ‘but’ coming.”

Kaiba’s ears once more turned pink as he ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. “At this point, I should be considering marriage. I am thirty-one, and dating without the goal of marriage would be wasteful.”

Once more you gawked at the phthalo wonder. _Is he, is he suggesting…?_

Kaiba looked down at you with a serious expression. “I accept that confession and those terms. As long as you’re alright with it.”

You plopped down on the bed and grabbed one of the pillows. Your face was burning hot, so you hid it within the pillow. You had just confessed to Kaiba and asked him to date you with the overall objective of seeing if it could turn into an eventual marriage. _A serious-serious relationship._ You squeezed the pillow tighter to your face.

“Yes!” Your muffled shout came through the pillow.

You heard movement come from in front of you before your pillow was pulled gently from your face. Your eyes met glittering blues, a small smirk on Kaiba’s lips made it clear he was amused by your reaction.

“Maybe you were right.” Tilting his head, Kaiba leaned forward. “You are adorable.” His whispered words sent a breath of warm air to tickle your lips before replacing the sensation with a soft kiss. Your eyes fluttered close as you leaned into the kiss and dropped the pillow so you could put your arms around his neck.

The rest of the evening was spent cuddling next to each other on the bed as the movie played before heading back to the hotel. The man still had work in the morning and neither of you really felt safe staying in the apartment overnight. Kaiba even inspected all parts of the car before getting in and driving the thing himself. You were all blushes and giggles. Once at the garage, Kaiba made an announcement.

“Pack your bags for the weekend.”

You blinked at him.

“I will be taking the reins on how dates will go from now on. I can’t have you cooking every time one of your restaurants fails to meet my expectations. So, we are going someplace for the weekend.”

You pouted and rolled your eyes. “Not my fault you’re a food sob.”

“Only an idiot wouldn’t figure that out.”

“Whatever, dumbo.”

“What was that?!”

You bolted out of the car as Kaiba called your name while speeding walking to catch up.

“The hell did you call me?!”

“It was dumbo or giraffe. But your ears are big and adorable so I stuck with dumbo.”

Kaiba’s eye twitched. “Don’t you dare call me that ever again.”

“You call me idiot so it’s only fair. Dumbo.”

“Stop it.”

You looked up at him and grinned. “No.” You got in the elevator.

Kaiba said your name warningly.

Your grin got wider as he stepped inside and the door closed. You moved closer to him. “But those ears of yours. They are so cute.”

The tips were turning pink as he glared at you. “I will not warn you again.”

“Oh fine…hey, what’s that in your hair?” You had the nerve to look curious. Kaiba expression changed to concern and you coaxed him to leaning forward as you promised to get rid of it for him.

Swiftly, you leaned upward and bit his ear. Kaiba jolted and let out a small moan and you pulled back in surprise. Kaiba held onto his ear as he stared at you, probably mortified by the noise he made. However, you couldn’t stop the giggling as even the part of his neck you could see had turned red.

“Well now I know the second spot-KAIBA WAIT!”

But he wouldn’t. You were pushed up against the wall behind you, his body was flushed with yours, with enough force the elevator shook slightly. Which mildly scared you. Yet, you didn’t get to live long in fear as Kaiba’s hand got entangled in your hair; jerking your head to the side, you felt his hot tongue run up your neck before he kissed it open mouth. It sent shivers down your spine as he sucked on your sensitive skin. His other hand slid down your back and grabbed a firm hold on your button. Putting one hand on his back and the other behind his head you pulled him closer as Kaiba began nipping at your flesh.

“S-Seto!” You moaned out as you felt him kiss, suck and bite on the most sensitive area of your neck. You hadn’t even realized you said his first name. You turned your head slightly, the helix of his ear was near your mouth, so you gave him a return nip. Kaiba let out a throaty moan and sucked harder on your skin making you call out his name once more.

He didn’t remove himself until the elevator chimed that you both had reached your floor. When he pulled away, he took a moment to look at your flushed face, your eyes had gazed over with a fog at this point and you were panting. You felt his fingers at the bottom of your chin as his thumb traced over your lips. On impulse you opened your mouth and pulled in his thumb to suck on it. Kaiba huskily said your name as he moved closer.

The second ding of the elevator inform the both of you that the door was to close. You were ready to kiss him, but his phone went off. You released a needy whimper. The man had found one of your pleasure points, and you had enjoyed his discovery.

Sighing, Kaiba pressed the button for the doors to open after checking his phone. “I need to do an emergency conference with my head office in Japan.” He led you off the elevator. “We’ll have to continue another night.”

You let out a groan of disappointment.

“I know.”

“Where will you hold the conference?”

“In the kitchen, the walls are white enough.”

“And the coffee quick enough to access.”

Kaiba chuckled as he let you both into the penthouse. “I need to change.”

You smiled. “Come get me when your conference is over.”

“It’s already nearly midnight.”

You smiled. “Like you ever sleep before one.” Kaiba smirked in return and you continued. “Door will be opened.”

You walked to your room and changed into the cutest night attire you could. _I mean, in a relationship, goal is to see if we are fit for marriage. I love Japan’s odd ways of doing things. No harm in seeing him naked now._ As you laid in the bed and cuddled with Pepper, you didn’t realize what a poor choice laying down was.

**

 _Oh, I know this warm feeling. Ooo firm, my firm cloud is back!_ Your heavy and tired form latched onto the form next to you. _Huh? What do you mean again? …I don’t sleep talk! Mr. Cloud you sound so disappointed._ The form tried to break free from your grip. _No! Don’t go! You smell like him! ...What does he smell like? Oh Mr. Cloud, Boss-man is now like my boyfriend, at least I think so. I need to ask if it’s the same in Japan._ The form rumbled from what you could assume was laughter in this state. You inhaled deeply. _Mr. Cloud you still smell like him. He smells of wonderful spices, like the ones at Christmas, all-spice and musky like a forest after it rains. Its lovely._ You felt yourself being pulled closer to the firm cloud.

 _He is such a wonderful cuddle bug too!_ Sounds of protest registered in your brain. _Oh, he is though! Kaiba is wonderful at it, at times, I don’t think he noticed today when he did it._ More protest and an odd request. _Why don’t I use his name again? I said his name before…oh, OH! Well, I refuse to be intimate with someone and call them their last name…he didn’t really give permission._ There was a gentleness of words that reached your ears. It made you move closer.

 _Seto. It means King. I love his name; I hope he doesn’t mind._ You felt the cloud try to move again but you threw a leg over it, more sounds of protest. _Please stay. You’re so much like him. You are him? He’s a can turn into a cloud?! Oh Seto, please stay! Please!_

There wasn’t much after that, but you did sleep rather comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FLUFF! THE BURN! The little shit that is our adorable Mokuba. Wonder what his reaction will be once the reader tells him Kaiba's reaction! Ah, speaking of which. It is now time to switch from using 'Kaiba' to using 'Seto'. I am excited to see the change being posted!
> 
> Also a trip with Kaiba? Should be fun! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count:4604


	23. The Resemblance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for the late updates everyone. Life has been extremely busy with preparing to return to work! I am a little stressed over it, but I am working hard to finish the story before I return to work! Until then, please enjoy the chapters that are coming out today!

To say the morning would be interesting could be misinformative. You woke up as per usual on your bed, wrapped in blankets, but there was an added element. You didn’t wake up to the sun, nor alarm, not even from your internal clock. You awakened from the tapping and clicking of keys from a keyboard. Rolling over, you saw the reason behind your rise. Seto had taken to sitting-up on your bed and was typing away at something. Usually, waking up like this wouldn’t have been ideal for you, however, your brain was trying to process what you were seeing. Seto was on your bed, odd, but you did invite him. Everything else, well. It was something.

Seto sat there, in his pearl white pajamas, covered from head to his feet, at least you assumed as a blanket was draped over his legs, and smelling like he just took a recent shower as his scent was strong. Yet, that still wasn’t what your brain was trying to fully process. Sure, you could bathe in his scent all morning and be a happy clam, but it was his head and what was on his face which was forcing the gears in your brain to work overtime. Seto’s hair looked as unruly as Mokuba’s, sticking out here and there and messy all over his face. Then there was the addiction to his face. The frames, were a brand you never seen before, but it looked more expensive than anything in the room as the metals were rimmed with a dragon shaped diamond. But what really got you about those frames, were just how thick they were. The man, who played children’s card games, video games, and worked/owned a tech company finally looked the role.

“You’re such an adorable nerd in the mornings.”

Slender fingers stopped and hovered over the keyboard. Turning to you to face you, you got the full view of Seto’s face. Your heart melted. _He is so cute!_

“…Go back to sleep.”

You felt your eyes go large from the shyness in his voice. “I can’t. Not with you looking so cute.”

Seto sucked his teeth. “Men aren’t cute. I am not cute.”

You giggled. “But them glasses though!”

“Shut up.”

“Heheh!” You moved closer to the elder Kaiba. “Good morning to you too. Sorry I fell asleep.”

Turning back to his computer, Seto resumed his typing. “It was to be expected. I didn’t get out the meeting until four in the morning.”

Your eyebrows pushed together from your concern. “What time is it?”

“Nearly ten.”

“Did you sleep?”

Seto snorted. “I have too much to do and I have to take a flight Monday back to Japan.”

You couldn’t stop the frown. “So, this weekend is cancelled?”

“That depends.” 

“On?”

“If you care if I work during our time together.” Illuminated eyes glanced your way.

You sighed. “I won’t pretend I wouldn’t be bothered, because I will. But I do understand there is a lot happening. Just, try to sleep at least.”

Running his hand through his hair, Seto seemed to be weighing his options. You felt a little bad, wondering if you added to his stress. 

“How about we do this. You reschedule our weekend, and we’ll just hang out in your room as you work and I work on my classroom set up from here.” You offered.

Facing you once more, your companion studied your face. “You’re alright with that?”

You smiled reassuringly. “Yeah, besides. Depending when you come back, Labor Day weekend is the fourth through the seventh of September. If you’re in the city don’t expect anyone to be at work. So, it’s perfect to reschedule till then.”

Seto didn’t say anything, but there looked to be some type of relief on his face before he resumed typing. You could only assume it had to do with the late meeting he was pulled into last night. Yawning you got out of bed and went to the hotel phone. _Might as well get us some breakfast._

“We have plans for dinner tonight.”

You looked at Seto confused. “Are you sure? You look busy.”

“This is important.”

“What is it?”

“I found your father.”

You nearly dropped the phone.

**

You sat there, sweating, as you waited with Seto in the hotel restaurant. Seto hadn’t explained as to why he had gotten in contact with your real father, nor why he thought it was best to have you there. The whole thing smelt like trouble. You were in your usual business attire, Seto was in his suit, and of course, he was working on a mobile device. You slowly looked at the menu. The whole thing was crazy. You didn’t know what to expect. You had never known the name of the man who, for a lack of better terms, sired you. _Mother never gave me a name, so how did Seto find him?_ You had assumed Kami struggled with finding the man whom was your father, which is why he never used you for political gain.

“Mr. Kaiba!” The voice was cheerful, springy. You looked up and froze at the sight of the man who walked towards the table, making a bee-line to Seto. He was older, much older than what your mother would be. Maybe in his late sixty’s, your mom would’ve been in her fifty’s if you remembered correctly. But the thing that made you stop wasn’t his age, no, this man carried so many of the physical features you had, the one which stood out the most were his eyes that matched yours perfectly. Seto stood and greeted the man who had his eyes solely on the CEO. You hid your face in your menu, nervous and scared. _How did I grow up with ever thinking I was that other man’s child?_ It was clear there was a relationship between you and the man in front of you.

Seto said your name and you stiffened.

“Well isn’t your date a shy one. Now, now little miss. I promise, Roman Howard is a man of the people and I promise I don’t bite.” The man laughed.

Timidly, you lifted your head and lowered your menu. You watched as the smile slowly faded from his face as his eyes scanned your features. 

“Alayna…” Roman whispered your mother’s name. You watched his eyes turn back to Seto. “I did think it was strange that you would contact me Mr. Kaiba, after all I had heard that you try to steer clear of American politics. So, what is it you want from me?”

Seto motioned for the older man to sit, which he did, before taking a seat himself. “I want nothing from you senator.”

Roman pressed his lips together and you watched him with a growing fascination. You made similar expressions; however, this was like looking in the mirror of a male version of yourself.

Roman looked at you and you looked down with a light blush, embarrassed that you were caught staring. “I highly doubt that. No one goes through this much trouble for nothing.”

You glanced up at Seto, his eyes still trained on your father. He looked serious, but it was different, he was in business mode. Seto was handling your father as if he were an investor. It made you worry.

“Senator Howard, for years your daughter has been kept on a tight chain by those who would want to wrong and deface you. She was meant to be blackmail against you either during your reelection or once you secured your office.”

Roman huffed. “So now you plan to use this against me and the office I hold?”

Seto frowned. “I told you I want nothing. Your office means nothing to me.”

“…So, if not you Mr. Kaiba, it’s you who wants something.”

You turned to your father; he was giving you a hard look. You leaned back into your chair. You didn’t know what to say.

“Nor does she, well at least in the way you are thinking. Senator Howard, all we want is for you to publicly acknowledge her existence. She will lose any value as an asset to blackmail you with and it will make her everyday life safer from your enemies or those craving political advantages.”

Roman snapped his head to Seto. “You expect me to do this right before an election? Do you know what it would do to my career?”

“Make you more popular.” You blurted out.

Both men looked at you. The senator spoke. “And how would it do that?”

You looked down and bit your bottom lip. “What happened between you and my Mom was almost thirty years ago, both of you young and stupid. She had an affair with you and then married a banker, never telling you that her children were also yours. She kept thirty years of being a father away from you and subjected your children to growing up in harsh environments once her husband found out the truth. You found your daughter, who fought the odds and became a respectable school teacher for the public system. Then, through chance met her. You’re a Politian, you are going to sit there and tell me you can’t see the sob story turn family reunion in this?”

There was silence before a booming laughter that made you jump in your seat and look up. Roman was laughing to his heart’s content, attracting some stares from other tables. Afterwards he took a large drink from his glass of water, a smile plastered across his face.

“If our resemblance isn’t proof enough, that political strategy is enough to prove you’re my daughter. It might be risky though; I would need to ask my team about it.”

You gave a nervous smile and looked at Seto who had his eyes retrained on the older man with a slight glare.

“But you said children.” The senator’s smile didn’t fade. “Care to explain? I mean.” He looked between you and Seto. “Do I have grandchildren?”

You blushed darker and Seto cleared his throat before reaching down for the briefcase that was next to him. Pulling out a yellow envelope, the CEO handed it over to the Politian. Roman raised an eyebrow and opened up the folder, pulling out what appeared to be photos. You leaned forward in anticipation in seeing them yourself, knowing full well who those photos could only be of. _He found him?!_ You looked anxiously between the two men.

“You have grandchildren Senator, but not from your daughter.”

 _I’m an aunt?!_ You were damn near close to snatching the photos out of the man’s hands.

Roman stared at the images in awe. “I have a son and a daughter. Twins I take it?” Seto ‘hmm’ in response. “And two very adorable grandchildren.” Roman looked over at you and raised an eyebrow. “Have you seen these?”

You furiously shook your head. The senator held them out to you and carefully you took them. The photos didn’t look as if they were from social media. That didn’t surprise you, you could never find the man on Facebook. _Seto, how did you get these? How many more surprises have you under your wing?_ He had grown so much from the brother who learned how to speak Quenya so the both of you could shit talk as teenagers in private. You wondered if he remembered how to speak it, you had forgotten over the years.

“Jordan.” You looked through the photos, he was a father and an army man. _He got out. He got out and started a family._ “He’s okay.”

A handkerchief was held out to you. You blinked at it, as it came from the senator. He motioned for you to take it; you hadn’t noticed you started crying. You quietly thanked him before taking it and using it to wipe away your tears as you continued to look at and memorize every part of the images.

“Your son lives further south, outside of D.C in fact. He is an engineer in the Air Force. Took me a little longer to find him.” Seto’s phone went off and the CEO excused himself from the table.

There was awkward silence. You decided to be brave. “You’re not at all what my mother described. I expected someone…harsher.”

Roman sighed. “She wasn’t wrong, at least not when we first had our affair.”

His honesty surprised you. “So, you really were as bad as she said?”

“Maybe worse. I was young, had money, power, and felt untouchable. I didn’t think much of the people I served at the time. All I cared about was making middle America believe I was for them and the upper class that I was in their pocket. I was a republican at the time.”

“What changed?”

Your eyes met. “I held a child as they died on the streets. Witnessing gun violence for the first time in person. Then my wife and I found out having children was impossible and adoption meant waiting years. There were many things beyond that, I wondered if God ensured Karma would show me the correct path.”

“Do you think it did?”

“I can only hope and believe. Afterall, I wonder if this is my reward.”

You raised an eyebrow at him.

“To find not one, but two children of my own and neither one wishes to destroy who I am. At least not you. I wonder if God has given me a chance to make amends.”

A small smile came to your lips. “I hope.”

Roman faintly smiled. “So, you and that man. Is it serious?”

You looked down with a shy smile, a light blush tainting your cheeks. “Yes.” You couldn’t help but remember your confession just yesterday.

“Leave him while you can.” Your gaze shot up, giving Roman a wide-eyed look of surprise. There was a deep frown on his face. “It is clear you both aren’t of equal status nor does he take this seriously.”

You went to protest. Seto had said yes to your confession, had agreed to dating, but the man who is your father continued.

“Not once did he look at you, not even when you were looking at those photos. Men will do just about anything to complete their conquest. Don’t become one of his by letting what he did here go to your head.” There was such a seriousness in his words. It was clear he was referring to himself and the things he had done. You remembered how your mom told stories of how well Roman, your mystery father at time, had treated her, how he spoiled her, until he was done with her. All because she wasn’t someone who would fit into his perfect world.

But you disagreed, Seto wasn’t Roman. _He isn’t like that. If he was, he could have pushed harder or taken advantage of me when he could have._ You didn’t want this man making-up assumptions of the CEO. “I know Seto and I come from different worlds. But there have been times where my life was in his hands and out of my control in the short time that I have known him. Our relationship is complicated, I have no disbelief about that. But I can assure you, I trust him and I don’t plan to be a short fling. I plan on seeing this relationship to the fullest, let it work out or not. I have hope in us.”

The senator’s eyebrows rose. “You speak with such confidence, even though you were shy mere moments ago.”

You narrowed your eyebrows. “Don’t mistake my shyness over the situation as submission.”

A smile came to his face. “Yes, it is very clear, my blood does run in your veins.” Roman chuckled. “I look forward to getting to know you.”

You smiled a little in return. “As do I.”

Seto came back to the table a short time after and you all of you ate together. It was surprisingly civil, and Kaiba got sucked into learning about politics. You saw that lecturing people on your passions just ran in the family.

**

The dinner did not last long. The senator had a speech to get to and Seto had yet another conference with his Japan headquarters. You both returned to the penthouse, Seto on his phone, headed straight to his room. You took a seat next to the younger Kaiba who was in the middle of a new anime. You couldn’t tell which it was, but you decided to watch without the subtitles. Mokuba looked over at you and held up the remote. You shook your head.

“So, I never got to ask today.” Mokuba paused anyway and turned to face you. “How did last night go?” The brat was grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, the wedding is yet to be determine, but I think we’ll have luck with a baby soon.” You smiled back sweetly as Mokuba’s face dropped into an open mouth gawking shock. “We just got back from picking the ring. He doesn’t want to wait for the whole courting nonsense.”

“Wha, when-“ He started to breath heavy. You immediately went to tell him about it being a joke. “NII-SAMA!!!”

Both of you got a lecture from the elder Kaiba. You were told you needed to act your age and not give into childish pranks that caused Mokuba to freak out and disturb his conferences, mind you, it was a lot hasher and lengthy. Mokuba was told he should know better than to believe such wildish things, only to have Mokuba suggest that Seto doing such a thing isn’t out of character. Mokuba got the longest of the two lectures before Seto returned to his CEO duties.

“This is all your fault.” Mokuba grumbled.

“My fault? You started it yesterday.” You defended.

“No! I~ was just trying to help two very awkward adults take each other seriously.”

You hesitated. “You don’t think we were being serious?”

“Huh?” Mokuba blinked. “No, I did. But, Seto needs a goal.”

“A…goal?”

Mokuba leaned forward to see if the door to Seto’s room was indeed closed. “Cool, he’s busy.” Gray eyes met yours. “Remember what I said at the park, about this all being new?”

You nodded.

“Well, Seto also needs to see the purpose in everything. Something worth working towards. Marriage is a big deal and a relationship resulting in such would mean he didn’t waste his time and it benefits the company…Are you okay?”

You were frowning at the ground. “In other words, this is just another conquest.”

“Ah. No! I mean, I know it sounds weird, but my brother can be very logical to a fault! He needs to see the logical outcome!”

That didn’t make you feel any better. “What about the emotional one?”

Silence passed between the two of you. When it became clear he wasn’t going to try to comment or answer your question, you got up and left to your room.

 _How many times do I have to make it clear that I like him?_ You grabbed Lil-SK and hugged him to your chest. _That this means more than just a business choice._ You looked down at the elephant.

“How do I get through to him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is less fluff. But all fluff with out CEO is just too OOC for anyone's liking. Drama follows this man like a fly to honey.
> 
> Word Count: 3207


	24. Declaration of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, only six more chapters until we reach the end! I wonder what on earth will happen! (Okay, maybe I don't but I mean drama and foreshadowing right?) Please enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Clear signs of trauma are expressed in this chapter. Also there is a PSA at the end.

You had just three days before Seto left to return to Japan. The trip home was to be a week and, much to the younger Kaiba’s dismay, Mokuba was to go with him. While making him fall head over heels for you in three days would be impossible, that didn’t mean you couldn’t make a lasting impression so he wouldn’t forget to think about you while on his trip. After an expensive trip to the store, you stood in front of the oven. You were going to attempt to bake a cake. Not just any cake but a Tiramisu. You had never made one before, but you were confident in your abilities! This would be a success and taste as good as any bakery. At least, that was your mantra to keep you going.

So maybe during the whole thing you might have lost your cool a few times. You felt the stress of the world each time Seto walked in the kitchen. He looked tired when you first saw him, however, you wanted to stab him with a lady-finger you bought when he asked if you were making everything from scratch and witness that judging expression when you said no. That damn look made your resolve waiver. But you would not be beaten! Sucking up the pain you began making homemade lady fingers.

Then there were the eggs. You went through the whole two dozen as you kept making it scrambled by mistake. Yet, lady luck was on your side as you managed to get the right texture; you were going strong! The mascarpone wasn’t too hard. Maybe it turned a bit runny, but it was fine! Everything was fine, you were pouring your heart into this. Anything made with love, care and determination was sure to come through on top. Maybe it just would show during the final bake. _You do cake Tiramisu right?_ When you read the word ‘chill for 2 hours’ you sucked your teeth. _It will look fine!_

So, you pressed on, hard and strong! By noon you had a wonderful Tiramisu ready for eating! So proud you were, as it kind of looked like the cake. _Oh! Cocoa!_ You dusted the dish and went back to smiling in victory. Going over to the dinning table you placed down the cake…

“The fuck is that?” Mokuba looked horrified.

You frowned. “It’s Tiramisu. What else does it look like?”

“Besides a mess?” Mokuba retorted.

“Covered by nearly an inch of cocoa. Did you even read the instructions?” Seto looked disgusted with it.

Your face turned red. “It might not look the best, but that doesn’t mean it won’t taste good.”

Mokuba nodded. “Point made.” Taking the knife, he cut into the tray of cake. “Ummm…”

“What? What’s wrong?”

Mokuba said your name gently as he tried to get a slice. “Sensei, I mean all respect for trying. But how do I say this?”

“It looks like crappy egg-cream soup.” Seto was brutal, he also called you an idiot.

Your face got redder. “It’s about flavor!”

Mokuba laughed nervously and offered Seto a piece. You watched the elder Kaiba lean away from it and snarl. Mokuba would be the test subject. You were hopeful when it took a bite but near died internally when he coughed it out.

“Holy shit! Seto, you could tell she was thinking of you when making this?”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s ungodly bitter! It’s freaking stronger than any coffee I ever had!” Mokuba shook his head. “Blah!”

Looking at the cake with concern you grabbed a small slice and tried it. Your face scrunched up. “I, sadly agree. I did add to much coffee.”

“How did you do that?!” Mokuba questioned as he downed his water.

“Well, there was left over expresso, so I dumped it in the cake.”

“Explains the soup quality. Seto, what are you doing?”

Both you and Mokuba watched as Seto took a small piece of Tiram-soup, and ate it. “It’s a terrible cake, but would make a decent coffee.”

You and Mokuba stared at Seto in disbelief as he put some of the soup mix in his coffee.

**

So, your first attempt at doing something for the big-eared nerd didn’t go as well. But you still had the evening. You could do something for him then. Afterall you went to the store for not just baking goods. The man also liked French cooking. You weren’t even going to attempt that, so you went with your backup plan. While Seto was in a meeting with Mokuba in the living area, you had dragged some of the things you bought into the CEO’s room. The table and small desk were cluttered with paper work so you used the dresser to set up the little pot. Fondue was your next plan, something you knew how to make by heart since your college days.

Tirelessly you worked the cheese, vegetables and spices. You wanted this as tasty as could be. So, when Seto walked in to see you building the dish on his dresser, you nearly presented it with pride. Until it boiled over and you got kicked out of the room. He kept the fondue pot, you wondered if that was a win or not.

**

The next day you decided that maybe cooking wasn’t the way to go. So, while he was busy with morning meetings, you were to hang out with him in the afternoon as he worked on his presentation, you decided to go shopping once more. You, this time, had no choice but to bring your body guard as the shop wasn’t a skip and jump away. As you both walked through one of Manhattan’s shopping district you saw it. It was simple, elegant and expensive. Both things were really. The first was a small statue. _Expensive little fucker._ You were glad work started in barely two weeks. The second was a signed copy, which you had to stand in line for over an hour, of three books from modern philosophers. Their books weren’t cheap either, each costing almost as a college textbook.

You were late for when you were to hang out with Seto. When you came through the door with bags, he looked annoyed that you were late from shopping. Before he could get the chance to have his hissy fit you held out the bags to him with a smile. One of his frowned eyebrows quirked upward and Mokuba looked over his brother’s shoulder’s curiously. You turned pink as he looked at the books first with mild interest. When he pulled out the statue though, Mokuba started to chuckle.

“What?” You asked.

“Again, you and the gift giving. It’s so cute that my brother has an adorable girlfriend who spoils him.”

This made the elder Kaiba glare and start huffing and puffing about not needing anything, before stomping off to his room. He kept both gifts though. This was a clear victory. After giving Seto some time to cool down, went to his room. You were allowed entry and to your surprise he was putting on a suit coat. You blinked at him in confusion.

“We were set to go out? I thought we were hanging out here.”

“I have to do something. You can wait here or with Mokuba.”

You opted to wait in Mokuba. The moment Seto was gone, you had convinced Mokuba to once again place the BEWD plush in one of Seto’s suits. That game needed to continue. Upon returning, Seto ushered you to his room. Sitting you on the bed, the CEO pulled a wooden box from his suit jacket, you blinked at it as he held it out to you.

“Well?!”

You jumped. “Well what?” Looking at the face of your companion you saw the tips of his ears burn with color.

“Take the damn thing already…”

Your brain registered that he went out with, probably, the sole purpose of getting you a gift. You gently took the wooden box and opened it. There laid a set of twelve watercolor brushes that appeared to be gilded at the handle. You carefully picked up one of the brushes and lightly touches the hairs, they were the softest you ever felt. You stared at the in awe as you looked at the other brushes.

“It’s made with Sable hair, I don’t know what that means to you- don’t drop it, you idiot!!!”

You quickly grabbed the box before it fell. Looking at the label you saw _Kolinsky Sable Series 7_ on the handle. _He, he bought this?!!!!!_ The brush set you were holding, you were absolutely positive, was worth more than your rent by, you didn’t want to think about it. You, as if holding a new born, gently put the set down and stood up.

Seto looked irritated, and was grumbling about something, but you didn’t care. Leaning upward on your toes, you kissed his cheek and hugged him.

“Thank you Seto. They are the most beautiful gift I ever received.”

You felt him huff and mutter, yet you felt his arms around you for a brief moment before he pulled away to go to work. Seto won this round by a land slide.

**

The next day you planned to follow Seto around like a puppy. He was to leave tomorrow and you wanted to make sure you spent as much time as possible. You didn’t go crazy like you did the first two days. No, today, you would expose the man to all types of affection and kindness. Silently you refilled his coffee, brought him his breakfast and when he looked irritated, you would kiss his cheek. After a few hours of this, you saw Seto staring at you intently.

“What?”

“What is with you lately?” It was a direct question.

You smiled sheepishly. “You’re leaving tomorrow. I wanted to make sure to spend time with you.”

He looked unimpressed by your answer. “No, this. All of this. For the pass three days you have been trying to grab my attention.”

You frowned your eyebrows. “No, I’ve been trying to show you my affection and make you happy during a stressful time.”

“…What do you want?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your display with the brush set was cute, but spit it out. What do you really want?”

Your mouth became ajar as you gawked at him. “I just want to see you happy.”

Seto rolled his eyes. “Right, is it a dress, shoes or jewelry.”

Now you were annoyed. “None of the above!”

“So, there is something you want.” Leaning back in his chair, Seto wore a smug smirk. “Women are predictable. Doing unnecessary things for what they want.” You felt your eye twitch as he continued to talk. “Now, do you want a card or check? With the effort you have been putting in, I think you earned a reward.”

You sucked your teeth. “Neither.”

“Uncomfortable with my card? What is it you want? I’ll just order it myself.”

You waited until he began drinking his coffee. You felt the need to be spiteful. “A baby.”

Seto began choking and coughing from his coffee. Obliviously he never expected such an answer. You watched as he hacked the coffee out of his throat before he looked up at you. Eyes, huge and terrified.

You glared. “Ask a stupid question or make stupid assumptions, you will get a stupid answer.” You spun yourself around and left his room.

As you stomped through the penthouse, Mokuba went to greet you and you glared the life out of him. Mokuba backed down and you went to your room. Pulling out your phone you texted a few coworkers and asked if they wanted to grab something to eat. A few from the design company agreed and so did a fellow teacher. Getting dressed, you left the hotel without your body guard.

**

Jacob said your name with a tone of sympathy. “I am so sorry for your misfortune, but at least he gets some kind of idea that you aren’t a gold digger.”

“Or, he could think that she is playing the long game and is waiting to show her true colors.” Jeanette replied as she drank her sweet alcoholic drink.

“OR! Maybe he is just overwhelmed by the love and affection our coworker displays very openly.” Marie wagged her finger. “You can be very overwhelming.”

You glared. “How do you know that?”

“Remember that love language test we all took in the office? You are a peacock when it comes to displays of affection.”

“There is a test for that?” Morgan, a male teacher you worked with in preparing math base art classes, questioned curiously.

“Oh yeah! It’s a real thing too! I can give you a link.”

They happily exchanged information and you drank your gin-in-tonic. “I just want him to know I care about him.” You whined.

“Maybe he needs more words? What’s his love language like?” Morgan asked as he began taking the test.

“I don’t really know for sure. But if I had to guess, being protective, and possibly gift giving.”

“He should take the test!” Jacob chimed as his food was set in front of him.

“Jake, I doubt that would fly with him. After all, the man seems complicated.” Jeanette countered.

“How about, you just ask him?” Marie looked excitedly at her food before turning to you. “Maybe he has expectations, have you both even talked about that?”

You shook your head.

“That’s your problem!” Marie clapped her hands together. “You need to talk; communication is the key to all successful relationships. Make it clear to him that you want him.”

You groaned, feeling as if you already made that clear. “But I did confess in a fashion similar to what he would receive in Japan.”

“Not enough.” Morgan pointed his fork at you. “You know how much pressure it can be for some guys to just be a male?”

“Eh?” Now you were confused.

Jacob nodded. “Yup! Some of us are raised with the pressure of needing to one day be superman for a woman and provide everything to create a stable home.”

“But he doesn’t have that issue. Does he? I mean, he shouldn’t. I am usually very independent.” You began thinking about everything.

“A man with money and power who can retire whenever he pleases, probably not as bad or not at all.” Jacob pondered as he stuffed his face.

You took a bite of your own food as you looked at Morgan.

“Yet, the man is a public figure, more so in Japan. He is also rumored to be a heartless CEO. We don’t know much about him besides the man likes games, but you know him a little better than us. What image does he have to maintain for the world?”

You looked sadly at your food. “Do you think, that maybe he thinks that I-“

“See him as the rest of the world does. Who wouldn’t?” Morgan butted in.

Jeanette gasped. “I heard Marilyn Monroe had the same problem in the documentary I watched! Every man wanted the Monroe they saw in the movies and in the public spotlight, sex symbol, goddess and playboy bunny. Not one saw her for who she was, Norma Mortenson.”

“Maybe he expects you to only want _The_ Seto Kaiba, not you know, just him.” Marie shrugged.

You quietly ate your food, wondering if you were guilty of doing such a thing.

**

You entered the penthouse. Sighing, you took off your shoes. _What do I do now?_ Pepper rubbed on your legs; the cat finally had enough confidence to leave the bedroom. You smiled down at her and picked her up before walking into the living area. Mokuba was in his usual place, Isono had joined him this time, and your guard looked grumpy.

“Hey.” You called.

“You’re in trouble.” Mokuba called as he watched the show on the screen.

“Why?”

“You left to an unknown area without the guard. Seto is pissed.”

You sighed and placed the cat on the couch. “Where is he?”

“His room.”

“Thanks. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll hear it. He’s in a sour mood.”

Walking down the hall, you wondered how you should talk to him. Knocking on the door you jolted when he barked out an ‘enter’. Walking in, your ears were filled with the angry typing of a keyboard.

“Afternoon.”

The typing came to a stop and dark sapphire eyes glared at you. “Where did you go?”

“To lunch with a few coworkers. It was nearby and nothing happened.”

“You were careless. You shouldn’t let your emotions cloud your judgement.”

Your eyebrows went up. “And you don’t?”

His glare got colder. “No, I don’t.”

“Doubt that.”

A growl from across the room made you want to sigh. _I didn’t come here to fight._ “Seto please, I don’t want to get into an argument. Not when you’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you ran out like a child.”

 _Do not freak out on him._ “Seto, please. I am here, and nothing happened. Can be focus on that?”

His cold eyes went back to his screen as his typing continued. You watched him. He was forming some impressive dark circles. Yet, he still looked as attractive as the day when you saw him for the first time. His jaw, sharp, his nose, straight and defined. The shape of his eyes were even beautiful, dark circles and all. Before you knew it, you were at the front of his desk. He looked up at you, still angry, still suspicious and still distant.

“I know what I want from you.”

The shadow over his eyes from his bangs made his eyes appear almost black. “Do you really think now is the time to ask for something?” His voice was bitter.

“It’s a simple request.”

He didn’t respond and just stared at you.

“I just want you to be yourself, and tell me what you want from our relationship.”

You weren’t sure if his glare became harsher or if he was experiencing confusion. You tapped your fingers on his desk. “Well, umm, I’m gonna go.” You gave him a weak smile as you began to back away.

“Why are you doing this?” His voice was low.

You frowned. “I told you why, back in my apartment.”

“You couldn’t have really meant it.” Besides the glare, his face was void of other sighs of any other emotion he may have been experiencing. “I rather not be toyed with, just tell me your true intentions.”

 _Does he really not trust me? When I put so much trust in him._ “Seto, why would you let me say your name if you didn’t think I meant it?” _Am I being stupid about thinking there should be some kind of mutual trust between us?_

He scoffed. “You’re an American. First names mean nothing to you. Don’t redirect. I rather see you for what you are. Afterall Yamazaki mentioned you would be ideal for men in similar positions to us. There had to be reasons.”

You felt the knife cut deep with his words. To bring up Kami, to cut you down, all while looking so detached from the conversation. You weren’t sure what was happening, was he trying to push you away or prove a point that you weren’t what you presented him?

“Seto, you know Kami painted an illusion of who I was. Made me believe I was what I wasn’t.” You shook your head. “Why would you say something so cruel?”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“I don’t even know what the question is at this point.”

Seto shot up from his seat and slammed his hands on the desk. “What the hell do you want from me?! Since you met me you have done nothing but see to it my needs were met and injected yourself into my life!” He looked furious. You flinched back with fright.

“Then had the nerve, as a duelist, to deny knowing who I was from the start! I don’t care for bullshit!” You watched as very visible anger lines appeared around his eyes and nose. A deep frown had set on his face as he looked at you like an enemy.

“I won’t be tied down by your promises of affection and emotional security! I refuse to fall for your tricks any longer! Now tell me what you want before I kick you out and make you deal with _your Kami_ on your own!”

It was as if your simple request had backed him into a corner. You two were nearly dating for a month, a month where things seemed to being going well, yet he expected the worse; no, he was assuming the worse by thinking it meant nothing to you. Did the games you both play just a routine he settled into just to see when you turn sour? Or, was this all apart of his conquest and now you were making it too real for a man who didn’t want you.

Any sane person should have left at this point. The man in front of you, clearly wanted nothing to do with who you were nor the relationship he had promised mere days ago. It was as if the relationship went into turbo speeds, this being the worse. You weren’t sure how to respond. It all seemed, surreal, having someone attack you in a way that… you only encountered at work.

Your face laxed as you studied him. His face filled with anger and his body tense. Cold eyes, trained on you. You stood there and making your face neutral. If this was the situation you thought it could be, this was not meant to hurt you. Not the way you originally thought anyway. The best you could do was stay silent and at a distance that didn’t make him feel threatened.

“ANSWER ME!” He yelled. “Why are you set on this?! Do you get some sick pleasure of dragging people down with you? You know how many times I had to cover your ass! Or is that it? I’m just a security blanket!”

You walked over to the bed and sat down. You kept your eyes trained on him and his body language. You needed to show him you wouldn’t react to his outburst, that you were willing to listen. His breathing began to labor as his eyes looked at you with new confusion. Seto was clearly not expecting you to stay.

_Seto, please don’t tell me. No, tell me how you can. But I hope I am wrong, give me a real reason to leave. For I am unsure how to handle any of this if this all what I think it is._

“The hell are you doing?! Know what, I don’t care. Get out! If you refuse to answer it is just as good as an emission of guilt!”

You didn’t move. _He is searching for justification to remove me._ Seto was checking off all the boxes for you.

“I said get out!”

“Seto, I’m not leaving.”

“Like hell you aren’t!” He stormed over to you, probably ready to drag you out. You wondered how long this had been brewing. How long he had been thinking about this. Waiting for it to end as quickly as it started. You had probably, finally, gotten to close for his comfort if this was in fact the thing you witness countless times. He stopped inches from you.

“Get. Up.” Seto hissed through his teeth.

You gave him a small smile. “I’m not leaving you Seto.”

It was as if reflex made him step back from your words. His hand shook, rage building in his eyes. “Why?! What could you possibly want from me?!”

“You.”

“You know nothing about me!”

“Then teach me who you are.”

“What for! I know this game! So, leave!”

Now you were worried. He looked ready to fight, maybe even hit you. You should have known better than to let someone get this close when in such a state. You were either going to be mauled by the dragon in front of you or dragged out. So, you took a gamble. You shot up with as much speed as you could and hugged the raging storm in a tight embrace.

“I’ll leave, only if you really want me too.”

You felt his tight grip on your shoulders. You braced yourself, ready to be flung off his and shoved out the door. You tried to keep your own breathing in check, tried to steady your own emotions so you could deal with the rejection later.

“I don’t invest in people.” Those words rolled off his tongue with a slight plead, as if asking you to leave on your own accord this time.

“Then don’t. All I am asking is for you to invest in us, which just includes yourself and I. If only a little bit.” _You wouldn’t have agreed unless a small part of you wanted this._ You felt his grip on your shoulders get tighter before gently pushing you back.

You looked up into now tired eyes. Reaching up, you cupped his face in your hands. Your actions were surprisingly greeted by his left hand being placed over your right and holding it close against his skin before he turned his face. With closed eyes and a deep inhale, he kissed the palm of your hand. With your other hand, you stroked his cheek with your thumb. He was clearly starting to come down from his escalated state.

With light touches, you coaxed him onto the bed with you, and offered yourself as a pillow. He looked conflicted, but took the invitation and allowed for you to embrace him. The raging thunder that once roared through him seem to be clearing, as you felt him slowly return the embrace. Words had become meaningless.

**

“You have a safe flight okay? Text me when you land.” You stood by the door with Seto and Mokuba.

“Yes Sensei.” Mokuba yawned as he headed towards the elevator with Isono. Seto was still checking his things.

“That goes for you too, okay Seto.” A tiny smile formed on your lips.

Seto looked better today, falling into a nap yesterday after your fight had helped him. But clearly, he was still over worked.

“Where will you be staying?”

You looked around the penthouse before looking back at him. “Here, waiting for you and trying to perfect the Tiramisu.”

“I’ll be gone a week and you are incapable of preforming miracles.”

“Rude.”

He made a throaty chuckle before looking at you with seriously. “Do you really want to wait for me?”

You smiled a bit more and nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Coming up to you, he put a hand behind your head and pressed his forehead to yours. “Things…may be different and complicated when I return.”

“Sounds exciting.” You inhaled his scent deeply.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Seto Kaiba, how many times does a woman need to confess for you to get the picture?”

Another chuckle escaped him. “Stubborn idiot.”

“Big ears.”

You felt a kiss being planted on your forehead. Then he was gone.

Closing the door, you leaned against it. You never expected this relationship to be a walk in the park, even if the pass week made it seem like it would be. But you didn’t expect yesterday to happen either. The man showed a clear display of having experienced some kind of emotional trauma. You already had your own to work out, could you really handle his? He had lashed out with no regret of what came out of his mouth, yet, it was all to push you back and away, something you saw almost everyday when you started working in the educational field for the first time.

 _He’s afraid._ But you would never ever dare to say that to him. _I’m afraid too Seto. But I am willing to try, please, I need you to try too._ You didn’t know what cause his behavior, but you didn’t want to push. Pushing never helped.

 _I can’t let him break me nor get away with what he says when upset either_. You knew time apart would be best for both of you. Both of you had been up each other’s asses since you both met and having a good distance, you were sure would help you both figure out somethings.

Sighing, you knew that staying meant you were in for one hell of a fight. _Love or war. I can’t tell what I am readying myself for. Then again, is there really much of a difference?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Most NY educators are trained in spotting trauma related triggers and how to spot trauma, telling the difference between PTSD and behaviors. Select areas of the state also allow for further training and even classes on how to help students and adults who have been triggered into crisis. As the US, NY, prepares to have their students return to classes, educators, at least those I work with and talk to, have received additional training on how to help our students cope with any horrific experiences they may have had while being away from us. There are reasons as to why Educators fight for so much, because teaching is just one of many things we help our students with. 
> 
> Reacting to/being triggered by trauma doesn't magically stop when someone becomes an adult. Please take care of our kids, love ones and adults. Sometimes, we all just need a friend who does nothing but listen. 
> 
> ** 
> 
> Here are the updates for today. I hope to have a few more tomorrow or one really late tonight. I do enjoy writing. Also you may have noticed the series it was put into. I have also decided what will be the in-between series when it comes to the next work of writing I plan to dish out. I picked an extremely difficult anime to write on and will be posting one shots on the main couple soon as to get people into character as quickly as I can.
> 
> Word count: 4788


	25. A Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 5 Chapters left. Some of these may be short due to the content in them, but I wanted to make sure the content is worth reading. I plan on ending the story this week! I know right, so these chapters will be coming out quick and they will be worth the wait, I promise!

You weren’t bored. You swore you weren’t bored. You ended up talking to you father a bit. It was rather nice getting to know the man who you always wondered about as a child and teenager. Ronald seemed very interested in getting to know who you were and even wanted to know if you would feel comfortable meeting his wife next month. While it would be after school started, it would be a nice way to relax after getting classes started. Speaking of classes.

The budget you got for the year was a joke. An absolute shitty joke that you swore was to make you want to rip your hair out and quit. They expected you to work with only twenty-five percent of a core-subject class budget for the whole year. All because art wasn’t considered an ‘essential’ staple for administration. This of course would mean, once you were done mapping out the projects for the year you would have to run a lot of numbers, and did you sometimes hate math. Then there was the fact that many of your co-workers had work to do and couldn’t just hang out. While there were many teachers you knew, most were away on vacation or had families to look after. Some even worked summer jobs themselves. So, you just worked on your budget…which took all of Monday to do.

The only joy you got was the random text message by the Kaiba brothers letting you know they had arrived safely. Which to you was a relief, even if the text message was sent in the middle of the night due to the time differences. But every night before you went to bed, you wished Seto that his day would be nice. There wasn’t a reply back. As the days slowly ticked by, you found yourself losing your mind by Thursday. Your Guard, Tiff, wasn’t really up for much. She had taken to her job more seriously since she wouldn’t have much backup without the Kaiba brothers’ other men around. Anytime you wanted to go out, it was a fifty-step process which you ended up giving up within the first few moments. So, you devised a plan. A marvelous plan.

It was around one in the morning on Saturday when you put your plan into action. You had a packed bag, your wallet and car-keys. You had also booked a small rental for the next two days out of state. The day you returned would be the morning the day Seto and Mokuba would return. The whole thing was flawless, Tiff wouldn’t get in trouble, you would have a moment to yourself and pepper would be taken care off. Thus, in the cover of night you acted on your plan. Swiftly you made it out of the penthouse and into your car. The whole thing was a little exciting really, ditching the guard and all. Sure, it wasn’t the smart to do such a thing, yeah there was the risk of your body guard losing her mind, you would just text her later. For now, you would go where no one would think of finding you.

Vermont.

The state was perfect for a quiet get away and you couldn’t wait. So, as you turned on the lights you froze. You didn’t notice it tapped to your windshield but there it was. A piece of paper with the image of the little girl who won the tournament almost two months back. Getting out the car you retrieved the image only to see there was more than one. As you ran through the photos your heart weighted heavier and heavier until you reached the last. Cold sweat ran down the side of your face when you saw just know the girl was standing next to, smiling.

 _Kami_.

Your hands began to tremble, a pressure built up into your head. She could be older than thirteen, younger than you were. The taste of blood touched your tongue as you had bit lower-lip too hard. Your body unable to stop shaking from the rage that conquered your very being.

_You won’t win this time; you won’t do this again!_

You returned to the penthouse.

**

_“My Cherry Blossom Princess attacks you directly, making the duel mine!”_

Thirteen, impressionable, shabby, hungry and weak. Those would have been the words to describe you. You had started turning to duel monsters as a way to bring in money, not telling your mother that you were using part of your drug sales to purchase cards that she would most likely set aflame.

 _“Sis! You’re in the final!”_ Jordan was you cheerleader than. He was so happy to see you duel, happy that you weren’t on the streets and outside of his protection. Neither of you were tall, no, if anything both of you were considered under the normal height for kids your age. Probably due to the lack of nutritional foods.

 _“If I win today Jorden, I’ll be able to cover the cost of my deck and have left over for food shopping.”_ You spoke to him as you both waited to see who your opponent would be. Jordan nodded excitedly.

 _“Mother might not make us do runs for a while even._ ” He looked as hopeful as you felt.

You took his hand and leaned your head against his. _“I hope. I hope I can win, if I do, I can do state tournaments and hopefully get us to be a family again.”_

Jordan pouted and huffed. _“I am the older one! I will make sure that happens. Don’t forget I have my part to do too.”_

_“Heheh. Of course, I didn’t forget. How is the job going at the woodshop?”_

_“Mr. Quin thinks I have good discipline, that my woodwork is something he hadn’t seen in a long time. He thinks I can really do something with it. He also thinks I should join the military.”_

Mr. Quin, an old army vet who ran a woodshop on the better part of the city. He made custom tables and other furniture. It was a chance that a school trip caused him to find Jordan, a boy he thought was a genius with a crafting tool. You were sure he was Jordan’s way out. But the thought of the military didn’t settle right with you, ever.

 _“I don’t want you to do that! If something happens, I’ll be alone forever.”_ Jordan was all you had then.

 _“Remember, I’m the older one, so that means nothing will happen to me because I have to protect you.”_ A promise that you use to pray would always be true.

You heard your name being called and you squeezed your brothers’ hand nervously. Jordan smiled reassuringly. _“You can do this; I know you can.”_

You nodded and went to the dueling table. It was there where you met the determined eyes of the boy who was Carter. You inhaled deeply as you sat down. You were going to win, take this boy down and make up for the times you stole from your mother. All you had to do was win.

 _“A girl? This is gonna be easy. You probably have a bunch of sissy cards that are cute.”_ Carter grumbled at you and you frowned.

 _“Don’t go crying when I beat you.”_ He continued as he handed over his deck for you to cut it. You gave him yours, both of you cut each other’s deck then the coin toss.

Carter would end up being right, the duel was easy. For you.

_“H-how? How did I lose to a girl with a cheap deck?! You barely have any rare cards. You can’t be that good!”_

You stood up and glared down at the boy. _“Maybe you should work more on your strategies than your insults.”_

The rest went as usual. You were handed serval booster boxes, an exclusive card, and a cash prize. Jordan was excited. With the number of booster boxes, it finally meant he would get a deck too and the prize was larger than both of you expected which meant you both could use some for yourself.

 _“We have to think of a place to hide this stuff once we’re home.”_ Jordan commented as both of you began leaving the shop. _“If mother sees this, she’ll either lose her mind and burn it, or sell it.”_

You nodded. _“Think Mr. Quin would mind holding onto the cards?”_

Jordan’s eyes lit up. _“That’s a great idea! I’ll call him once we find a payphone!”_

Everything was going as it should, as you both had planned. Unaware of the wolf among sheep. Clapping caught both of your attentions when you cleared the game-shop. Both of you turned and saw him. Untucked button down, skinny-jeans, black hair in a messy man-bun and tattoos that went up both arms. It was almost at once that those amber eyes memorized you.

 _“Wonderful, just wonderful. I’ve would have never bet on you.”_ He smiled at you and it was enough to make Jordan step in front.

 _“What do you want **old man**?” _Jordan never trusted any man, never trusted anyone’s intentions with you.

The man chuckled and put up his hands defensively. _“I just wanted to meet the girl who beat the boy I sponsored. You know how much his deck is worth, and to lose against such common cards. Why, it is most impressive.”_

You looked behind him and there was Carter, glaring down at the ground, clearly upset.

 _“Well you met her. Now we will be leaving.”_ Jordan took your hand, ready to pull you along.

_“The state finals won’t be forgiving. If you enter that tournament with what you have, you’ll never win.”_

You didn’t move when Jordan pulled you. _Is he right? Could I really not win, but I won today?_

Jordan said your name, clearly concern about what the conversation was leading too. _“You beat that boy, so don’t worry. You can do it!”_

_“That boy’s name is Carter and he was predicted to win this tournament due to his deck alone. But it seems you need more than cards to win. You need a sharp mind for strategy. In the state tournament you’ll be facing people who have both. Tell me, if Carter used his deck effectively would you have won?”_

Dread washed over all confidence you had in yourself. You had saw the cards your opponent, Carter, had used. If he had played them differently, if he had saw the multiple strategies you picked up on when watching him duel.

Jordan said your name again and tugged your hand once more. You looked up at him, the emotion in your eyes told him enough as he looked at you in anguish.

_I would have lost._

You looked up at the stranger. _“What are you getting at?”_

A cat like grin appeared on his face. _“You are as smart as you look. But before we get to that, how about we get introductions done first. You may call me Kami.”_

It was a choice that would change your life forever, and your gravest mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was a good time to go into the complete backstory between the reader, Kami, Carter and Jordan as well as the reader's mother. I hope all of you are enjoying the story thus far. I know this one was much shorter than what I usually release but you know when there is a good note to end. As a professor once told me~ There is always a point where stopping is worth it, as if you go pass that point you can sometimes never find it again.
> 
> See you soon
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 1853


	26. Deal With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of the lovely backstory that is Kami and the Reader. I really hope you guys are enjoying this! Uggh! I can't believe it is coming so close to the end! Just three more chapters before it all ends for this season! Sorry if I missed any spelling errors, there was a lot to re-read for the like 5th time. Enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of abuse, bullying, drug use, and stressful pressure.

You wrote a quick note. It was for Tiff, Seto and Mokuba. Within the note you instructed for Tiff to get into contact with Seto as soon as she could. That you had no time to wait. You weren’t going to be stupid and not tell them anything. No, you told them where you were going, why you were going, the most likely places which they would find you, and finally a sorry. A sorry for going by yourself, but you had to go before it was too late to save the child who would be ensnared by the promise a brighter future.

**

Jordan was the first to enter the apartment. He was the quieter walker out of the two of you so it was easy for him to assess the situation of the apartment and if mother was still awake or even home. After a few moments of waiting he returned and informed you that mother was passed out on the couch. Quietly both of you walked pass her, she was breathing, but the needle was still in her arm. A nasty habit that started sometime after the man who raised you dropped you all into the streets. As silently as you could, both of you got into your shared bedroom and locked the door.

Even though both you and Jordan were of the opposite sex and would be considered teenagers, you both shared one room and one bed. As Jordan set a chair under the door handle for extra measure, he checked the closet, ensured the windows were locked and fire escape cleared. There had been break-ins in the apartments before, and neither of you wanted such a nasty surprise. There was no need to check under the bed as the mattress laid directly on the floor.

 _He said he could make this all better._ You watched your brother as he continued his nightly routine of making sure all was safe. You couldn’t stop thinking about the evening.

The four of you sat quietly in the restaurant. You and Jordan stood out like a couple of black sheep. The man known as Kami sat there going over the menu after having instructing both of you to get what you want. You and Jordan were very uncomfortable with the idea of doing that, you both were already unsettled by some of the looks you both were getting. When the man noticed neither of you had even picked up the menu he looked concern.

_“I doubt neither of you weren’t hungry, both of you are just above being skin and bones.”_

Both of you shifted uncomfortable, you stealing a glance at the table staring at you. Kami’s amber eye followed your gaze.

_“I see, well, would you like me to get rid of everyone here?”_

Jordan’s head shot up. _“You can’t do that. This isn’t your place and everyone else is eating!”_

Kami smirked and clapped his hands. People were suddenly removed from the table and went upstairs. Some people grumbled, but everyone listened to the non-verbal command. Both of you stared in awe.

_“Sorry to inform you, but I do own this place and it is after hours. The only ones allowed in are my men and they have to listen to what I say. So, do you find this more comfortable?”_

Jordan looked as pale as a sheet as he sunk into his seat, giving you a worried glance. You held your brother’s hand tightly. _“Now, what do the two of you want to eat or shall I order for the both of you?”_

Jorden mumbled in the fantasy language you both knew at the time but you just smiled at him. _“We would apricate that sir.”_

_“Hahah, no need to call me sir. Kami is just fine.”_

The meal put in front of both of you was large, nearly all of it neither of you had ever seen before. Both of you were instructed to dig in, to enjoy, that this was a business meeting after all. It was the best meal of your young lives at the time.

 _“Why are you treating us so well?”_ You were timid but you still asked.

_“You are a potential business partner as I told you before. It is only right that I show you what you could earn if you work for me.”_

Jordan nearly choked on his food as he swallowed it in haste. _“What do you plan to do with my sister?! She is only thirteen and she won’t be doing anything perverted!”_

Kami looked unimpressed by your brother’s outburst. _“I am not into children nor child trafficking. I do have some morals, while they might not be many. No, I want your sister to enter the tournament with a deck she builds using my resources.”_

You pushed your eyebrows together, unclear how that would help him. _“I don’t get it. What do you gain from this?”_

_“Ah, child, Duel Monsters is considered a sport in some places around the world. People bet on such a sport. No one would ever bet you to win the tournament.”_

_“So you’re gonna make my sister’s deck over-powered, not tell people, have them bet on everyone else while you have the clear advantage that only you know of.”_

Kami’s grin returned. _“My, Jordan was it? You’re not as dumb as you look. Yes, that and one other thing.”_

 _“One other thing?”_ To you, just one thing was enough.

Kami cut at the meat on his plate. _“I want you to take a record of every duelist rare cards. I have some… associates that are interested in such things.”_

 _“This smells fishy.”_ Jordan muttered. _“What does my sister get if she wins?”_

Kami’s grin only got wider. _“Everything I provide for her and you for free. Plus, whatever else she wins from the tournament.”_

_“Provide?”_

Kami looked you both over. _“It’s clear you don’t have much, covered in dirt and rags. The way you both eat.”_

 _“You also smell like filth and it’s clear you are poor.”_ Carter sounded bitter. _“I can’t believe I lost to you.”_

Kami laughed. _“And you will probably lose to her again, after all, you still qualify for the final.”_

Carter glared at the man next to him and ate and Kami cleared his throat. You looked between the two people across the table.

 _“What happens, if I lose?_ ”

Kami ate the piece of meat he cut and his grin twisted into something sinister. _“I will do what I must to gain back everything I lost from you. You would be my servant until the day you repay everything back to me.”_

The blood in your veins turned cold by his words and his expression. _He means it. If I lose he will turn me into a slave._ Jordan shouted your name. He was shaking your arm. Turning to him you saw panic in the eyes that matched your own. Jordan looked terrified. Slowly, you looked at your brother, taking in everything you saw.

His shirt was clearly too big for him, so as he leaned over you saw his rib cage, the bruises from the bullies at school who picked on both of you for what you didn’t have. His hair was in need of a cut, dark circles under his eyes from the sleepless night where insomnia took hold due to stress and fear. In his eyes was your own reflection, you were fairing no better than him. How many times would both of you have to continually comfort each other at night or hide from a anger fueled mother.

 _We can get out faster if I do this._

You looked at Kami. You had your resolve. You knew what needed to be done. _“If I lose, only I pay the price, my brother gets to keep everything and you leave him alone. Understood!”_

With a shaky voice Jordan said your name. He was shocked you would agree to such a thing.

Kami’s eyebrows went up. _“Agreeing to that would make your time as my servant longer.”_

_“That’s fine! Do we have a deal?”_

Kami chuckled. _“Such spirit. Yes, we have a deal.”_

And now here you were. Sitting on your mattress after just signing your life away. You were to meet Kami afterschool tomorrow, the both of you. Jordan sat on the bed and looked at you. _“You didn’t have to do that. We could have found another way. We don’t know what could be in those booster packs.”_

You watched as he unpacked the boxes from the bookbag. He didn’t understand how wrong he was. While you could pull rare and useful cards, you were going up against people who had been playing the game for years, been collecting for years. You needed to close the gap; Kami had offered to do that for you.

_“Jordan, no matter what happens. I love you.”_

Jordan stopped and looked at you tears in his eyes. _“Don’t say that…you sound like you are already going away.”_ He began to tremble. _“You’re my baby sister, my twin, my other half.”_ Tears had completely taken him. _“Don’t make it sound like you’re going away after we promised we wouldn’t.”_

_“Jordan, I’m sorry.”_ It would be one of those nights. Where you both held each other and cried. Scared of facing the world alone, scared of losing the person you had since birth. Both of you had always heard people say that everyone enters the world by themselves, but not you two. Both of you wouldn’t let the other go, even in the womb. Mother had needed surgery to get you both out, never apart and never separated.

If people were right and soul mates existed then twin souls must exist too. After all, twins always have an supernatural bond between them.

**

 _“Whoa!”_ You couldn’t believe what you and Jordan were seeing. The rows of rare cards where almost unending. When Kami said he would let you look through his collection you would have never guessed he meant a room of cards. You had assumed he just had a special binder or a small display case.

_“Now remember. Whatever you choose you will be made aware of the price of that card. Should you damage or lose it and lose the tournament, that cost gets added to your debt.”_

You pressed your lips together and nodded. This meant you had to pick cards that would really count. _I can’t be greedy, but I bet he’s expecting me too._ Jordan called you over and pointed at one of the display cases. There were plants you never saw before in there, some of which you could use. You pulled out your deck and dissembled it. You needed to look at everything, every aspect, every strategy, every potential strategy and you were glad Jordan was there to be your extra pair of eyes and a fresh brain.

_“Hey, where is the Carter kid?”_

Kami, who was leaning on one of the cases shrugged. _“Not here, it wouldn’t be fair to let him see what you pick when you will be dueling him in the near future. Also, he’s an extreme sore loser.”_

 _“That’s shockingly fair that he wouldn’t show if he’s a sore loser.”_ Jordan didn’t trust anything still.

Kami shrugged once more before taking out his side-kick to make a few text messages. You and Jordan went right to work. Neither of you wanted you to lose, so this was taken seriously. You would be damned before you were taken away from each other. It took hours for you to come to a final decision on how the deck would run, but you were more than satisfied with how it went. Kami walked over to a cash register and started running the cards up. You and Jordan stood there nervously, holding each other’s hand.

_“You both know how you look holding hands like that?”_

Jordan glared and you moved closer to him.

_“Seriously, why are twins so freakishly close.”_

_“Because we are twin souls! We came to this world together and will leave it together!”_

Kami looked mildly disgusted. _“Christ, I hate dealing with children and their idealistic views.”_

_“Yeah, you’re the old creep who hired my sister. Says something about you.”_

Kami frowned, the first time you’ve ever seen that. _“I’ll let that one go kid. But insult me again and no duel your sister wins will save you.”_

Jordan flinched and you held onto your brother tighter. Again, Kami looked disgusted.

_“Fucking twins. Your total is fifteen-thousand, seven hundred and ninety-two.”_

Your breath hitched and Jordan gasp. _“How can one tournament win that?”_ You questioned.

_“Simple, I have bet ninety-grand on you, should you win I will be getting ten times that.”_

You frowned your eyebrows. _“Why is the bet so high?”_

_“As I said, people love to gamble on a sport. Now, shall we go upstairs. Your incentive is waiting for you.”_

You looked at the man with concern. _“What more incentive do I need besides not being nearly a million in debt to you at age thirteen.”_

Kami laughed. _“Clever. I see good things in your future if you win.”_

You both followed the man upstairs to be greeted by ladies. They looked to be dressed in traditional Japanese themed attire. The rest happened like a whirlwind. You were measured, then taken to a backroom where a tub had been placed, scrubbed down, hair cut and clothed. Jordan had the same happen to him, both of you confused by what was happening before being shoved into a small dinning area where food was lied out.

 _“The worse that could happen is my investment dying before the tournament. I lose everything with nothing to gain.”_ Kami sat at the table, already sipping on something. _“And I can not allow that. Everyday you both are to report here for a meal.”_

 _“But some of us have jobs!”_ You shouted when you didn’t mean too.

Kami raised an eyebrow. _“Oh? So young and in the work force. What is it?”_

 _“Ah… Jordan works a woodshop I…”_ You looked down, ashamed of what your mother made you do.

_“Yes?”_

Jordan frowned. _“She sells or picks up drugs for our mother.”_ You looked at him, surprised he would tell him. _“It’s dangerous and she could get hurt. Mom doesn’t give her any protection.”_

Kami’s face laxed. _“She sends a thirteen-year-old girl out on the streets, among addicts, gangbangers and other dangers in the shadows.”_

You nodded. You understood why your brother said what he said. He was banking on Kami protecting his investment.

 _“Has anything happened yet?”_ You shook your head at his question.

 _“Well, I guess this just became a little harder.”_ Once more his cellphone came out and he typed a few messages.

_“I need your address.”_

Jordan looked ready to protest but you placed a hand on his arm. You gave your address and informed him of the areas your mother usually sends you to. With each street name you watched as Kami frowned. Displeased by what he was being told. The rest of the meal was quiet, but before leaving a man came to the both of you and handed you each a cellphone. Once more, you and Jorden stared in awe.

_“Should there be trouble, one of you now can call for help. My number is there, use it wisely.”_

Both of you nodded and thanked him before leaving.

 _“Jordan…”_ Both of you were one the train. _“I know you don’t trust him, but I do. I think, while he might not be on the up-and-up, he means to be fair.”_

Jordan frowned. _“I am not so sure. What if this is all a set up?”_

 _“Then we run away like we always talked about. Before it gets that bad. I have that deck now, it’s our insurance.”_ You looked at your brother with determination.

Jorden, for a moment was unsure, but he returned your confidence with a look of his own and nodded. Both of you had a plan now.

Upon arriving home, it had appeared as though mother was gone. Quickly and silently, the two of you retreated to the safety of the room. Once more the routine was done and you both locked yourselves away. Once more, backpacks were emptied, this time it was clothes that hit the mattress. You and Jordan looked at each other. Hiding cards was one thing, clothes was another. But you both were determined to make it work. Thus, you both kept your old ratty clothing, and would bring the new clothes with you to school, changing at a fast food restaurant that way mother wouldn’t notice.

You both would survive. All you had to do was win.

**

 _“I believe in you sis.”_ Jordan whispered to you as you stood outside the hall entrance where the tournament would be taking place. It was even said that Maximillian Pegasus had made a surprise appearance. He hadn’t come back to New York since his win against Bandit Keith. Your grip on your brother’s hand only tighten at the thought of dueling in front of the man who made the game.

 _I have to be brave and do my best._ You inhaled deeply and the two of you walked in together.

What you walked into you were not expecting. It wasn’t table tops you would be dueling on, but Kaiba Corps. New dueling stations. The sight of holograms made you gasp. For a moment you were star-stuck. It was a state tournament, so only state residents could be in the tournament, but from here it would mean nationals. Thus, in the crowds was a row of people you recognized from television. Probably they were here to see who they thought would make it to the world stage. You held your breath with every face you recognized. It was a little overwhelming, you would have to duel in front of everyone. Your nervousness must have showed as you felt a tight squeeze on your hand. Turning, you saw the reassuring smile of your brother.

_“I might not be able to stand or sit near you, but I am not far away.”_

You gave him a small, confident smile and nodded before going to the check-in station. However, you didn’t expect to run into who you did there.

 _“Oh my, isn’t this an adorable sight! Kaiba-boy! Look! Don’t they just look charming.”_ It was Pegasus and none other than Kaiba himself. It would seem they were greeting all who entered. Probably a promotion when thinking back on it, but at the time, you had no idea who Kaiba was, only that he had a pretty dragon you wanted.

Kaiba looked at you two and rolled his eyes. _“Pegasus, do you just let anyone enter your tournaments in the states?”_ Kaiba’s accent in his English was thicker than. You hadn’t had a crush just yet then either.

 _“What do you know about my sister?!”_ Jordan glared at the taller, older teenager. _“Why don’t you see how she plays before you start spitting insults.”_

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at your brother. _“I already know enough if you have to speak for her. Those without a spine won’t get further than this point.”_

It was your turn to glare. _“You know nothing about spines and making it further.”_ You were not someone others could walk on. You had a mission.

 _“I plan on dragging those who stand in my way into the fires of hell that I will create as I scorch the competition!”_ It was such a brief meeting, filled with stress and the weight of the world that you had forgotten about it. You had so much riding on this, you couldn’t think about the boy in front of you. _“So, I suggest you move.”_ You pushed pass the two people and gave the clerk your name.

You heard Pegasus laughing and saying how a child tongue lashed him with little mercy or regret. Your brother hurried next to you.

 _“Sis, that was cool!”_ Jorden was hyped. _“Do you know who that was?!”_

You huffed. _“I don’t know and I don’t care. He’s a jerk. Pegasus seemed to be the only one with manners._ ” Your brother grinned and off you both went.

The duels weren’t anything you experienced before. Sure enough, Kami was right, if you hadn’t taken him up on his offer you would have been knocked out by the first round. But you prevailed. Before long you were in the second round of the tournament, and then the third. Your plan was working. You had hoped that until the fifth round of the tournament, you wouldn’t have to switch out cards from your side deck. You knew changing strategies would aid you, being sure your opponents would have seen how you dueled and previous plays you made.

Thus, you made it to the fifth round and it was an hour break before moving forward. Jorden found you quickly and hugged you. _“Sis, you are half-way there!”_ He looked as excited as you felt.

You nodded. _“Yeah! Now I just need to switch a few things and I’ll be ready.”_

_“Ah there she is!”_ You and Jorden jumped at the sudden voice. Turning, you saw Pegasus was walking your way.

 _“Now there is a shining star when I see one.”_ The way he smiled, how cheerful he was.

You clung to Jordan and Jordan held you tight. Those who were always so happy were usually on some type of drug, and drugs meant the potential for pain.

As suddenly as he appeared and smiled, did he frown. _“I am not here to hurt either of you two.”_

That did nothing to settle your nerves as both of you moved closer. Pegasus watched you both through his one visible eye. His expression changed to one of concern, maybe even pity.

_“You have so much riding on this one game. Little Rose bud, I believe you will do just fine. Rather than lighting the path would fire, wouldn’t you rather lay the ground with roses?”_

You blinked at him with confusion. _How does this man know how important this is_? _“Roses are weak.”_

 _“Ah, but there you are wrong. Only the strongest Rose bushes will bare the beauty that is the delegate flower by which it is named. Among those are the Roses with the sharpest and deadliness of thorns.”_ It was as if he was speaking in riddles.

You didn’t want to play mind games. _“Fire or thorns, my opponent will feel nothing but defeat.”_

Pegasus chuckled. _“Well I just wanted to say good luck in the next half. My friend and I have a bet, and I am putting my token on you.”_

 _Great, more people betting on me._ You hated this. _“Well if that friend is the same teenager from before, please tell him to kick-rocks!”_

Pegasus laughed and agreed before waving and walking off. Now you had to win to show that older boy just what you were made of.

Changing strategies was the smartest thing you did. As expected, your opponents had assumed what your plans were based off the last four rounds. It was a nasty surprise for them when they were ill prepared for your new tactics. Before long, you had made your way from one round to the next until you were there. And so was he.

Carter.

The look of hatred was clear on his face. Both of you had survived the eight rounds and now, it was the final match of the night. You both shuffled decks and cut cards, readying for the duel to come in mere seconds.

_“You know, if you lose to me it still counts and you’ll owe him everything.”_

You said nothing to him and called the side you wanted in the coin toss. Carter scrawled at you.

_“Dammit! Speak to me!”_

You looked at him bored. _“I don’t waste my words on the simple minded.”_

You watched as rage filled him and he declared he would show you how to respect him as a duelist and a man. At the time you had thought he lost all opportunities of that since he clearly didn’t respect you. Then it started, the duel that would set your life in motion for years to come. The duel that would bring you to the deck you ultimately ended up building everything around. The victory which would cause a series of events you would have never expected. The meeting which awakened school-girl feelings A lifetime of bad choices, fond memories, traumatic experiences and a debt you tried to desperately to repay.

You had beat Carter. The boy sat there crying, upset and hurt. Rather than cheering you walked over and hugged him. If he was under the same set of rules as you then he too would be stuck in a position he could never escape. That was the start of yours and Carter’s friendship.

Shortly after, you were brought in front of the crowd. You were given an invitation to nationals, the standard exclusive cards, booster packs, etc. Jordan nearly jumped over the people in their seat to come hug you. You smiled at him; you had done your jump well.

 _“Hmph, who knew a brat could win.”_ The jerk had returned, looking as high and mighty as before.

 _“Shut up dumbo.”_ It brought you joy to see his eye twitch.

 _“Tsh. Watch it kid.”_ He turned to leave but stopped and you prepared yourself for a fight as he looked over his shoulder. _“Keep dueling. Don’t waste today and the power you displayed. One day we’ll probably meet on the battle field if you keep it up.”_ Then he went to talk to Pegasus.

It was the first time a boy made you blush or your heart flutter. But he wouldn’t be your first love.

That would belong to the man who offered you the world. Who you believed had nothing but good intentions?

Your brother and you were leaving the tournament, you still swooning and your brother trying to figure out what was wrong with you. He blamed you for making him feel funny and told you to stop with your weird emotions. It was funny really. That was when he stopped you. The man you owed one more thing to.

 _“I see you won! I knew you were the winning horse.”_ He smiled. _“But I believe you have something else for me.”_

You dig through your pocket and held it out to him. _“Names and the cards they held. I even wrote their duelist ID number so you can find when they next enter.”_

Kami whistled as he took the paper. _“Very well, and this is yours.”_

To your surprise you were handed an envelope. You and Jordan looked at each other before looking in, the contents surprised you.

_“I don’t understand…”_

Kami frowned and looked at you rather seriously. _“Your thirteen, you took on a task that should have been rejected, most adults would have. It’s clear is rough for you both. Just take it and go. Stay out of trouble and stay off the street.”_

One act of kindness, one stupid act. That was enough for you to believe everything was to be okay. You and Jordan were so happy, so grateful, so excited. Whenever your mom for the following month, asked you to go sell, you dumped the crap and handed her cash hours later. She didn’t really care to notice how quick you were selling, all she cared about was her money, her things and her high. Within that time, Jordan and yourself started to gain weight, and things were looking forward. You had set aside money to go to nationals. You were excited.

You were so excited. Until there was a package that arrived at home.

Your mother called you from your room. It was a good day, she was functional. You entered the living space, Jordan behind you. She raised a package.

_“Why do you have mail?”_

You shrugged; you had no idea.

She rolled her eyes. _“Get your ass over here and open it. I swear if you have been ordering things with my card, it’s your ass that I’ll have.”_

You flinched before walking over. You looked at the return address. You didn’t know the place, but you knew the name. _Pegasus._ You hurriedly open the box and flung the tissue paper, not noticing the letter. Inside was the card you would always have with you. It was white, like a ghost.

 _“What is this? ‘To the little rose?’”_ You began to panic as she opened the letter. _“Why you little whore. ‘Your performance was exceptional. The display you showed gave me such inspiration that I and my associate are looking forward next we meet’, what have you been doing?!”_ She threw the letter on the ground.

 _“It’s only a game! A game that she won! This is just a prize!”_ Jordan interjected as he raced over. _“Mother, it’s just a rare card for the game she played!”_

You watched as her cold gaze lifted. _“So, this thing is expensive.”_

 _“I don’t know.”_ Both you and Jordan spoke at once. Your mother smiled. _“Of course, children like you wouldn’t know.”_ You backed away with the box.

_“Take good care of that sweetie.”_

The other act that had won your favor. It took place that very night. Jordan and you were nose deep in homework, trying to get ahead for when you both sneaked off to nationals. Mr. Quin had agreed to putting you both on the bus. It was a plan all set, ready to go. You had realized there was more than one card with the dragon, Pegasus had made you a few supports but not many. However, he did warn that the type of card wouldn’t be allowed in current game play. You were fine with that, it just meant you would be ahead of the curve when the type of card was officially released.

It was when you both heard the sound of people entering the apartment did you and your brother became alert. It was always a rule to have the door locked as mother’s guest were never morally sound nor did they ever care if there were children in the house. Jordan quietly got up and placed the chair under the doorknob. From the sounds of it, there were clearly more than one. Then came the knock.

_“Sweetie, a few people are here to see that card you have.”_

You tensed and ran to Jordan to pull him away from the door. Quickly, you both began packing as your mother cooed and tried to charm you to open the door. Jordan and you had become wise to this trick. Whenever either of you had gotten anything of value and mother was aware of it did someone always show up to take it away. Once the bags were packed, you both made it towards the fire escape, only to stop when a clear figure was visibly standing at the window. Mother had gotten wise herself.

Jordan started to shake. If they raided the room everything would be found. Everything would be taken and nothing would be left. Biting your lip, you went into your pocket and pulled out the phone. You prayed it still worked as you pressed send on only contact in the phone. There was an answer, a simple ‘hello’.

You were close to tears as your mother started banging on the door. _“Help.”_

Waiting felt like eternity. You were pressed up against the door as your mother and whatever guest she had pounded hard on it. Jordan was using his body weight on the window, keeping it shut as someone tried to break it open. Begging your mother to stop didn’t help, she just screamed at how ungrateful both of you were and how bad the punishment would be once the door was down. When life got this hard, police never came. Neighbors always too scared to get involved as they feared what ever shady deals they were doing would also be found out. You only had one hope that night, and the light of that hope was fading with the shattering of the window glass.

Jordan ran to you, holding you as you slid down the door. It was over, everything you worked so hard for, that you earned would be over.

 _“Jordan, I’m sorry.”_ You clung onto him, praying for it to be over quickly.

 _“It’s okay, we’ll just start over.”_ He held you tight.

Shutting your eyes tight you waited to be grabbed, pulled away from the door, pulled away from everything. No such feeling came, but a scream and the sound of something crashing to the ground below. This was quickly followed by the sounds of fighting on the other side of the door. He had come for you and he wasn’t alone.

You remember being taken to the living room, seeing your mother pinned to the wall by the men Kami had with him. You could still remember the threats he told her, how he promised her life would be forfeit. He warned her, promised her, that like would be a worse hell than what she was living. It was there where you made the ultimate choice in your young life.

 _“Kami!”_ You had stopped him from leaving once the job was done. _“Please, let me continue to work for you from here on out, I swear I won’t fail!”_

Kami was surprised, but seeing your determination he smiled.

**

You were speeding down the road of the empty Manhattan night, glaring ahead. You would not fail; you would not let that child get wrapped up in something she had no business being apart of. She probably didn’t understand the consequences, and if she did, she was still too young to understand them. You would free her before it was too late.

Before she owed a debt, she could never truly repay. I debt you wished you could just take to the grave with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the second half. I made this one extra long because, as stated. There are only three chapters left! So here we go-go-go!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 5687


	27. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but here are the last three chapters. After fighting with myself and the 4 different endings I mapped out for this part of the story, I finally settled on the one I liked the most. Please see the final chapter for all my commentary. Sorry if I missed some type-os
> 
> I love all of you. 
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Warnings: VIOLENCE. Gun-violence, a lot of emotional triggers, related to trauma and relationships.

Your car came to a screeching stop in front of the old restaurant where everything started for you. Where you had gotten you chance to leave the world behind and go down the destructive path that would bring your down fall. You stomped out of the car; you were ready to face the beast within. You were sure he would be here as the card shop was closed. You were determined to rid yourself of this pied-piper.

The closed sign didn’t stop you from banging on the door. You were sure there were people inside, even if the blinds were closed. If no one was truly around the gates would have been pulled down and locked. Yet, they weren’t. No answer came, and you nearly found yourself shoving your foot through the glass. However, an injury would do you no good. You looked around until you found it, a trash can. A trash can you threw at the glass door causing it to shatter. You heard the shuffling inside and you stood there, glaring as one of Kami’s boys came to the door, hand reaching behind him. He paused when he saw you.

“Tell Kami that _kitten_ is here.”

As one of the men left, the other opened the now broken door allowing you to walk in. Sure enough, there were some people you recognized but barely talked to in the past. You stood inside the restaurant as people began to patch the hole of a door, waiting with a rage that kept building with every passing second. When Kami appeared through a curtain leading to the back, you nearly threw yourself at him, wanting to ring his neck with your bare hands. The glare you were giving him must have took him off guard as he looked unsettled before frowning and glaring back.

“Kitten, I never expected you to put a hole through my door. Tell me, what do I owe this visit?”

Your body was beginning to quake. “Don’t you dare play stupid with me!!” You threw the images at his feet. “Where is she?!”

He bent down, never turning those amber eyes away from you as he picked up one of the images. Kami didn’t look at it until he was standing again. His frown grew deeper upon seeing the image.

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you are talking about.” A cruel smile played on his lips.

“YOU LIAR!!!”

You were on him and hands were on you. Amber eyes stared into yours with shock as one of your hands dung your nails into his neck, the other had a firm grip on his hair, pinning him against the nearby bar. Yet the position didn’t last as you were flung off him as quickly as you were on him. You slammed hard onto the ground, but you were on all fours in seconds, ready to strike at him again with your rage. However, you hesitated when you noticed the man who had opened the door for you had a gun aimed in your direction.

Kami put a hand on the man’s arm, making him lower his weapon. You were panting, shaking and angry. Kami called your name. You didn’t respond as your breathing labored further.

“I see you are still as wild as you use to be.”

You glared as you tried to get your breathing under control. However, there wasn’t much to keep your head in the right space to do so.

“What have you done with her?!”

“Kitten, that is not how things work around here.” You watched as one of his other man handed him a towel and he began wiping his neck. You had drawn blood.

“You’ve lied to me my whole life, nothing ever worked around here besides your silver-tongue!”

A smirked formed on his lips. “There were times when you were grateful that it did.”

You jumped to your feet and flinched. As you stood you felt the bruise forming on your side.

“You old pervert!” If your side was better and there wasn’t a weapon, you would have charged him. “Where is the girl you bastard?!”

Kami looked at you rather bored. “Name calling, are we?” Once he had wiped away the blood and was sure the bleeding had stopped, he looked at you. “Well, if this is the only thing you care about, I might as well tell you. After all, this could be interesting.”

 _Is he really going to tell me?_ “Where is she?”

“Dueling.”

Your heart sank.

**

You walked behind Kami, down the familiar staircase. The Tournament started near midnight and was scheduled to be an all-nighter. The kid would barely make it, you weren’t even pushed into all tournaments at her age. As you walked you glared at the back of his head, hoping it would burst into flames. One of the men escorting you both opened the door to the ring, only to find no one there. You looked around, before glaring at the man in charge of all of this.

“What’s going on?”

Kami said nothing which prompted a growl from you. Pushing ahead of him you looked around. The only thing lit up was the stage, and there was no one on the field. “Kami, this bullshit of yours needs to stop now!” As you stepped on the field you went to turn to him, his eyes were downcast.

“Kami?!”

But the sudden lights switching stopped you from continuing. The stands were crowded with an array of different people. However, there were more business people than usual in the stands. Your heart began to pound with a painful force. You had been lured into the pit; a trap set up to cage you in as you watched the door close. Racing towards it, trying to catch it in time, you ended up slamming into it.

“Kami! You prick!”

You could hear him laughing on the other end. You pulled at the handle. “LET ME OUT! I WON’T DO THIS!”

He laughed again. “Oh you will! Now, let’s get this settled. Should you quit or walk away from this duel, you will never see that girl again.”

You froze. Your heart pounded in your ears.

“Good, you’re listening. This is how it goes. You win, you and the girl never have to see my face again.”

 _What?_ To never see Kami again. _Could he really mean it, would he keep to his word?_ “Forever?”

“Forever Kitten.”

You gulped. “If I lose?”

You heard him laugh once more. “Then you come home, not to your apartment, not to Kaiba, but to me.”

Such a high-risk gamble. But this time, you weren’t high on a drug, you would be able to think clearly, find the solutions and not play cat and mouse with your opponent. _It’s an easy victory, why would he offer such a prize?_

You glared at the steel door. _I only have one choice._ “You’re on.”

The laughing got louder. “Then go meet your opponent!”

You walked back to the center stage. Duel disk at the ready. Staring down at it, you smiled. _If I can get rid of Kami, then Seto and I will be able to have one less thing to worry about. I won’t have to depend on him saving or defending me._ Someone in the stands stood with a mic, he introduced you, the top underground duelist. The crowd cheered. Seems there were many betting on you. You could only have assumed this tournament was being held with you being promised as the star attraction. Or worse, Kami had everyone on speed dial for when you found the images and got in your car.

“Now my esteemed patrons of the fine dueling craft. We have a special duel tonight. Not only is our underground star going to be dueling, but alas, we have been graced by the dueling angels from above!” 

You rolled your eyes. You really hated MC’s and their stupid intros.

“Well, maybe angel isn’t the correct term, the man has been referred to as a dragon more than anything, am I right?”

Your ears perked as you glared at the announcer. The next name made your heart go from chest to sinking in your stomach.

“Here he is, the global tyrant himself! Seto Kaiba!”

He walked out of the other door, dressed in a white trenchcoated, his signature when dueling in any type of tournament. His eyes were closed as he walked to the stage, clearly irritated by the person’s continued hype of his name. By the time he finally cared to look at who he was facing, you were crying. Sorrow, betrayal, heartbreak. The man shouldn’t have been here.

Seto’s face looked equally as confused as you felt, before turning into a hard and detached glare. “So, this is what you do when I decide to leave for a while.” His tone was icy, sharp and held complete disgust. “Can’t handle being alone so you ran back here. I should have seen this coming. Cut the tears, no reason to act innocent.”

Each word hurt like a needle being stabbed into you. _I’m the one at fault._ You glared at him through your tears. “Don’t you dare say I’m the one who is in the wrong! You have been here for how long?! Why are you even here?!”

Seto rolled his eyes as he shuffled his deck. “You have a nerve demanding answers from me.”

“Fuck you, you lying asshole!”

Seto stopped as his glare darken. His eyes had turned darker than you’ve ever seen, almost like a shark. “At first, I thought it was because of the drug that always led you here, now I see it’s because this is your true nature. You live for the drama, the chance of being a tragic figure. Well don’t worry, you can have that life. I am just here to weed the rats out of Kaiba Corp. and but right now, I am starting with a bitch!”

“Heh, drama and Tragedy.” You shook your head. “You really don’t know much about me.” Once your deck was in your, no, his duel disk, you went into your pocket. “I hate those things more than anything and all I ever wanted was to try to make it stop for someone else.”

You held up a picture. “You see this little girl?! He has her!! Luring her here like he did me! So, no Kaiba, I am not here because I like it so fucking much! I’m here for a little girl who doesn’t know better! But you know what, you’re right, you don’t need a bitch like me!” You started the duel disk and Seto stood there.

“Let’s get on with it! The faster I beat you, the faster Kami get’s out of everyone’s life!”

Seto looked up at you, still glaring as he started his duel disk. The game was on.

“DUEL!”

Thus, the duel started. It was going as it usually did, Seto had serval dragons, you had plants. None of your field spells came up yet, but you didn’t mind. You had to keep your head clear. You couldn’t let emotion get the better of you. Besides calling out your attacks, cards that went into play and overall grunting when getting hit by a blast, neither of you said a word to each other. It was tense, edgy and cold. Even the MC tried to liven up the mood, but nothing could cut through the thick tension.

Play after play. Each card was meant to cripple the other’s combos. Kaiba tried his **Crush Card** combo, but years of watching his duels had you recognizing that well-rehearsed move set. You tried limiting his summoning power, he was quick to stomp that garden out of existence. Ruthless would have been a kind word to use as each of you attacked at each other without regret. As life-points trickled down, Seto at below half and you at five-thousand, it was clear you both were fighting out the hurt each had felt.

Both of you, clearly felt betrayed by the other. Both of you probably feeling as alone as you stood. He had lied, told you he would be overseas dealing with company matters. You had run off in the night to confront Kami on your own. Neither of you were right, but both too proud to say you were wrong. As the duel progressed you soon became a ware of a few of Seto’s face down monsters you were sending to the grave. A number of them had been machines. Machines weren’t unusual for Seto, after all he had some killer combos back in the day with his **XYZ-Dragoncannon** and all its fusions. However, these seem to belong to a much different set.

By the fifth monster your brain started to connect the dots when you saw what you had destroyed. You knew what he was setting up for, it only made sense with the monsters, spells, and traps he had on the field. The tension started to leave your face. _Is he really using them? The deck seems to be building up to the summon of those cards._ A bittersweet smile graced your face. _I’m not going to win._

“I don’t have all night, finish your move!” Seto yelled from across the stage.

_Neither of us are here because we want to be, but because we have to be. To end like this? Am I really okay with that?_

“Tsh, now what the hell is wrong with you?”

You bit your inner-lip. “Seto…”

“You don’t have the right to call me that.” The quip held onto the disgust from earlier.

 _No, please. Don’t leave here hating me, when I never hated you._ Eyes closed; you took a deep inhale. You could feel the pressure in your forehead as a headache brewed from unexpressed emotions. “Seto. I don’t want to fight with you, nor duel you like this. But if I back out, that child will be beyond my help. Maybe even beyond yours.” You looked at him, the glare still on his face and a deep frown.

“I am not blaming you.” Continuing, you didn’t want to give Kami yet another win by letting him be the sword that went between the both you and Seto. _I am sure this is what he wanted. Both of us seeing the other as a betrayer. To remove him from my life as quickly as he entered._

“I didn’t know you were here, that’s a fact neither of us can deny. Maybe I should have called you first, but I couldn’t let a child stay in his grasp.”

Seto scoffed. “She looked old enough to know what she was doing. Stop trying to find excuses.”

Your smile turned mournful. “I’m not looking for an excuse. You said it yourself once, I was groomed. I don’t know what kind of position or life that girl has, but the possibility of dealing with the same hell I did compelled me to step-in.”

Rolling his eyes, his jaw-tightened as well as his fist. “Why the hell are you telling me this rather than dueling.”

“Because I know I am going to lose. I have no way of countering the deck you built, but if I try to say this later, I know you won’t listen.”

Your statement was met with silence.

You looked up at the ceiling, trying not to cry. “I just, I want to let you know I never wanted Kami. Not one moment since I came into your company.” _There is no way I am going to win. There is no escaping the eye of God._

“In fact, I ended up adoring every little thing about you. From the way you rotated your plate counter-clock wise before eating, or the way you would feed Pepper small strips of meat when you thought no one was looking. My favorites were when your eyes widen slightly at the smell or taste of good coffee followed by the slight nose twitch when you were looking forward to food. But the best wasn’t when you blushed, while I did love that, but when Mokuba looked at you with a youth like innocence and you ruffled his hair like a father who couldn’t be prouder. I always thought it odd, but beautiful.”

You barely had the courage to look at him, but you did, only to be greeted by a deadpan expression. “I’m gonna miss that and you. Just, please. If he doesn’t let her go, please help the child.” You placed the reverse card. “Your move.” You weren’t going to cry this time; you didn’t want him to see you crying before he walked away forever.

There was a stillness in the air, the MC said nothing, the crowd started to whisper as they were blissfully unaware of what the importance of the duel. All the crowd knew was that there was drama, cash and probably a duel disk on the line. Just as the MC was about to say something did Seto announce his turn. In quick fashion you saw him release the combo you both reviewed back in the hotel-room near two months ago. Ultimate Alternative dragon came to the field, your field destroyed before offering the dragon to bring out shining. Then, **CyberDark Impact** , bringing out **CyberDark Dragon** then equipping it with Ultimate. A monster with five-thousand five-hundred attack points.

The duel was over, and he would be the winner.

“I activate my reverse card!” As he called out his move you closed your eyes, head down, waiting for impact.

Then he shouted your name with such force your head snapped upward to face him.

“Look at me as we duel. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

There was no malice, lingering disgusted, nor anger. It confused you, until you saw the reverse card he activated. You stared at him with large tearful eyes.

“I activate my trap **Ring of Destruction** and choose **CyberDark Dragon**!”

The crowd came to life with protest and the MC tried to get them under control. The sound of both of your life-points raced down until both were at a flat zero.

“There will be no winner today.” His words rang like bells. “Nor will either of us lose anything we can’t afford to give up…” Those phthalo eyes of his weren’t dark anymore.

You didn’t know what came over you, your body acting on its own, ran to him and didn’t stop until your body collided with his. Hands grabbing tightly onto the back of his coat you did give him time to react as you cried into his chest. He didn’t have to make the draw. A hand found its way to the top of your head.

“Why didn’t you take your victory? You had it.”

His hand slid down your head before pulling you closer. “No one has ever…” He stalled, his grip getting tighter. “I refuse to be used as a pawn nor do I care for those I decide to surround myself with to be used either. I play by my own rules and the rules of the game. Not because a rat wishes for me to fall into a trap for them.”

Turning your head to gaze up at him, you tried to get a look at his face. Seto had turned away from you, a new expression you had never seen visible. If he was lying or giving a half-truth you couldn’t tell. Brown, thin eyebrows frowned.

“I can’t tell you everything I do, but not telling you about this was a clear error.”

Your brain had to do a few backflips to understand that ‘error’ meant ‘mistake’ and this was the closest you’ll ever get to an apology right now.

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t.” Seto looked down at you with a hard stare. “You did what you had to given the situation.”

Maybe it wasn’t the best place to continue this conversation with the pissed off crowd nearby, but you didn’t care. Seto quickly became the center of your galaxy in the few months you had known him. “I meant for calling you an asshole.”

There was a slight smirk. “Not the first time you called me that. Although I did appreciate it being in English this time.”

“You knew?”

“I know everything.”

 _If we were at your place…_ But neither of you were and it was clear the crowd was becoming restless. “We should leave…”

“Agreed.”

You were pulled towards the door Seto walked out in, and quickly entered the hall. You were ready to sprint out of there but Seto didn’t move. One of Kami’s men met you both on the other side of the door. He instructed you both to follow and not being in a position to refuse, you both did. You were led back up the stairs and into a building across the ally. There Kami stood with his arms crossed. Glaring at you both, as if trying to burn holes in either of yours head.

“Well that was a cute stunt. She wins you over with pretty words and you just fall to mush.” Kami locked eyes with you. “Didn’t think you would resort to your womanly wilds to get a man like him to submit.”

You went to speak but Seto placed a hand in front of you. “Neither won nor lost. You gain nothing from this Yamazaki. So why are we here.”

Kami sucked his teeth. “You know, I really tried. I tried using this bullshit card-game to make this easier for everyone.” He started to pace.

“Afterall, you, Kaiba have some fucking, weird moral code about ‘respecting the honor of dueling’ and would have really left to Florida if you lost.”

You looked up at Seto confused. Kami looked over. “Oh yeah, Kitten. The trophy wasn’t who betrayed his company, no it was you. He wins the tournament; I leave the both of you alone. He lost, you would have been mine and him gone.”

You stood there, shocked. Kami didn’t stop. “Should you lose, Kitten, well, you knew the bet." He turned to Seto. "She were to come to me. No matter which one of you won, someone would have to pay the debt.”

“It wouldn’t have worked.” Seto was speaking through his teeth.

“For both of you, no. For me. Oh, it would have worked. Both of you have a strict moral code about duels. Fucking morons, the both of you.” Kami widen the space between himself and you both.

“All this, to use me for government power?” The question escaped you.

Kami laughed. “Really? You really think that is what all this is about?! But you know what. I am monologuing. The worse thing anyone in my position could do.” He folded his hands behind his back and turned to look at both of you.

“Kaiba, allow me to teach you something. America doesn’t give a shit about card games like Japan.”

You didn’t see it, not when he drew it. But the loud banging sound clued you in quickly on what happened. You blinked and saw the smoke coming out of the weapon in Kami’s hand. Looking down, you saw nothing. Glancing over, you saw as Seto’s sweater began to dampen.

“There is no such thing as duelist honor here.”

You grabbed him, your hand on his back, it was dry. Quickly, he began coming down, and you pushed him backwards. Years of watching it on the streets and hearing violence outside your window didn’t leave you uneducated. Somethings you knew, but right now, as panic was starting to stink in, everything was quickly being sent out of your head.

“Seto!” Your hand went behind his head as you went down with him.

“Now Kitten. How will this story end?”

Once Seto was on the floor, you shifted your hands to his abdomen. He was bleeding heavily. Ripping off your shirt, you used it to apply more pressure. He screamed in pain.

“Now, now kitten. Don’t cry.” The hot tip of gun touched your head. “He’s not dead yet, but I am sure death is coming on swift wings for him. I have always been a brilliant shot.”

Tears came as you tried to apply more pressure. “Why?”

“We’ll talk about that later. Now you have a choice. Leave here, with me and we’ll call an ambulance in the car.”

The bleeding was barely slowing down. You applied your body weight. You winched as he held in a second scream.

“Or, watch him die.”

“And how am I to believe you?!” You felt the gun move.

“Fair. So how about this. I’ll call, right here and now if you agree. But hurry, he doesn’t have long.”

You looked at Seto, he was looking at you. You smiled, and with tearful eyes, you stroked his head. “I’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”

“Kitten, do we have a choice?”

You nodded. “Please call.”

Seto looked as if he were trying to protest. “Shhh, please. Don’t. Don’t speak okay?” You wiped the hair from his eyes. “I’ve caused you enough trouble, don’t you agree? Let me do this for you.”

Kami placed the phone on speaker as he called. He gave the address, where to find Seto and the CEO’s condition along with his rank. Once he was satisfied, he hung up and grabbed your arm.

“Let’s go.”

“Wait, please.” Kami growled but you leaned forward. “Seto, please live.” Kissing his forehead, you whispered as your tears fell onto him. “And know you are loved.”

Thus, you were pulled away and out of the building. Kami’s men were outside waiting. Kami instructed one of the men to give you his shirt which you had to put on, another gave you something to wipe your hands off with, while hurrying away. As Kami tossed the clear throw-away phone you saw your car. “Let’s take my car!”

Kami eyed you. “Why?”

“You have a gun; think I’ll try something.”

Kami looked you up and down. “Fine, head north.”

“North?”

“Canada is lovely this time of year.”

You frowned. _I hope I know what I am doing._

**

You weren’t the only car on the road. No, Kami had cleverly had his men following and leading you down the roads. Probably to ensure you didn’t try anything, like pulling into a police station or stall for time. Within an hour, you had cleared the city.

“Wonder if the bastard made it, probably, you looked like you slowed the bleeding.” Kami had his feet up on the dashboard as he laid back lazily in the seat.

Your knuckles began to turn white as you gripped the wheel tighter.

“Oh, don’t be like that Kitten. All is fair in love and war.”

You tried not to slam on your brakes. _I need answers from this man._ “Care to explain why I am even involved in all this? If not for my father, then what?”

“Isn’t it clear?”

“No, it’s not!”

“Why, Kitten, I love you. What other reason do I need?”

You glanced over at him. _He’s insane._ “But, my father is-“

“Your father is a ball-less prick. You didn’t think I never found him, do you? HA! You did.” Kami started laughing as he waved the gun uncomfortably around.

“Oh, I found him. He was meant to be a nice twenty-first birthday gift. You know what the bastard did? He offered me money to get rid of you!”

“Th-that’s not true! I found him! We-“

“Yes, yes I heard. You were planning to meet his wife yeah? Well, here is some news. He hired me to get rid of you. Oh, he wanted you dead and buried. Oi, Kitten, don’t cry. You know I hate it when you cry and I can’t make it better.”

“Why are you telling me this.”

“To show you just how much I love you! It hasn’t been easy. First, I had to track you in school and make sure you were safe, Joyance was an easy payoff.”

“Joyance?!”

“Now, now. Keep your mind on the road. Honestly, if you wanted to talk about this we should have pulled over.”

You tried to claim your nerves. The toll-booth was coming up. “Carter?”

“Him? No, sadly he would have made my life easier, but he really hated me. It wasn’t my fault he couldn’t win a duel against you.”

“You really, went such lengths for love?”

His hands ran down your shoulder. “You knew what I am Kitten, yet you came to me willingly. Supported every choice, praised me for my leadership… you even asked me to grant your revenge. Such an old debt.”

“I paid it back…” You whimpered.

“Did you ever really? If I remember correctly, the debt goes as followed, ‘A debt caused by blood can only be paid by blood’. When have you ever paid me back?”

“I won-“

“Money is meaningless to me. I believe the agreement was the one thing you wanted so desperately yourself.”

“Kami where is the girl.”

The man next to you starting laughing. “Oh yes! That! Right, oh here is the best part Kitten. I was never interested in having that girl work for me. It’s amazing what a few staged pictures can do, am I right?”

The world crashing down as he said those words. A trap you so willingly walked into, a lie you easily fell for. Your rash decision making had all be built on a lie. _He got shot because of me._

You found your resolve as you laid your weight on the accelerator.

“Kitten, slow down. I know you don’t like being tricked but-“

“Hey Kami! Remember when you said ‘all is fair in love and war’? Well know this, the first man I ever had a crush on wasn’t you but the man you shot. The man I love, isn’t you but the one I was falling in-love with. As for my dying thoughts? They will be of the time I spent with Seto and Jordan!”

“What are you-?!!!!”

As you entered the six-lane path to the tolls, you made a sharp turn with the car. Turning the car as fast as you could, you ensured it was Kami’s side that would take the impact as the car face sideways on the road. You closed your eyes tight as you braced for impact. The cars following you to crash into the passenger door with such force you felt Kami’s weight and seat push against your side as the car did a series of flips.

The pain in your right arm, leg and left side of your head were blinding. You hardly made out anything as you all thoughts slipped from you. Maybe it was your name you heard, but you refused to believe he lived as you allowed for the cold embrace of pain to take you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 5097


	28. No Such Thing As Justice

Extreme pain. That was what you woke up feeling. Grunting you tried to move, only to be met by restraint. Opening your eyes to light was equally as painful. You were on your back, that much was clear, and something heavy was on your arm, leg, and your side felt like it had been ripped open. Slowly, the sounds around you started to register. Beeping, the loud overhead sound of an intercom and a television. Then you felt it on your face, plastic and the awful smell come to mind.

 _I am in a hospital._ It meant you lived, something you didn’t think you would with your final act of freedom. You tried moving your left hand, that seemed to work, but it was swore and stiff. You removed the mask from your face and rolled your head from one side to the other. You were not in the room alone, another bed was next to yours, a curtain kept you both apart and from seeing one other. To your other side sat one chair and one visitor.

“Carter?”

The man was fast asleep. You looked at the table next to you to see if you could throw something at thing at him, but all that was there was your smashed duel disk and your deck. _Can’t throw that._ However, the alarm on your machine jolted him away as it beeped that you weren’t breathing. Carter was on his feet in moments as he looked around panicked and a few nurses raced in. Everyone stopped when they noticed you awake and alert.

“Ummm, I’m hungry?”

It had been years since you seen it, Carter’s eyes became filled with tears before he hugged your upper body. It hurt, a lot, but it was clear he was scared. The nurse had to pull him away as they checked you out and informed you of your condition. A broke right arm and leg, surgery to remove metal from the cash on the same side, a very burse left side of your body, and you should thank God you were alive. Fourteen hours you had been asleep.

You were almost afraid to ask. Almost. “What about the passenger?”

One of the nurses exhaled with a soft sigh. “He’s alive, in fact he’s your roommate and awake. Would you like to see him?”

 _You’re kidding._ “Sure.”

Carter looked worried as the nurses opened the curtains. Kami sat there, looking at you rather tiredly. He wasn’t alone either, Joyance sat at his side, her gaze down, hand on his. Once the nurses left did you speak.

“Normally I would have a million questions about…all that I am seeing. But right now, I don’t think I give a fuck.”

Kami had both legs in a cast like boot, arm in a sling and his whole torso bandaged.

“You have balls Kitten; I’ll give you that.” He chuckled a little. You glared at him and he laughed more.

“You were really ready to kill me and yourself in the possess.” He turned his gaze forward. “Hate me that much?”

“I rather die than be a slave to you. If I had taken you out with me, then that would have been icing on a cake already created in hell.”

“Ouch, well, maybe I earned that.” He was so relaxed about the whole thing. “Oh, before you go thinking you created a body count, you didn’t. Everyone lived from your little stunt, and no one is saying anything.”

You glared. _Great now I’ll never be rid of him._ “I take it this hell will continue.”

Kami looked back at you, a small smile on his face. “I have a number of kinks, getting killed by my partner isn’t one of them. So, no Kitten, I don’t plan on chasing you after this. Not when you have finally proven to have grown into a nasty saber-tooth.”

You watched as Joyance squeezed his hand and looked at him affectionately. “We have decided to move to the West coast! Please… we are… I am asking you give us pity and don’t tell anyone what happened…” She was begging.

You snarled. “Oh yes, like I am going to let them guy who shot Seto go like that? Get real bitch.”

Carter looked shocked. “He shot Kaiba?” Turning to Joyance he glared. “The fuck is wrong with you?! You think that’s okay?!”

“He’s alive, that should be enough!” Joyance moved herself closer to Kami. “Please…”

“Go to hell, I am not giving him a free pass.”

Kami removed his hand from Joyance’s and placed it on her head, giving her an affectionate rub. “Kitten, she has earned her happiness as you have earned your freedom. Besides, I think you owe me your silence.”

“What in hell makes you believe that?”

“A lot has happened in fourteen hours.”

Kami was right. A lot had happened in fourteen hours. Your father was arrested by the feds for shady dealings unrelated to Kami. Well, as unrelated as one can be when working the underground networks. The underground dueling ring had been raided and many people you once dueled and knew were arrested, the card shop closed for possession of stolen property, an associate of Kami took the fall for that. An American CEO was charged with the attempt of assassination of Seto, Kami effectively covered his tracks. However, all of it would be for nothing if you told the truth.

The bastard already had made his network work with the accident investigation. Kami had planned to leave no record of his presence in anything that had happened before last night and forward. If he was successful, if he saw what was to come and had planned for it correctly, you wouldn’t even be in the hospital. The man had worked the system so well, he was nothing but a ghost with only you knowing of his existence. Now, he was asking for his own freedom. Something you weren’t even sure you could deny.

As you sat there listening to the news of all that happened, Carter confirmed most of it. Police who came for your statement, _told_ you what happened rather than hearing your side. Every one of his tracks had been washed away by his sea of corruption. The only concern you had was if this was real freedom or a trap for later on in life. _Would Seto even let this go?_ You doubted that.

“Well? Will you let me leave?”

You frowned at the floor. _None of this feels okay._ “How do I know this is real and not some game?”

Kami sighed and Joyance came over to you. Her eyes red from the tears she had been shedding.

“I’ll be taking care of him. He won’t come back; I’ve shown him there is no reason for him to come here.”

“So, you are his new whore?” You wanted nothing more than to cut her down.

“I…I love him.”

“That’s gross. How long has this affair been happening?”

She glared at you. “He always rejected me because of you! Now that I can have him you can’t take him-“

“Joy, please. Sit.”

Joyance had stopped from his words and listened without question. _She is more like his pet._

“As I said Kitten, I don’t have a death wish.”

You were silent. Carter looked conflicted as he kept his opinion to himself. There really wasn’t much choice.

“You leave, and never come near me again nor call me kitten.”

Kami laughed. “Well, I think that is a fair trade. A life for a life. Joy, tell the nurse we are ready to go.”

You looked over at them. “You are really allowed to leave, like that?”

Kami looked at you unimpressed as Joy went to get the nurse. “Some of us can afford private care.”

You rolled his eyes. _Of course, he would have his money and power. Why would that change?_

“Before I leave, I have to know. Did you tell him? About the debt you owe?”

“It’s paid Kami.”

“Hm, I guess after all this I can count it as such. Afterall, I did shoot the man you cared for.”

You stayed silent. You weren’t giving him anything anymore.

“So, he doesn’t know? I wonder how he would react if you did tell him.” Joy returned with the nurse shortly after. Once he was seated, he smiled at you. “He’s on the fifth floor if you are wondering. I don’t think he knows you’re here. If he did, you wouldn’t have been sharing a room with me.”

Yours and Carter’s eyes widen in surprise. Kami laughed as he left with Joyance. You began pressing the button for the nurse. You needed a wheelchair.

**

Getting into the wheelchair was a process to say the least. Everything hurt worse when you attempted to move. However, you did it and you were on the elevator heading down. Turned out, by sheer luck, the closest and best hospital to treat your injuries was the one Seto was also in. You were excited and nervous to see how he was, until you got to the front desk.

“What do you mean I can’t see him? I live with the guy!”

“I am sorry. But only family.”

You glared at the nurse. “Where is his brother? Mokuba Kaiba.”

“I am not at liberty to say Miss-“

A loud crash came from down the hall. Carter rolled you into view as the nurse jumped from her desk and went to also see what was going on. A food tray was on the floor. It’s contents either near it or on the wall. A nurse scrambled out, protesting about the treatment her patient was giving her before more shouting came from the room. You smiled in victory; you didn’t need the nurse to tell you what room he was in.

“Carter, can you go to the nearest fast-food place and get a pizza? Extra-cheese?”

“You look way too happy right now.”

“I found my dumbo.”

“Right. Umm, how will you get down there?”

He had a point. As the desk nurse went down to aid in the argument, you saw a way in. “Oh! Take me there now! Mokuba is clearly not here, but if he sees me, he might let me in.”

“He might think you got him shot and be pissy…”

“I didn’t do… look… Shut up and help me…”

“If he freaks.”

“We leave.”

Carter sighed and pushed you forward. As the nurses fought with the raging dragon, one of the nurses saw you right outside the door and began telling you to leave the area. You would not be denied so easily.

“SETO!”

His shouting stopped. Your name was said with a softness you swore was only reserved for his brother. You almost broke down on the spot. _He’s not mad?_

“Everyone else can get the FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

 _No, he’s mad. Just not at me right now._ You saw Isono begin to leave the room, he looked down at you with concern. “Mr. Kaiba… I think, she will need help getting in.”

You looked up at Carter and nodded. “Pizza.”

Carter shook Isono’s hand before handing you over and you were rolled in.

He sat there in a laid-back position on his bed, in his pajamas he always wore, _probably refused to wear the hospital grown_ , with a look you couldn’t read. You smiled at him as you were parked right next to the bed. Isono than bowed and left.

“What the hell did Yamazaki do to you?”

You laughed a bit. “This is my own doing.”

Seto’s eyebrows pushed together in confusion and you explained your suicidal attempt at freedom. You watched as his eyes widen in shock and mouth became ajar.

“Don’t give me that look…” You looked at your lap. “I’m alive, and grateful. I was just trying to get rid of the snake in my car.” You bit your inner lip and held back the tears. “I did know what else to do, it seemed like the right answer…”

A familiar hand on your cheek. Looking back at him, you expected the look of disapproval, or a serious expression to be followed by a lecture on your stupidity. What you received, the closest the man has ever expressed sorrow.

“I’ll do better… I can do better” Seto’s words confused you. “If you’ll let me.”

You shook your head. “What are you talking about?”

Sorrow quickly became replaced with emptiness. “I failed, the whole thing failed and you were ready to…” He withdrew his hand from your cheek and he faced the wall ahead of him.

With your good hand, you reached and grabbed his. “Seto you didn’t fail. My choices were my own, I knew the price. You’ve never failed, not me. You lived, like I asked you too.”

His head looked down; his eyes looked do far away as he watched you rub his hand with your own. He took his other hand and placed it over yours.

“What you said, before. You asked me to know I am…” He didn’t finish as his eyebrows frowned, conflict or maybe he was trying to detract himself from the conversation. You couldn’t tell, but you knew what he was referring too. 

“That you are loved? Because you are.”

Seto looked almost pained. “How can you say that?”

You wished you could move closer. “Because your brother worships you, Isono, I am sure is caring a bit too much for a normal employee. And well. What can I say other than that I am a sucker for a dragon.” You smiled.

Seto looked you, those eyes of his looked unsure.

 _You are so dense Seto._ You laughed a little. “Before the crash, I let Kami know two things. He wouldn’t be my fail thought and you were the man I was falling in love with.”

“I don’t understand. You said-“

“I do love you Seto. I care about your wellbeing more than my own. That doesn’t mean I can’t fall in love with you too.”

His grip on your hand got tighter as he looked content with the answer.

 _Our road is going to be hard, but that’s okay._ “In other news, Kami is leaving for California and my dad got arrested.”

Wide phthalo eyes looked back at you.

“My dad really didn’t want me in his life. But you know-“

“He didn’t die?”

“I know, I know. But he’s leaving and we will not go after him.”

Seto glared. “Why the hell not?!”

“Because Seto. My debt is finally paid with this.”

Seto was clearly unhappy with your response but kept his protest to himself.

Both of you were finally rid of the man from hell, and you both could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2463


	29. A Long Recovery

Two months. That’s how long you would be out of commission. Your school would have to find a substitute for you and you wouldn’t be joining the school system until November. Seto had a grand whole three-month recovery. Which meant he couldn’t fly, couldn’t lift anything more than two pounds, and the first month would require him laying sit type position most of the day. He had a large surgery as the bullet did more damage than he liked to let on. Mokuba did not like what he returned too. The younger Kaiba arrived later that day looking a complete mess.

Mokuba, for the first time, cursed Seto out and called him stupid while hugging him so hard the nurse had to enter due to the machines going off from Seto’s stress levels. You were told you were going to stay with them as your apartment had zero ways for you to get to your upper-floor apartment as stairs were impossible for you. Carter was welcomed by Mokuba during the five-day stay in the hospital and now, you and Seto were coming to the greatest challenge of the whole beginning of the relationship.

Surprisingly there was still a relationship. You voiced your surprise to the younger Kaiba and he just smiled at you. Mokuba stated that his brother hated failure, and he was sure Seto would see this as something to overcome and he wouldn’t stop until he succeeded. You weren’t sure how you felt about that, but Mokuba did leave a hint towards something else.

_“You said you loved him? Damn, Well, you willingly signed yourself up for this. Just know if you mess this up after getting my brother this invested, you won’t only be dealing with him.”_

The younger Kaiba had used the word ‘invested’ and that gave you all the confirmation you needed to know Seto was really in it this time. But as life goes, there is always a new challenge after the first, and this was no different. Hell, this challenge you were sure could make a real break-up happen. There really wasn’t much patience you had left for the older man.

“Would you stop?! I can’t keep this pace!” You were still recovering; it had only been three weeks since you both left the hospital. A long weekend was being spent in a large private house near the ocean in Maine. “Seto, you’re running me into the ground! Please, have mercy!”

“You wanted to do this, so we are doing this my way. Stop your bitching and take it.” Seto was ruthless as he dove deeper into the cavern.

“This was meant to be relaxing for both of us! I am still recovering and working with one arm and a slightly functional hand!”

“Sounds like you are giving up when I am not even halfway done.” You could hear his smirk.

“Seto, I am getting close, please, stop pushing me!” You were trying to keep up with him but failing.

“We’re almost done, just deal with it!”

Then it happened, the whole party died.

“SEE!! You don’t run the healer into the ground! I ran out of mana!” You scolded.

Seto rolled his eyes. “I thought you had been playing this game for years.”

“I have! And you are the worse tank when it comes to team work!” You grumbled. “Everyone knows to listen to the healer. See look, they want to kick you from the group.”

“I don’t see why you can’t let me do this with your Death Knight.”

“Because you would get no experience. Besides, it sounds like you want me to carry you. Didn’t know the Seto Kaiba needed to be carried in a video game.”

Seto sucked his teeth as he accepted your resurrection. “I don’t need to be carried.”

“Really sure sounded like you wanted to be carried.”

“Shut up and heal me.”

You had introduced Seto to _World of Warcraft_. Your greatest mistake yet. You had no idea before signing up for this that Seto had such a video game completion OCD and would be so heavily invested. You thought it would be a good pastime for the next few months for him. It turned into hell for you as you learnt just how awful he could be in an MMO.

“Damn you are squishy. I need to craft you gear.”

“You..You could have gotten me gear?! I’m leaving this…”

“NO! You need to learn how to tank! This is the only way! So keep your Paladin ass where I can see it. Oh look, Carter jumped on. Maybe he’ll run a few with us.”

“Eh, he is a decent hunter.” 

“Huh, reminds me. Why did you make a tank? I am shocked you didn’t go hunter for dragon like pets.”

“I don’t like long que times. Heal me.”

“Wow, spoiled. I am a healer. I could have made them shorter.” You made sure he didn’t die.

“Fine, I’ll roll my next character as a hunter.”

You shook your head. The man was stubborn to a fault, but you didn’t mind it too much. Only when he demanded unrealistic healing. _WoW_ had been a gift for him, a gift you both played all the time, and it was fun overall. When you both weren’t playing, Seto had taken to reading some of his books out loud to you, no matter the language.

The experience had been nice ~~, except when his tanking got involved,~~ and you were looking for a new apartment, Seto was looking for a house to purchase. You also ended up getting a motorized wheelchair so you could be more independent and hang out with others. Each of you were beginning to learn each other’s needs. Seto was the type to be left alone when upset, but never for too long, he learnt that you needed reassurance. The relationship a clear work-in-progress, but then again, nearly all relationships were.

As the nurse walked in to change bandages, you bid Seto farewell as you waited outside. _If there is one thing lacking, is that we haven’t kissed since he left._

Seto was, odd. He hated the term boyfriend. He thought it was childish and only should be used as teenagers. The term partner was used to describe your status whenever it was asked. Seto was also really funny about his privacy. You were never allowed in the same room as him whenever he changed or needed help with his medical care. Only the nurse and even then, he fought them on everything. One had even asked if you could talk him into stripping, that didn’t go over well. After each of you had been checked out by the nurse, you returned to his side to see him in the midst of character creation. The man also, only, played Horde. It was costly to shift all your characters factions.

You watched him for a bit, he seemed to be struggling as to what race he wanted his hunter. “Seto?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask for something?” You began to fidget.

“As long as it’s not about my tanking.” A smirk was on his face, but you were sure he was only seventy-percent joking.

“Heh. Well, umm. Could I… may oh damn this is awkward.”

Phthalo eyes looked at you and caused you to blush. “What is it?”

Your face got redder. This wasn’t the first time you tried to ask. “Nothing.”

Seto looked annoyed. “What do you want? Out with it already.”

Your face kept getting darker, you could feel it. “Umm it’s not a big deal.”

“Then why do you look like a piece of watermelon? What is it, I won’t ask again.”

“Heheh, well umm. Can I have…can I…kiss you?”

“That is what you’ve been struggling with?” Seto deadpanned.

You tried to hide your face as you were clearly embarrassed. “Forget I asked…”

You heard him let out a sigh. “You’re such an idiot. Come here.” Seto shifted himself and you had a mini-freakout.

“N-no! You shouldn’t move!”

Seto, once more, looked at you annoyed. “I am allowed to sit-up and walk around for a bit, unlike you. So, stop.”

You pouted, ready to protest, but a thumb on your lip silenced you.

“Besides, I’ve been waiting for you to ask, so don’t ruin it.” The bedroom eyes he was giving you and the whispery sound he was making with his voice all while rubbing your bottom lip made the man the sexiest person you’ve ever encountered.

You were a blushing mess as you felt him give you one of his soft kisses.

You didn’t have a lot in life, but in that moment, the one and most precious thing in your life was the man you were kissing.

If all the pain you suffered was for this one moment, for this one person to be in your life. You could say that you wouldn’t change a thing if it meant losing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count:1486


	30. Epilogue – The Tomb Of The Pharaoh

“We are glad you could come sir.” The archeologist shook the hand of the younger man once he was off the Jeep.

“I am honored you remembered me. I have to say, I thought my days in Egypt was over.” Silver hair was pulled into a pony-tail, an eyepatch over a left eye, the other eye scanning the surroundings.

“Well, we never expected to find another tomb like the one you and Ms. Ishtar did years ago. In fact, we believe this is the tomb of the Pharaoh who carved the stone slab found years prior.”

The silver-haired man nodded as he walked with his old friend. “Well tell me, were there anymore of those monster slabs?”

“That’s the thing! You have to see it to believe it! It’s the first we ever saw something so profound!”

Silver-eyebrows raised as he continued to follow the man into the cave. There seemed to be nothing unusual, the standard images on the wall, decorations and praises for the Pharaoh who laid ahead. All of it, Pegasus had seen before. Which made him question as to why he was even called here.

“I am sorry, but what makes this tomb different?”

The other man smiled. “Wait. You’ll see.”

As they walked on, a bright light began to shine from the dark hall.

“I see you set up already.”

“Not really.”

As the men entered the room, it took Pegasus time for his eye to adjust, and once it did, he stared in awe.

“We happened upon the room by mistake. This Pharaoh was more complicated than the last. The body we found years ago; it wasn’t the real Pharaoh. This is why, he was really here.”

The walls were adorning in ivory and white marble, things that no usual tomb was decorated in, the cost, getting the materials would have been too much. Yet, every wall was white, images carved and filled with silver. As Pegasus stepped into the tomb he froze as every hair on the back of his neck rose. All he felt was fear and it didn’t take long for him to realize why. Straight ahead it stood, guarding over two tombs.

The slab of the great white dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it everyone. I Am really VERY grateful to everyone who read, commented, kudos, followed me here and on tumblr! This has been such a welcoming comeback to writing again! I couldn't have asked for more!
> 
> Regarding the ending, I didn't Seto saving the reader. So many times the endings to most fanfiction are fairy-tale like, we all want a perfect ending. But the story was written with the idea of the Reader being their own person and accepting faith and the outcomes they have made. When I first started writing this, this was a dream fangirl, fanfic of nothing but fluff and all of the stereo-normal fan service. I wanted to give something more than that, something life like. 
> 
> Kami didn't face the justice that should have swung for his head, but life doesn't always give us the payoff. In early Yu-Gi-Oh manga chapters, the characters don't just face life with games that everyone follows the rules by, and the characters face real danger and are prepared to make sacrifices for what they believe in. Letting Kami go was a sacrifice for peace. Ending this part of the story where Seto never says 'I Love You' but staying with him to work with him in building a relationship is a reality some of us do choose. Life isn't black and white, the gray area is sometimes larger than we like to think. 
> 
> I wanted to give life to the story, life we can all relate too. That being said, the second half of this story is going to head back to the Core of Yu-Gi-Oh. More of the original characters will be coming back and the setting will change. Duels will be very important. But I won't remove reality. I can only hope I can do the original story justice and fore fill my vision. 
> 
> I look forward to see you all in the second half. 
> 
> Stay safe, I love you all, and thank you for everything. 
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> P.S: Those who don't know, the next story is Black Butler. I hope to see you all there.


End file.
